Devotion
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Genjo Sanzo lost someone precious to him when he was a boy, now a young man who closed off his heart. Cold towards everyone...even love. But when he entered through the doors of a mysterious petshop, he found something very interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Warrior Nun, and this is my first crossover fanfiction. This story is crossover with Pet Shop of Horrors and Saiyuki. Plus, this story has nothing to do with the journey and was taken place in our present day world and in Los Angeles…or is it, San Francisco? I don't remember.

Sanzo: Just get on with the story already, will you? Kono baka gaki!

Alright! Alright! Sheesh, someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed this morning!

Disclaimer: I swear on the grave of my dear ojii-chan (grandpa), I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors and Saiyuki. They both belong to the two of the most original and yet awesome manga creators for crying out loud!

Pairings: Sanzo/Goku (Gaiden, btw) / (I can't decide on between Homura and Nataku, I never seen a fanfic with Nataku-kun as an antagonist. Not that I have something against him or anything.) Gojyo/Hakkai, Leon/D

Rating: either PG or PG-13

Warning: Yaoi (or perhaps, shounen-ai? Either one.), and Sanzo and Leon's bad mouth, and slight OOC

* * *

Chapter 1: Rain

Rain…Sanzo's most hated weather. He hated it with the intensity of the fires of Hell itself. It always leaves him a bad mood, he was secretly grateful of Gojyo, his roommate and co-worker, told everyone in the L.A police department to leave him alone.

Leon Orcot was curious why Sanzo is so pissed off when it comes to rain. _Sure, everybody is in the blues when it comes to rain, _he thought. _But, I don't understand why that Genjo hates it so much. _Gojyo is there to answer his question, as if reading his mind.

"Oy, Leo, do you want to know why that Sanzo-sama is so pissed off when it comes to rain?" the redhead asked, lighting a cigarette. "Yeah, I would like that." He said. Gojyo took a long drag before answering to him. "Well, too bad, hot-shot," he said. "Me and Hakkai swore to the roommates' pledge of not revealing secrets to outsiders." Leon could have sworn he felt a vein throbbing on his forehead. _Cocky bastard! _He silently cursed. _Who does that redheaded Asian think he is? _

Gojyo ignored the steaming blond detective and secretly glanced at the pissed off blond who sat alone at his desk, staring out at the window with hatred. His desk has piles of paperwork on it. _Even when we move out of Tokyo, the rain still follows him, bringing bad memories of his childhood._ Gojyo thought with concern.

"Tadaima!" Gojyo greeted as he and Sanzo walked into their apartment. Hakkai looked up from the curry he was cooking and greeted them with a gentle smile. "Oh, welcome home, you two," he greeted in a jolly tone. "How's your day at work?" Then he saw Sanzo's pissed off expression.

"Ch, it was fine." The blond grumbled, as he walked to the couch and sat down. "Sou ka." Hakkai replied, his tone is hinted with concern and worry. Then out of nowhere, a small white dragon flew in and perched on the sun-kissed haired man's head.

Sanzo's amethyst eye twitched with irritation. "Hakkai?" he said with a murderous aura surrounding him. (A/N: we all know who that is!)

The brunet heard his friend and roommate's voice as he continue to cook his famous curry. "Yes, Sanzo?" He asked, lifting up the cooking spoon and pour a small amount of curry sauce into a sake-like bowl.

"This thing on my head…what is it?" Sanzo asked in annoyance, pointing up the dragon that is now nibbling on his lock of golden hair.

"Oh, that's Hakuryu, he an albino jeep dragon," he answered, looking up before tasting his curry. "I just adopted him from a pet shop in Chinatown, isn't he cute?" For once in Sanzo's life, it caught his interest.

_A pet shop in Chinatown, huh?_ Sanzo thought as he removes Hakuryu from his head. _Come to think of it, that idiot Leon is always rambling on about something going on with some shady pet shop in Chinatown. According to his idiotic info, he says that it's managed by an equally shady pet shop owner, Count D. Come to think of it, dragons don't even exist…do they? Is there to this pet shop that I don't know?_

"Oy, Hakkai." Sanzo said, as the little dragon flew over to his master. "What is it, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, Hakuryu perched on his shoulder as his master gave him the left over curry sample.

"Tell me, why you adopted a dragon that is supposed to be existing in fairy tales during our absence?" he asked. Hakkai just flashed him a sincere smile.

"Gomen ne, Sanzo," he apologized. "But, ever since we moved out of Tokyo, I still remember Kanan. So, I heard that there is a pet shop somewhere in Chinatown, and that's where I got Hakuryu, so I can keep my mind off of her."

Sanzo looked at him with his cool gaze. "So, having that red-headed fairy screwing you isn't enough?" Sanzo asked. "Hey, I heard that!" Gojyo called from his and… (ahem) Hakkai's bedroom. Hakkai blushed as he chuckled in embarrassment.

* * *

Warrior Nun:Well, that's the first chapter, the next one is better than this one...if I can think up of one for a while. Oh, and the "albino jeep dragon" thing, since I have no idea what kind of dragon he is, I've decided to come up my own!

Sanzo:You better update more chapters, or else!

Warrior Nun:Sorry, bouzo! But I'm already picking a fight with someone else! Review please, and be gentle!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, what's up? Warrior Nun here with an all new chapter hot off the presses! bows MijukuGaki-san, I like to thank you for reviewing my story, it's such an honor.

Ratty: Yeah right, fool.

O.O RATTY! What are you doing here!

Sanzo: What the hell is this?

Ratty: I'm Ratty Handpuppet, Warrior Penguin's sidekick. (throws a shoe at him) OW! Hand puppet hater!

That's for showing me disrespect! Now, you know the drill, get going!

Ratty: Fine, this fo-(Warrior Nun holds up a chainsaw), err…I mean, Warrior Nun doesn't own Petshop of Horrors and Saiyuki. But she does own the mangos and DVDs

That's MANGAS, baka! (starts choking Ratty)

Ratty: Why did you kill me? WHHHYY?

Sanzo:--I'm not gonna ask.

* * *

Chapter 2: D 

"Ne, Sanzo?" Hakkai spoke as he poured curry over the rice. Sanzo looked up from his newspaper with a deadpan look on his porcelain face, but the brunet can tell that he's pissed off. "What is it? Ask me something stupid, and I'll kill you in your sleep." He warned.

The emerald-eyed man chuckled as he handed him the plate. "Maybe, I shouldn't, for my safety." He said. Sanzo could have sworn that he felt a vein pulsed on his forehead. "Are you asking to die? What is it that you're trying to say?" he asked dangerously. (a/n: yup, that's Sanzo.)

Hakkai poured some curry over Gojyo's rice before answering to him. "Well, I was thinking that you should buy a pet yourself," he suggested. "Something cute, that way it would keep your mind off of…him." Sanzo grunted as he took a bite from his curry.

"The last thing I need is a carpet to clean." He said, after swallowing his food. Hakkai placed the curry dish in front of Gojyo. "Come on, Sanzo," he said. "It won't be that bad. I mean, look at Hakkai, he never gets depressed when he first bought Hakuryu."

"That's right." Hakkai agreed as He poured some curry for himself. Gojyo points his spoon at Sanzo. "It's either buying a pet, or a visit to a psychiatrist, so what will it be?" he said. "I'm getting tired of telling the co-workers to back off from you when it comes to rain." After that he dug into his curry.

Sanzo took another bite from his curry. _Now that he mentions it, Hakkai hasn't been depressed when it was raining. _He thought. _Maybe I'll see what I can find at that pet shop. If not, therapy for me._

"Hakkai, the petshop is just in Chinatown, right?" he asked. The brunet nodded as he feed a morsel to Hakuryu. "Well, I'll go to see what I can find in that pet shop, wrap my dinner up for me will you?" he said. Hakkai smiled warmly at him. "I hope, you'll find something interesting there," he said. "The count's pet shop is filled with extraordinary creatures, just like Hakuryu."

"I'm sure he does," Sanzo muttered as he put on his jacket. He grabs the umbrella from the umbrella holder and head out to the door. "See ya, and Gojyo, don't use your handcuffs on Hakkai! You hear me, ero kappa?" he called, before closing the door. _Damn, how did he know that I was about to do that!_ Gojyo silently cursed as he and the brunet blushed furiously. (a/n: LOL Busted!)

_

* * *

__Tch, damn rain. Even out of Tokyo, rain seems to follow me everywhere. _Sanzo mentally cursed. He strolled down Chinatown, passing by varieties of Chinese shops and merchants. Sanzo didn't stop walking until he saw a sign that says "Count D's Petshop". 

"Looks like this is the place." He said quietly to himself. He walked through the doors and was greeted by a dark haired man who just screams out enigma and cross-dresser. "Welcome to my pet shop, my good sir. I am Count D, how may I serve you?" he asked. He looks feminine for a man, his black clothing is somewhat like a cheongsam, except a little bit wider and under it was spandex-like leggings. His left eye was violet, just like Sanzo's eyes, but his right one was strangely golden and was hidden by his hair.

"I just came here to find something that interests me." He said, folding the umbrella. The owner smiled kindly at him. "I see would I interest you for a cup of tea?" he asked. Sanzo just shrugged. "Yeah, whatever." He simply said.

Count D smiled to himself as he led the blond to the main room. _He's an interesting young man, _he thought to himself. _I wonder, if he is suitable for the one who is equal to heaven?_

* * *

Ok, that's chapter 2, if you all want me to continue this, just ask! 

Sanzo: I still can't believe you killed a cheap ass hand puppet.

Hey, he deserves it! And besides, he always resurrects every five minutes.

Sanzo: I have to admit, he is getting annoying anyway. So when is…_he_…going to show up?

Real soon, my friend. Real soon.

Ratty(suddenly resurrected): You could have shot me in the head.

I thought, I killed you.

Ratty: You let the dead get in.

I'll deal with you later. Up next, a beautiful and mysterious golden-eyed monkey is introduced to Sanzo, and later I'll be holding up a vote on who's going to be the antagonist. If you see the second contestant (the 1st one is Homura, btw), PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! (Or, kill me, whatever. But you're more than welcome then to send me some angry reviews. That would be nice.)


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Nun speaking. Ratty is not here, thank god tossing away a dirt covered shovel Sanzo is in the bathroom, so Goku is going to be with me for the day. Say hi, Goku.

Goku: Hi Goku

Very funny. I said it before and I'll say it again: I didn't own Petshop of Horrors and Saiyuki, and if I did, well, I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction now would I?

* * *

Chapter 3: Sanzo's new pet 

As Sanzo enters the main room, he is stricken with awe at what he sees before him. The room has many exotic animals, and it was beautifully furnished with oriental furniture. _Not a bad decorator, I'll give him that. _He admitted, looking at a beautiful bird.

D smiled as watched Sanzo staring at his animals in amusement. "If you don't mind, please take a seat." He politely offered, pointing at the couch. Sanzo turned his attention away from the bird and walked towards the couch.

The blond sat down and gratefully took the cupful of tea from the Count. "Now, what brings you to my pet shop?" D asked. Sanzo sipped his tea before answering him. "The reason why I came here is because my roommate, Hakkai, told me to." He gruffly answered.

"Ah, Mr. Cho, so you know him as much as you knew his unfortunate parting of his dear lover, Kanan," he said. Then he paused for a few seconds. "If memory serves right, both of you hated rain. Mr. Cho had already told me his reason, but he didn't tell me yours, care to explain, Mister…"

Sanzo sighed in obvious irritation. "Sanzo. Genjo Sanzo. And yeah, I guess, I can tell you," he said setting his cup down. "There is a reason why I hate rain. It was ten years ago back in Tokyo, and it was raining like this. I was only thirteen…my father, stepfather actually, died in a car accident. I couldn't protect him from the fate that is given to him." Sadness soon dawned over him, as he sadly stared at the tea cup before him.

Thunder clashed outside in the skies as D stared at him with concern and sympathy. He was sure that the animals in the shop have sensed his sorrow and guilt. "I see, now then," he said, standing up. "I might have the exact pet that might soothe your loss of your father." D walked over to the door where he kept the other animals.

Sanzo stood up and looked at the shop owner with narrowed amethyst eyes. "And what kind of animal that has to be locked in there?" he asked suspiciously. He had heard the stories about the mysterious deaths of certain people who shop at this store, he knew it was ridiculous to think about it, but one can't be too careful of his safety.

The count turned to him with a sincere smile on his face. "A special kind," he simply answered. "We just got it last week, but we are unable to put it out on display." Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" he said.

D nodded as he opened the door. "Yes, now, if you don't mind, please follow." He told him. Still having his suspicions, Sanzo followed him anyway. D led him through the hallway as Sanzo looked around in suspicion. _Strange, from the outside, the store looks smaller when I first saw it. _Sanzo thought. _Maybe that baka is right, the count might be some black market slave trader or something. _

D looked over his shoulder as he kept on walking. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Sanzo?" he politely asked. Sanzo turned to him with a stone-cold face. "No, I was just wondering about how does this store could hold so many animals," Then he sniffed something. "It even doesn't smell like some pet shops I've visited before."

A smile crept on D's porcelain face. "Ah, that's because I burned the incense to eliminate the animals' odor," he explained, walking on. "It makes the air sweet and alluring." He added. Then he stopped in front of the door he was looking for. It has an intricate design of a monkey.

"Here we are, Mr. Sanzo," he said, opening the door. "This way please." As he opened the door, Sanzo saw a small bed with a figure underneath the covers. The figure seemed to sense the other presence in the room, he sat up and looked at the Chinese man. It was a child. "D-chan, is that you?" he called out in a boyish voice. To Sanzo, it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard, but it makes him wonder, what is a child like him doing in a place like this. D smiled at the boy.

"Yes, Saru-chan, it's me," he answered back in a loving tone. "And I've brought someone with me." He gestured to Sanzo, who looked at him with awe and wonder. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

The boy was about 10-12 years old, he sat on his bed cross-legged. He was bare-footed and was dressed in a black midriff top and a pair of grey jeans. The boy has long chocolate brown hair and around his head was a golden headband of some sort. His skin is tanned and smooth-looking, he even had a lithe figure. The child is truly a beautiful sight, but none of them is compared to his most alluring feature, his golden eyes.

Sanzo felt himself drowning in those golden orbs. The boy notice the blond staring at him, topaz locked on amethyst. The boy blinked and then smiled, making him more beautiful. "Your hair, it shines even brighter than the sun itself!" he exclaimed. Sanzo blushed a little. D was watching by the sidelines in amusement.

"Well, do you find him to your liking, Mr. Sanzo?" he asked. "It seems that he has taken a liking to you." Sanzo shook out of his trance and turned to the count with anger in his eyes. "Is this some kind of sick fucking joke!" he demanded. "You're selling kids as slaves, it's illegal for God's sake!" D kept his calm composure and walk towards the boy. "Come here, Saru-chan," he said in a gentle tone, reaching out his arms.

The youth smiled as he stood up and let the count pick him up. D turned to Sanzo as he walked towards him. "Mr. Sanzo, what you see before you is a monkey," he told him. The fair-haired man calm down a little. "A monkey?" The shop owner nodded.

"Yes, but not just any monkey," he said. "This child is a Gaia monkey, the last of his species. In ancient Asia, his kind is known as Chikyuu Saru, or "Earth apes" and Youkai Saru, or "Demon monkeys". They are born from stone eggs that have gathered the pure energy from Mother Earth herself. This one is one of the most unique of his kind, because of his golden eyes. Beautiful, are they not?"

Sanzo nodded in agreement as he stared at the child. "Yeah, I agree with you." He said. Then he turned to the Chinese man. "I would like to adopt him, Count." D smiled as he heard those words. "Very well then," he said, setting the monkey down. "If you could please follow me to the main room. You can come along too, Saru-chan." The little chimp smiled brightly as he followed them out.

"Now, would you mind to sign the contract to complete your adoption, please," D told Sanzo, showing him the contract. "Oh, and you must follow these three simple rules. If you break them, we are not responsible for any consequences, no matter how tragic it is." Sanzo nodded. "I understand, Count." He told him.

"Good, first you must be by his side for all times, you can never leave him with anyone, except with your closest friends," D told him. _I only got that ero kappa and Hakkai, I guess they'll do. _Sanzo thought as he nodded, taking it into memory. "Second, always provide him any kind of food, his kinds' diet is different from the normal monkeys, they eat whatever they want, just as long they are satisfied." He continued. Sanzo nodded again. "And finally, most importantly, you must never remove his headband."

Sanzo stared at the monkey who is preoccupied by playing with the birds happily. "Why? Is something bad is going to happen?" he asked in curiosity. D frowned as he sighed. "His kind is known for their extreme ferocity, love for carnage, and lust for blood," he said sadly. "This one has just hatched about a year ago, and the gods worried that he might kill every on earth, so they forged that headband to seal his power which it makes it easy for them to kill. I have to talk them into owning him, so I can save him from that terrible fate.

Sanzo looked at the count and then back at the monkey with sympathy. "Gods, huh?" he said softly, before signing the contract. (a/n: tch, gods…what do they have against those who are different from them? Ignorant selfish bastards! I hate them!) "I will abide these rules, and make sure that the saru is well taken care of." He said. D smiled, showing that he understood. "Now then, please enjoy your new pet, Mr. Sanzo." He said. "Thanks, Count," he said. Then he turned to the youth. "Oy, Saru! Time to go!" he said.

The golden eyed monkey turned away from the birds and ran up to his master's side. As they are about to leave, the count stopped them. "Oh, Mr. Sanzo," he said. Sanzo looked over his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, a name would be appropriate for your new pet, don't you think?" D asked. The blond looked down at the boy who is now clinging on his hand, smiling sweetly at him. Then he thought up a perfect name for his new pet. "Goku. Son Goku, that would be your name from now on." He told the golden-eyed boy.

This made the monkey smile wider. "Thank you, my golden sun." he said, hugging him. The blond blushed heavier at the content. "It was nothing, Goku." He said in "I don't give a damn" tone, as he cleared his throat afterwards. Sanzo picked him up and then reached for his umbrella.

"Bye-bye, D-chan! Tell the others that I said good-bye and thank you for taking good care of me." Goku waved at his former owner. D waved back as he smiled at him. "Sayonara, Goku-chan, I'm sure, we'll meet again someday." He said. As he watched them leave, a hopeful smile grew on his pale face. _May your world of darkness shine with eternal light, Genjo Sanzo. _He thought to himself, before closing his shop for the day.

* * *

(pants from typing)Done…with…chapter…3. PHWHEW! Just so that you guys know, the pets of the pet shop will be showing up later in the chapters, including pet shop resident and only human, Chris Orcot. Oh, and the voting thing will be on later. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Petshop of Horrors or Saiyuki

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting Goku

"I'm back!" Sanzo called as he walked in. He set the boy down, before putting away his umbrella. Gojyo looked up from chat-room he was on, chatting with his older brother, Jien who was in Yokosuka, and his childhood friend, Tongpou who is now living in Sasebo. "Oh, hey, Sanzo. Back already?" he greeted, turning back to the chat-room on the computer. "Hakkai already had your food wrapped up, so, eat it if ya want to."

Sanzo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Gojyo, did you two do _it_ while I'm gone?" he asked. Gojyo paused at this, and then he typed something in before logging out. "No, Sanzo-sama, we did _not_ do it." Gojyo answered smugly. "And that's a gazillion time you've asked that, why?"

Sanzo shrugged his shoulders casually. "Oh, nothing," he coolly replied. "It's just that the fact of those strange noises I heard from your room from last weekend, while I was trying to sleep." Gojyo blushed furiously when he knew the hidden meaning to it.

"Hey, that's our private business!" he snapped. "And if you had a hard time sleeping, then use those sleeping pills, dammit!" Sanzo just calmly scratched his ear. "Oh, pipe down, we got neighbors, you know," he told him. "You don't want them to hear the screams of you screwing your _wife_." (a/n: I went a bit too far there, don't I?)

Gojyo's face became the color of his hair and eyes. "Teme(you bastard)!" he cursed, balling his hand into a fist. Then he saw Goku, who is hiding behind Sanzo. Gojyo relaxed his hand. "Oy, Sanzo, who's the kid?" he asked, pointing at Goku.

Sanzo looked at the child before taking a step aside to show him, but Goku quickly ran back behind him. "My new pet." He casually told him. Ever had a biggest shock of your life? Well, Gojyo is about to experience that right about…

"YOUR WHAT!" he screeched. Now. Again, Sanzo cleaned his ear. "Didn't you hear me, you deaf cockroach?" he asked. "Urusai." Well actually, he said "pipe down", but we'll deal with that.

"How could you shut me up when you have a kid as a pet!" Gojyo asked hysterically. "Orcot is right! That Count is a slave trader and a drug dealer! And the kid…he…he must be a newbie slave, and…and…" But he didn't get to finish because of what is coming to him. THWACK!

Sanzo finally shut the redhead up with his trusty paper fan, which he "magically" grabs it out of thin air. "Urusai, kono kappa no baka." The blond ordered as the murderous aura surrounds him.

Gojyo tenderly rubs the sore spot on his head. "Itai!" he winced as he angrily glared at the man who has given him the injustice. Hakkai poked his head out of the kitchen. "What is going on here?" he asked. Then he saw Sanzo…and Goku.

"Oh, Sanzo, you're back." He said, smiling walking in with Hakuryu perched on his shoulder. "Did you find anything at the pet shop I told you? And who is that adorable little kid with you?" Goku blushed lightly as he hid behind Sanzo shyly.

Sanzo puts his paper fan away, in where I have no idea, before answering to Hakkai. "Yeah, I found this saru, and adopted him." He bluntly answered. The same shocked expression came upon Hakkai. "Nani! The count sells children!" he exclaimed. Sanzo removed his rain-drenched jacket, before continuing.

"Well, actually, he's a Gaia monkey," he continued. "A Gaia monkey?" Gojyo asked. "I've never heard of that kind of species before." Hakkai said. "I've never heard of it either, anyway," Sanzo said. "You told me to adopt a pet, so I adopted one. Are there any objections?"

Before Gojyo and Hakkai could answer, Goku spied Hakuryu and smiled. "Haku-chan!" he squealed happily. As if recognizing his nickname, Hakuryu flew down from Hakkai's shoulder to the little chimp's. He curled nuzzled against Goku's cheek, as his mane tickled him. "That tickles, Haku-chan, I really missed you when you get adopted by that nice man." He giggled.

Hakkai smiled at the sweet scene before him. "Kawaii," he said, kneeling down to Goku's height. "Tell me, how do you know Hakuryu?" he asked. Goku looked into the emerald-eyed man with his wide topaz ones. "Me and Haku-chan lived in the same pet shop together," he explained. "The count takes really good care of us, and we get along with the others too." Hakkai nodded showing that he understood. "Really now?" he said. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

Goku nodded as he flashed a cute smile. "It's Son Goku, Sanzo named me." He proudly said. "Really?" Hakkai said, before grinning up to Sanzo, just shot an I've-got-a-tombstone-with-your-name-on-it glare. But Hakkai was unfazed by it. Then he turned back to Goku. "I'm Cho Hakkai, the caretaker of Hakuryu, but you can call me "Kai-chan". He told him.

Goku nodded. "Okay, Kai-chan!" he said. Gojyo looked at his lover weirdly. "Kai-chan?" he asked. Hakkai gave out a chuckle. "I'd just want him to feel more comfortable around me, that's all." He told him. Goku turned to Gojyo. "Hi, Ojii-chan!" he greeted. Cue the shocked blue background thingy. _O…Ojii...chan! _Gojyo thought in shock. Sanzo and Hakkai both tried to hold back their laughter. (a/n and to think, Sanzo laughing? I doubt that would happen someday in the anime…and in the manga).

Goku looked at Gojyo with a worried look as he noticed the weird look that the redhead is giving him. "Ojii-chan?" he asked, seeing if he's okay. Gojyo snapped out of his shocked state, reached over and stretched Goku's cheek!

"O-Ojii-chan!" Goku squeaked. Gojyo kept stretching Goku's cheek. "Call me "Go-nii-chan"!" he told him, as he stretched the poor boy's cheek. (If you're thinking rubber, Gojyo isn't pulling Goku's cheek that far. He's being playful here). "G-Go-nii-chan?" Goku asked. The ruby-eyed man nodded. "I'm your owner's _younger_ roommate. I'm not that old to be called "Ojii-chan"!"

Gojyo lets go of Goku, who rubs his cheek tenderly. "G-gomen." He apologized. Hakkai gave his crimson-eyed lover an emerald glare. "Gojyo, that's not very nice!" he scolded him. Gojyo puts on a fake innocent face, so fake that even a kid could sniff it out. "What?" he said in an innocent tone. Then he turned to Goku with a sympathetic face. "Are you okay. Goku-chan?" he asked.

Goku nodded. "Just a little sore." He answered. Then his stomach growled, Goku blushed in embarrassment as he held his belly. "I guess, I should have ate, before I left the pet shop." He said. Hakkai chuckled at that statement. "Well, you're in luck," he said, standing up. "We've got some curry in the fridge, I'll heat some up for you." Goku looked at him with curiosity.

"Curry? What's curry?" he asked innocently. "You'll find that out soon, Goku-chan." Then Hakkai turned to his blond roommate. "Sanzo, can I heat you up some curry too?" he asked. "Yeah sure, just let me wash up first," he replied gruffly, as he heads toward the bathroom. "I don't want to catch cold from the rain."

After dinner, Sanzo brushes his teeth as he gets ready for bed. He was only dressed in black pajama bottoms (get drooling, girls). Goku was by the window, looking at the city lights. As he was finishing brushing, he looked through the drawers to find a night shirt, and came across a light violet one. "Oy, Goku," he called. "I've got a night shirt for you." He then tossed it to Goku, which it landed on his head.

Goku turned away from the window, and started to change out of his clothes. Sanzo quickly turned away, not wanting to be perverted like Gojyo. "Ne, Sanzo, I'm done." Goku said, finally button up the night shirt.

Sanzo turned around and sees that the shirt is a bit big on the youth, but it makes him look more…desirable. Desirable? _Oh shit! Now, I'm thinking like that ero kappa Gojyo! _Sanzo thought in horror. Goku saw a weird look on Sanzo's face and looked at him with worry.

"Sanzo? Daijoubu?" he asked. Sanzo break out of his thought and turned to his pet, which has a worried look on his cute tanned face. "Betsuni." He muttered. "Now, get into bed." _Great, another dirty Gojyo thought! What the hell's wrong with me!_ Goku obediently climbed into bed snuggling underneath the covers. Sanzo climbed into bed, and then turned off the lamp on his bedside drawer.

"Good night, Goku." He said, trying to get comfortable. Then he felt something warm on his bare back. He turned on his side and saw Goku snuggled up next to him, causing the amethyst-eyed man to blush. "Good night, Sanzo." Goku replied, before falling fast asleep.

Then Sanzo smiled a little as he laid a hand across his pet's waist and pulled him closer to him. He then notices the sweet scent of Goku's hair. _He smells of flowers in the early spring. _He thought fondly, before letting sleep take over him.

* * *

Warrior Nun: Just to remind you all, the part where Gojyo pulls Goku's cheek, I got that from Angelic Layer and decided to try it out. Oh, in the last chapter, I made up the whole Gaia monkey species thingy and...yeah.

Here are the antagonist contestants"

Homura

Nataku (DON'T HURT ME!)

Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Warrior Nun: Hi-hi, minna! I'm back, with an all new chapter! I've never knew that you guys would like this story so much, especially you, MijukuGaki-san, domo arigatou gosaimasu! (bows)

Ratty: I still can't believe you kept on written this bull-. You are ignoring that comic that friend of yours is requesting from you.

Warrior Nun(vein throbs): CERBERUS! EAT RATTY!

Ratty: 0.0 oh, f-

(growls, screams)

Warrior Nun: please ignore them. (holds up sign) Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki and Petshop of Horrors.

* * *

Chapter 5: The voiceless boy and the incense

"My, what a lovely morning this is, don't you agree, Q-chan?" D asked his assistant. Q-chan squeaked in response, as if saying "yes". As D prepares his morning tea, he then realized something. "Oh, dear, I forgot to give Mr. Sanzo the incense!" he said. An exotic-dressed young man came in, stretching as he yawned, showing his sharp canines.

He has curled goat horns poking out of his flaming red hair (a lighter color from Oji-err, Gojyo.) and sharp claws. "Morning, Count," he greeted. "What's wrong?" D turned to the totetsu with a worried face. "I've forgotten to give Mr. Sanzo the incense to go along with Saru-chan, Tetsu," he told him. "Well, he used to be Saru-chan, now his name is Son Goku."

Tetsu raised an eyebrow. "Goku, eh?" he said. "I got to admit, it's not a bad name." D looked trough the address book, skimming trough the pages until he found it. "Ah, here it is," he said. Then he turned to the totetsu. "Tetsu, would you mind to accompany Chris when he wakes up?" he asked. "You will leave by 9:30, understood?" Tetsu winked as he held a thumb up. "Sure thing, Count." He answered.

-

Sanzo woke up as the sun shines on his eyes, and sees his pet deep asleep next to him. His _beautiful _pet. Goku slowly wakes up and looked up to his master with topaz eyes. He smiled a lovely smile at Sanzo. "Good morning, Sanzo." He greeted. Sanzo gave him a small but gentle smile. "Good morning, Goku, my beautiful pet," he greeted back. (a/n: a bit early for romance, huh?). This made the monkey blush lightly and it made him even cuter.

Sanzo smiled at him as he held Goku's chin and slowly pulled his face in, their faces are getting closer and closer, and…DING DONG! The door bell rang. Sanzo lets out an irritated sigh as he let go of Goku.

"Sanzo?" he asked, worriedly. "I'll be back, Goku." Sanzo told him as he climbed out of bed. _That prick is going to get it!_ Sanzo thought dangerously as he walked to his apartment door. "What the-" then he stopped when he saw a little blond haired boy at age of 8-9 stood at the door, accompanied by a strange goat creature with tiger-like paws and what looks like a raccoon. In the boy's hands is what resembled an incense burner.

The boy stared at him with wide cerulean eyes as Sanzo stared back. None of them spoke until Sanzo finally found his voice. "Ano…can I help you?" he asked. The boy didn't say anything, but something amazing happed. (Um, are you Mr. Sanzo?)The boy asked, but by thought instead of using his lips.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY?" Sanzo exclaimed. Hakkai came walking in, yawning. He was dressed in a loose pajama shirt and jogging pants. Hakuryu was with him, perched on his shoulder. "Ohaiyo, Sanzo." He greeted. Then he saw a shocked Sanzo and a little boy with a raccoon and a strange goat creature. "Ano…Sanzo, who is that little boy?" he asked. "And…why is your face pale? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

The boy turned to the brunet. (Excuse me, but is there someone with the name Mr. Sanzo here?) He asked. Hakkai was now in shock, unable to find his voice. "W-what…how…?" he managed to speak. Hakuryu looked up and saw the boy, and then he chirped happily as he flew over to him.

(Hakuryu, it's good to see you!) The boy said as the little dragon landed on his shoulder. Hakuryu chirped something to the boy, who seemed to understand him. Then he turned to Sanzo. (Sir, are you Mr. Sanzo, or not?) He asked. Then he held up an incense burner. (Count D wanted me to deliver this to you, because he forgot to give this to you.)

Sanzo finally found his voice when he heard the count's name. "You…you know Count D?" he asked. (Yup!) The boy answered. (Hey, wait! You can hear me can you?) Hakkai stepped up behind Sanzo. "Yes, we can. How can you talk without moving your lips, ano…?" Hakkai began.

The boy smiled at the emerald-eyed man. (Oh, my name is Chris, I'm Leon Orcot's brother,) then he pointed at the raccoon and the "goat". (And this is Pon-chan and Tetsu, we're friends with the count.)

Gojyo walked in, yawning as he stretched his arms. "Ohaiyo, minna!" he greeted. Then he saw Chris and his companions. "Dude, what's with that freaky goat?" (Uh-oh.) Christ whimpered, as he saw the pissed off look on his friend's face.

A vein throbs on the totetsu's forehead as he sprang towards the redhead and bit his leg. "KUSO! GET THIS DAMN GOAT OFFA ME!" Gojyo yelled as he tried to shake off Tetsu. _No one calls me a freaky goat and gets away with it! _Tetsu thought angrily. _This cockroach has lived long enough!_

(T-Tetsu! Let go of him! He didn't mean it!) Chris pleaded. Gojyo shot his head up when he heard his voice. "Am I hearing things!" he asked. "What is this? Freaky Friday!" Goku came in with curiosity. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. Then he saw Chris and beamed with happiness.

"Chris!" he squealed, running over to him and glomped the boy. (Hey, Saru-chan!) Chris laughed as he returned the friendly hug. Goku let go and smiled at him. "My name isn't Saru-chan anymore," he told him. "It's Son Goku now." Chris smiled back. (Well, then I'm gonna call you Goku from now on.) He said.

Tetsu let go of Gojyo when he heard Goku's voice. "Hey, Goku!" Tetsu greeted, smiling a fanged grin. (a/n: only Goku and Chris can see Pon-chan and Tetsu's human forms, just so you all know). Goku turned to the totetsu and smiled. "T-nii-chan!" he smiled happily as he hugged him. Then he heard some squeaking. He turned around and saw a raccoon who is tugging on his pant leg, sounding slightly angry and disappointed. Goku smiled at it.

"Pon-chan, it's so good to see you again!" he exclaimed as he gave the raccoon a hug. "Well, isn't that cute?" Hakkai asked as he bandages Gojyo's leg. Gojyo nodded as he glared at Tetsu. "Yeah, that goat would be cuter if I turn it into my personal fur carpet." He sneered. Hakkai gave out a chuckle. "Maa-maa, Koi, let's not have violent thoughts." The brunet reassures him.

"Yes, Mom." The redhead agreed childishly. (Oh, I almost forgot,) Chris said as he walked in and set the incense burner on the coffee table. (I need something to light with, anyone got a light?) He asked. "I've got one." Sanzo said, digging through his drawer and found his red lighter. "Here you go, kid." He said, tossing it to him. (Oh, thank you.) Chris thanked him, catching the lighter.

He flicked on the lighter and lit the incense. As they waited for a few seconds for the incense burn, the air is now fragmented with the sweetness of the incense. "Nice stuff, the count has," Gojyo admitted. "Right, Sanzo?" Hakkai and Sanzo nodded. "I agree with you, Gojyo." He agreed.

Sanzo turned back to Goku and Chris, and now completely surprised. He saw a little girl at about Chris's age, dressed in a frilly pink dress and brown boots. Her curly honey colored hair is split into pigtails that are supported by pink ribbons.

There is a young red-haired man in his teens sitting next to the girl, having a look on his face that screams bad-ass. His taste in clothing is exotic, he only wore a red sleeveless vest and a pair of baggy pants that are tied with a golden sash. On his arms and wrists are golden wrist bands and arm bands, the necklace around his neck are made of inhuman teeth pendants. He noticed ram-like horns sticking out of his hair and lethal looking claws.

A boy at age fourteen is sitting next to Goku. He is dressed in a white Chinese sleeveless shirt and a pair of white pants. He has silvery white hair and eyes that are red as Gojyo's, except a shade lighter and without pupils. He has horns sticking out of his hair and his ears are somewhat similar to Hakuryu's. Sanzo was staring at them in shock, and he was sure that Gojyo and Hakkai are staring at them too.

Gojyo is the first one to find his voice. "Where the hell did you guys come from!" he demanded. The white-haired boy stared at him slightly surprised, and then quickly turned amused. "You don't know who we are?" he asked kindly. His manners are somewhat similar to Hakkai's. Hakkai shook his head. "No, would you mind to tell us who you are?" he asked. Sadly, he didn't know what's going to hit him.

"Hakkai, don't you recognize me?" the boy asked. "I'm Hakuryu, the dragon you've adopted." Then three loud voices came booming to the morning skies, which will wake up the whole citizens of San Francisco. "NANIII!"

* * *

(pants)Fin…ished. PHWHEW! That's the intro of Chris and company, including the human form of Hakuryu. Be sure to put up your votes on who's going to be the "Devotion Villain"? Any takers?

Nataku: Hey, why do you make me a bad guy?

Because, I always wonder what you will be like as a villain, silly.

Nataku: Well, I know that. But still, there's no way, that I'm going to be a bad guy…I mean, I'm one of the cutest good boys of Saiyuki for crying out loud! Look at my fans!

Alright now, shut up and go back to where the hell you came from, I'm busy. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Warrior Nun: Hey, you guys! I'm back! Ok, before we start with the story, I have the results for Homura and Nataku:

Homura: 2

Nataku: 2

It appears to be a tie, so that means the voting is over.

Homura and Nataku: Yokatta! (crying tears of joy)

Warrior Nun: BUT, in my story, the voting goes on! So submit your vote on WHO'S GOING TO BE THE DEVOTION VILLAIN?

Homura and Nataku: 0.0 WHHHY?

Warrior Nun(shoves them aside): ANYWAY, please enjoy this chappie! Oh, and I don't own PSOH or S, btw. It would be nice to own them. Tee hee! ;)

* * *

Chapter 6: Explanation from a Pet to Master 

Tetsu lied on his side, while scratching his ear. (Just think the "Relaxing Buddha", if you've heard of it.) "Man, your owner sure has a set of wind pipes." Tetsu said. Hakuryu turned to him with a stern face. "It's just his first time seeing me in my human form," he told him. "And seeing yours and Pon-chan's forms, as well."

The totetsu finally understood. "Oh, right. Gotcha." He said. Pon-chan snickered as she sit closer to Chris. "What an idiot." She giggled. Tetsu glared at the little girl. "You want a piece of me, huh, raccoon girl?" he asked threateningly. Pon-chan glared back. "For your information, I'm a European badger," she snapped. "And why would I waste my time with you, goat boy?"

Hakuryu gave both of them a warning glare. "Pon-chan, T-chan, no fighting in my house." He warned them. Pon-chan and Tetsu glared at each other before calming down. "Very good, children." Hakuryu said, smiling. (a/n:0.0 whoa, mini Hakkai clone here.) Then he turned to his shocked master and his roommates. "I'm sorry, this might be quite a shock for you all." He apologized politely.

Sanzo is the first to find his voice. "Quite? Quite? IT'S A MAJOR SHOCKER!" he exclaimed. "FIRST A TELEPATHIC KID, NOW YOU THREE WHO ARE ACTUALLY ANIMALS IN HUMAN FORM! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" "Language, please, Sanzo-san, we have children here." Hakuryu reassures him.

"Hey I'm not a kid!" Tetsu snapped at him. (Don't worry, Haku, I'm used to these kind of talk.) Chris told him. "Oh, really?" Hakuryu asked, turning to the blond-haired boy. Sanzo is starting to loose his temper. "Hey, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" he yelled, pointing a menacing finger at him.

Hakuryu just turned to him and smiled motherly at the steaming blond. "Calm yourself, Sanzo-san, short temper is a sign of calcium deficiency," he told him. Then he held up an alarm clock. "And besides, you and Gojyo-kun will be late." Gojyo and Sanzo looked closely at the clock, which is 30 minutes till 10.

"KUSO!" They both chorused as they sprinted back into their rooms and come back out in their work cloths less than a minute. They both grabbed slices of toast and speed out of the apartment, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Sweat drops appeared on the side of their heads.

"Ne, Kai-chan, are they always like that?" Goku asked innocently. Hakkai chuckled as he scratched his cheek lightly. "Ano…it was usually Gojyo who was late," he told him. "But this is the first time I've seen Sanzo late." Hakuryu knelt in front of his master and respectfully bowed.

"I guess, I've owe you an explanation, Hakkai," he said. "I know it's a shock to you of seeing me in this form. Please forgive me." Hakkai held up a reassuring hand. "Oh, it's alright, Hakuryu," he said, kneeling to his pet's height. "But, you do owe me an explanation."

Hakuryu nodded. "Well, first off…"

-

Meanwhile at the LAPD…

"You're late, as usual, Sha," Chief told him. Gojyo just shrugged casually. "You know, the usual is distracting me from my timing, boss-man." He drawled. Sanzo mentally rolled his eyes. _Yeah, like making out with your wife. _Sanzo thought to himself in irritation. Sighing, the African-American turned to Sanzo, who looked bored.

"Sanzo, this is the first time you're late," he told him. "If you ask me, I think Gojyo is rubbing of you." Sanzo ch'ed."Anyway, joking aside, Sanzo, is there something bothering you?" The chief asked. _Unless you count a telepathic kid and three animals in human form, yeah, there is something bothering me. _That's what Sanzo wanted to say, but he couldn't. The chief might think that he, the all mighty and proud Sanzo, finally lost it.

The blond officer shook his head. "No, Chief, there's nothing bothering me." he answered. The chief nodded showing that he understood. "I see, I'm giving you a warning for now, Sanzo," he told him. "Don't be late again, or else you'll be hanging up your badge." "Understood, sir," he replied gruffly as he and Gojyo walked out of office.

Jill looked up from her desk when she saw two hottest officers of the LAPD walk out(Gojyo and Sanzo). She looked over to Leon with a grin on her face. "I'm going to ask Genjo out for a date this Friday," she whispered to him. Leon stared at Sanzo with an unsure look on his face before turning to his female partner. "I don't know, Jill," he said. "He doesn't look like the type who can go out with a girl."

Jill shot him a "what-makes-you-the-know-it-all?" look. "And how do you know?" she asked. The blond detective turned to her, away from his paper work. "I mean, come on face the facts," he said. Then he held up one finger. "First of all, he lives with two guys," then he held up finger number two. "And second, he turned down all offers of all girls in the station!"

The goldenrod haired woman raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?" she asked. Leon stared at his partner in the eye. "I'm saying that he's gay, and why won't you ask Gojyo out?" he said. This made Jill scoff. "For your information, Leon, Gojyo is a bi, and he told me that he already has a lover," she told him. "And second, I don't think Genjo isn't like that. He's a mystery, and the ladies love mysterious guys. And above all, how do you know that he's gay, if you never talked to him?"

Leon pointed to his stomach. "An officer always trusts his gut!" he crowed proudly. Jill rolled her grayish eyes. "Oh, please, since when the last time your gut is reliable!" she laughed. Leon glared at her with angry blue eyes. "AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, HUH!" he snapped. Then he got hit on the head with a paper fan from behind.

"Will you two shut up!" an angry, and not to mention scary voice yelled. "Some of us are trying to work here!" Leon turned to Sanzo, glaring at him for the injustice that was given to him. Sanzo glared back, but his is icier than his, it sends shivers down his spine.

Sanzo walked back to his desk, Leon looked at Jill, who has a love-sick look on her face. The detective sighed as he made a small shooing motion with his hand. "Go on, ask him. Don't come back crying to me, when he rejects you…just like the others." He told her. Jill tried her best not to squeal, as she approached to Sanzo's desk. Gojyo looked over from his desk, watching in amusement. _Ooh, another victim. _He thought amusingly, wishing that he would bring along the popcorn.

Jill smiled sweetly at the golden-haired man, who is busy doing paperwork. "Hey, Genjo." She greeted. "Hnn." He replied only with a grunt. Both Leon and Gojyo watched the scene before them. _This is gonna be good. _They both thought.

"Say, Genjo, I was wondering, will you go out with me this Friday night?" she asked with slight redness on her face. Sanzo paused on his paperwork before looking at Jill with an unreadable expression. "No." he simply said.

The woman looked crushed. Gojyo tried to hold back his laughter as Leon turned his head away. "But why not?" she asked. Sanzo continued on with his work. "Because, I find you women annoying, that's all." He replied coldly. Jill puffed up her cheeks angrily.

"Well, fine then! Be that way, you…you…" Then she turned to Gojyo who quickly straightens himself up, trying to hold a straight face. "What word did you always call him?" she asked him. "Bouzo." The tanned redhead told her. Jill thanked him before turning back to the blond. " You Bouzo!" she yelled, before storming off back to her desk. Gojyo flashed his roommate a grin as he walked over to his desk.

"That was the eleventh time, you've turned down a date offer, man," he told him, giving him a thumb-up. Sanzo grunted in response before Gojyo walk back to his desk so he can finish up his work.

_I wonder how those weirdoes are doing with Hakkai and Goku. _

-

Back in the apartment…

"-So you see, only the incense and the people who came to the pet shop can only see our human forms," Hakuryu explained. "Goku, on the other hand, doesn't really need the incense, but the Count obviously knows that with the incense, it makes him feel more like home here and reveal my form to you and your friends." Hakkai nodded. "Sou na." he said.

"All this talk makes me hungry," Tetsu spoke up. Then he turned to the emerald-eyed man. "Got anything to eat?" Then it made Hakkai realized something. "Oh dear, I forgot to give Gojyo and Sanzo their lunches." He gasped, stood up and walked to the kitchen. He came back out with two bento boxes wrapped in handkerchiefs. "Hakuryu, would you mind to watch the apartment and feed our guests, while I'm out?" he asked his dragon.

The silver-haired boy nodded. "Yes, Hakkai, I will." He answered. Goku stood up and ran to Hakkai's side. "Can I come with you, Kai-chan?" he asked. "Can I? Can I?" The brunet smiled kindly to the little monkey. "Of course, Goku-chan, you're quite welcome to help me deliver these lunches," he said.

Goku grinned happily. "Yay!" he cheered as Hakkai opened the door. Hakkai turned to Chris and the animals. "We'll be right back, kids." He told them as he and Goku leave the apartment, closing the door behind them. "I'm not a kid!" Tetsu yelled after him angrily.

Chris turned to the dragon boy with a curious look on his face. (Say, Haku?) he asked. Hakuryu turned his crimson gaze to the human boy. "Yes, Chris?" he responded. (One question, what's _kuso _mean?) he asked. Hakuryu sweat dropped as he learned the meaning of the word. "Um…perhaps, it's best for you not to know." he told him. Chris looked at him confusingly. (Huh? Why not?)

* * *

Warrior Nun: Keep those votes coming people! I'm open for some takers! Who's going to be the Devotion Villain? Will it be demigod Homura? Or God/Prince of War Nataku? It's all up to you guys! Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Warrior Nun: I'd like to thank MijukuGaki, Ditch Gospel, SanzoxGoku Lover, and Dut, for submitting your votes. Though, you guys are the only people who submitted your votes, while…nobody else does.

Homura and Nataku: TT PLLEEEEASE! NO MORE! WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Warrior Nun: Oh, cry me a river and swim in it, Shamoo-s. I said it once (or is it twice?) and I'll say it again: I do not own Petshop of Horrors or Saiyuki.

Ratty: Read on, fools.

* * *

Chapter 7: Suspicions and Instincts 

"Thank you for the ride, sir." Hakkai thanked the driver as he handed him his toll. The cab driver smiled as he took his money gratefully. "No problem, dude," he said. Then he looked over to Goku, who is staring at the L.A. police department. In his tanned hands are the lunch boxes. "Cute kid, ya got there." He commented.

Hakkai smiled as he bows in respect. "Thank you again, sir." He said, before the man drove off. He turned to Goku and took the lunch boxes from him, and than took Goku's hand to his. "Now, Goku-chan, shall we go in and find Sanzo and Go-nii-chan?" Hakkai asked kindly. Goku nodded as he smiled at the emerald-eyed brunet. Then they both walked through the glass doors.

-

_Another day and another woman to go up and ask me out on a date. _Sanzo thought in boredom as he worked on his paperwork. _She's not really that beautiful, she can't equal to Goku's beauty. _Then he realized what he was thinking. _Nani? Where the fuck did that come from! Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts! I'm not like that horny cockroach Gojyo!_

Gojyo watched Sanzo having a mental battle against himself in amusement as he tried not to laugh, for Sanzo may skin him alive. _Maybe today isn't going to be boring as Hell, after all. _He thought gleefully. Then he heard excited voices coming from the waiting room. Mostly he heard "cute" from the voices, which he guessed was female. "I wonder what's going on in there." Gojyo mumbled to himself. Somehow, he knew that Sanzo is wondering too.

-

"OH, MY GOD! HE'S SOOO CUTE!" a lady officer squealed as she pinched Goku's cheeks. All the female officers gather around the little chimp, as they all take turns on caressing his soft and silky chocolate hair and pinching his cheeks. Goku isn't really used to all the attention he was getting from them, he just want to run away to Sanzo…wherever he is in this building.

Hakkai sweat drop at the scene, before turning to the policeman on the counter. "Excuse me, sir, could I speak to Officer Sha and Sanzo?" he asked politely. "Um, sure, I would, but would you tell me who you are?" the man asked, trying to ignore the squeals from the lady officers. "So, what your name, sweetie?" lady A asked, as she caresses his hair.

"Son Goku." The child meekly answered. This made the woman squeal even more high-pitched. "What a cute name! You're the most adorable little thing I've ever seen!" she exclaimed, as she glomped him. "I just want to eat you up!" "He's is quite eatable." Lady B agreed. Uh-oh, wrong choice of words there, ladies.

Goku had a mental image of himself being tied up to a stick and being twirled around with an apple in his mouth over a bonfire. (Just think a roast Hawaiian pig on a luau) And it also includes the female officers with forks and knives, chanting "Fried Monkey".

This really scared the hell out of Goku, he desperately tried to get of the woman's grasp, as fear is starting to consume him. Lady A notices Goku trying to squirm out of her arms. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked kindly.

Goku finally gets out of the woman's arms and does the fist thing that comes to his mind: Run like the monkey he is! "Goku!" Hakkai exclaimed when he saw the child ran off. But the monkey didn't hear the pleading voice of the kind man, he only wants to get away from the women who want to "eat" him and get to Sanzo.

Goku kept running down the aisle of desks, having no idea where he was going until he ran into strong, but gentle arms. Goku recognized the warmth in those arms when he first came to his new home. Goku looked up and saw one person whom he's happy to see. "Sanzo."

-

Sanzo suddenly stood up and head over to the waiting room. Gojyo looked up from his paperwork, if he does any work on it, that is. "Oy, Sanzo, where ya going?" he drawled, after taking a long drag from his cigarette. Sanzo turned to his redheaded co-worker with a dead-pan and expressionless face, but Gojyo manages to see the curiosity in his eyes. "To see what the fuck is going on," he told him. "Those harpies out there are annoying the hell out of me."

Gojyo then stood up from his desk. "I'm coming with you, man." He said. Sanzo gave out a grunt. "Do what you want, just help me shut those bitches up." The blond told him in a usual gruff tone. Leon and Jill watched them walk away and then the sun-kissed haired man stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Jill asked.

"I'm also going to check it out myself, too." Leon answered. "Besides, there might be something interesting going on." Jill sighed as she begins her paperwork. "Leon, Leon, Leon." She mumbled as she works

_Now what in the name of God is going on? _Sanzo thought to himself. Then he heard shouts, but one voice he'd recognized is Hakkai. And he said one word that causes his worriment level go sky high. "Goku!" _Goku? He's here? _Sanzo thought with realization. Then he saw a familiar boy with chocolate brown hair and a golden headband running towards him, looking back as if to see if he lost someone who was chasing him.

Then without thinking, Sanzo grabs the boy in his arms, wrapping him in a protective manner. The boy looked up to him with innocent wide golden eyes, and then smiled. "Sanzo." He spoke with happiness.

"Goku?" Sanzo said, slightly stunned. "What are you doing here?" Goku pushed himself away from Sanzo a bit, pointing to a group of disappointed-looking female officers back in the waiting room. "Those ladies back there are saying that they want to eat me!" he explains to him innocently. A sweat drop appeared on the side of Sanzo's head when he heard Goku's explanation.

"Bakasaru, that's just a figure of speech." He told the monkey, knuckling him lightly on the head. Gojyo walked up and was slightly surprised when he saw Goku. "Goku? What are you doing here?" Goku turned to the redhead and then smiled brightly at him. "Hiya, Ojii-chan!" he greeted happily.

Just then, Gojyo started to stretch out his cheeks again. "Call me "Go-nii-chan"!" he told him, stretching Goku's cheeks. "Gomen." Goku apologized. Then a familiar man with two lunch boxes in hand came jogging up to them. "Gojyo, Sanzo!" he greeted when he came up to the blond and the redhead, who let go of Goku's cheeks.His cheeksare reddish from the stretching.

"Hakkai, what are you and Goku doing here?" Gojyo asked. The brunet held up the lunch boxes to him. "You and Gojyo forgot your lunches," he answered in a motherly way. "I'm glad I made it on time, otherwise, both of you might end up eating those unhealthy fast foods for today." (a/n: and how I despise fast foods. No offense to fast food lovers everywhere.)

Sanzo gave him a grateful and yet rare smile as he took the lunch boxes. "Arigato, Hakkai." he thanked him. Hakkai flashed him a kind smile. "You're very welcome, Sanzo." Then he turned to Goku. "Goku-chan, you have to apologize to those nice ladies back there, before we get back home okay?" Goku gave him a guilty look. "Hai, Kai-chan." He said. Hakkai took the boy's hand and walked away. "Bye-bye, Sanzo! Mattene, Go-nii-chan!" Goku said, looking back behind him as he waved.

"See you at home, Goku." Gojyo said as he waved back. He then sighed as he watched his lover and the monkey walk off. "You've got to admit, Goku is kinda cute." He said. Sanzo ch'ed. "Yeah, whatever." He replied dully, as he turned back to his desk. Gojyo flashed him a toothy grin as he follows. "Admit it, bouzo, you also think that chibi saru is cute." He taunted him. Sanzo turned around and gave him a bone-chilling death glare. "One more word out of you, and you'll be pissing lead." He promised him dangerously.

Gojyo gave him a mocked scared look. "Oh, look at me, I'm shaking in my boots." He teased. Again, Sanzo ch'ed. But deep inside, he knows that Goku is cute. No, scratch that, beyond cute. So cute, that he wants to jump on him! (a/n: I went…a bit too far there, don't I?)

Sanzo almost bumped into Leon, who was staring at Hakkai and Goku curiously. "Hey, Genjo, who's that guy and the kid?" he asked. Sanzo turned back to his roommate and pet, before returning his attention to the blond man. "That's Hakkai, my roommate and Gojyo's wife." He answered. Leon nodded, mumbling "So he is a bi."

"And the kid, he's from Count D's Pet shop." Sanzo bluntly added. Those two keywords made Leon perk up. "Pet shop? You're saying that kid is from a pet shop?" he asked. Sanzo looked at him calmly and yet suspiciously. "Yes, I adopted him last night." He told him.

Leon again nodded, showing that he understood. "I see." He said. Then he quickly walks towards the door. "Where do you think you're going, Leon?" Sanzo asked gruffly. Leon was at the door, with a hand on the door knob. "To a pet shop." He simply answered. Sanzo after him as he leave. _What is that baka up to?_

-

D sipped his afternoon tea, when he heard the familiar stomping sound coming in. "Ah, my dear detective, how nice of you to be here." The count greeted. Leon looked at D with annoyance hinted on his fair-skinned face. "Quit it the "dear detective" bull shit," Leon told him. "I've got a couple of questions I'd like for you to answer."

D set his cup down before turning to the detective. "Alright, what is your first question?" he asked. Leon looked at him hard with his sky-blue eyes. "What exactly did you sell to Officer Genjo Sanzo?" he asked. D stared at his dear detective with cool mismatched eyes. "For what reason do you want with my answer?"

Leon's patience is getting thin. "Just answer my question, dammit!" he told him. Ignoring his impatient manner, D decided to answer him straight. "A monkey." He simply answered. Leon blinked in confusion. "Come again?" he asked.

"A monkey." D answered again. Leon tries to piece the puzzle pieces together. "You're telling me, that you sold Genjo Sanzo, the most dangerous man in LAPD…a monkey?" he said. D shook his head. "Not just any monkey, Detective Orcot," he said. "It's a special type of monkey…a _very _special one, I might add."

Deciding that he had enough, Leon stood up and head for the door. "That would be all for the day, Count." He said. D smiled mysteriously as he nodded. "Always a pleasure, Detective." He said as he watched the golden-haired American leave. "Always."

_Count D must be a slave trader, I know it, _Leon thought to himself as he head back to the police department. _I've finally caught you, D. It would be only a matter of time until I'll shut you down. _

* * *

Warrior Nun: That's chapter 7, if you all want some Leon/D action and some secret romance between those two, just ask me, ok? Just to remember to submit your vote and review! Happy Holidays, everyone! Oh, and feel free to tell me if you love it or hate it, with pure honesty 


	8. Chapter 8

Warrior Nun: I don't own PSOH or GS. I'm just a humble fan who just happens to be an anime freak who is often harassed by certain people from the school she's attending. My life sucks. (mope). Not because I'm an anime freak, btw.

Chapter 8: Love Advice

(Hakuryu and Goku have really nice owners, don't they?) Chris asked as he walked through the streets of Chinatown. Pon-chan nodded as she took his arm possessively into hers. "Yeah, the food that Haku-kun cooked was great." She agreed. Tetsu walked as he cradled the back of his head. "I agree with you two," he said. "Too bad, that we have to leave for home for today. I really missed monkey boy."

Chris nodded in disappointment. (Yeah, I missed him too.) He sighed sadly. Pon-chan gave Chris a comforting smile. "Oh, relax, Chris," she reassures him. "There's always next time tomorrow." The blond boy turned to his friend and smiled back. (Yeah, maybe you're right, Pon-chan. Maybe you're right.)

-

A cheetah-hybrid girl leaned against the couch, with her arms folded across her almost bare chest. She wore a cheetah pattern swim suit-like…um, suit, and matching thigh-high boots and cut-gloves that went a bit passed her elbows. "So, what are you going to do about it, Count?" she asked, looking at her master with worry.

D sipped his tea, before answering to his pet. "Do not worry, Gloria," he told her. "They won't believe our dear detective anyway." Gloria nodded, but still had the worried look on her tanned face. "True, but don't you forget, Saru, or should I say, Goku isn't like the others and myself," she told him. "And he doesn't need the incense either."

D set his tea cup down, and nodded. "I know, Gloria, I know. But, I want him to feel more belonged, that's all." He told her. Then he heard the door bell chimed, and D looked up and saw Chris, Pon-chan, and Tetsu coming in. "Ah, Chris, Pon-chan, T-chan, I'm glad you're all back." The count greeted. "So, did you give Mr. Sanzo the incense?"

Chris nodded. (Yup, and we also saw Hakuryu and Goku, too!) D perked up when he heard his former pets' names. "Really? How are they?" he asked. "Goku and Haku are doing fine, Count," Tetsu answered. "They're in good hands." D smiled to that. "That's good." He said. Gloria nodded in agreement. "I hear that, I missed that little guy, he's cute." Gloria said.

(There might be a possibility that he might visit us someday, Gloria.) Chris told her. The cheetah woman thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe, you're right, Chris," she said. "Maybe Goku will visit us someday, and hopefully Hakuryu, too."

Chris smiled brightly. (Yeah!) then he turned to his friends. (Hey, guys, lets meet up with Ten-chan and Honlon and tell them about today, come on.) With that he ran off through the doors where the pets are displayed in there. Pon-chan ran after him. "Wait up, Chris!" she exclaimed. Tetsu sighed as he followed along. "Oh, please, go on. I'll be right behind you." He drawled sarcastically.

D and Gloria chuckled as they watched Tetsu left. Gloria shifted her golden-hazel eyes to the count. "Remember what I said, D," she told him. "You and I both know that Goku is not human…nor beast." She reminded him. The pet shop owner nodded. "Yes, Gloria, I'll keep that in mind." He said.

Just as the cheetah was about to leave, she stopped midway through the door. "Though, there is something bothering me," she said, putting a clawed finger to her lips. D looked at her in confusion. "Something wrong, Gloria?" he asked in concern. "Why _do _you always call Leon, "your dear detective", hmm?" Gloria asked. There is a teasing and "I-know-something-that-you-don't-know" look.

If D was ever embarrassed in his life, now's the chance to see him embarrassed. "Wh-what? What are you trying to say!" He said, trying not to stutter. His pale cheeks have a hint of crimson to them. Gloria flashed him a fanged grin. "Oh, come on, Count, admit it, you're in love with him!" she teased.

D tried to keep his calm composure as he stood up from the couch. "WHAT? That's absurd!" he exclaimed. "Why should I be in love with someone who is stubborn, proud, close-minded, and-"

"Idiotic, I know," Gloria finished for him. "And all for duty, right?" D picked up the tea set and head straight for the kitchen. "Exactly, Gloria." He answered, as he walked by. Gloria followed her master who places the cups in the sink. She leaned against the door frame and watched him in silence as D fills the sink with soapy water.

"But deep inside, you can't help but like him, don't you?" she asked, now sincere and understanding. D said nothing as he puts on the rubber gloves. "I'll take your silence as a "yes"" She started to walk away but then stopped, and turned back to D. "Here's my advice, D, just let him know how you feel, there is a possibility that he felt the same way." She told him. The count turned to the cheetah with an unsure look on his face. "And how would you know?" he asked.

Gloria gave him a kind smile. "Why else, does he always come here?" she said. "It might be an excuse for seeing you." And with that, she left, leaving D alone with the dishes and his thoughts.

-

Leon comes back in the police department, and Jill looked up from her desk as he walked in. "Where have you been Leon Orcot? It's been what, fifteen minutes?" she asked. Leon gave her a small smile as he gesture her to come closer to him for a whisper.

Sanzo and Gojyo looked up from their paperwork, and both of them are wondering what Leon was going to tell Jill. Sanzo came a bit closer to them, showing that he is not invading their conversation. Gojyo did the same thing, by trying to light his cigarette. (a/n: I should tell him to quit smoking, but I can't. He might kick my ass for that.)

"Jill, I went to you-know-who's pet shop, and I've dug up an interesting lead," he whispered to her. Sanzo looked at him suspiciously as he pretends to read a magazine, in which he finds trashy. "Uh-huh, what did you find?" Jill asked, sounding bored. "Okay, just about fifteen minutes ago, Genjo told me he adopted a kid." He told her. Jill looked at him as she doesn't believe her ears. "Really? Jo-Jo adopted a kid?" she asked. As far as Jill knows, Genjo Sanzo isn't the type who likes kids.

Sanzo resisted the urge to kill the woman, for he hates that nickname. He listens on as Leon continues whispering. _Is this about Goku? _Sanzo thought. _What the hell is he telling her?_ "Yes, but he adopted him _last night._" He told her. Jill looks at him with a slight surprised look on her face. "Really?" she asked. Leon nodded. "Yeah, and guess what place where he got the kid from." He hinted her.

Sanzo counted down from three and when he got to zero, Jill says "The orphanage?" Gojyo and Sanzo both tried their best to hide their laughter. If they do laugh, their cover is blown. "No, no, the pet shop." Leon told her. Jill looked at him as if he was crazy. "D's pet shop?" she asked, now in her normal tone.

Leon nodded. "Yeah." He said. Jill rolled her eyes as she went back to her desk. "Yeah, right, Orcot." She said. Sanzo hidden a smile of relief as Leon tries to convince his partner in vain. "Oh, come on, Jill, I'm on to something this time!" he protested. "Count D is selling slaves, I mean, Genjo is his customer! He told me, Goddammit!"

Jill looked over to Sanzo, who quickly went back to "his" magazine. "Sanzo, is this true?" she asked. Sanzo looked over to her direction with an expressionless look on his face. "As if," Sanzo answered in a monotone voice. "From where I come from, we call people like Orcot here "baka", it means "idiot" in Japanese." This made Jill laugh like crazy. "That's a good one, Genjo!" she laughed. "Now I've learned how to speak Japanese!"

Leon, on the other hand, wasn't laughing. He was steaming in anger as he balled his hand into a fist, as at least ten veins throbs on his forehead. He then slammed his fist to Sanzo's desk, making his trinkets clutter a bit. Sanzo was calm and his expression was unreadable. "When I get proof, Genjo Sanzo, I'll put D's ass behind bars," he whispered dangerously to him. "And when I do, I'm also going to send yours behind bars as well, along with your bisexual roommate and his boyfriend."

Sanzo looked at him with as coldly as ever. Leon shrink back a little, but still looked at Sanzo with fearless and furious blue eyes. Amethyst and sapphire are in a glaring battle with each other. Sanzo sighed as he broke his glare and took out a carton full of his favorite brand of cigarettes from his jeans pocket.

He pulled one stick out and then pulled a lighter. "You know, Jill once told me that you visit D's pet shop, all the time," he said. "So tell me, why do you always see him, hmm?" Leon was now really pissed off. "And what the fuck does that got to do with anything, huh!" he yelled almost loudly.

Sanzo flicked the flame and lit his cigarette. "Oh, nothing. It's just that the fact that you're might be…what's the word? Oh, _infatuated _with him, perhaps?" This made Leon blush furiously, Gojyo and Jill watched from the sidelines with amusement. "What the hell! What do you mean by that!" he demanded. Sanzo took a drag from his cigarette before answering his question. "Don't deny it, Orcot," he said coolly. "When a person visits another person more than once, that means that person likes that person…and that person is you, _baka._"

Leon had the urge to punch Sanzo in the face, but couldn't, because he knew that he would be suspended if he does that. With an angry grunt, he stormed back to his desk, leaving Sanzo in peace. _Thank God, that Jill doesn't believe him, _Sanzo thought with relief as he took a long drag. _If she does, then those two horny couple and I will be put into the slammer for purchasing a "slave". Goku…I will not let them take you away from me. This I promise you._

Leon sat down in his seat angrily as he pulled out his cigarette box and took out his lighter and trying to flick the flame in vain. Jill stared at his pathetic attempt before speaking up. "You know, Genjo is right, you know." She piped up. Leon shifted his eyes to her and glared. "Right about what?" he grunted, almost sounding rude.

"About D, I mean, you always visit him, so that means you have feelings for him," she told him. Leon turned to her trying not to blush and puts on his usual, and not to mention trademark, angry face. "WHAT? That's bullshit!" he exclaimed. (a/n: 0.0 can anyone say, de ja vu?) "Why in the hell should I be in love with someone who has a helluva sweet tooth, acts like a damn monk, drinks tea all the time, and only cares about animals than us humans, huh!"

"Maybe so, but you DO like him, deep down I mean," she pointed out. Leon tries to let out a protest, but couldn't. Then he went back to his attempt to flick a flame. "I'll take your pissed off silence as a yes," and with that Jill walked up to go to the girls' room. "But just remember, Leon, tell D how you feel. Who knows? There might be a possibility that he likes you as well." Jill told him, with a kind smile.

Leon looked up to her with an unsure look on his face. "Are you sure, Jill?" he asked, his voice is now surprisingly soft and calm. "Yeah, why else does he call you, "his dear detective"?" she giggled as she winked at him. Then she left for the bathroom.

-

"Tadaima!" Gojyo greeted as he and Sanzo entered the apartment. The day at work is boring as usual, Sanzo and Gojyo have to investigate a bank robbery today. Just a petty group of heavily armed thugs who are out to get the money, typical. Sanzo had the whole honor of barging in only armed with a Smith-and-Wesson, an heirloom from his stepfather before he died. He single handily take the robbers out with only a bullet wound in the leg and a death threat. As for Gojyo, he only gave them some beatings on the few of their members. Just another boring day at work.

Goku looked up from the T.V. he is watching with Hakuryu (who is in his human form) and saw Gojyo and his caretaker. "Sanzo! Go-nii-chan!" he greeted happily as he smiled brightly. Hakuryu turned around and smiled warmly to his master's roommates. "Konichiwa, Gojyo-kun and Sanzo-san." He greeted.

Hakkai poked his head out of the kitchen and sees Gojyo and Sanzo. "Welcome back, you two," he greeted. "So, how was your day?" Sanzo sighed as he scratched his ear. "Nothing special, Hakkai," he grunted. "There is a robbery at the bank, and the chief wants Leon, Gojyo, some other dude, and I to take care of it. But since it's a complete waste of my time, I decided to go in there and give them a warning."

A sweat drop appeared on Hakkai's head as he chuckled. "Did you do anything, koi?" he asked. His redheaded lover just cradled the back of his head with his arms as he shrugged. "I have to protect his royal pain in the ass," Gojyo told him. "I tell ya, it's a lot of hard work." Hakkai looked at his lover with concern look in his green eyes. "I think what you're doing is police brutality, Gojyo," he told him. "It can get you suspended."

Gojyo smiled as he walked over to Hakkai and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, koibito," he told him in a soothing and yet seductive tone. "I've got Sanzo here to save my ass." Hakuryu tapped on Gojyo's shoulder, before he went in to deepen the kiss. "Ano…Gojyo-kun, we have a child here." He reminded him, pointing to Goku, who is staring in awe and curiosity.

Goku walked up to Sanzo and tugged on his polo sleeve. "Ne, Sanzo? Can boys get together with other boys?" he asked innocently, his golden orbs shine with curiosity. Sanzo just simply whacked Goku square in the head with the paper fan. Thwack!

"Itai! Nani!" Goku winced in pain. "You shouldn't ask stupid questions, bakasaru." Sanzo told him flatly. Goku looked at him with wide hurtful eyes. "But, I was just asking a question." He protested. Hakkai glared at Sanzo with a disapproved look. "Sanzo, hidoi!" he scolded. Sanzo just grunted as he puts away his paper fan.

"Ne, Goku-chan, Sanzo didn't really mean that," Hakkai told him soothingly. "Some boys can get together with other boys, if they truly love each other." Goku blinked in surprised. "Really, Kai-chan?" he asked.

Hakkai nodded. "Really, Goku-chan." He answered honestly. Gojyo then clapped his hands and got everyone's attention. "Well, that's settled, so what's for dinner, Kai-chan?" Gojyo asked, both sounding teasing and serious. Hakkai stood up and smiled at him. "We're having spaghetti tonight…Go-nii-chan." He teased. Gojyo gave him a lecherous grin. "Oh, you're SO getting your punishment tonight." He leered. Sanzo rolled his eyes when he knew the hidden meaning. _Oh, please. _He thought. Goku, however, didn't understand the meaning behind it.

"Eh? Is Kai-chan in trouble or something?" he asked. Hakkai and Gojyo both sweatdrop, for they had forgotten that Goku is there for three minutes. "N-never mind, Goku-chan," Hakkai told him. "Anyway, why won't you wash up before dinner, okay?"

Goku nodded, flashing him a cute little smile. "Okay." He said. Then he head towards the bathroom to clean up. Hakuryu turned to Hakkai and then bowed in respect. "I'll go and wash up too," he said. "Oh, and Gojyo-kun, do please control yourself before bedtime." Gojyo gave the dragon boy a playful glare. "Oh, come now, Haku-chan, do you trust me?" he asked in a pathetic innocent voice.

"I don't. Your groans kept me up all night." Sanzo said gruffly. Gojyo turned and glared at him. "Hey, butt out, man!" Hakuryu gave them a warm smile. "I'll be going now, minna-san." He announced, before leaving. As Hakuryu left, Sanzo followed Gojyo and Hakkai to the kitchen. "Oy, Hakkai," he said. Hakkai checked the meat sauce before turning his attention to the blond.

"Hai, Sanzo?" he responded. "Say, that I know this person, who has some fantasies about another person, who is a bit younger than him." Sanzo said. "Mm-Hmm." "And he has some fantasies about the other person who is younger than him, and he only met that person for one day, and he started fantasying about him," he continued. "So, what would he do when he had those new feelings?" Gojyo's ears perked up to Sanzo's sudden question, while he's grabbing the plates. Could it be? Can Sanzo be…no it can't be.

Hakkai looked at him with a very surprised look on his face. "Sanzo…are you…" he began. Sanzo shot him a glare. "Say it, and I'll shoot you." He threatened. Gojyo grinned widely as he head towards the dinner table. "Bouzo is in lo-ve!" he sang. Sanzo was now officially pissed. "You've outlived your days, cockroach!" he yelled. "Please, don't hurt me." Gojyo mockingly pleaded as he set up the table.

Hakkai turned to Sanzo with a proud smile on his face. "Sanzo, I never knew that you're in love with Goku," he exclaimed. "That's fantastic! I'm very proud of you!" Then a look of doubt came upon Sanzo, that's not very like him. "I don't know if…he feels the same way." He said softly.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked at Sanzo with sympathy and understanding. "Ne, Sanzo, do you want an advice?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo turned to him with a calm look. "Yeah." He answered. "Just tell him how you feel, when you are ready," he advised him. "I mean, who knows? He might be feeling the same way." Sanzo thought for a moment, before turning to his friend with a grateful look. "Thanks, Hakkai, I needed that." He said. Hakkai chuckled. "Glad that I can help."

Then Goku and Hakuryu came in. "Hi-hi, minna." The monkey greeted. Sanzo couldn't help but to stare at Goku's captivating beauty. Hakkai patted him on the shoulder as he leaned in to whisper. "Remember what I said, Sanzo, okay?" he asked. Sanzo nodded. "Aa." He answered. Hakkai turned back to the dinner and started to prepare it, as Sanzo leaned against the counter and thought over his feelings for Goku.

Well? Love it? Hate it? Please, review! Oh, to those who didn't vote for who's going to be the Devotion Villain, please do so, if you want to. Remember the contestants are, Homura and Nataku. Oh, as for Gloria here, well, since I've first seen her in the 5th volume of PSoH, I have no idea what her name is, so I randomly picked one for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Warrior Nun: Well, since it's…what? Several days, since the first submission of the votes, I think I'll just show you all the results:

Homura: 2

Nataku: 3

And our winner-and villain-for today is…Nataku.

Nataku: I-Iie! The voting is rigged! It's rigged! Rigged, I tell you!

Warrior Nun: Well, actually, one of the voters submitted her vote on you two times, so yeah…I hope you and your darling fans won't take this too personally. (sweat drop)

Nataku: (breaks down in tears)

Okay, to all of you Nataku fans out there, I…HAVE…NOTHING…AGAINST… NATAKU. I just want to know what it will be like for him playing the villain and all, so this is going to happen only in this story, k? Mark my words, you guys.

Chapter 8: Rekindling memories

"Oiishi, Kai-chan!" Goku commented after tasting Hakkai's spaghetti. He has spaghetti sauce all over his mouth. Hakuryu chuckled as he wiped Goku's face with his napkin. "Goku, you shouldn't be messy, when you eat." He told him in a brotherly way. (a/n: let me hear you say "awww"! lol a crappy little rap thingy.) "Hai, Haku-chan." Goku replied.

Sanzo ate his food in silence as he stole a secret glance at Goku. How could anyone such as Goku could be so innocent, so pure, and yet so beautiful? Sure he loved him, but he's twelve years old…or is he? _Great, now this is sounding like that trashy novel I've once heard…what was it again? Oh, yeah, "Lolita". _Sanzo thought with a soft sigh. Goku heard him, and faced his master with a worry look.

"Daijoubou, Sanzo?" he asked. Sanzo stare at his pet with his usual calm face that is masking his worriment. "Betsuni." He grunted, before continuing eating. Goku gave him one more glance of worry before finishing his dinner. Gojyo, Hakkai, and Hakuryu all noticed Sanzo's little "does-he-love-me?" problem. _Sanzo, you and Goku will be together soon…I promise you that. _Hakuryu thought to himself.

-

Hakuryu helped Hakkai washed the dishes, as Goku gets ready for bed. The albino dragon turned to his master who is almost finished drying the dishes. "Ne, Hakkai?" he asked. "Hai, Hakuryu?" the brunet replied. "I was wondering can we visit Count D tomorrow?" he asked. "I believe, Goku missed his friends there terribly. And Chris also missed us." Hakkai turned to his dragon with a kind and warm smile. "Sure, why not?" he said. "And also, Gojyo and Sanzo might be off duty tomorrow."

Hakuryu gave the emerald-eyed man a soft smile. "Arigato, Hakkai, it means very much to Goku." He spoke with gratitude in his voice. Hakkai nodded. "Don't mention it, Haku," he told him. "When you're finished, could you tell Goku that? He might be excited." "Gladly, my master." Hakuryu answered.

-

Hakuryu walked up to Goku who is just putting on a night shirt that belongs to Sanzo. "Hey, Goku." He greeted kindly. Goku turned to him and smiled. "Hey, Haku," he greeted back. "Did you come to say good night?" The white haired boy nodded. "Hai, but also to tell you something," he said, as he sat on Sanzo's bed and patted the spot next to him, motioning Goku to sit.

"What is it, Haku?" The child asked as he sat down next to his friend. Haku smiled at him as he was about to reveal the good news. "We're going to visit Count D tomorrow afternoon," he told him. "We could see everyone at the pet shop again, including the count, Chris, Honlon, Tetsu, Pon-chan, Philippe and Ten-chan, too. Aren't you excited?" Sanzo creaked the bathroom door a little to listen to their little conversation.

Goku broke into a wide smile as he glomped his best friend. "Yeah! I can't wait to see them again, it'll be so fun!" he cheered with excitement. Hakuryu smiled as he stroked Goku's hair. "I'm glad to hear you that excited." He said with honesty. Goku looked up to the older boy with wide golden eyes. "Ne, Haku-chan, do you think Sanzo, Go-nii-chan, and Kai-chan will be coming with us?" he asked.

Hakuryu nodded. "Yes, Goku, I believe Go-nii-chan and Sanzo will be off duty tomorrow." He answered, knowing about the first rule of the contract. Then he frowns a little as he first remembered the time when he and Goku first met. It all started out when he first saw Goku, always crying whenever he was left alone. It really breaks the hearts of the animals in the pet shop, including his. He asks the count why Goku was always crying whenever he's alone.

But what makes his heart wretch is that he found out that Goku was born right after his kind died and the gods had shown him their hatred and coldness. They knew that he was probably the last of his kind and would kill everyone on earth, staining the grounds with blood. (a/n: Grrr! I hate those gods, I hate them with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns! Why won't they just accept heretics for who they are, for Kami-sama's sake!) Goku, who was only an innocent child, didn't know why he was shown for such hatred…and their plot to kill him in his vulnerable form.

Hakuryu prayed for all of his heart for Goku to find love and happiness, and that he would always protect him. For some reason, the animals also wanted Goku to be happy and loved too, including Tetsu (a/n: wow, a badass like him concerning one's well being.) Hakuryu was a bit hurt that he has to leave his young friend alone when Hakkai adopted him, but he was happy that Sanzo brought him home.

Goku had noticed Hakuryu's frown and got a little worried. "Haku-chan, daijoubou?" he spoke up worriedly, as he shook his older friend. The dragon breaks out of his train of thought and turned to the monkey with a comforting smile. "Iie, betsuni." He told him, as he stroked Goku's hair. The boy smiled, his eyes are half closed. "Yokatta." He managed to say, before falling fast asleep.

Hakuryu placed the boy under the covers and tucked him in. That was Sanzo's cue to walk in. He quietly opened the door, seeing the teen staring at Goku with brotherly love in his crimson eyes. "By the look on your face, I can tell you care about him." Sanzo spoke up. Hakuryu nodded, not leaving his eyes on Goku's sleeping form. "Yeah, you can say that." He responded.

Then he turned to Sanzo with sad crimson eyes. "The Count told you about Goku, didn't he?" he asked. Sanzo nodded. This made Hakuryu sighed. "Yeah, I know. Goku had experienced hatred since he was born," he explained. "It really breaks my heart to see him cry." Then he stood up and turned to the latter with pleading red eyes.

"Sanzo-san, I beg of you, please give the love and happiness that Goku deserved," he pleaded. "He's been through the loneliness enough." Sanzo's usually cold face now softens. _So, he's alone too, huh? _He thought. For the past ten years, he had closed off his heart, afraid that he might lose something he cared about and get hurt again. So, he wanders in solitude in his own world of cold darkness.

"Sure, Hakuryu, I'll promise you that." He told him. This made Hakuryu smile. "Arigato, Sanzo." He said, before leaving for his master and lover's bedroom. "Just make sure that those two aren't doing _it_, okay?" Sanzo warned him. Hakuryu laughed as he turned to him. "Don't worry, I doubt that they are doing it tonight. Good night, Sanzo" He said, as he leaves his bedroom. Sanzo sighed as he head towards his bed and crawled in beside Goku, glancing at him for one last time before letting sleep take over him.

-

(Flashback on the past time! Remember to put on your sunglasses!)

"_Rain is the bringer of life, Genjo," a man in his 30s spoke as he stares out at the window, watching the raindrops fall. "And yet, it depresses me so, what about you?" A boy at age thirteen finished making his stepfather's tea and walked up to where he was sitting, with a mug in hand. "I guess so, but it should let up till night fall… Tou-san." Genjo reassures him, as he smiled. _

_The older man smiled back as he took the mug from him gratefully. "Thank you, Genjo." he said kindly. Genjo sat down next to his beloved guardian and sighed in comfort when he felt Koumyou's arm draped around him. He snuggled next to his stepfather…no, father's side. _

"_Ne, Tou-san." He spoke up. Koumyou turned to his son with a questioning glance. "What is it, Genjo?" he asked. "I don't understand you," Genjo said, sounding a bit vague. "I just don't understand you at all." Koumyou looked at his stepchild in confusion. "What do you mean, Genjo?" he asked._

_Wanting his father to understand him better, Genjo decided to tell him straight out. "I mean, you've picked up a parentless child like me and kept me by your side for thirteen years," he explained. "You've told me that my father, Kouryuu, died from an incurable illness, and my mother, Ada, died from giving birth to me. So, why do you adopt me while I'm nothing but a helpless infant?"_

_Koumyou stared at his stepson at the moment and then chuckled. "Well, I guess it's because you're the cutest baby I've ever seen that's all." He teased, sipping his tea. Genjo blushed in embarrassment at that comment. "Koumyou, I'm serious!" he told him. The older man laughed at his child's outburst. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but I am half serious, though." he laughed. Then he turned serious. "It's kind of hard to explained, but…you called out to me." He answered. _

_Now it's Genjo's turn to be confused. "Nani?" he asked. Koumyou smiled warmly at him. "I told you, it's hard to explain. I've never met such a child who is so strong-willed like you," his father continued on. "You were driving me crazy, so I have no choice but to take you in with me."_

_The blond boy stared at him as if he's crazy. "What the hell have you been smoking?" he asked. Koumyou laughed at his question, before sipping his tea again. "Believe me, Genjo, I'm sure that you will hear a voice someday," he told him. "Then you'll understand what I mean." Genjo nodded to his father's words._

"_I will, Tou-san, and if there is someone calling out to me, I'll find him till the ends of the earth, and tell him to shut up and than pop him in the head." He said. Koumyou laughed at his joke, as he ruffled his blond hair affectionately. Genjo gave him a sweet smile as he leaned his head on his shoulder._

"_Koumyou Sanzo, thank you for caring and protecting me for all of these years," he said to him. "And if I can return the favor, I shall protect you as well." Koumyou looked down at his son with a loving gaze as he stroked his golden hair. "You are a strong boy, you know that?" he said smiling as he leaned down and kissed his forehead._

_Genjo smiling back as he nuzzled his forehead against Koumyou's neck. Then the phone suddenly rang, spoiling the father-and-son moment. "Now who could that be at this hour?" he asked, setting his tea down. He stood up and walked over to the telephone and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?" he answered. Genjo stared at his father's back as he listens in to his conversation to some person on the other line._

"_Uh-huh…uh-huh…now?" Judging by the sound of his voice he sound disappointed. "Oh, all right…I'll be there in a moment…ja ne." Then he set the phone down, and turned to Genjo, who had a disappointed look on his face. "Something came up at the temple, wasn't it?" he asked. Koumyou nodded. "Hai, Genjo, gomen nasai," he said. "But I have to go." Genjo nodded showing that he understand._

"_I understand, Tou-san," he said, getting of the windowsill and walked over to the counter. He grabbed the car keys and handed them to the latter. "Here you go." He said. Koumyou smiled gratefully as he put on his raincoat. He took the keys from Genjo and bent down and kissed his forehead again. _

"_I'll be back, Genjo, I promise you that." He told him. And as he was about to leave the house into the rainy night, he turned to back to his son, who is standing by a wall. "Genjo, just remember, be strong for me and I always loved you." He told him, smiling lovingly. Genjo nodded again. "Hai, Tou-san, and I loved you too." He said. And with that, Koumyou walked out into the rain and got into his car and drove off. _

_Genjo waited for hours and hours for his father to come back. Until, by 1:00, the phone rang. As Genjo picked up the cordless, nothing will ever be the same again. "Genjo Sanzo…_

_Sanzo…_

_Sanzo..._

_Sanzo..._

_Sanzo…_

_Sanzo…_

SANZO!

Sanzo shot up from his bed to the voice that is calling his name, panting hard and was covered in cold sweat. His vision was blurry, it took a while for him to refocus. As his vision slowly starts to clear up, the first face he saw beside him was…"Goku?"

Goku let out a sigh of relief. "Yokatta, you're awake." He said as he smiled at his name. Then as if on cue, Gojyo walked in, his red hair was messy and he was rubbing the sleep from his matching eyes. He was dressed only in a white tank top and a pair of jogging pants. "Oy, Oy, what's going on?" he yawned. Goku turned to the redhead with a worry look on his tanned face. "Go-nii-chan, Sanzo had a bad dream." He told him.

Gojyo was now fully awake when he heard "bad dream". It's obvious that he knew what was Sanzo was dreaming about. "A bad dream huh?" he asked. Goku nodded, having an innocent look on his face. "Uh-huh, he was moaning loudly and was tossing and turning." He said. Gojyo nodded as he secretly glanced at Sanzo with concern in his crimson eyes. "Really now?" he said, even though he knew about Sanzo's dreams. Those dreams of his stepfather died in a car accident haunted Sanzo night after night, whenever it's raining or not.

"You don't have to waste your breath on the cockroach, he heard enough." Sanzo grunted, not wanting Goku to worry about him. Gojyo twitched at his insult. "I will get you someday, Sanzo." He said dangerously. Sanzo glared at the redhead. "Yeah right, you will get me in a thousand years." He said in a cool tone.

"Why you-"But he was cut off when he heard Goku's stomach growled loudly. The monkey held his growling stomach as he had a pitiful look on his face. "Hungry…" he whimpered. Gojyo then smiled at him as he walked over to the little monkey and hoist him up on his shoulders. "Well, then, how about we get some breakfast?" he suggested. "Kai-chan is making pancakes." Goku looked down at Gojyo with curiosity. "Can you make cakes out of a pan?" he asked innocently. A sweat drop appeared on Gojyo's forehead.

"Um…not really, saru." He answered as he and Goku were about to leave the room. Just as he was about to leave, Gojyo turned to Sanzo who was about to climb out of his bed. "Oy, Sanzo, we're going to Count D's pet shop for a visit this afternoon, just so you know, okay?" he said. "Aaa." Sanzo grunted. Gojyo bent down for a bit, not wanting to hurt Goku's head on the door frame, and they left the room to get breakfast, leaving Sanzo alone.

Sanzo looked over at his calendar that has some dates written in some notes that are showing if he's on or off duty. Today was Friday, and it's marked that he and Gojyo are off duty today. "Thank God, it's Friday." He muttered, running his pale hand through his blond hair.

-

"Ano, Hakkai?" Hakuryu ask as they prepare to go. Hakkai turned to his pet dragon as he was putting on his shoes. "Yes, Hakuryu?" he responded. Hakuryu had a slight embarrassed look on his face and was hesitant to say something. But he had gathered enough courage to say it. "Can we not take the taxi for today?" he asked. Hakkai looked at him with a slightly confused look.

"Why? Do you want to walk today?" he asked. Hakuryu shook his head. "No, but…do you remember what kind of dragon I am?" Hakkai nodded. "From what I remember, you're an albino jeep dragon." He answered. Then he questioningly looks at his pet. "Why do you ask?"

Hakuryu rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well…can I give you guys a lift, instead?" he asked. Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo stared at him in a shock expression that says "What have you been drinking?" Hakkai was the first one to speak up. "Hakuryu, are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious." Hakuryu answered. Goku came up to them, who are in a shocked and confused state. "Hakuryu has actually three different forms," he told them. "Three forms?" Sanzo asked. Goku nodded. "Yeah, I've seen them myself," he continued. Then he held up finger one.

"First, there's his dragon form," Then held up finger two. "Next, is his human form," And then finger three. "And finally, his jeep form." (cue the record scratch). Sanzo stared at his pet monkey for a moment. "A jeep?" He asked.

"Yeah, Sanzo." Goku and Hakuryu chorused. Sanzo thought back from yesterday of meeting Chris who's telepathic and seeing two of his animal buddies in their human forms, including Hakuryu's. "That's not even possible." He said.

"Well, actually, it is possible," Hakuryu replied. "I'll show you when we get outside, and if possible, somewhere without people."

-

"Well, the alley is all I thought of, Hakuryu." Hakkai told him. Hakuryu looked the space around him. "There might be some room for me to transform into my jeep form," he said. "I might give this a shot." Then in a flash of light appeared around him, and the others have to shield their eyes from being blinded.

As the light died down, Hakuryu was there no more, in his place was a green jeep. It has a yin and yang symbol on the side of its hood, and the other on the spare tire cover. The three men couldn't believe their eyes. "Ha-Hakuryu?" Hakkai managed to say.

/Well? Aren't you going to get in/ A familiar voice suddenly spoke in their minds. Hakkai was now surprised more than ever. "What? Are you serious!" he asked. /Yeah, unless, you know how to drive./ Hakuryu said. Goku jumped into the back seat of Hakuryu. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he said excitedly.

Gojyo and Hakkai seemed hesitant at first, but they finally moved towards the jeep. Gojyo takes the back seat with Goku, and Hakkai took the driver's seat. There's only one seat left, and Sanzo is the last passenger. /There's one more seat left, Sanzo-san./ Hakuryu informed him. "Yeah, we don't want you to walk all the way to the pet shop." Goku grinned.

Giving in to them, Sanzo sighed as he walked over and took the passenger seat. Sanzo looked over to Hakkai for a moment. "Can you drive a jeep?" he asked. Hakkai turned to him with his trademark smile. "Don't worry, Sanzo," he reassures him in a jolly tone. "I know how to drive one of these. I do have my license, you know." With that, he starts up the engine, and they drove off smoothly to the road.

Warrior Nun: There you have it, Hakuryu-kun's jeep form. And I like to thank those who submitted their votes. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, minna-san! (Oh, and Nataku fans, I hope there's no hard feelings, right?)


	10. Chapter 10

Warrior Nun: Okay, to those who are pissed, again: I'm sorry for making Nataku a villain. But in this story, he's a bit older, maybe around eighteen or something, and he's-I'm not gonna spoil it you.

Ratty: Spoil-sporty bi-atch

Warrior Nun (holds up Sanzo's Smith-and-Wesson): Do you want to die that badly?

Ratty: 0.0

Ok, if I own Saiyuki, then Sanzo will be kissing the hell out of Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai making out in the closet, the Kougaiji gang finally found another way to free Kou's Ma and beat the shit out of pervy Dr. Ni Jenyi and Gyukumen Koushu, Nataku recovering from his coma and rebels against his old man, and the Homura gang doing the can-can. But alas, I did not. But it was sure fun to dream, though.

* * *

Chapter 10: Goku's secret 

"There, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Hakkai asked as he parked Hakuryu in an alley inside of Chinatown. They got out of Hakuryu and watched him morphed back into his dragon form. Hakuryu flew and perched on Hakkai's shoulder. /I have to admit, you drive pretty well./ Hakuryu commented through mind.

Gojyo looked back at the road with a worry look. "Yeah, unless you count on some stares we're getting." He said. Hakuryu looked over to the red-eyed man with crimson eyes that says "don't worry". /Relax, Gojyo-kun/ he reassures him. /The important thing is that we didn't get caught by the police, right/

Gojyo thought for a moment, before turning to the dragon and nodded. "Yeah, I guess, you're right." He answered. Goku jumped up and down with excitement as he tugged on Sanzo's polo sleeve. "Ne, ne, Sanzo! Can we go to the pet shop now?" he asked. "Can we? Can we?" Sanzo couldn't help but admire the child's innocence and purity. Not wanting him to know his true feelings yet, Sanzo puts on his cold face.

"Yeah, whatever." He said coldly. Hakkai, Hakuryu, and Gojyo are all staring at Sanzo's act as they shook their heads. It may fool the kawaii chibi saru, but it won't fool the redheaded cop, the house "wife", and a shape-shifting dragon. Hakkai walked up to Goku as he took his hand. "Goku-chan, why won't we hurry up and go to Count D?" he asked kindly to him. "Maybe we might get a chance that he might not be busy today." This made Goku smile brightly. "Yeah, let's go!" he said.

Hakkai and Gojyo smiled at Goku's childish excitement. /We've got to hurry, minna-san/ Hakuryu spoke up. /There is a possibility that he might close the pet shop for today./ Hakkai nodded to Hakuryu's theory. "Hai." He replied. Then they all walked out from the alley and down on the street of Chinatown.

-

"Thank you, miss, please come again," the count said. "And take very good care of your new pet." The little girl nodded as she walked out of the door. "Okay, I will." She promised. As the girl walked out of the pet shop, five familiar faces came into the pet shop. D recognized them quickly. "Ah, Mr. Sanzo and Mr. Cho, very nice to see you," he greeted.

Then he turned to Hakuryu and Goku with a kind smile. "And to the two of you, Hakuryu and Goku." Hakuryu kyued in greeting, while Goku let go of Hakkai's hand and ran over to hug the dark haired pet shop manager. "D-chan! I missed you!" he squealed, as he hugged the count's waist tightly.

D smiled as he hugged the monkey back. Gojyo looked around at the pet shop in awe and amazement. "Nice place, cute animals too." He commented. D turned his attention from Goku to the red haired man. "Pardon me, but you are?" he politely asked. Gojyo turned to him and gave the count a friendly grin as he held out his hand to shake.

"The name's Sha Gojyo," he greeted. "Sanzo's partner in crime. And Hakkai's husband." Sanzo rolled his eyes as he groaned in embarrassment. D chuckled as he took Gojyo's hand. "Very nice to meet the partner of Mr. Sanzo," he said. And a amused smile crept on his face. "And Mr. Cho's lover." He added. Goku and Hakuryu both giggled softly as Hakkai's face turned pinkish.

D turned to Goku and Hakuryu. "You two go and play with Chris and the others," he told them. "We're just going to have a chat." Goku nodded. "Okay, D-chan," he said. Then he turned to Hakuryu. "Come on, Hakuryu, let's go and find Chris and the others." With that, Hakuryu morphed into his human form and Goku took a head start to the door, where all the pets are displayed in secret.

"Goku, don't run!" Hakuryu told him as he followed. D chuckled as he prepares the tea. "Adorable isn't it?" he asked. "Hakuryu is like a big brother to Goku, ever since they first met." Hakkai smiled in agreement. "I agree with you, Count." He said.

Sanzo just ch'ed. "Whatever." He grunted. D turned to the latter as he walked over with a tray of tea and some moon cakes. "Is there something on your mind, Mr. Sanzo?" he asked. Before the blond could answer, a certain redhead decided to pipe up. "Oh, nothing, it's just that bouzo here is in LOVE." He said, adding the word for effect to get on Sanzo's nerve.

_That cockroach is so dead._ Sanzo thought dangerously, noted himself that he can use him for target practice when he and Gojyo get back to work tomorrow. D had a look of amusement on his fair face as he poured the three men their tea. "Really? Who is this lucky girl?" he asked.

This is Hakkai's cue to speak up. "Actually, it's a _boy, _Count," he corrected him politely. Sanzo now noted to use Hakkai as target practice too. "And he's a bit younger than Sanzo here." D looked at him questioningly as he set the tea cups in front of the trio. "Tell me, what is this boy looked like?" He asked.

Gojyo and Hakkai pretended to not to know, and that is really getting on Sanzo's nerve. "Let's see," Gojyo began. "Well, he has…"

-

Goku took a turn on the left, with Hakuryu on his tail. If he has a tail, that is. "Goku, slow down." Hakuryu panted, trying to keep up to Goku. His hyperactive nature has given him speed, and Hakuryu mentally gave him a 5/5 points.

Goku turned to him with an apologetic look on his tanned face. "I'm sorry, Haku-chan," he apologized. "It's just that I'm so looking forward to see Chris and the others again, I just went hyper." Hakuryu caught up to the monkey and gave him a sincere smile. "I understand that, Goku," he told him honestly. "I'm also looking forward to see our friends again. Now, if only we could know where to find them."

Goku gave him a sweet smile. "Don't worry, Haku-chan, I can smell Chris's scent," he said proudly, pointing at his nose. "I'm sure, we're on the right way." Hakuryu smiled at him kindly. "Well, Goku, where is Chris?" he asked.

Goku turned away from Hakuryu for a minute, and sniffed the air. "Chris is…" Goku began as he sniffed the air, with his eyes closed as if he is meditating. Hakuryu watched with amusement, as he waited. Goku's eyes snapped open, and he pointed to the right hallway. "He's at Philippe's beach, with the others." He reported. The dragon boy ruffled his younger friend's hair in amusement as he stared down the path he has chosen. "You never fail to amuse me, Goku," he said. "Come on, they might be expecting us."

-

"Hair of chocolate, you say?" D asked, as he poured himself a cup. He sat down as Gojyo "tries" to remember to description of the person that Sanzo admires. Even though that redheaded idiot knew that person was and the fact that he's on top of Sanzo's "the people I wanted to kill" list and was making it worse.

"Yup, he's also got…what's the color of his eyes, again koi?" he asked, turning to the brunet whom he was sitting close to. D sipped his tea as Hakkai "recalls" the color of the eyes. "I don't know, koibito," he said. "I think, it's…_golden._" When D heard the word golden, he realized who they are talking about and the boy whom Sanzo is in love with. This made the count coughed up his tea, and sets his cup down as he tries to stop coughing.

Gojyo and Hakkai broke their act and quickly looked at the dark haired man in concern. "Count, daijoubou?" Hakkai asked. D cleared his throat and raised his hand to show that he was fine. "H-hai, daijoubou desu ka." He answered before turning to the blond man. "Mr. Sanzo, are they…talking about Goku?" he asked. "Is it true that…you're in love with Goku?"

Sanzo looked at him with an emotionless face, but his eyes held an honest answer. "Yeah, what's the big deal?" He asked. "Goku is twelve years old, isn't he?" D shook his head. "No, that's not his true age," he answered softly. Suspicion grew upon Sanzo. "Twelve isn't his true age?" he said. The count nodded. "Did you remember what I said about his birth?" he asked.

Sanzo nodded. "He's born about a year ago, right?" Now it's D's turn to nod. "Yes, looks can be deceiving, Mr. Sanzo." He said in calm but worry tone. The blond stared at the china man with his usual cold face, but curiosity is never hidden in his purple drooping eyes. "Try me." He said.

D took a deep breath as he was about to tell them something that will shock the three men. "Goku…is a baby." He announced.

-

"There it is!" Goku exclaimed as they approached the door. He opened both of the doors and was greeted to the bright sunlight, the warm rays of the sun which he enjoyed. What they see before them was a sandy beach and an ocean. Goku and Hakuryu looked around at the familiar scene as they searched the beach, until Goku spotted a group of people. One of them has horns sticking out of his head as he tries to get of the sand, in which he was buried in. He looks angry at the little girl in a frilly pink dress, who is laughing her head off.

Goku recognized the people quickly. "Oy! Minna!" he called waving his arms. A raven-haired boy at age of 11 turned and looked at Goku's direction. He was dressed in a diver's outfit and fins on his feet. He has a pair of swimming goggles resting on top of his head. He smiled as he saw Goku. "Hey, it's Saru!" he announced to everyone. Chris is the first to perk up to Goku's old name. He turned around and saw the familiar brunet and a platinum-blond.

The boy smiled as he waved. (Hey, Goku! Hakuryu!) He greeted. The monkey and the dragon both ran down to where they are playing, with smiles on their faces. "Philippe!" he greeted as he glomped the dolphin boy. Philippe smiled as he returned back the hug. "Good to see you again, Saru-chan." He laughed.

Chris tapped on Philippe's shoulder. (Um, his name is not Saru-chan anymore, its Goku now.) He told him. Philippe thought over on Goku's name for a bit. "Hmm, Goku, eh?" he said, trying out the sound of the name. "Cool name, it has a nice ring to it."

"It certainly has, Philippe." A female voice agreed shyly. Goku turned and saw a little Chinese girl, around Pon-chan and Chris's age, dressed in a beautiful robe with a floral motif. Her dark hair was split into two pigtails, while the rest fell in bangs on her forehead and was surrounded by two long tresses on either side. Upon her head was a tiara decorated with yellow flowers. Her ears are somewhat resembled fins, with translucent skin stretched over the boney spines. Like Hakuryu, she has pupil-less dark green eyes that were filled with a warm and gentle expression.

"Hello, Sa-err, I mean, Goku-chan." She greeted gently. Goku smiled as he let go of Philippe and ran over to her. "Junrei, it's so good to see you again!" He greeted as he hugged the girl. Junrei's cheeks flushed a bit as she hugged Goku back. "It's…good to see you too, Goku-chan." She said.

"Ne, Junrei, where's Kanan and Shuko?" Goku asked as he lets go of her. Junrei was suddenly quiet, her expression was suddenly now furious. Chris had felt a sinking sensation, and he knew that Goku is feeling it too. At least, he thought Goku was feeling it. "You…you…" the Chinese girl stuttered. Goku looked at her with worry.

"Junrei?" he asked. Then next thing he knew, he felt a whack on his noggin. WHAM! "Itai." He winced, as his face met the sandy ground. "YOU STUPID MONKEY!" she yelled. Goku sat up from the sand and looked up to the furious girl tearfully as he held his sore spot. "That hurt, Kanan." He sniffed.

Kanan stamped her foot to the ground, as Tetsu desperately tries to get out of his sandy prison. "Dang straight it hurts!" she bellowed. "You've been what? Gone for a few days and you decided to show your face around here! You make me puke!" Goku looked like he was about to cry, but he was relived when he saw that the girl's expression was calm down. Her smile is self-satisfied and enigmatic as the count's.

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior to you, Saru-chan, no…Goku." She apologized. Goku wiped away his up-coming tears and looked at the dragon girl with relief. "Shuko." He managed to speak out. Honlon held her hand out and helped Goku on his feet. "It's nice to see you too, Goku." She greeted as she pulled Goku into a gentle hug. Goku smiled as he returned the hug.

Hakuryu smiled at her as he took a seat on one of the rocks. "Hello, Shuko, I'm glad that you and your little sisters are well." He greeted politely. Honlon released Goku and glared at the albino dragon. "Who are you calling "little", you wussy dragon!" Kanan snapped. But the dragon boy just gave her a patient smile.

"Calm yourself, Kanan, short temper is the sign of calcium deficiency," he warned her cheerfully. "You are so like him." Goku turned to his friend with curiosity. "Like who? Chris's onii-chan?" he asked. Hakuryu nodded. "That's right, Goku." He answered.

"So nice to see you too, Hakuryu." Shuko greeted. "I'm sorry for my sister's…" Hakuryu chuckled as he held his hand up. "Oh, don't worry, Shuko." He reassured her. "Hello, Haku-kun." Junrei greeted. The white dragon gave her a kind smile. "And hello to you too, Junrei."

"Hello? Buried up to my neck here!" Tetsu called as he tried to dig out. A boy a year younger than him with a crimson chakra upon his brow was relaxing near him and laughed. He was somewhat dressed like a Goth and punk, clad in a black midriff tank top and ¾ black leather shorts and including leather boots. He wore a plastic looking jacket over his outfit and had wrist bands and a silver ring on his left middle finger. He had fish-like earrings hanging on his pointy ears. His silver hair is tied back into a ponytail that reaches down to his butt.

"What's the matter, T-chan?" he teased. "Can't get out a little sand hole?" The totetsu glared at him as he showed his fangs. "I swear, when I get out of here, I'll eat you alive, you damn fox!" he swore. But Ten-chan just laughed. "I doubt I'm that tasty, T-chan!" He replied. Goku turned to the Goth boy and ran over to give him a hug. "Ten-nii-chan!" he squealed. Ten-chan chuckled as he hugged the boy back. "Heh, heh, good to see ya again, kid." He said.

-

"A BABY!" Sanzo exclaimed almost dropping his tea cup. His purple eyes are almost as wide as dinner plates. "Well, three months old to be exact." The count corrected him. "Th-three months…?" Hakkai gasped. "In Gaia monkey years, yes." D added.

Gojyo had a shock look plastered on his face. "I'll be damned…the saru is a baby." He manages to say. Then he turned to Sanzo with a weird look on his face. "You're in love with a baby monkey." He told him. THWACK! "Itai! The hell, Sanzo!" Gojyo held his sore spot on his head and saw Sanzo glaring at him as he cracked his knuckles. Hakkai looked at him with worry. "Ano…Sanzo?" he asked.

Both of them, including D, sensed the murderous aura radiating from the furious blond. "You've lived long enough, cockroach," he said dangerously. "Today's the day you'll be buried six feet under!" He held up his fist and prepares to throw a punch at the red-eyed man, but Sanzo was stopped by Hakkai who was desperately holding him back.

"PLEASE! Sanzo, we're in a pet shop, Goku and his friends might be near by and this will be a bad example for them in life!" he pleaded. Then he turned to the count who just stared at them dumbfounded. "I'm very sorry, Count," he apologized. "Sanzo is always like this whenever he's angry. Mostly he takes it out on Gojyo."

A sweat drop appeared on D's head as he gave him a weak smile. "That's…understandable." He said. _Just like my dear detective, except more aggressive. _"Now then, Sanzo-san," he said, as the blond finally calms down. "There is no shame of being in love with your pet, even though he's younger than you are. I think it's quite romantic." Hakkai smiled in agreement. "I think so too." He agreed.

-

"So, what brings you and Haku back in this lovely pet shop of ours?" Ten-chan asked charmingly as he played with the silky tresses of Goku. As Chris and Hakuryu helped to dig Tetsu out, Goku looked up to the kitsune with his large golden eyes. "I just want to see you guys again," he replied. "I really missed you guys a lot."

Ten-chan grinned at him as he ruffled his messy dark brown hair in a brotherly affectionate way. "I missed you too, Saru," He said. "No…you're Goku now, aren't you? Chris had told me about it. So, who's your lucky owner?" Goku gave him a smile as he said his master's name with pride.

"His name is Sanzo, and he shines like the Sun." he said. Ten-chan had an amused smile playing on his lips. "The sun, huh?" he asked. Tetsu is finally free from his sandy prison; he dusted off the sand of his clothes before turning to Pon-chan and started to chase after her. Shuko shook her head slowly as she turned to Goku.

"Your owner, Sanzo, is he taking good care of you?" she asked with concern. Hakuryu answered for Goku. "Sanzo has taken really good care of Goku," he told her. "Hakkai and Gojyo also had their share of taking care of him along with me. Sanzo is a bit strict, but he is a good owner to Goku." "Haku-chan is right; Sanzo has taken good care of me." Goku agreed.

Honlon sighed with relief. "That's good." Shuko sighed. Kanan snorted. "Feh, whatever." She said. Hakuryu waved a finger at her, as if she's an unruly child. "That's not nice, Kanan," he scolded. "Now, apologize to Goku." Kanan glared at Hakuryu with furious green eyes. "And why the heck should I do that, huh!" she snapped.

"Better do what he says, Kanan," Philippe warned her. "You forget he's the son of Goujun, the dragon king of the western seas." Kanan said nothing, instead turned her head away in a humph. Chris looked over to Pon-chan and Testu, who are stretching each others cheeks as far as they go while insulting each other. He sighed as a sweat drop appeared on his head. (Don't worry, I'll break up the fight.) He insisted.

Goku watched Chris walked over to the bickering friends and started to play the peace-keeper, before turning to the others. _I don't care if they think I'm weird, I have to tell them. _He thought. "Ne, minna-san?" he spoke up, getting everyone's undivided attention and breaking up the fight between the badger and the totetsu.

"What is it, Goku?" Shuko asked. Goku looked down at the ground for a moment, before facing everyone again. "Ano…can you all keep a secret?" he asked. Hakuryu and the others are slightly surprised at this. "Yeah, sure." The albino dragon answered.

-

"Tell me, Sanzo-san, is it love at first sight?" D asked, before taking a sip from his tea. Sanzo blushed a bit before answering to the Chinese man. "Yeah, you can say that." He answered. He sighed as he looked down at his cup. "I don't know how to describe it," Sanzo began. "When I first saw him, I can't turn my eyes away from his beauty. His innocence somewhat draws me to him, and his purity is so untainted. But what really allure me were his eyes."

D blinked when he said "eyes". "His eyes, Sanzo-san?" he asked. Sanzo nodded. "Hai, his eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen. When he told me that I shine like the sun itself, for some reason, it made me happy for the first time in my life."

D nodded as he smiled. "I see now." He softly said. _His dark world is beginning to light up bit by bit._

-

"What is it, Goku?" Ten-chan asked. (Yeah, it's not like you for keeping secrets from us,) Chris agreed. (You are always so honest.) Honlon nodded. "Yeah, so spill the beans, monkey boy!" Kanan told him. "Kanan, that's not nice." Junrei said.

Goku took a deep breath and decided to let it out. "I-I had this strange feeling, ever since I met Sanzo." He told them. Hakuryu nodded. "Uh-huh, go on." He urges him gently. "When I first saw him, he shines even brighter than the sun. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Goku went on. He puts his hand over his heart as he continues on. "Whenever I see him, my heart started to beat faster, I can't seem to breathe."

Shuko seemed to know what Goku is talking about. _Goku? Can it be? No it can't. _She thought. The boy turned to Honlon with confused golden orbs. "Ne, Shuko, why am I feeling like this?" he asked. Shuko gave him a kind smile as she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Goku, this feeling you are experiencing is love." She explained.

Everyone, including Hakuryu, is shocked and surprised. (Wait, can boys get together with boys?) Chris asked innocently. (a/n: yup, de ja vu.) Hakuryu nodded at his question. "If they love each other truly," he answered. "And that's the exact same question that Goku asked." Chris looked at him with confusion in his blue eyes.

(But Goku is just a kid, right? And Sanzo is older than him, so isn't right for two persons of different ages to fell in love?) Tetsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, isn't that like illegal or something?" he asked. Shuko shook her head. "When it comes to love, nothing in the world matters," she explained. "Age, race, species, blood, none of it matters, as long as they listen to their hearts."

Pon-chan smiled as she clutched Chris's arm in a possessive manner. "Yeah, none of those things matter." She cooed. Honlon turned to her with fury and jealousy in her eyes. "Hey, hands off of him, you floozy," Kanan yelled. "He's our master, not yours!" Pon-chan glared back.

"Well, I don't see your name on it, Ms. Hyde!" she snapped back. Honlon shifted over to Junrei. "That is so mean!" she wailed. Then quickly back to Kanan, who is steaming mad. "OK, THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO DIE, RACCOON!" with that, she tackled Pon-chan and they began to wrestle in the sandy ground. Chris and Tetsu fortunately broke up the fight and they both tried to restrain them as they are at each others throats.

Ten-chan laughed with amusement as Hakuryu, Goku, and Philippe both watched with sweat drops on their heads. "Now that is one hell of a reunion!" the nine-tailed fox laughed. Hakuryu smiled weakly as he sighed. _Yare yare desu ne, it sure is good to be back. _He thought.

Goku watched as he thought over Shuko's words. _Am I…really in love with Sanzo?_ He thought with confusion. Hakuryu looked over to Goku and found him in a confused state. _Goku, if only you knew that Sanzo feels the same way about you. _He thought to himself. "Ne, Goku, how about we check up on Sanzo and the others?" he asked. Goku looked up to his friend and smiled. "Hai!" he answered.

Honlon shifted over to the calm Shuko, who turned to Goku with her enigmatic smile. "Goku, the next time you and Hakuryu come over, will you let us met your owners?" she asked. "Yeah, they sound like really nice people." Junrei piped up. "Tch, whatever," Kanan snorted, before turning to Pon-chan. "Consider your days numbered, Raccoon."

Pon-chan glared back. "Back at ya, Ms. Hyde." Then they both turned their heads away from each other in a humph. Everyone sighed as they shook their heads.

-

A blue car parked up to the pet shop and Leon stepped out of the car first. Jill came out last as she grinned at her partner. "So, you're gonna tell him?" she asked mischievously. Leon glared at her with "just-drop-it-already" look. "Shut up, Jill." He told her, before going up to the pet shop entrance. Jill rolled her eyes as she followed. _Jesus, Leon, will you just admit about your feelings for the count? You can't deny it. _She thought to herself.

As they both entered the pet shop, Leon saw three familiar faces with the count. "Gojyo, Genjo," Leon gasped. Then he turned to the green-eyed brunet who is wearing a pair of thin-framed glasses. He is sitting closely next to Gojyo. "You're Hakkai, right?" he asked. Hakkai nodded. "Yeah, that's me." He answered. Jill gave him a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Jill, and this is Leon Orcot," she greeted. "We're the co-workers of Gojyo and Genjo."

Hakkai smiled back. "Very nice to meet you, Jill and Leon." He said. Leon glared at Sanzo, who just gave him a cool gaze. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Sanzo set his cup down before turning to the other blond. "I'm just here to have a chat with the count over tea, why?" Sanzo replied.

Leon's instincts are coming to him. "I don't know, maybe it's because you and your friends are in cahoots with the count." D mentally rolled his eyes as Jill sighed in expiration. Gojyo muttered "Oh, please" and Hakkai just chuckled lightly.

Sanzo gave him his trademark glare. "And what makes you think of that, hm?" he asked. Then they both get into a glare match again, and it's embarrassing to Jill. "D, I'm so sorry about this, we're just dropping by that's all." She explained.

D gave the woman a reassuring smile. "That is all right, Jill, I'm fine with that." He said, sounding slightly amused. Then the door to the pet display opened, revealing a blond boy who resembles Leon, a platinum-blond haired teen, and a little boy with golden eyes and a golden headband around his mop of messy dark brown hair.

(Leon!) Chris greeted when he first saw his big brother. Jill was the only one who couldn't hear Chris's thoughts, but D and Sanzo's company do. Leon looked away from Sanzo and saw his little brother. "Chris, how are you, little guy," he greeted. Then he saw the other two with him. "And who are your…friends?" Chris was about to introduce them when Hakuryu puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Hakuryu, and this is Goku, we're the adopted children of Sanzo." He lied. He knew very well that Leon couldn't understand their true identity. Both Chris and Goku looked at Hakuryu with confusion. _What is he doing?_ They both thought. Jill looked at Leon and grinned with triumph. Hakuryu heard Jill whispered "Slave-trading, yeah right" to the blond detective.

Jill turned her attention to D, who just finished his tea and said, "Count, are you running an orphanage, or something?" D looked up to her with a cool gaze and smiled. "Well, these two have been taken under my wing for as long as I can remember," he told her, deciding to play along with Hakuryu. "Goku is a bit of a handful because of his free-spirited nature, but it was quite lively with him around."

Goku looked up to Leon and out of curiosity he left Chris and Hakuryu's side to get a closer look at him. Goku looked up to Leon with curiosity shining in his golden orbs. "Your hair…" he finally spoke. Leon looked down at him with confusion. "Huh?" he said. "Your hair, it shines just like the sun itself." Goku commented.

Sanzo watched from the sidelines, glaring at the other blond with jealousy. Damn him for having the same hair color as him, he's Goku's sun first dammit! Jill giggled as she caresses Goku's hair. "Aw, isn't that cute? He said you shine like the Sun." she said. Leon smiled proudly as he scratched his cheek. "Really? I never knew I shine like one." He said.

Sanzo now noted that he would kill this man, D watched with amusement and annoyance. To make it sense for you, he's amused by Sanzo's jealousy and annoyed by Leon's self-centeredness. "But not as bright as Sanzo's. He shone even brighter than you and the sun!" Goku said with pride and joy.

Leon turned in blue with shock as Goku gave him a last smile to him, before returning to Sanzo. Sanzo stood up and picked up Goku in his arms as he secretly smiled. _Ha, beat that, baka. _He thought with victory. Then he turned to his companions, with his emotionless expression.

"Let's go." He simply commanded. Hakkai nodded as he set his cup down. "Hai, Sanzo." He said, standing up. Then he respectfully bowed to D. "Thank you for the wonderful tea, D-san." He thanked him. Gojyo also stood up and stretched his arms out. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Count." He said. D smiled at the two men. "Oh, please, it was nothing." He told them.

Hakkai turned to Hakuryu with a kind smile. "Hakuryu-kun, time to go." He told him, also playing along. The platinum-blond nodded and said, "Hai, Hakkai." As they all are about to leave, D grabs Sanzo's arm. "Mind if I have a private word to you, Sanzo-san?" he asked.

Sanzo looked over to the others who are at the door. He then set Goku down, who looked reluctant to leave him. "Go, I'll meet you and the others at the _car_." He said, winking at him. Goku hesitated for a second and then nodded. He and the others left as Sanzo and D went to a corner in the room. Leon, who gotten over his shock, looked at them with suspicion.

"What is it that you want to say, D?" Sanzo asked in a whisper. D seemed to be in deep thought before responding to the blond. "Sanzo-san, can you continue being the sun to Goku?" D asked. Sanzo blinked at those words. "Nani?" He said.

D turned to him with a calm gaze. "Sanzo, Goku has known darkness better than anyone in this pet shop," he told him. "He always afraid to be alone and abandon, so I'm asking you this: Can you continue being Goku's sun?"

Sanzo thought over about this as he remembered about the time when he first met Goku. He never felt this way ever since his father died, and for the first time in his life Sanzo had felt warmth in his heart. The blond nodded as he whispered, "Yes."

D smiled as he bowed his head. "I thank you, Sanzo-san." He said. Sanzo turned and started to leave. "Ja ne, D." he said, waving. D bowed in respect. "Sayonara, Sanzo-san." He said. As Sanzo left, Leon looked over the dark haired man with suspicion. "Count, what exactly are you two talking about?" he asked. Jill punched his arm as she glared at him. "Leon!" she scolded.

But D just smiled. "It's all right, Jill. There's nothing to worry about." He reassures her. Then he turns his attention to Leon. "And as for you, it's not important. Now, shall we have some tea?"

* * *

Warrior Nun: And that is that, my friends. Up next, Sanzo and Goku finally confessed their feelings to each other and a mysterious and unwanted man came to the pet shop for a late night visit…and he's not looking for a pet. Stay tuned for the romance and the secrets to this stranger. Have a Happy New Year, you guys, and please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disembodied Voice Announcer (Or DVA): Today on Devotion, we'll be witnessing the most romantic scene that you've ever seen. Plus, a mystery man visits the pet shop of horrors. Is he here for a pet…or something else? To hell I know, it's story time!

Help, I've been kidnapped by Son Goku and Warrior Nun. No seriously, I am.

Goku: Oh, shut up and do your job.

Warrior Nun: On today's chapter, we'll find out if Sanzo and Goku confess their feelings to each other.

Goku: And also, we're going to have the intro on the mystery man. I guess, you all know who that is, don't you?

Warrior Nun: Here's Chapter 11, Confessions and the Unwanted Visitor. Warning, there may be lime, violence, and blood in the future chapters.

* * *

Chapter 11: Confessions and the Unwanted Visitor 

It was late at night, and Sanzo was just getting ready for bed. Goku was already dressed in Sanzo's night shirt, in which he noted himself to remind Hakkai to go shop for Goku's clothes.

_Okay, Sanzo, it's now or never, _he thought to himself. _Just tell Goku how you feel, even though he's three months old. _

Goku climbed into Sanzo's bed as he thought over his feelings for his master. _Maybe Sanzo also felt the same way as me, _he thought. Then he shook his head.

_No way, how can he love me? Well, if he doesn't love me, he would have left me there. Demo…does he really love me?_

Then he heard the bathroom door opening, and saw Sanzo coming out of the bathroom, shirtless and wears only the bottoms. Blushing a bit, Goku quickly turned away. Sanzo noticed that Goku turned his attention away from him, and begins to worry.

_What's wrong with Goku? He looked fine every time I came out without a shirt on, _he thought to himself. _But, why is he so nervous and self-cautious? Could it be that…no it can't be. But can it?_

-

"Alright, little ones," D said in a kind tone. "Time for bed now." Chris was dressed in his sky blue pajamas that matched his eyes. Pon-chan was in her frilly pink nightdress, and her honey-colored hair was in curlers. In her arm was a doll, while her other arm was around Chris's. "Good night, Count." The two children said.

Tetsu glared at them in annoyance, he's still in his outfit and tucked in his arm was a pillow. "Well, get going, you two!" he snapped. Pon-chan glared after the totetsu. "Alright already, you goat-boy!" she snapped back.

"What you say, raccoon!"

Chris raised his hands up in front of him as he stopped the fight before it could even happen. (Calm down, you guys, let's get some sleep, okay?)

The two animals glared each other for the last time, before turning their head away from each other with a humph. D chuckled at them with slight amusement. (a/n: wow, who knew that Chris could be such a peace maker?)

As they leave for bed, there was a knock on the front door. D turned around with curiosity and confusion. _A customer at this hour? _He thought to himself. Then the animals in the pet shop started growling softly at the door.

D tries to hide his worriment, but he couldn't deny the feeling inside of him. _Wait, could it be? No, it can't. _He turned to the three friends, who are slightly worried about this situation.

"It's alright, you three," he reassures them. "You all go right ahead to bed." Tetsu and Pon-chan nodded, but Chris looked reluctant. (But, Count…) But Pon-chan pulled him away to the doorway as she followed Tetsu.

"Come on, Chris," she said. "Time for beddy-bye time!" Chris quickly gave up and followed her in to the door. But he can't help but worry about the count.

As they entered through the door, Tetsu closed the door half-way and looked through the crack. "T-chan, wha-"Pon-chan began. Then the totetsu held his clawed finger up to his lips and shushed.

"I'm checking to see what kind of customer we're dealing with here." He whispered to her. Chris looked at him confused.

(What do you mean, T-chan?)

"Think about it, you guys, last time the Count got himself kidnapped by some Spanish terrorists, do you remember that?" he told them. "There might be a possibility that there might be some guys like them, except with different reasons." Chris thought for a moment and then it all became clear to him. (You know, I think you're right, there might be some bad guys that want to kidnap the Count.)

"You two may be right, but we have another theory." A familiar female voice said behind them. The three friends turned around and saw Honlon and Ten-chan.

(Shuko?)

-

"Good night, Goku." Sanzo said as he reaches over to his bedside lampshade. Goku stared at his guardian for a second before deciding to speak up. "Ano…Sanzo?" he said. Sanzo stopped and turned to Goku with concern in his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"What is it, Goku?" he asked. Goku twisted the sheets in his hands a bit before responding to him. "Ano…have you felt something for someone but couldn't tell that someone how you feel?" Sanzo looked at him with mild surprise. _Goku…_

Getting no response from his master, Goku decided to continue on. "Well, the reason why I asked you that question is because, when I first saw you, I couldn't tear my eyes away from you," he placed his hand over his chest.

"I can't seem to breathe, and my heart can't stop beating so fast. I know, it's silly to talk about, don't you think, San-"

As he turned to face his caretaker, he was cut off by Sanzo who suddenly crushed his lips to Goku's.

-

Q-chan squeaked in worriment as his master walked over to the door. D looked over at the bat creature with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Q-chan, I'll be fine." He told him. Q-chan nodded as he perched on his shoulder.

"Count D's pet shop, how may I-" He began as he opened the door. Then he stopped as he saw who was at the door. Someone whom he'd never see again and thought dead, until now.

The figure at the door smiled at him wickedly as he leaned against the door frame. "Hello, Count D, it's been awhile." He smirked.

-

Goku's golden eyes widen in shock at the skin contact of his lips, and for some reason, it felt good. He soon gave in to the kiss. Sanzo deepens the kiss as he pulled the earth-child closer to him.

After several moments of the lip-lock, Sanzo finally released him. Goku's face has the color of a bright tomato. "I felt the same way about you, Goku." He told him in a loving tone. Goku looked deeply into his amethyst eyes, finding truthfulness and love in those depths.

"Really?" he asked. Sanzo smiled as he kissed his forehead. "Really, Goku. I love you." He told him.

Goku smiled at him beautifully as he snuggled into his arms. "I love you too, Sanzo. Always."

Both of them snuggled under the covers, and Sanzo reaches over to the lampshade and switched it off. The two love birds soon drifted off into the realm of sleep.

(A/N: Well, that was the confession, now back to the pet shop!)

-

D looked at the person before him in shock as the animals in the pet shop growled a little bit louder. The young man smirked at his shock as he stepped inside, making D take two steps back. "What's wrong, D?" he asked in a mocked concern tone. "You looked like you've seen a ghost."

Chris and the others kept themselves hidden as they watched the stranger walk in. He appears to be eighteen years old and he has long raven-black hair that goes down to his back and pale skin that almost resembled a corpse's.

He was dressed in a black tank top and black leather pants, and including black boots and cut gloves. His eyes are covered by dark sunglasses, which is strange for a person wearing those at night.

He's a beautiful sight, but there's something about him that sends shivers down Chris's spine. (Tetsu, who's he? Does Count know him?) He asked his friend. But the totetsu didn't answer, but instead he heard a low growl as he glared at the stranger. Then he turned to Pon-chan who's scared out of her wits.

"H-he's alive. I-it can't be, he's alive!" she whispered in shock. Shuko nodded as she calmly stared at the man with slight anger in her emerald orbs. "But he is." She told the badger. Chris looked at them confused, before turning back his attention to D and the stranger.

"B-but how…"D began. "Did I survive?" The stranger finished for him. Then he gave out a laugh as he walked inside. "It was really simple," he explained casually. "I manage to persuade the gods into letting me live and be their assassin, taken under the wing of my new owner, Li Touten, and then…"

As he was about to get pass a growling German Shepard, he snapped at his feet. In return, the man kicked the dog in the face, forcing him to retreat to the corner. D resisted the urge to shout out for hitting that poor creature, but couldn't. He knew that it was suicidal to deal with someone like him.

"Killed him, then I escaped to this wonderful planet, Earth. Or should I say, my mother." He finished with pride laced in his sinister voice.

D finally built up some courage to speak up. "What do you want?" he asked, glaring at him. The stranger just shrugged as he tapped the bars on the bird cage near him. "Oh, nothing," he replied casually as he watched the parrot inside flutter in its cage in anger in front of him.

"It's just that from what I heard, that you happened to have a Gaia monkey in your possession, do you?"

Honlon held back a gasp when he realized what the man wants. _He only came here for Goku? _Shuko thought to herself. _But he's already sold to Sanzo, what does he want with him? _The others are thinking the same thing. What does he want with Goku, exactly?

D looked at the man before him with suspicion glowering within his mismatched eyes. "What do you want with him?" he asked. The stranger turned his attention to the Chinese man with a wicked grin on his face.

"Isn't that obvious, Count? I'm just here for a mate." He replied. D's eyes are now blazed with anger as he clenches his hand into a fist, feeling his nails biting his palm. "You wouldn't dare!" He snapped. Chris shrank back a little. This is the first time he'd seen the Count this angry before.

The stranger stared at him in surprise at the moment, and then laughed. "What's the matter? I thought you want the Gaia monkeys to be repopulated." He said. D continued to glare at him. "Yes, but I don't want him to mate with someone as despicable as you!" he yelled.

The stranger smiled evilly at him. "You forget, Count, both of us are the last of our kind," he reminded him. "So, it's natural for us to be united." The count clenched his fist tighter. "I will not allow him to be with you, not ever." He vowed.

The stranger lets out an expired sigh as he took off his glasses. As he took them off, Chris stared at him in shock. His eyes…are **_golden_**. _Oh, my God, he has the same eyes as Goku! Can he be Goku's brother? No, it can't be. Can it?_ Chris thought to himself.

"Count, I have better things to do then chat with you," he said, coming closer to the count. "Now, do you have him?"

D stands his ground as the man in front of him came closer to him. "No. I've already sold him." he answered bravely. Chris could have sworn he saw anger in his golden eyes, and before he knows it, the man grabbed D's neck and shoved him to the ground.

(Count!) The boy ran over and tries to help the Asian, followed by Tetsu, Ten-chan, Gloria, and a humanoid tiger man. "Stand back! All of you!" The count managed to spit out, even though he's being choked by a teen that is inhumanly strong.

The stranger smirked as he looked over at the rescue party. "Feh, I never knew that you've taken a liking to humans, Count," he said. Then he turned his golden glare at the man below him. "Now, where is he?" The count tried to breathe as the grip around his neck tightens.

"I-if I tell you, wh-what are you g-g-going to do with his owner?" he asked. The teen smiled, and the count knew that horrible smile. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked. "I'll kill that owner, and make him mine. All mine."

D shot him a glare as he managed to say it in his face. "Th-then, I will not tell you." He choked. Anger came upon the teen's face; he rose up his fist and then brings it down to the count's face. D closed his eyes for the impact, and then he heard a loud sound of a concrete cracking.

He opened his eyes, and saw that the stranger's fist had punched the floor tile next to his head. The concrete was cracked, almost making a hole. The stranger let go of the count and stood up. "You're not worth killing anyway." He told him. Then he turned and walks away towards the door.

D gasped for air and coughed as he is helped by Chris and Gloria. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." He told them. The tiger man glared at the teen with anger blazing in his amber eyes. "You bastard!" he snarled as he unsheathed his claws. "Be still, Milford!" The count managed to breathe out.

As the teen opens the door, he looked over his shoulder and smiled evilly at him. "I will find him, Count," he swore. "And when I do, you'll be the first one who will hear about our mating night, on the harvest moon. We will meet again."

With that, he put his glasses back on and walks up the stairs, leaving the count, Chris, and the animals in peace. For now. "Damn it!" Milford cursed as he punched the wall near him. "Milford, stop!" Gloria told him.

The tiger looked over at the cheetah, his expression was calm but anger still lurks in his hazelnut eyes. "I'm sorry, Gloria, but…that scum ball…" Then he saw D raised his hand up to stop him.

"Calm yourself, Milford," he told him. "It will only be a matter of time if _he _finds who he was looking for.'' Chris stared at him with worry and concern. (Who is that guy, Count?) Chris asked. (And…what's going on?)

Gloria puts a clawed hand on Chris's shoulder. "Don't worry, Kid, we'll explain it to you later." She told him. "Right now, it's bed time." D turned to the cheetah and gave the boy a comforting smile.

"She's right, you know." He agreed.

Chris lets out a sigh as he stood up and followed Pon-chan Ten-chan. "Hey, relax. Kiddo." Ten-chan advised him cheerfully. "Yeah, the Count will be alright." The badger agreed. Chris gave them a weak smile as he follows them.

(Yeah, I guess.) He replied. _But I can't help but notice how tense and angry the Count looks. _

As the trio left, Tetsu looked over at D with concern amber eyes. "You'll be alright, Count?" he asked. D looked over at his loyal pet and smiled at him. "Yes, I'll be alright." He told him.

"Are you sure? I mean, he's back from all those years. Who knows what he might do if he wasn't able to find Goku."

D nodded. "I can't disagree with you on that." He said softly. _Why did you have to come back, after all these years…Nataku?_

* * *

Warrior Nun: Okay, to all of you Nataku fans out there, please take your anger out on something…or someone, that you hate the most in this world. To the Nataku haters, party. (As for me, I'm not a Nataku hater. I just want to know what he will be like as a bad guy.) PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

* * *

DVA: Coming up, a chapter with a quick look on Leon and D's confessions. Why won't those two bums just admit it, already? 


	12. Chapter 12

DVA: Your mission is to destroy Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

Warrior Nun: And please, destroy me politely.

Goku: Welcome back to Devotion.

Warrior Nun: I hope you are all excited about Leon and D getting together, because we sure are. Well, me that is.

Goku: I still can't believe you've sent Nataku after me!

Warrior Nun: Oh, get over it. Here's chapter 12, Bloody Message and the Mysterious Admirer. Please note that I don't own Saiyuki or Petshop of Horrors.

* * *

Chapter 12: Bloody Message and the Mysterious Admirer 

Hakkai opened his eyes to the morning sun, and yawned as he rubs the sleepiness from his emerald eyes. He sat up from bed and looked over to…ahem, a naked redhead beside him. Gojyo is deep asleep and thankfully the blanket covered his lower body.

The latter smiled as he leaned down and pecked his lover's cheek. He stood up and wraps a bathrobe around his body. Hakkai quietly walked out of his and Gojyo's room to make breakfast, but he wants to check on Sanzo and Goku first.

_I wonder how are those two are doing?_ He thought to himself as he walked to Sanzo's bedroom door. He quietly opens it and saw something that makes him surprise and glad at the same time. There in the bed were Sanzo and Goku, snuggled together as lovers.

"So, now they knew how they both felt about each other, huh?" he said softly to himself.

Then he walked to the kitchen and switched on the T.V. as he prepares breakfast for his friends and pets.

"Good morning, San Francisco, this is CNN and I'm Carol Douglas," a brown haired woman greeted. "Breaking news for today was a mysterious murder of a 29 year old man named Bryan Myers, who's death, is still baffling to the authorities,"

Hakkai looked up from the refrigerator as he walked over and set the eggs down.

"Witness says that Myers is seen last night walking his bulldog into the alley and claimed that they heard something ripped later on. They said that the last thing they heard and then nothing…"

"Oh my God, who could do such a thing?" Hakkai whispered to himself as he prepares the omelets.

-

Meanwhile at the Petshop…

D coincidently watched the news as he depressingly sat on his couch. "Myers and his dog were found this morning by a passerby who was doing his morning jogging." Carol continued. Then they switched over to a man in his late thirties with a balding head.

"I was just jogging like every morning, when I decided to cut through the alley," he explained. "And…and I saw this guy and his dog lying dead there. His dog looked like he was sliced up by a wild animal, and the guy, oh god. His neck…it-it's like it's torn out by an animal or something. And his arm is torn off, and-and that's when I saw this-this disturbing message on the wall."

Then they switched over to the wall which it has bloody letters on the wall. "As the man describes it, there is a disturbing message on the wall, written by Myers's blood…"

D switched off the T.V., deciding not to hear the message and sighed sadly as he began to get lost in thought. "What have you done, Nataku?" he softly asked to himself.

-

Meanwhile at some abandon warehouse…

"The message says "Come out, come out, wherever you are, my little mate."" The woman reported. A young man in his late teens turned to Nataku with a grin. He has unusual fangs, and claws. He also has pointed ears and silted pupils, like a cat's. The man is dressed in a dirty T-shirt and knee-torn jeans, including dirty sneakers.

"Hey, Boss! There's your message!" he told him, before turning back to the T.V. "Damn, you sliced that guy and his mutt up good. I guess, I underestimated you."

Nataku is sitting on one of the stacked crates with his legs crossed (not like a woman), as he picked the dried blood out of his nails. "I'm predicting that the authorities are going to suspect Count D," he said. "After all, Mr. Myers is one of his customers."

A young woman who has unusual characteristics as her comrade turned to Nataku with a serious look on her beautiful face. She is dressed in a skin-tight red leather dress and ankle-high boots. The zipper is pulled down to reveal her bust. "Nataku-sama, what are we going to do now?" she asked.

Nataku thought for a moment as he continued to pick his finger nails. "Round up a small party to search for him, Saya." He finally commanded her. "And if you found him, report it to me, I want to meet him in person as soon as I court him."

A gleam of lust came upon his golden eyes as he finished cleaning his nails.

-

Back in the apartment…

As Hakkai finished making the omelets, the phone rang. He set the plateful of omelets down on the table and picked up the cordless phone and held it up to his ear. "Hello, Sanzo residence, whose calling?" he greeted politely.

"Hello, this is the Chief of the Los Angeles Police Department," a male baritone responded. "I'd like to speak with Genjo Sanzo and Sha Gojyo, it's an emergency."

_It must have something to do with the murder on the news. _The brunet thought to himself.

"Yes, sir, I'll wake them up just a moment." He told him before setting the phone down on the counter table. As on cue, he heard the toilet flush. Hakkai looked up and saw his redheaded lover dressed only in a pair of jogging pants.

He yawned as he walked in. "Morning, Hakkai." He greeted. Then he saw the phone on the table and a worried look on his lover's face. "Daijoubu, koibito?" he asked with concern. Hakkai didn't answer him and instead walked passed him.

Gojyo grabs his arm gently, as he stopped him. "Oy, I asked you a question." He said. Hakkai released his arm from Gojyo's grip and turned to him with a serious face.

"Gojyo, I need to wake up Sanzo, it's an emergency." He told his lover. "Your boss called up about something." A disappointed expression came upon the redhead. "Oh, man, and it's a weekend too." He drawled.

"This is serious, Gojyo. It might be important."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Good." And with that, Hakkai walked over to Sanzo's room to wake the blond up, leaving Gojyo sulking.

"Tch, and I had a really good dream too." Gojyo grumbled. (a/n: believe me, you all don't want to know what he is dreaming about.)

-

"So the Chief called us up because of a mystery murder, big whoop." Gojyo drawled as he and the latter walked inside the police department. "There is one mystery I'd liked to solve, how did my one true love of my life gave me such an amazing night?"

"Save your perverted jokes later, ero kappa," Sanzo silenced him. "And besides, the chief says that this is no ordinary murder."

"Uh-huh."

They both didn't stopped walking until they've reached the meeting room. The chief looked up and saw them at the door. "Sanzo, Sha, I'm glad that both of you are here," he said. "We're about to discuss about Myers' murder."

"Here we go a snooze fest." Gojyo grumbled as he and Sanzo took their seats.

"Pay attention, everyone," the chief announced. "What we have here is Bryan Myers, 29 years old, and owner of a bulldog. He's last seen walking his dog last night and was found dead in an alley this morning. Showing here."

Then he pointed up to a picture of Myers to another of him and his dog dead. Myers' arm is lying next to the dog, and it looked like it was ripped out clean. Everyone turned their heads away in disgust.

"Oh, God!"

"Jesus Christ!"

"Good Lord, that's so terrible."

Sanzo stares in shock as he sees the picture. "My god." He managed to say. Gojyo is too shocked to say something. In all of their lives, they've never seen a murder that gruesome. "Christ, it's much gorier than Texas Chainsaw Massacre!" Leon commented.

The chief stepped in front of the photos. "Yes, yes, I know it could give you nightmares tonight," he said as the officers calm down. "There's also a disturbing message on the wall near the body."

He pinned up another picture with bloody letters written on the wall. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, my little mate?" Leon read, before turning to the chief. Jill also turned to her boss, with puzzlement on her face.

"Was that supposed to mean, Chief?" she asked.

The chief put his hands behind his back. "That's for you all to find out." He told her. "You and Leon look for some suspects," Then he turned to Sanzo and Gojyo.

"As for you two, investigate the murder scene, see what you can find. Understood?"

The four officers nodded. "Yes, sir." They all chorused.

"Good, now move out!"

-

"Goku-chan, when you are done eating, please clean up okay?" Hakkai asked. Goku looked up from the omelet he was eating to the brunet. "Why, Kai-chan?" he asked, after swallowing his egg.

"We'll go shopping for your clothes, and besides, you can't wear that outfit or use Sanzo's nightshirts as jammies forever now would you?"

Goku thought for a moment. "I can use some new clothes…" he said. "But I like using Sanzo's nightshirts as my jammies."

Hakkai then smiled at the little monkey. "Well, I can respect that, Goku-chan," he chuckled lightly. "Hakuryu, we'll use the taxi this time. And we'll have to…"

"Find some way to hide my horns, ears, and eyes, I know Hakkai." Hakuryu finished after him as he smiled at him. His master smiled back.

"I'm glad that you understand, Hakuryu." He told him, before leaving for the bathroom to shower up.

--

"Waaah, Sugoi!" Goku said in awe as he looked out of the taxi window, seeing lots of people and shopping departments. Hakkai smiled at the chibi saru before gently pulling him down back into his seat.

"I'm glad that you liked the big city, Goku-chan." He chuckled. Then he turned to Hakuryu who is also viewing the outside. "Seems a little bit bigger the last time the Count brought me here." He said.

He wore a ski cap over his horns and ears, and dark sunglasses that hide his blood-red eyes. The taxi driver looked at Hakuryu's reflection strangely through the rear-view mirror through his own dark sunglasses. He wore a baseball cap over his unruly light brown hair.

"A bit warm for wearing something on a warm weather, huh, mister?" he asked. Hakkai looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" he asked politely.

"I can't help but noticed that your son is wearing a winter ski cap, even though it's in a middle of summer." The driver explained. Hakkai can't seem to come up anymore words to say to the man. How can he explain to him that his "son" is actually his pet dragon? Before he can continue to speak, Hakuryu decided to go in to save the day.

"It's part of my fashion sense," he told him. Then he turned to Hakkai who is giving him a perplex look. "Isn't that right, _Otou-san_?" The brunet could see a wink within the dragon's glasses.

"Well…um, yeah." Hakkai agreed. The driver chuckled as he continued driving. "Kids, these days," he chuckled. "So, are you an oriental, or something?"

"Yes, I am. I came from Tokyo, Japan."

"Japan, huh? And are those two boys belonged to you?"

Hakkai looked over to Goku, who is now staring at the streets again, and Hakuryu, before answering with a smile, "Yes, but they are my adopted sons, actually."

The cabbie stared at Goku's reflection before asking, "So, where's the Mrs.?"

Hakkai's face turned solemn and Hakuryu decided to answer for him. "My step-mother passed away recently." He told him. The driver nodded in understanding.

"I see. Sorry I asked." He apologized.

"No, don't be." Hakkai finally spoke up. Then they have stopped at their destination.

"Here we are, mister," the driver told him. "That'll be twenty bucks." Hakkai took out his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Thank you, sir, and good day." He said as he and the boys stepped out.

"Back at ya, man." The cabbie said as he took the twenty. Then he turned to Hakuryu. "You take good care of your little brother, you understand me?" Hakuryu nodded as he smiled.

"I understand." He said. With that, the cabbie drives off down the street.

Hakkai took Goku's hand as the saru stared at the building in front of him in awe. "Wow, that building looked so big!" he gasped. Hakkai smiled down at him.

"Just wait until you see the inside, Goku-chan." He told him as the three of them walk inside of the department store.

-

As the cabbie drive down the street, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. "Saya, I found him. No doubt he has golden eyes, just like the boss." He told to the person at the other end of the line.

"Good, the location?" Saya asked.

"Clothes department store, Gap."

"Good work, now come back to HQ, Bruce, the rest will follow them if they leave." Saya told him. Bruce nodded. "Understood, ma-am." He replied, and then hanged up the phone. Then he drove off to another direction, as he ignored an angry customer who is waving him down.

-

"Hi, welcome to Gap, is there anything I can help you, sir?" a pretty co-worker lady who looks like she's in her early teens asked sweetly at Hakkai as he and the boys walked in. Hakkai smiled politely at her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, ma'am, I'm just here to look for some clothes for my…_son, _here." He told her, pointing down at Goku who hides behind Hakkai shyly.

"Oh, how cute!" she squealed. Then she returned her attention to the brunet. "You have a really cute kid there." Hakkai chuckled sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. It's not easy lying to a person, especially that you don't know how to explain him or her that your "child" is actually a demonic monkey. It's sure is tough.

"Why, thank you, miss…" then he paused as he looked at her name tag. "…Doris."

"Anyway, if its boys' clothes you are looking for just go up the escalator to the second floor and you're there." Doris instructed him.

"Thank you, Miss Doris." Hakkai thanked her gratefully. Doris flashed him a kind smile. "Oh, anytime, if you had questions, ask us okay?" she told him. Hakkai nodded.

"Okay."

With that, Doris left to walk around, leaving Hakkai and the boys. The three of them did as Doris told them, not knowing that they are being watched by a mysterious figure.

-

Sanzo and Gojyo both drove up in a police car, to where the murder scene is being investigated. The two men walked up to an officer who is taking photographs as couple of men are preparing to retrieve the body.

"Okay, what do we got here, Larry?" Sanzo asked. The officer looked up and saw Sanzo before responding to him. "Nothing much, Genjo," the cop answered him. "There's no evidence, no bullet wounds, nothing."

Gojyo looked at the officer with curiosity. "So, some psycho did this kind of work?" he asked. Larry nodded. "Yeah, you can say that."

"And does this psycho have a thing against people keeping animals?" Sanzo asked. The officer just shrugged.

"Who knows, but one thing is bugging me is that message the culprit left behind." He said as he pointed at the bloody message on the wall. Gojyo kept his eyes on the message before asking the man beside him.

"So, what do you think, Sanzo?" he asked. Sanzo thought hard as he reread the message. "My guess is, our culprit is male, and as from the looks of this message, he's a sick stalker." He explained his theory.

Larry stared at the blond with a questioning look. "So is the person he's stalking is a girl or a boy he admires?"

Sanzo lets out a grunt as he took out his cigarette carton. "Who knows, Larry? Who knows?"

-

"Alright, how about this one?" Hakkai asked as he held up a mauve long sleeved loose-looking shirt and a pair of grey fitting jeans. Hakuryu and Goku nodded. Hakuryu spotted another catchy outfit for Goku.

"Hey, this looks nice, doesn't it?" he asked, holding up the outfit. Goku takes a look at it and nodded. "Uh-huh." He answered. Hakuryu added the outfit on the small pile in his master's arms. Hakkai smiled gently at the boy. "So, are you ready to try them on?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

A young man in his teens stares at Goku from afar as he pretends to look through the clothes. His eyes are hidden by sunglasses and wore a black leather jacket. He kept his eyes on the trio as they tried to find a dressing room.

He pulled out his cell phone and pressed a quick dial. "Nataku, I've got a lock on the kid you were looking for." He whispered into the speaker. "Good, don't loose track of them, Akito." Nataku said on the other line.

"Yes, sir." With that, he hanged up as he quickly follows them.

-

"So, what do you have in mind, Leon?" Jill asked as she drove her car up to Count D's pet shop. Leon just shrugged before stepping out of the vehicle. "I can say Count D, but somehow my gut is telling me that D can't be one doing the murder." He told her.

Jill turned to him and grinned. "I knew it." She snickered. Leon cocked an eyebrow as he turned his attention to her. "Knew what?" he asked, not sure about wanting to know the answer to his question.

"You think that D is not the one who has done the murder this time," she told him. "So it's quite obvious that you're in love with D!"

A flush of red came up on Leon's face. "GODDAMMIT, JILL! DROP IT ALREADY!" he hollered, almost drawing attention from the shop owners. Jill just casually picks her ear, after hearing Leon's outburst.

"Don't deny it, Leo," she told him. "If you do it at this rate, it'll be a real heart breaker to D here." Leon opened his mouth to say one more thing, but couldn't.

Maybe…he is in love with D. Maybe his visits and the questioning might be an excuse of seeing him. Perhaps, the reason why D calls him his dear detective is because he might be in love too.

Leon lets out a frustrated sigh as he calms down. "Fine, you win. Maybe I am in love with D." he admits it. This made Jill smiled with satisfaction and pride.

"If you want D to love ya, then get in there and tell him!" she encouraged him. "I'll be waiting for you right here."

"Well, thanks for not wanting to invade my privacy." Leon said with an almost sarcastic tone, as he walks down the steps. As he went down, he noticed a close sign on the door…and unusual silence.

_Strange, did the Count decided to close for the day?_ He thought to himself. Leon reached to the door and jingled the handle. And then, the door opened.

"Okay, what kind of person who closes his shop and leave the door opened, huh?" he asked himself softly. He then stepped inside as he looked around. "Chris? Count?" he called out, but received no answer.

He walked around for a bit until he reached the main room, where he found the count in a trance-like state. Feeling panic and concern towards the latter, he jogged over and sat down beside him. "Count? Count!" he said as he gently shook him.

D shook out of his trance and turned to look at the blond in surprise. "Detective? What are you doing here?" he asked. Leon lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, you've almost fucking scared me." He said, placing a hand on the Count's shoulder.

D blushed a little at the contact and gently brushed off Leon's hand off of his shoulder. "Th-thank you for your concern, Leon," he said. "But, what are you doing here?" Jill tiptoed in and watched the scene before her, trying her best to keep herself hidden.

The door silently creaked opened as Tetsu and Ten-chan peeked in. Chris looked up to the totetsu and the kitsune with curiosity. (Well? Are they gonna confessed yet?) Pon-chan lifted a finger to her lips. "Shh!" she shushed.

Honlon is also eavesdropping on the detective and the pet shop owner with her friends. "Why won't they say it already?" Kanan hissed. Junrei shushed her sister. "Shhh, quiet or they'll hear us." Shuko nodded.

"Yes, we all must be very silent if we want to hear their confessions." She agreed.

Gloria and Milford also stepped in. "Do we miss anything?" Milford asked. Ten-chan turned to the tiger man and shook his head. "No, it's just starting." He answered. "Oh, good." Milford sighed with relief.

Then they all watched and listened onto their conversation.

"You looked like you were in deep thought back there, something happened?" Leon asked with concern. D shook his head and forced a smile on his face. "No, everything's alright." He lied. But Leon took his hands into his and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Don't lie to me, D, please tell me." He pleaded. Before he knew it, tears came into D's mismatched eyes. "I knew it." He choked. "I knew you might as well suspect of me for murdering Mr. Myers, but I didn't. He's trying to frame me, he's-"

"Who's trying to frame you? Come on tell me…" Leon pleaded as he wiped away the almost falling tears. Chris looked up to Tetsu with questioning eyes. (That guy from last night…he's talking about him, right?) Tetsu nodded. "Looks like." He answered.

D swallowed the lump in his throat as he brings up the courage to look into Leon's beautiful sky blue eyes that for some reason are filled with concern, worry, and…love? _Could Gloria be right about this? _He thought to himself.

"I wish I can tell you, but I can't." he said. "I just can't." Leon lets out some soothing shushing noises as he held a finger to the count's lips. "If you can't tell me who it is, then leave it like that, until you're ready." He told him.

D looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Why are you doing this, Leon?" he asked. Leon smiled a little as he came closer to the latter. "Because this what I do to the one I love." He whispered to him. Then he pulled him in a gentle kiss, in which Jill had a hard time to let out an oohing sound.

"Yes!" the Honlon sisters and Gloria chorused quietly. Tetsu and Ten-chan silently gave each other a high five. Chris has a proud look showing brightly on his face. _Big brother…I'm so happy for you._ He thought proudly. Then he frowns a little. _But…what about, that man from last night…what is he planning?_

D was slightly surprised at the moment and than gave into the kiss and deepens it. Few seconds later, they finally released and looked deeply into each others eyes. "I love you, D, I didn't even realized it until someone opened my eyes." He whispered to him, kissing his lips.

D smiled as he kissed him back. "And I loved you as well, Leon. Always." He said.

(A/N: And that's the confession between Leon and D, folks. Now back to the trio.)

-

"Ne, Kai-chan?" Goku asked as Hakkai paid for the clothes. "Yes, Goku-chan?" Hakkai replied. "Is there a park we can go to?" The boy asked. "I always wanted to go there." Hakkai nodded as he smiled.

"Well, of course, Goku-chan," he said. "Whatever you may ask." Goku smiled brightly as he hugged the man. "Sankyuu!" he squealed adorably. The same man who was following them is listening nearby, had walked away into the area where no one can see or listen to him.

He pulled out his cell phone and quick dialed it. "Nataku, they're about to head for the park, be ready." He whispered. "Well done, Akito, I'll take it from here." his boss replied from the other line. Then they both hang up, and Akito made his way out of the building, making a distance between him and the trio.

Somewhere on top of the high buildings, Nataku stood on the rooftop as he puts away his cell phone as stared down at Goku with lust filled within his golden eyes. _I've finally found you, little one._ He thought to himself as he licked his lips. Then he leaped off to follow them to the park.

--

"Wow, I never knew that the park could look so pretty." Goku said in awe as he looked around. There are children playing and a couple jogging together on the block. There are also a few people who are having a picnic. Then he spied beautiful flowers by a large tree.

"Hey, flowers! Can I pick them for Sanzo, Kai-chan? Can I? Can I?" Goku asked in his most adorable chibi voice. Hakkai chuckled at his cuteness. "Sure, why not, Goku-chan?" he answered. Goku lets out a small cheer, and before he could run off, Hakkai stopped him for a bit.

"Hey, would you and Hakuryu like some snacks?" he asked. Goku nodded. "Uh-huh, can I have a pork-bun and juice?" he asked. Hakuryu looked up to his master. "Anything will be fine by me." He told him.

Hakkai nodded as he handed him the two bags. "Okay, Hakuryu, you don't mind to watch Goku for a little while, would you?" he asked. The dragon teen shook his head. "No, Hakkai, I'm fine with that." He told him. "I always watched over Goku."

"That's good. I'll be back, okay you two?" The two boys nodded. "Okay." They both answered in a union. "And don't talk to strangers, alright?" Hakkai added. "We won't." Goku told him as he waved. As Hakkai left to the snack cart, Goku turned to his older friend.

"Come on, Haku-chan! Let's go to that tree!" Goku said before taking off into a run. Hakuryu laughed as he ran after the boy. "Wait for me, Goku!" he laughed as he ran. Unknown to them, they are being watched by someone at the park gate.

"Wow, what pretty flowers." Goku said as he gaze the daisies to the violets. "And those flowers are the same color as Sanzo's eyes!" Hakuryu set the bags down near the tree and stretched. "That's nice, Goku." He said. "I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when Hakkai gets back, okay?"

Goku nodded obediently. "Okay." He said. Hakuryu climbed up into the tree and settle down on a branch as he relaxed in the coolness of the tree's shade. Goku helped himself by picking violets, and makes a few flower chains and crowns.

He didn't notice someone walking up behind him until he felt darkness came upon him…and hearing a voice. "Hi there, what are you doing?" a male voice asked gently. Goku turned around and saw a boy in his late teens standing over him.

He has long and shiny black hair that reaches to his back. He is dressed all in black and his eyes are covered by the sunglasses he wears. Goku remembers what Hakkai told him and turned away. "Go away." He told him. The older boy looked at him curiously, and amusement.

"But why?" he asked in a mocking hurt tone.

"Because Kai-chan told me not to talk to strangers, and you, onii-chan, are really strange." He told him as he continued to pick violets. An amused grin portrayed on the "onii-chan's" face as he stared at Goku hungrily.

"Really, now?" he asked. "Well then allow me to introduce myself; my name is Li Nataku, what is yours?" Goku ignored him as he picked his violets. For some reason, there's something eerie about him, but Goku can't seem to put his finger on it.

Then he felt two arms encircling him in a tight embrace, and Nataku's body pressing against his back. "Come on, tell me your name," he pleaded in a teasing tone. "If you tell me your name, we'll not gonna be strangers anymore, right?"

Being near him just makes Goku feel uncomfortable. Deciding that by telling his name, this guy will leave him alone. Or, so he thought. "S-Son Goku." He told him. Goku could have sworn he heard Nataku purred as he smelled his hair.

"Your hair…it smells like strawberries." The teen whispered in a husky voice. _What is this guy's problem!_ Goku's mind screamed. Then he felt his hands caressing his bare stomach. "H-hey! What are you doing!" he exclaimed, almost jumping up.

"Your skin is so smooth…"Nataku complement it as his hands slowly caresses upward. Goku tensed up a bit as his body stiffens; he could feel Nataku's forehead nuzzling the nape of his neck a bit too affectionately.

Hakuryu woke up suddenly when he heard Goku's outburst. _Goku?_ The first thought came to him as he looked down from the branch he was resting on. He lifted up his glasses and his red eyes went wide as he laid them upon a teenager molesting Goku, he recognized him right away.

_Nataku? I thought he's dead!_ Hakuryu thought to himself in shock. _This is bad, only he and Goku are the only surviving Gaia monkeys. And if the harvest moon comes…oh god!_ Hakuryu knew that he had to get Goku away from this man, but it was suicidal to face someone as blood thirsty as him. Especially when he had a reputation of being the dominant males' number one enemy!

"Goku! Hakuryu!" Hakkai's voice called. Nataku immediately stopped as soon as he heard his voice. "Crap!" he cursed as he lets go of Goku. Goku is never so relieved of being free of Nataku's unwanted touches. The older boy leaned in onto Goku's ear.

"I'll be back for you, my little one, I promise you that." He whispered to him. His voice sends an icy cold chill down his spine. Then he stood up and quickly runs away. Goku stared after him dumbfounded, as Hakkai walked up with some snacks.

"I'm back with some snacks, boys," he said cheerfully. "Hakuryu, I do hope that you don't mind of having a hot dog." Hakuryu just said "uh-huh" as he jumped down from the branch and walked to Goku's side. He knelt down so he's at the boy's height.

"You all right, Goku?" he asked with concern. Goku just turned to him and simply nodded yes, even though he looks shaken up. Hakkai noticed Goku's stiffness and looked at him with worry.

"Goku, what's wrong? You looked tense." Hakkai asked. Goku faced the kind man with a forced smile on his face. "Iie, daijoubu." He answered. _Nataku…who is he? And what does he want from me?_

* * *

Warrior Nun: HA! Admit it! It's not everyday you've seen D cry in front of Orcot! Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and please review. 

Goku: (Glares)

Warrior Nun (looks over): What?

* * *

DVA: Up next, envy…lust…love…lime, oh my! 


	13. Chapter 13

DVA: We don't own Saiyuki and Petshop of Horrors, but we do own Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

Warrior Nun: We're not yours; we're our own Son Goku and Warrior Nun.

Goku: Welcome back to Devotion, here we have two out of seven deadly sins, a sweet embody of passion, and of course for you naughty and nice fangirls, lime.

Warrior Nun: Are you sure you're not gonna stay around and watch? It might get interesting.

Goku: I wish I can, but I promised Sanzo that I can meet him somewhere.

Warrior Nun: Ooh, is it a date?

Goku: Urusai.

* * *

Chapter 13: Passionate Night and Dangerous Plot 

Night soon falls, and Hakkai is almost finished with the stir-fried veggies until he heard the door opening. "We're home!" his lover's voice greeted as the door closed. Hakkai looked up from his cooking as he greeted his two roommates.

"Ah, Sanzo, Gojyo, you're back," he said. "So, how's work?"

Sanzo walked over to the fridge and took out a couple of beer cans. "For once, it's got a little bit interesting," he grunted as he handed the other beer to the redhead, who said, "Thank you" and opened his beer.

"We're investigating the murder of the man named Myers and we've found out from a reliable source that he is the customer of Count D," he continued as he opened the can. "But we came up fruitless on what is the purpose of the killer's. That's the shitty part."

"Besides, that he's probably a psychotic stalker trying to get in touch of the person he's lusting after." Gojyo added as he took a sip from his beer. Hakkai's green eyes widen a bit, in slight fear.

"Really? I feel so sorry for that person." He said.

Hakuryu was listening on their conversation as he reads with Goku. _I wish, I can tell them who really killed Mr. Myers, but I can't risk their lives, _He thought to himself. Then he turned to Goku who is reading the story of The Full Belly Squadron Chinese Buns (1).

_Goku…I wish, I can tell you that you're not the last of your kind. And that the mating season is nearly here withinfifteen weeks from now. I will not allow Nataku to have you as his mate, I swear to God._

"Hakuryu? Hakuryu? Daijoubu?" Hakkai asked. Hakuryu snapped out of his train of thought and turned to his master. "Iie, daijoubu desu ka." He answered. Hakkai smiled at him as he set the main dish on the table.

"Well, that's good. I hope, that you two still have the appetite of trying my stir-fried veggies." He said. Hakuryu smiled back. "Okay, I'll set up the table for you." He said as he stood up.

Sanzo watched in the corner in his eye with suspicion. _That's strange, for a minute there, he looked tensed, _He thought to himself as he sipped his beer. _Does he know something about the murder? Tch, Yeah right._

"Ne, Ne, Sanzo, Go-nii-chan, how was your day?" Goku asked, as he sat up on Sanzo's lap. Gojyo gave him a gentle smile as he looked down at him. "We're on a hunt on some bad guy," he told him in an affectionate tone. Goku stared at him in amazement.

"Really? You and Sanzo fight bad guys?" Goku asked innocently. Gojyo nodded.

"Yup, but we have to find some clues that will help us find this bad guy," he continued on. "So far, we came up empty-handed."

"Alright, quit the baby talk, you idiotic cockroach," Sanzo said, before turning to the chibi saru. "So, how's your day?"

Goku gave him a bright smile as he was about to tell him about his day. "It was fun! There are these really tall buildings down town, there's also lots of people there," he said with excitement. Hakkai chuckled as Hakuryu set up the table with plates and silverware.

"I guess, you don't go out much, don't you, Goku?" he asked. Goku shook his head no.

"Nuh-uh, Count doesn't allow me to go outside with Chris for some reason," he said before continuing on. "Anyway, we went to Gap and its huge! Both inside and out. There are also really cool clothes there, and we went to this pretty park, where I picked these flowers for you." He then held up a small bouquet of violets.

"Really?" Sanzo asked as he took the flowers from him. His tone almost sound amused. Goku nodded as he smiled at him. "I picked these, because they are the same color of your eyes," he explained. "But I think that yours are much more prettier." He added, as he gazed into his amethyst orbs.

A slender eyebrow rises up. "Really?"

Goku snuggled closer to Sanzo, feeling his warmth. "Of, course," he said. "And also, you're very beautiful." He went on in an almost shy tone. Normally, Sanzo would kill a person who is brave enough to call him pretty or beautiful, but coming from a cute little monkey like Goku, it's a different story.

Then for the first time in history, Sanzo broke into a warm smile. Then next thing you all know, the volcanoes around the world started to erupt at the same time, the polar ice caps melting, pigs fly from the south, geckos taking over peoples minds to switch over to the Geiko car service, and a Jupiter-sized asteroid came crashing in on Earth.

But that's my view on the upcoming Armageddon, on with the story…

"Really, now?" Sanzo said, as he wrapped an arm around the monkey.

"Oh, my God, quick, someone call the ER, Sanzo-sama is smiling!" Gojyo teased. Sanzo turned to him with a dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Shut up, if you value your life." He warned him.

Hakkai chuckled as he poured some veggies on Sanzo's plate. "No death-threats at the table, Sanzo." He scolded playfully. Sanzo stared at him to see if he's all right. There are times when Sanzo and Gojyo couldn't tell that Hakkai is serious or not.

"Ano…Sanzo." Goku spoke up now sounding a bit afraid. Sanzo looked down at his little pet with concern. "What's wrong, Goku?" he asked.

"I also meet this guy in the park…" He began. Hakkai stops what he was doing and looked at Goku with a stern look on his face. It really scares Goku, I mean, it's not everyday that you see Hakkai looking stern and serious.

"You met and talk to a stranger?" He asked in a warning tone. "But I didn't want to, Kai-chan!" Goku protested. "I did what you said, but he didn't leave me alone. He said if I tell him my name, we won't be strangers anymore."

_Bakasaru, doesn't he know that he's attracting a stalker? _Sanzo thought to himself. Goku continued on his story. "But that's before he starts to hug me," he said, catching Sanzo's attention. Hakkai looked at him with concern. "Hugging…you?" he asked.

Goku nodded. "Uh-huh, he even smelled my hair and says that it smells like strawberries," he continued. Sanzo for some strange reason is getting pissed off by the minute. "Then he started to touch my stomach and says that I have smooth skin, and he even started to rub against my neck."

_That…bastard! How dare he touch **MY** monkey like that! _Sanzo's inner self yelled. _He's mine! Mine, I tell you! If I found out who this guy is, I'll skin him alive! _

"So that guy you're talking about started to touch you?" Gojyo asked. "He must be a pedophile or something." Hakkai looked at Goku with a worried gleam in his green eyes. "Tell me, who is this person and why is he acting like that?" He asked.

Hakuryu stiffened a little as he takes his seat while Goku tries to remember the older boy's name. "I think his name is Li Nataku, and he seems to take off really fast before you came, Kai-chan." He said.

Hakuryu held back a gasp. _He…he killed Touten? Then he uses his last name as his own! _He thought with disbelief and shock. "Li Nataku? That's his name?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah, that's his name," Goku said. Then a solemn came upon his usually cheerful face. "I'll never forget his touch, it's like touching winter itself...and I'll never forget what he said to me."

Sanzo's eyes are covered by his blond bangs as he held on his beer can. "What did he say?" he asked monotonously. Goku was a bit scared of his tone of voice but looked up to him. "He says, 'I'll be back for you, my little one, I promise you that'. It really scares me." He told him as he shivered at that memory.

"Then why didn't you tell me before when I got back?" Hakkai asked. Goku looked back at the green-eyed man with golden orbs that are filled with guilt. "Because, I don't want to worry you, Kai-chan." he replied.

"Well, that's sweet, but whenever something goes wrong, you'll tell me, okay?" Hakkai told him. Goku nodded. "Okay!" he said, now back to his cheerful self. Sanzo suddenly set Goku down and then he took his seat.

"Alright, now that's over with, let's eat." He said gruffly. Hakkai and Goku looked at him with worry. "Sanzo, daijoubu?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo didn't answer as he was about to start his dinner. "Betsuni." He casually replied.

Goku gave him a last worried glance before eating his dinner. Hakuryu slowly ate as his meal in silence. Gojyo looked at everyone before shrugging and digging in his veggies.

-

"Ne, Gojyo?" Hakkai spoke up as he changed into his bedtime clothes. Gojyo turned to his lover with a curious look. "Nani?" he asked. "Haven't you noticed that Hakuryu is acting strange lately?" Hakkai asked his red-haired lover.

Gojyo shifted his eyes over to the sleeping dragon on the foot of the bed, which is now in his real form. "No, why do you asked, koi?" he replied. Hakkai just shrugged. "I don't know, but whenever Goku said Nataku's name, Hakuryu for some reason gets tense."

"Could be one of his dragon traits." Gojyo suggested. Hakkai shot his lover a glare. "I'm serious, Gojyo," he told him. "Hakuryu always stiffened up when Goku says Nataku's name. If you ask me, I think Hakuryu knew Nataku."

"Could he be some back-stabbing friend from way back?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai shrugged as he shook his head. "I don't know, I just noticed that's all." He said. Then he faced his lover with a cheerful smile on his beautiful face. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something." he said.

Gojyo looked up and said, "Nani?"

"Sanzo and Goku are together now," he told him. "From what I see, I think that they confessed their feelings to each other last night." Gojyo grins as he pulls Hakkai close to him into the bed. "So, that's why Sanzo looks so pissed off," he said. "Bouzo is actually jealous of what's-his-face!" Then Gojyo looked down at his lover before him with a loving gaze.

"That's what I love about you." He said. Hakkai smiled sweetly at him. "And what might that be, Koibito?" he asked. Gojyo laughed softly as he rubbed his nose against his. "That you're observant of everything." He replied.

Hakkai giggled as he pulls Gojyo's face into a gentle kiss. "I love you, Gojyo. Good night." He said as he turned off the lamp light. Gojyo smiled as he hugged his lover.

"I love you too, Hakkai. Sweet dreams."

-

"Sanzo? Ne, Sanzo?" Still getting no answer from the latter and this makes Goku really worried about his master. Sanzo sat on the windowsill in silence as he takes his evening smoke and gazing at the evening sky.

He's still angry…not to mention jealous about some guy coming out of nowhere and has the right to be near and touch his monkey. That's right, **HIS **monkey.

"Hey, Sanzo? What's wrong? Was it something I did?" Goku asked in a worried tone as he knelt on Sanzo's bed. Sanzo turned to him with a softened face as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it between his thumb and index finger.

He flicked it to a garbage can nearby, which it successfully dropped in. Sanzo walked over to the monkey and sat down in bed with him, Goku snuggled close to his master.

"No, it's nothing," he told him reassuringly. "It's just that…I'm so angry that guy…was molesting you." _And saying that you're HIS little one._ Goku looked at him with eyes that are filled with surprise.

"Sanzo…are you…jealous?" he asked.

Sanzo looked at him with a slight angry glare. "I am not jealous!" he told him in his "I'm more superior then you" tone. But his face betrayed him, and a smile crept on Goku's face. "I never knew that you've cared that much." He giggled as he pecked his cheek.

"And besides, I'm yours. And yours only." He told him softly as he snuggled closer.

Sanzo looked down at him and smirked. "Really? Well, you're not mine. Yet." He said. Goku looked up to him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. Sanzo lifted his chin up and leaned in to capture Goku's lips in a ravishing kiss.

**Mild lime, made by a first-timer who dreams to write one. Those who don't like it either skip it or leave. But since you've come this far…well. Yeah. On with this scene.**

Goku's eyes widened as he felt Sanzo's lips upon his. Sanzo's tongue travels over Goku's soft lips, as he closed his amethyst eyes. He then slipped his tongue into his mouth to explore the warm cavern of his mouth, getting a gasp from him.

Wanting more of him, he pulls Goku's body closer to him as he sucks his tongue hungrily. It didn't take long for Goku to respond to Sanzo's kiss, and that's when our favorite bouzo loses control.

As he unbuttons Goku's nightshirt, Sanzo pinned the boy beneath him onto the bed, while he discarded his own pants. He tossed away the shirt and broke the kiss to gaze down at the beauty beneath him.

The boy was glistened with beads of sweat, making his bronze skin looked like it was shining. His chest heaved up and down as the saru looked up to his master with eyes that are filled with lust.

"Your so beautiful, Goku," Sanzo whispered huskily. "And I'll make sure that you are mine." Goku slowly nodded as he smiled at him.

"Yes…Sanzo." He whispered, his usual chibi voice is husky and low.

Hearing his name murmured by an extremely beautiful saru below him, his sane mind had suddenly disappeared and was replaced by lots of things that he wanted to do with Goku. (A/N: I wish I can tell you all, but for the sake of the children out there, I cannot.)

By the time he was thinking about it, desire has complete control over him.

The last thing that Sanzo remembered before kissing the hell out of Goku was that he, thankfully, locked the door.

**Ok, you guys, it's safe…for now.**

-

The moon was half seen in the night sky, and strangely faintly tinted orange-gold. A figure dressed in black leaped passed the moon and skillfully landed on the rooftop of a building on his hands and feet.

He looked around his surroundings, before standing up and taking off of his black ski mask, revealing pointed ears and silted brown eyes.

"Jesus, how the hell did I let Saya talk me into this?" he said to himself as he ran his hand through his messy cut-shorted brown hair. "Because if you don't, the boss will have your head?" a female voice reminded him.

A girl about his age materialized beside him. She is also dressed in black, and unlike her partner, she didn't wear a mask like him. The girl also has strange characteristics like him, she's also has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me that, Liz." He said in a sarcastic tone. Lizzy (2) flashed him a fanged grin as she bows down mockingly.

"Why, thank you, Bryan (2)." She said.

The demon boy rolled his eyes as he puts his ski mask on. His sister looked at him strangely as he puts it back on. "Hey, bro, why do you need a mask for?" she asked in curiosity. "You know that everyone is asleep and there is almost no one on the streets or on the rooftops. Plus, it makes you look stupid."

Bryan shot his younger sister a glare. "Shut up, Lizzy." He told her before both of them leaped off to the next rooftop.

-

Hot and tired, Sanzo clasped Goku into a tight embrace as they both snuggled under the covers. Goku faced Sanzo with his flushed smiling face. "That…was amazing." He breathed heavily, as he nuzzled against Sanzo's bare chest.

Sanzo smiled back as he pecked Goku's forehead. "We'll take a rest now and shower later when we get up, okay?" he told him. Goku nodded as he smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks for the wonderful experience, Sanzo, really." Goku said softly, sleepiness lacing in his voice. The latter smiled as he switched off his bedside lamp.

"It was nothing, Goku. It was nothing." Sanzo said and nuzzled his face in Goku's messy hair as the chibi saru fell asleep. Hearing his soft breathing, Sanzo slowly fall asleep as well, he pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

_This is truly a night to remember._

-

The two siblings landed on a building as they bickered about the directions. Obviously, they have no idea where is the person that their leader is looking for. (A/N: And neither does the leader.)

"No, I think the monkey is over there." Lizzy snapped as she pointed at the right.

"No, the kid is over yonder." Bryan argued as he pointed at the left.

Lizzy scoffed as she places her hands on her hips. "Why are you being so difficult?" she asked. "I'd say, the monkey is _that _way." Bryan furiously took off his mask and glares at his sister.

"You're the one that is being difficult here!" he snapped. "I'm the older sibling, and I say that the kid is that way." Lizzy looked at him for a second and then smirked.

"That makes you leader? Because you're the older one?" she asked, before bursting into laughter. "Ha! If you're so old, than are your teeth real, or are they dentures?"

Bryan gasped before giving his younger sister a warning glare. "Watch yourself, Lizzy." He warned her. But Lizzy just laughed some more. "Or what? Beat me up with your cane?" she jeered.

"No, I'll give you some spanking, _baby _sister." Bryan told her. Now it's Lizzy's turn to gasp in shock. And Bryan's turn to laugh, by the way. "Take that back, you old geezer!" she yelled. Bryan held his arms out as if he wants Lizzy to hit him in the chest.

"Bring it on, baby cheeks!" he taunted.

"Go eat prunes, grandpa!"

"Why you little-"

"Alright, you two, that's enough," Saya's voice spoke up in their ear phones. "Both of you have a job to do. Get back to work."

Both of the siblings bowed their heads in shame and guilt. "Yes, Saya. We're sorry." They said in a dull tone.

"But, Saya, we don't know where the person that the boss wanted is," Lizzy told her. "We don't have any clue."

"Yeah, so why the vagueness, Saya!" Bryan angrily added.

"Silence!" Saya harshly ordered. And both of them shut up, as fear starts to consume them. "According to Watcher, he says that the Gaia monkey and his owner are at west…on your right."

Lizzy turned to her brother with a triumphant grin. "Ha! Told ya so!" she crowed.

"Enough. Continue your search and report back. And don't forget to identify the Gaia monkey's owner, so we can take care of him later. Saya out." Then silence. Lizzy turned to her brother with a now serious face. "You heard the lady, let's go!" the younger she-demon told him as she prepares to sprint off.

"Ah, you're just lucky. For once." Bryan said as they both leaped off to the west.

-

Meanwhile…

Saya sighed as she set down her ear phone for a little while. The demoness rubbed the temples on her forehead with her fingertips, very carefully. She didn't want to scratch her forehead with her claws.

_Those two can be a handful, sometimes. _Saya mentally grumbled. She understood that her master took them in, because of their great skill in stealth…and the fact that they're orphans. But still, she couldn't understand why that he is a fugitive from the heavens.

_No matter, I will serve Nataku-sama. Even if it means the death of me. _She silently vowed to herself, before putting her ear phone back in her ear so she can give the siblings the rest of the information, gathered by their watchman and spy, Watcher.

-

"Okay, Saya says that the kid is located at that building over there." Lizzy informed her brother as she looked through her miniature binoculars and pointing towards the building in front of her.

Bryan had a confused look on his face as he looked around. "Where? Which one?" he asked.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and sighed and turned her brother's face forcefully to the building on the right. Bryan is beginning to get the picture. "Oh." He said.

"You dolt." Lizzy muttered as she pocketed her binoculars.

Bryan looked at his sister with an offended look on his face. "What? All of those buildings looked the same at night, just like in the daytime!" he told her defensively.

"Whatever, dork. Anyway, the monkey and his owner lived in one of those apartments," she informed him. "So we have to search through the windows until we found him and report back to HQ."

"Since when are you leader?" Bryan asked.

Lizzy looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "How long have you've been a dork?" she countered.

Bryan turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever, bitch." He scoffed. Then he thought about his leader for a second. "Hey, Lizzy? What does the boss want with a kid for?"

Lizzy just shrugged as she put one foot on the roof ledge. "Said something about making the kid his mate, I think." She said.

"His mate? As in, repopulating his kind by screwing him and making him his lover, mate?"

Lizzy shrugged again. "I guess. Boss sure takes a liking in him."

Bryan nodded as he stared at the building that they are about to search out. He turned to sister who is staring at the building.

"Ready, baby sister?" he asked.

Lizzy nodded. "Always."

Then in a blur, they leaped to the building, preparing to search every bedroom window.

-

Hakuryu couldn't sleep; he rose his head up and yawned, before turning his attention to the digital alarm clock on the bedside drawer. On it says that it's five minutes till 1:30 in the morning. The albino dragon yawned again as he tries in vain to go back to sleep.

But he couldn't, ever since he saw…_him._

Hakuryu had heard the stories that the Count had told him and the others before Goku came into their world. Nataku is indeed a face of beauty, but he is very ruthless. When he first heard about him, it causes him to despise Nataku, just like the animals and the Count.

Chris, on the other hand, didn't know about Nataku. But he doesn't know that he saw him with his very own eyes. He doesn't want Chris to meet the same fate as Nataku's victims.

He always eats them alive, sometimes torture them first and then skin them. That makes Hakuryu's scaly skin crawl as he tried to get those gory images out of his head. The Count told him that Nataku was supposed to be executed 500 years ago.

But there he is, standing there in the park…with Goku, molesting him. Hakuryu could have jumped down from the tree and get Goku away from him, but he knew all too well about Nataku's power.

Nataku is the last of the Gaia monkeys.

And Goku is the beginning of the Gaia monkeys.

It's quite obvious that Nataku wants a mate to repopulate his clan…and to have pleasure with. But Goku is too young to face this man's cruelty. Far too young.

_Goku, if anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself. _Hakuryu thought to himself as he wrapped his wings closer to him. _I just hope that you will find someone that you will spend the rest of your life with. Someone…like Sanzo._

Before he knew it, he begins to fall asleep at that thought. He snuggled against the sheets beneath him as he gets comfortable.

_I wish, you the best, Goku. I hope, you and Sanzo will be mates for life._

-

Bryan peaked into the bedroom window and saw a woman in her late twenties. He shook his head as he leaped over to the next window. "Not here. How's your side, sis?" He told his sister over the walkie talkie.

"Not here either. Keep searching." Lizzy's voice cracked over the radio. Bryan hooked his walkie talkie to his pants before leaping off to the next window. _This is going to be a long night. _He thought to himself.

After four or five windows, Bryan finally stops at the sixth window. He took a peak in and saw a mop of messy brown hair and a golden headband sticking out of the covers. Grinning with triumph, the demon boy whipped out his walkie talkie.

"Hey, Liz!" he whispered excitedly.

"What?" his sister responded.

"I've found the monkey! I've found him!"

"Really? Which window?"

Bryan paused for a minute as he looked around his position, before answering to his sister. "Fourth row, fifth window." He answered. "Alright, I'm coming down." Lizzy said, before turning off her walkie talkie.

And soon enough, his sister materialized crouching beside him. She turned to him with a similar excited look. "You sure you've found the kid?" she asked. "The boss is going to be so happy with us!" Lizzy added with a squeal.

Bryan nodded. "Oh, yeah. I've found him." He answered with triumph. "And from the looks of it, he's sharing his bed with his owner."

Lizzy's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew, sharing the bed? Gross!" she grimaced as she made a face.

"An owner shares his bed with a dog; why not share a bed with a monkey?"

"I know, but what if his owner is some crusty old geezer?"

Bryan shook his head as he places his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Elizabeth Richardson, listen to your older brother, don't jump to conclusions." He advised her. Liz gave him a glare.

"Oh really? Tell me, Big Brother, what Watcher told you about the description of the monkey's owner?" she challenged him. Bryan opened his mouth to say what he remembered but closes it and stays silent for a few seconds.

"I don't remember." He admitted.

"See, you always forget things." Lizzy told him.

"Oh, shut up."

Lizzy hang from the bars to get a view through the window. "Time to get to work, Bryan," Lizzy told him as she was about to put on hang herself upside down. "Now that we've found the monkey, now we have to find out who his owner is."

"I'm right behind ya, sis." Bryan said as he did the same thing as his sister. They both tried to keep their balance and footing as they hold on to the bars. They used their night vision to see in the dark.

Their eyes scan the room until they fell upon two sleeping forms of the blond and the brunet. Bryan grins with self-satisfaction. "There's the owner." He whispered. Lizzy has a good look at his face. "Wow, he's hot. I was expecting an old geezer." She commented.

Then they saw a movement from the blond haired man. The demon turned to his sister with his finger to his lips. "Shhh!" he shushed. Lizzy pursed her lips.

But the man didn't wake up; he just stretched one arm out of the covers, showing his bare chest…and draped it around the boy's body, cuddling close to him. Both of the demonic siblings both watched with shocked dinner-plate shaped eyes.

"Oh my god!" Bryan gasped. Without noticing, both of their hands are slipping off of the bar they are holding. They both almost grabbed the bar, but they both slipped.

"OH…OH MY GOD!" Lizzy gasped as they both fell and crashed into the garbage bins. A small group of cats hissed and meowed as they ran away. Goku shot up from the bed at the noise. "Oh, my god, what was that?" he asked.

Sanzo pulls his little lover back into the bed. "Probably just a bunch of cats knocking off garbage bins. Just go back to sleep." He told him. Goku nodded as he falls fast asleep.

-

"Oh, yuck!" Lizzy commented as she sat up from a pile of garbage. She made a face as she peeled a banana peel off of her shoulder. Bryan sat up with a shock look on his face. "I can't believe it." He spoke up.

Lizzy nodded. "No kidding, I'll stink for months!" she agreed. Bryan looked at her weirdly before smacking his sister at the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for, Dumb-ass!" Lizzy yelled at her brother. Bryan clamped his sister's mouth shut as he looked around at the buildings to see if anyone heard them. So far, everyone was asleep, Bryan turned to Lizzy with a glare.

"You're the dumb-ass here! What I mean is that the monkey and his pretty-boy owner of his are together!" he furiously whispered to her. Lizzy remembered for a moment before realizing it. "Oh." She said.

"We have to tell the boss about this, but for now…" Then he looked around his surroundings. "We need to get to someplace where no one will spot us." Lizzy nodded. "Right, gotcha." She agreed. Then in a blink of an eye, they both disappeared.

-

_Soon, _Nataku thought, while sipping his beer and gazing at the faintly orange-gold tinted moon. He is sitting on the window sill, getting a beautiful view of the moon. _Soon, you will be mine, Son Goku. I swear this to you. _

His bedroom is beautifully furnished and luxurious, compared to the rest of the building. There was a magnificent king-sized bed with beautiful crimson bed curtains. As Nataku sipped his beer again, he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He bluntly ordered.

The door opened, revealing his demonic second-in command, Saya. She held up an ear phone in her hand. "Nataku-sama, its Bryan and Elizabeth, they have a report." She told him. Nataku continued his gaze towards the moon. "Tell them that I'm busy." He said.

But Saya didn't do what he says. "Sir, they've found your future mate." She said. Perking up to the word 'mate', Nataku turned to her with amusement on his handsome face. He held out his hand for the ear phone, in which Saya hand it to him.

She bowed down in respect before leaving his chambers. Nataku placed the ear phone in his ear as he went back to gaze at the moon. "Report." He commanded. "Boss, we've found the location of the kid!" Bryan's voice cracked over the ear phone.

"And his owner too!" Lizzy spoke up with excitement. Nataku grinned with satisfaction as he turned away from the beautiful moon. "Really now?" he asked. "Do tell me, what does his owner looks like? Some old goat, perhaps?"

Then he had received a couple of 'uhhh' before answering. "Well, you see, Boss, it's kinda a funny story," Bryan began. Nataku rolled his eyes as he sighed with impatience. "Just tell me what he looks like already." He ordered.

He could tell that the siblings are hesitant at the moment judging by the silent pause. "Well, his owner is not really an old man," Bryan told him. "And he's really hot, trust me." Lizzy added. Nataku shook his head at Lizzy's taste in handsome young men.

_She could be such a child sometimes _Nataku thought to himself, smiling.

"And…umm, the kid and the owner, they're…together." Bryan finished. Then Nataku's smile turns into a frown. "What?" he said in disbelief. His tone is now low and dangerous. He could tell that they're afraid of him.

"Uhhh, you know…to-together together? As in…naked in bed, together?" Lizzy explained to her leader, as she stutters. Nataku is feeling anger rising up through his whole body; his pupils silted as he crushed the beer can in his fist.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed as he slammed the can to the window sill. He felt the liquid soaking his hand and also a faint pain and bleeding, but paid no mind. "Uh, don't worry, Boss!" Bryan said fearfully. "W-we'll take care of that guy for ya!"

"Y-yeah, you c-c-count on us!" Lizzy agreed.

But this isn't calming down Nataku. "Never mind, you fools! We'll do as we originally planned," he told him in a harsh and angry tone. "But for now…GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE! NOW!" With that, he furiously ripped the ear phone out of his ear, almost crushing it.

Saya came in with a concern look on her beautiful face. "Nataku-sama!" she exclaimed. Nataku didn't looked at her, but tossed her the ear phone. Catching the ear phone, Saya spied a crushed can in his fist, with it was bleeding from the sharp edges.

She also saw the beer soaking a spot on the carpet. Saya turned to her leader with worriment. "Nataku-sama, daijoubu?" she asked. Nataku turned his attention back to the moon, which is almost about to be covered by the black clouds.

"Betsuni." He answered coolly. "Now, leave me be." Saya was reluctant at first, because she was worried about his wound. But not wanting to disobey his orders, she bowed down in respect.

"Hai, Nataku-sama." She said, before leaving him alone.

Nataku stared at the beer can, before tossing it into a garbage bin. He looked at the beer stain on the carpet and noted that he could get someone to clean it up for him later. Nataku turned to the wound on his hand, which is bleeding a little bit.

It's just a minor wound, nothing personal. He returned his attention back to the moon which is covered by the passing clouds. Nataku is burning with anger and jealousy as he recalls what the siblings reported back to him.

_That bastard, he took away my future mate's virginity before me! _He thought angrily, as he growled in jealousy. _I swear, if I find him, I'll make sure that his death will be slow and painful._

Then he took a deep breath and exhales as he finally feels calm. An evil smirk appeared on his face. _Feh, no matter, Goku will be my mate, even if I have to force him to, _he thought evilly. _I will kill his owner in front of his eyes, and that will cause a space in his heart. _

He clenches his fist, ignoring the slight pain from it. _And I will be the one who will fill in that space. Son Goku…you will be mine, once I've obtained you. _

* * *

Warrior Nun: Wow, Nataku is obsessive there isn't he? 

Ratty: Not to mention a pervert. Just like you. You're gonna get flamed for writing a lime scene, bi-atch. It's called pedophilia.

Warrior Nun: Oh, shut up, Ratty. I'm sure the fans will love it. I hope. Anyway, just tell me what you think, you guys. Remember to review!

-

Notes:

(1)The Full Belly Squadron Chinese Buns story, I've got that from one of the episodes of Saiyuki. WHOO! Go Saiyuki!

(2)The demonic siblings are named after two of my classmates in Language Arts class, and I tell ya, they are as annoying as hell!

* * *

DVA: Coming up: We'll check out on how the animal house is doing. I sure hope that Leon and D aren't dong anything…if you know what I mean. 


	14. Chapter 14

DVA: She didn't get flamed, she didn't owned Saiyuki or Petshop of Horrors, she has a monkey demon for a co-host, and she's Warrior Nun!

Goku: That's quite a change in the intro there, WN.

Warrior Nun: Yeah, I know, welcome back to Devotion.

Goku: There are a few new things you need to be watching out for: Graphic violence, OCs (we've forgot to tell you about them, but it slipped our minds, like a crappy chalk drawing on a sidewalk), strong languages, use of drugs and/or alcohol, and also for you naughty and nice fangirls…lime scenes of either pairings. There is a 1000 to 1 possibility that there will scenes of Leon/D, Gojyo/Hakkai, and also, everyone's favorite couple: me and Sanzo. Or perhaps…(gasp)…me and Nataku.

Warrior Nun: Thank you for reviewing chapter 13, I guess you are all rejoicing that Sanzo and Goku are together now, aren't you? But be warned, that warm and fuzzy feeling isn't going to last, because Nataku has a more dangerous card up his sleeve.

Goku: Here's our newest chapter: The Secret of the Sha Brothers

* * *

Chapter 14: The Secret of the Sha Brothers 

2:28 a.m.

Alleyway

A woman was pushed roughly to the wall and stared fearfully at the golden eyes of a man in front of her. The man smirked at her fear and quicker than lighting, he grabbed her neck and held her against the wall. His few of his cohorts are standing back and watched with sinister glee as their leader held on to the frightened woman.

Near at their feet was her dead Persian cat, Fluffy. Her blood was around their feet. She looked up to the man in front of her with eyes filled with fear. "P-please let m-m-me g-go." She managed to spit out. Tears flowed out of her eyes. "If its money you want, take all of it. Just don't kill me!"

The man listened and just smirked as his grip tightens around her neck. "What makes you think that money matters to me?" he asked. "We're after something that is worth more than a few green slices of paper…Miss Witherspoon."

Witherspoon's eyes widen with terror when he said her last name. "H-how…how did you know…?" she stuttered. The man's smirk widens as he came closer to her ear. "I know everything, Ms. Witherspoon," he whispered to her. "Even the fact that you're the customer of…Count D."

With that, his grip tightens more, making it harder for Witherspoon to breathe. As his grip slowly tightens around her windpipe, smiles came upon his lackeys faces as they hear her neck snapped. Their leader let go of her neck and watched her body fell limp to the ground.

Nataku's smirked as he looked down at the woman's dead body. "How pathetic." He said, as he lifted one of her arms to rip it out in a sickening tear.

-

Sanzo slowly wakes up as the sun was about to rise. He'd noticed the absence of Goku's presence and the sound of the running showers. The blond smirked as he came out of the covers. _This is going to be quite a morning. _He thought to himself as he quietly enters the bathroom.

Goku's body relaxed as he felt the beads of the warm water beating his shoulders. Last night was the most wonderful night, besides the confession that he and Sanzo shared. As he was lost in thought, Goku didn't notice the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing. Or locking of it.

He didn't even noticed that the larger form was slipping in behind him into the shower room until he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist and then Goku smiled knowing that itwas his sun. "What did I say about taking a shower alone?" he purred in a teasing tone and nuzzled against the back of his neck. Goku giggled as he looked up to his owner.

"Sanzo, please control yourself," he told him, smiling. "I'm a bit sore from last night." Sanzo pouted a little. "Aww, you're no fun." He whined and laughed. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. Hakkai might be cooking something good today." Goku nodded as they both washed up. Sanzo still had some fun by gently caressing Goku as he helped cleaned him.

-

Meanwhile at the pet shop…

"Another baffling mystery murder, and this time a woman and cat owner named Renee Witherspoon," a young man reported on the CNN news. "Her cat, Fluffy, was skinned alive in not much of a pretty way." Then they show a picture of Fluffy, her skin looked like it was ripped off of her body, and blood was around her. The animals who are watching turned away from the gruesome sight.

"Oh my god." Gloria gasped, covering her mouth.

Tetsu covered Chris's eyes as he turned his head away. Tears flowed out of Pon-chan's honey-colored eyes as she covered them. D was also with them, with horror and disgust shown on his porcelain face. He stomach lurched when he feasts eyes upon the image of the poor creature.

"Authorities suspect that it must be the same killer who murdered Myers," the man continued. "Police are still investigating and searching for the killer, in other news…"

Not wanting to hear more, D wisely turned off the TV. He sat on the couch for a moment before covering his mouth and raced for the bathroom. Ten-chan looked over his shoulder and took the buttered toast out of his mouth. "Count?" he spoke with worry as he heard the bathroom door locked.

-

Both Sanzo and Goku came into the kitchen, greeted by a delicious aroma of the food that Hakkai was cooking. Hakkai looked up and saw the couple. He smiled at them as he set up their breakfast. "Oh, good morning, you two," Hakkai greeted as he placed the plateful of eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages on the table. "Do you two sleep well?"

Sanzo smirked as he pulled Goku close to him. "Yeah, we slept very well. _Very _well." He answered as he looked down at the chibi saru. Goku blushed a bit at the hidden meaning to those words as he had a short flashback on their first night together.

Hakkai was confused for a moment, but from the look on Sanzo's closeness to Goku and the redness on the Gaia monkey's face….it all make perfect sense. _Sanzo, you sly dog. _Hakkai thought to himself as he shook his head, smiling.

Gojyo came out from the bedroom with a cell phone to his ear. He had a smile on his face. "So, when are you gonna be here?" he asked the person on the other line. The two men and the child all turned to him in curiosity. Gojyo paused for a moment and his smile widens.

"Three weeks? Ok…ok, I'll be there to pick you up, bro. Ja ne." Then he hanged up his cell phone, he still had the smile.

"Who was that, koi?" Hakkai asked. Gojyo turned to him with a happy smile on his face. "My brother, he says that he'll be here in three weeks." The red-eyed man answered him. Hakkai gave him a proud smile. "That's good, what's the occasion?" he asked.

"He'd just wants to see yours truly again, ever since we've went into our separated ways." He replied cockily. Sanzo rolled his amethyst eyes. "You two may be half-brothers, but you two share one thing in common." He said.

Gojyo turned to Sanzo with an eyebrow cocked. "Oh? And what's that supposed to be?"

"Both of you are cocky."

"Urusai, bouzo."

Hakkai stepped in between them before a fight could even start. "Maa, maa, minna-san, let's not have a morning fight." He soothed them in his signature motherly tone. Goku looked around and found someone missing. "Ne, Kai-chan? Where's Haku-chan?" he asked.

The gentle man turned to him with a kind smile. "Hakuryu had some trouble sleeping last night, Goku-chan," he told him reassuringly. "You have to leave him alone to sleep; the two of you will play later." Goku had a worried look on his beautiful tanned face. Usually, Hakuryu never had sleepless nights, but this is the first time that he had one. Could it be that there could be danger? (A/N: well duh! Yes!)

_No, that would be ridiculous, _he thought to himself as he mentally shook it out of his head. _But, would it? _Then he looked up to his friend's guardian with a sweet smile. "Ok, Kai-chan, I'll let him sleep for awhile." He said. Hakkai smiled back as he ruffled the earth child's hair affectionately.

"I knew, you would understand." He said. Just then, the phone rang. Sanzo walked over to the phone and took the cordless. "Hello?" he responded to the speaker. He paused for a moment as he listened to the speaker. "Chief...Another murder…right now…okay, fine. We'll be there, sir."

Then he hanged up. Gojyo looked at him with a straight face. "They want us, huh?" he asked. Sanzo nodded. "Looks like." He answered. Then Gojyo turned to his lover with guilty ruby eyes. But Hakkai smiled reassuringly as he nodded. "Go, I'll wrap up your breakfast." He told him.

The tanned man smiled as he pecked the latter's cheek. "Thanks, koi. I love you." He said, before going back into his room to change into his work clothes. Goku looked at Sanzo with worriment. "Do you have to go?" he asked.

Sanzo nodded as he kneeled down to Goku's height. "I have to, Goku," he told him. "There are a lot of people out there that needs me and Gojyo. I'm really sorry."

Goku looked down at the ground for a minute before looking back at Sanzo with a smile. "I understand, after all this is your job." He said. Sanzo smiled softly at him before kissing his forehead. "Sankyuu…koibito." He whispered to him, before standing up and to get ready himself.

-

Gloria leaned on the wall beside the bathroom door with a towel in hand. She waited for him to come out until Gloria heard the toilet flush. Then the door opens revealing a groggy Count who is holding his stomach after what he did.

Gloria sympathetically handed him the towel, showing a face of concern. "You all right, Count?" She asked as her master took the towel gratefully. D nodded as he wiped his face with the piece of cloth. Everyone stared at him with sympathetic look on their faces as he walked in. Ten-chan stared at him worriedly as the Count sat back down on the couch. "So, no breakfast for you today, then?" he asked, sounding half joking and half serious.

D shook his head as he rests the towel on the arm rest. He sighed sadly as sorrow shadowed his face. "How long does this have to go on?" he asked. "Nataku will find Goku soon, and within ten weeks, he'll…" then he stopped himself not wanting to say the most dreaded word in every human's vocabulary.

Tetsu looked at his master with a now soften face before leaning his head on the Count's lap. "Count, don't worry, we'll think of something," he reassures him. "We will find a way to stop Nataku." Chris stood up and sat down on the couch beside him.

(We all are.) He agrees through mind. Count soon gave them a sincere smile as he looked at everyone. "I hope, you all are right," he said. "I do."

-

Hakuryu slowly awoke to the sun and looked over at the clock and saw it was 3:00 a.m. in the afternoon. _Did I slept that long? _He thought to himself in disbelief. _I guess, I've been under so much stress that I can't even get some decent sleep. _Then his stomach signaled that it needs food. The way it grumbled it was almost saying "feed me, feed me", kinda like in one movie he watched in the Count's pet shop.

He had forgotten what title it is, but it has something to do with a man-eating plant. Sighing he morphed into his human form and walked out of his master's room. He rubbed his eyes and saw Goku drawing on the dining table and his breakfast covered by a napkin set out for him.

Goku looked up and saw his platinum blond haired friend; a bright smile came upon the boy's innocent face. "Good morning, Haku-chan!" he greeted brightly. Then two boys heard Hakkai's chuckle as he finished with the dishes. "More like, 'Good afternoon', Goku-chan." He corrected him, smiling cheerfully.

Hakuryu smiled at both of them before sitting down at the table. "Good afternoon, Hakkai and Goku," he greeted. "And, thank you for making breakfast for me; you don't really have to go through all of the trouble for me." Hakuryu added. Hakkai shook his head as he walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands with the dish towel.

"I have to, Hakuryu, and besides, what kind of adoptive father am I if I don't take care of my pet?" Hakkai asked kindly. Hakuryu nodded as he removed the napkin from his meal. "You do have a point," he agreed. He picked up the fork in his hand and claps his hand together softly. "Itadakimasu." He softly said to himself before digging in.

_I guess, I have to tell them the truth when the time is right. _Hakuryu thought to himself as he slowly and quietly eats his meal.

-

Meanwhile at the warehouse…

"Boss! Boss! Hey Boss!" Lizzy called out excitedly as she finally found her leader in his training room, beating the shit out of the punching bag. His long black hair is pulled back into a pony tail, leaving the rest in bangs against his face, and he is shirtless and clad only in a pair of loose black jogging pants. Sweat trickled down his bare chest, and his figure is thin and slightly muscular. His hands are bandaged as he punched the stuffed bag. (A/N: Someone prepare the mop and bucket.)

Lizzy blushes a bit as she watched her leader kick-boxed the bag. "What is it, Lizzy? Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked, not looking at her. Lizzy watched the handsome young man did the perfect karate kick. "Well…um…y-you're message i-i-is on the-the news again and the whole c-city is in panic," she said, trying not to sound like an idiot. Which she is, by the way. "And-and they thought up a name for you and your slaying."

"Oh, really? What do they dubbed me for now on?" Nataku asked, sounding interested and amused.

"They now dubbed you as…The Benevolent Prince." She answered as she watched him striking the punching bag. With that, Nataku did a powerful spinning back kick, causing the whole bag to be ripped off of its chain. Few little pieces of concrete landed near their feet and the fallen bag whose stuffing is falling out.

Nataku turned to her with amusement upon his handsome face. "The Benevolent Prince, huh?" he asked. Lizzy nodded. "Uh-huh." She answered, trying not to drool at the intoxicating sight of the bare-chested sex-god in front of her.

Nataku grinned with amusement. "Catchy name, nice ring to it too." He said as he grabs the towel on the bar near him. As he was about to pass Lizzy, Nataku leaned into her ear. "Wipe yourself up, you're drooling." He advised her. Lizzy looked after him with a confused look on her face as he walks away to hit the showers.

She held her hand up to touch her mouth, and it felt wet. Lizzy quickly wiped the drool off of her face, embarrassed by the fact that her hottie leader saw her drooling in front of him. _Great, just what I need, drool all over my face while I'm delivering news to Boss! _She mentally scolded herself.

(A/N: can anyone say boy-crazy teenage bimbo?)

-

As Gojyo and Sanzo walked to the crime scene in silence, the redhead took out his carton of his favorite brand of cigarettes and took out his lucky lighter. They didn't say a word to one another, so Gojyo decided to speak up. "So, Sanzo, did you sleep well?" he asked, striking up a conversation.

Sanzo just nodded, and kept on walking. "Yeah, _very _well." He simply and yet coolly answered. Gojyo just stared at him for a moment before halting both of them to stop. "All right, bouzo, spill it. What is it that makes your night so well to sleep?" he asked. Sanzo looked at him in the corner in his eye.

"Do you _really _want to know?" he asked.

Gojyo nodded showing that he wants to know. "Yeah, I do." He replied. Then Sanzo leaned into Gojyo's ear with his hand covering one side so that no one can hear what he is whispering. When he pulled away, Gojyo flashed his partner a toothy grin. "Sanzo, you sly dog." He finally said. (A/N: That's the exact same thing that Hakkai said.)

Sanzo gave him his trademark death glare. "Tell it to everyone and their cousin and I'll put you into your grave early." He warned him. Gojyo held his hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, I'm just proud of ya, alright?" he told him.

"Tch, whatever." Sano said as he moved on to the place where the victim is.

Gojyo just shrugged as he followed along as he cradled the back of his head with his hands. "Sour-puss." He muttered.

-

Three weeks later…

"Now arriving San Francisco, please watch your step and keep your belongings with you at all times." Some lady on the speaker said. A tall young man in his late twenties stepped out of the plane gate and takes a look around at the airport with his mature blackish brown eyes.

He has short black hair that goes up in spikes. His blue polo shirt is a bit undone at the top, showing off bit of his muscular chest. He has a blackish brown facial tattoo of an arrow head that is pointing down with an oval shape on top of it, and a line that is across his nose and a small circle at the end.

The man digs through his black jeans pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, which it says "501 Willow Street. Dragon Crest Heights, Apartment 405". He put it back in his pocket and took his portable suitcase with him to the luggage pick-up. Now all that is left is getting a taxi.

At another plane gate, a young couple exit out of the gate. A handsome young man with flowing red hair that reaches to his lower back in his early twenties takes a look around before turning to his girlfriend. "Well this is the place, Yaone," he said to her. "Now all that is left is getting the rest of our luggage."

He has dark tanned skin and piercing purple eyes. He had three red triangular tattoos on his left cheek. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt that is orange by the collar and the shirt sleeve cuffs and blue jeans. On his ears were silver triangular earrings with an intricate black design.

The beautiful young woman nodded, her long purple hair is pulled into a single pigtail. "And also getting a taxi." She nodded. She is pale skinned and had saffron eyes that had a gentle look within them. She wore an overall jumper and a pink shirt with puffy sleeves with shows off her bare shoulders. On her left arm is a green tattoo in shape of an upside down moon joined by two other moon crescents.

Kougaiji looked around at the airport. "Now where is…" he began. But he is cut off by a young female voice.

"Ooo-NIIIIIII-CHHAAAANNN!"

Kougaiji turned around and saw a young girl at age 14-15 pushing her way through the people. She has orange hair that is pulled back in to a ponytail supported by a hair band with two bells on them and cheerful green eyes. She wore a yellow midriff shirt and baggy cream colored pants, along with dark green boots. Her green jacket around her is slipped off of her shoulders, as she drags along her navy blue suitcase with Fruit Baskets stickers on it. (A/N: Don't ask.) On the girl's right cheek is a tattoo a bit similar to Kougaiji's, except it's pink and only has two triangles.

Kougaiji let out a groan as he sees the girl catching up to the couple. "Lirin, you're supposed to be back at home with Kaa-chan." He scolded her. His little sister looked up to him with a puppy-dog look. "But I wanna come with you, and besides it's not going to be the same with out you or Yaone-chan." She said.

Yaone smiled down at the little girl. "Well, that's sweet, but you're going to worry your mother if she finds out that you're gone." She told her in a sisterly way. Kougaiji sighed as he ran his hand through his red hair. "Well, I guess, you're stuck with us for a little while," he said. "We'll call Mom as soon as we get to a dorm."

Lirin grinned happily as she hugged her older brother around the waist. "Sankyuu, Onii-chan!" she squealed.

As she let go of him, Kougaiji looked around again and saw a sign that leads to the luggage pick-up. "There it is." He said, pointing to the direction beside them. The three headed for the luggage pick-up, taking their baggage with them.

-

"Hey, taxi!" Kougaiji called but the cab just passed him. The red head sighed with frustration as he looked around for another one. "Well, that's just mean!" Lirin huffed. "We call for a cabbie and that jerk-off just drove pass us! America stinks!" Yaone gave her a stern look. "Lirin, behave." She scolded her.

Lirin looked down at the ground in guilt as she tapped her fore fingers together. "Gomen ne, Yaone-chan." She apologized. Kougaiji looked around for a taxi cab when he heard a man called out. "Taxi!" he called.

Then the taxi cab pulled up and the man who called it tapped Kougaiji on the shoulder. Kougaiji turned around and saw a tall muscular man with short spiky black hair smiling warmly down at him. "You called for a taxi?" he asked. Kougaiji stared at him before staring at the cab.

"No, that's fine," he began to decline. But the man just held his hand up. "Please, I insist it, and besides, you look like you're gonna blow your top!" he laughed heartily as he popped open the trunk. "Here let me help you with your luggage."

The kind man and the taxi guy both packed the trio's things into the trunk. When they are both finished, the man opened the car door for Yaone. "Here you go, miss." He said in a gentlemanly manner. Yaone bowed in respect. "Arigato, sir." She thanked him, before getting in the cab.

Lirin looked up to the man with her green orbs. "What about you, ojii-san?" she asked innocently. The man grinned at her as he ruffled her orange hair affectionately as if she's a boy instead of a girl. "Don't worry about me, princess," he told her in a reassuring tone. "I'll call in another one." Lirin nodded as she grinned back before getting into the cab.

"Cute kid, ya got there," the man commented as Kougaiji was about to get in to the cab. Then he turned to him with a curious look. "Sister?" he asked. Kougaiji shook his head.

"Half, actually. She is abandoned by her birth mother when she is a baby, her mom is impregnated by my bastard father." He answered with bitterness lacing in his voice. The man nodded in understanding, with a slight sad look on his face.

"I see, sorry I asked." He said. Kougaiji turned to him shaking his head. "Don't sweat it, man," he said. Then he held his hand out. "I'm Kougaiji Houtou, by the way. What's yours?"

The man smiled at him as he took his hand into his. "Jien, Sha Jien, pleasure to meet you." He answered as he shook Kougaiji's hand. Kougaiji smiled back. "Like wise, Jien. I do hope we'll meet again."

Jien nodded. "Same here, Kougaiji." He said. With that Kougaiji went inside the cab and drove off, leaving their new-found friend behind. But unknown to them, they will meet again…someday.

-

Goku and Hakuryu watched as Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo cleaned the apartment up a bit more. The three of them are wearing pink frilly aprons as they dust a little bit more. (Authoress laughing hard as she pauses.) Gojyo had his hair tied up in a high ponytail and was covered by a blue bandanna.

The boys can't hold back their laughter. "You look funny, Go-nii-chan!" Goku laughed as he pointed at Gojyo. Gojyo gave the chibi saru a glare. "You are so gonna be disciplined, kono bakasaru!" he threatened. Hakuryu laughed along with Goku. "Don't worry, Gojyo-kun," he told him.

"We always see the count in a pink apron whenever he cleans the pet shop." Gojyo looked at him with curiosity. "Does he have a bandanna while he's at it?" he asked. Goku nodded. "Uh-huh, he does."

Gojyo nodded thoughtfully as he pictured the count in a frilly pink apron and a bandanna to pull back his hair. "Okay, I think I feel comfortable now." He said, before getting back to work. Hakkai chuckled as he finished his share of work. "Gojyo always liked to see me in a pink frilly apron." He said as he took off his apron.

Gojyo flashes him a perverted grin. "With nothing underneath!" he added. But then-

THWACK!

"Itei! That hurt, you bastard!" Gojyo snapped at Sanzo who again, 'magically' pulled out his paper fan. The blond glared at the red head with a vein throbbing on his forehead. "That's what you get for filling the kids with pornographic thoughts." He said.

Gojyo glared at him back as if he was accused. "ME giving them the dirty thoughts!" he exclaimed. "What about you? You and the saru screwed each other last night for crying out loud!" Redness came upon Goku's cheeks. Hakuryu looked at him with a surprised look. _Goku…! _

Bits of crimson are visible on Sanzo's face, and that earns Gojyo about ten more smacks from his deadly paper fan of doom.

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

Hakkai, Hakuryu, and Goku looked at Gojyo with sympathy as he lied face-flat on the ground, twitching his leg like a cockroach he is. Sanzo walked away as he tossed his apron to Hakkai. "That's what he gets for crossing me." He muttered.

Sanzo could have sworn that he heard Gojyo saying "You are under arrested for assaulting an officer". "Urusai, you baka cockroach." He cursed.

Ding-dong!

Hakkai looked up and walked over to the door. He looked through the peep-hole and smiled as he opened the door. "Jien! I'm glad that you're finally here!" he said, giving the man a friendly hug. Jien smiled as he hugged back.

"Good to see you too, Hakkai," he said. Then he looked around. "Where's Gojyo?" he asked. The groan caught his attention to the floor and found the familiar mop of red hair. "Hey, Gojyo! You still alive?" he asked. Gojyo looked up to him with annoyance and joy that he sees him.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He said sarcastically to his brother.

Jien laughed as he ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Glad that not much changed since you guys moved out of the Land of the Rising Sun!" he laughed. Sanzo just turned his head away in an aloof manner. "Tch, whatever." He scoffed in a gruff tone. Jien stood up and saw the two boys who are staring curiously at him.

Well, actually, Hakuryu is doing all the staring. Goku is hiding behind him, being a shy little monkey he is. Jien turned to Hakkai with curiosity. "So, who are these kids?" he asked. Hakkai looked at them, before answering to Jien.

"They're our adopted children," Hakkai lied, feeling guilt eating him up again. "You know me and Gojyo, being two men, not able to make babies."

"Yeah, not making babies." Gojyo agreed as he got up, rubbing his head.

Jien rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Huh, that makes sense," he said before turning his attention to the kids. "So what are your names, boys?" he asked in a brotherly tone. Hakuryu looked up to him with a smile.

"My name is Hakuryu, and this is my younger brother, Son Goku," then he turned to Goku who is still behind him. "Its okay, Goku, no need to be shy." Hakuryu coaxed him affectionately.

Goku shyly peeked his head from behind Hakuryu's back and looked up to Jien with shy and yet innocent orbs. "H-hello, Jien-san." He greeted shyly. Jien gave him a big brother smile as he held his hand out. "Don't be shy, little guy," he coaxed in a gentle tone.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you. I'm just the older brother of that redheaded friend of yours there." Goku now came out from behind Hakuryu. "You're Go-nii-chan's big brother?" he asked. Jien nodded as he smiled.

"Well, since Gojyo is the onii-san, I guess you can call me Ojii-san." Jien said.

Goku smiled widely as he nodded. "Okay, Ojii-chan!" he said. Hakkai laughed warmly as he remembered something. "That reminds me, Goku called Gojyo "Ojii-chan", when he first met him." He said.

Sanzo smiled as he remembers. "Yeah, I remember that, it was pretty funny." He snickered. Gojyo glared at both of them. "You guys are so cold." He cursed under his breath. Hakkai smiled sweetly at him. "Why, thank you, koibito." He thanked with sarcasm.

Jien thought for a moment before speaking up. "Oy, minna, I forgot to mention something, before I got here," he spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "What is it, Nii-chan?" Gojyo asked.

"At the airport, I met these people who are also foreigners, from Osaka, I think," Jien said. "And the funny thing is that the guy named Kougaiji Houtou and his girlfriend's personalities are freakishly like Hakkai and Sanzo's. Except, Kougaiji is not as threatening as Sanzo." Gojyo is a bit surprised as he took out three cans of beer from the fridge. "Wow that is freaky." Gojyo commented. He walked over to the older man and handed him his beer before handing Sanzo the beverage.

Jien nodded as he opened his beer. "If you think that's freaky, wait till ya hear this," he continued. "This guy also has a younger half-sibling." Then he paused for moment when he saw a solemn look on Gojyo's face. Goku stared at the two brothers in confusion, wondering what is going on.

Everyone is waiting for Gojyo's response; the redhead stared at his beer emotionlessly. "Does his little sister…also have mom problems?" he asked. Jien shook his head. "I didn't get the full details," he replied. "But from the looks of her energetic attitude, I say she gets along well with the mom she's with."

Then a small smile appeared on his face. "That's good to hear." He sighed with relief. Goku, still looking confused, tapped Hakuryu on the shoulder. "What do you think they are talking about, Haku-chan?" he whispered. The dragon boy shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know." He whispered back.

Hakkai overheard their little chit-chat and decided to join in. "I'll tell you about them later, when Jien and Gojyo aren't around." He whispered to the boys. The two looked at each other before answering. "Okay." They both whispered in a union.

Then Gojyo looked up with a smile on his face. "So, how's your fiancée doing?" he asked, suddenly now cheerful.

Jien smiled at him when he mentions his fiancée. "You mean, Shunrei?" he asked. "She's doing fine, just when this year is over, we'll be officially man and wife." Goku looked at Hakuryu with curiosity.

"Ne, ne, Haku-chan? Is a fiancée some kind of cake?" he asked innocently. Hakuryu looked at him as he chuckled. "Iie, Goku, a fiancée is actually a woman whom the man is engaged to marry. Goku is confused again.

"Engage? Marry?"

It's Hakkai's cue to help Hakuryu out. "Goku-chan, engagement is an agreement to be married," Hakkai explained to him. "And marriage is sort of a union between of two people who loved each other very much." Goku blinked at the description.

"Two people who loved each other?" he asked. Hakkai nodded. "Hai." He answered. Then Goku turned to Gojyo who is drinking his beer. "Ne, Go-nii-chan, are you and Kai-chan married?" he asked, being an innocent little monkey he is.

Gojyo spat his beer at Sanzo's face, who is about to drink his beer. The blond glared at the redhead dangerously as Jien laughed hysterically, while Hakuryu also laughed along. Both Gojyo and Hakkai blushed furiously. "NANI!" they both said in a union.

"Married? Are you two married?" Goku asked again as Sanzo set his beer down and stood up to leave for his room to get cleaned up.

Gojyo and Hakkai looked at each other as they tried to come up with an answer, making it funnier for Jien and Hakuryu. "Well…uhhh, you see," Gojyo began. "It's kinda like this…we're not officially a couple…I mean…Gahh!" He then threw his hands up in the air and then buried his flushing face in them.

Goku looked at him confusingly. "What? All I asked was that if both of you are married, isn't that simple?" he asked. Hakuryu calmed himself down as he wiped away a tear. "Actually, it's not simple between these two." He laughed. Sanzo finally came back in, in a new outfit. A simple navy blue polo shirt and cream-colored jeans.

"What's going on?" he asked. Jien tried to calm himself down as he saw the blond. "Your kid here…says the funniest thing." He told him, between snickers.

Goku turned to his master with confusion in his golden orbs. "All I asked if Go-nii-chan and Kai-chan are married." He told him honestly. Sanzo stared at him for a second before bursting into a snicker. Goku looked at him to see if he's all right.

"Sanzo? Daijoubu?" he asked. Sanzo looked at Goku with a straight face, even though he's about to burst with laughter.

"It's nothing, Goku. Nothing, really." He told him, letting out a small chuckle. Gojyo glared at both men. "Could we just change the subject already!" He exclaimed. Jien finally calms down as he though of one.

"Remember the time when we challenge the Fei Brothers into a drinking contest?" he asked. Gojyo thought hard for the moment before finally recalled it. "Oh, yeah, we're so totally wasted." He said, chuckling.

"Don't forget, I'm the only one who knows how to hold his liquor." Hakkai told him, smiling. As the four men talked, Hakuryu leaned into Goku for a whisper. "This is our cue to leave," he told him. "This is adult talk."

Goku nodded as he followed Hakuryu out of the living room and into Hakkai's room, so they can leave the four older men alone. (A/N: There's nothing between these two boys, btw.)

-

Night quickly falls, at one of the dorms, Kougaiji made a quick dial on his cell phone and held it up to his ear and then wait. His things are still packed, but he'll unpack them later as soon as he finished talking to his mother. He waited for a little while until the phone picked up. "Kou-chan?" the woman's voice spoke from the other line.

Kougaiji smiled as he heard his mother's voice. "Hi, Mom!" he greeted. "Kou-chan, I'm glad that you're in the USA, in college! I'm so proud of you, sweetie!" he heard her say in a proud voice. Kougaiji smiled sheepishly before telling her something even more important.

"Thanks, Mom, but that's not what I called you up for," he told her. "You see, Lirin somehow, followed me into the airport, and I have no idea how she memorized my credit card number, but she's right here with me."

"Lirin's there? How is she? She didn't get hurt, didn't she?" His mother's voice is now worried and concern. Kougaiji just smiled. "Don't worry, she didn't get hurt." He reassures her. "Though, I wanted to know how she got hold of my credit card."

"Oh, you know, your sister, she just wants to be with you." she told him. "It's only summer over here, so why not let her stay with you for a little while? It'll be like a vacation for her!"

"I don't know if the dorm will allow her in," he told her. "But I'll see if Yaone will take her in."

"Great, I'll have her flight home scheduled about few weeks, okay?" Kougaiji nodded.

"Okay, Mom, I love you."

"I love you too, honey, bye."

Then they both hanged up. Kougaiji tossed his cell phone on the bed before going through one of the boxes. Lirin walked into his room after using the bathroom. "Hey, Kougaiji need some help?" she asked.

Kougaiji nodded. "Yeah, that might be nice." He said. "Oh, I called up Mom; she says that it's okay for you to stay." Lirin's face brightens up.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Only for a few weeks."

Lirin pouted her lips. "That's not fair." She said. Kougaiji smiled kindly to her. "Well, at least you're going to have quality time with me and Yaone." He pointed out. Than a bright smile came on her face.

"Sankyuu, Onii-chan!" she squealed as she glomped him. Kougaiji laughed as he hugged his little sister back.

-

"Well, you guys, it's been real," Jien said as he opened the cabbie door. "I'll be seeing you guys next time if you and Sanzo are off from work." Gojyo nodded as he looked at his brother in the eye. "We'll be checking our calendar and schedule to see if we're free." He told him, in a joking tone.

Jien laughed as he shook his head. "You always know how to crack me up, Bro." he said as he shook hands with him. Sanzo cleared his throat, getting the older man's attention. "Just be careful, Jien," he told him. "A psychotic serial killer is on the loose somewhere in the city. Local now dubs him as The Benevolent Prince."

Jien raised an eyebrow. "Benevolent, huh? Sarcasm isn't it?" he asked. Gojyo nodded.

"You can say that," he said. "Anyway, be careful for my sake, okay, big brother?" Then he held his hand up as he smiled.

Jien smiled back as he shook his brother's hand. "I will," he said. Then he went inside the cab. "See ya, you guys."

Gojyo waved. "Later, Bro." he said. Sanzo just grunted. Jien slammed the door closed as the cab drove off to the hotel he is staying in.

As they watched the cab leave into the night, Sanzo turned to his redheaded roommate and glared. Gojyo felt his bone-chilling glare and faced him.

"What?" he asked. (A/N: Can you guess what Sanzo is mad about?)

-

Meanwhile at the pet shop…

Leon drove up to the pet shop; he stepped out of the car and locked it. He noticed the close sign hanging on the door, but he knew better. Leon jingled the door handle and it opened. Worry and concern came upon him again as he stepped inside of the pet shop and locked it behind him.

He knew it was intruding, but he doesn't want the Count to get mugged…or something far more worse than that. _I know the Count have the animals as his body guards, _Leon thought to himself. _But he can't just leave the pet shop opened in the middle of the night. _

The animals seemed to have sensed Leon's presence and all eyes turned on him. Leon was greeted by the sweet fragrance of the incense. Normally, Leon should get the creeps when all eyes are on him, but none of it matters. The well being of D matters.

Then he saw a figure of an exotic-dressed teen with flaming red hair coming out. He recognized who he is. "Tetsu." He spoke out, catching the teen's attention. "You're Tetsu, right?" Leon asked. Normally for Tetsu, he should bite Leon's ass like any other day, but for tonight, he's too busy worrying about his master now.

Tetsu nodded. "The one and only, Leon." He answered. Leon looked around and saw that instead of animals, but people in exotic clothing that are different from Tetsu's. On each of their faces hold concern and worry for their master.

"Let me guess, D watched the news?" Leon guessed. Pon-chan nodded. "Uh-huh," she answered. Gloria stepped up to Leon with her arms crossed across her almost bare chest. "In any case you want to know how your brother is doing, he's asleep." She told him.

Leon nodded to her. "Thanks Miss…"

"It's Gloria. No need for formalities." She told him. Leon nodded. "So where's D?" he asked. Tetsu opened a door and turned to Leon. "Come with me." He told him. Leon followed him with no question.

Leon followed Tetsu through the hallway in silence; the blond detective is surprised that the pet shop is this big, considering how many times he has been coming here. "The Count is in his chambers, and we'll be there at the moment." Tetsu told him as he walked on. "I just want to let you to know that."

Leon nodded. "Yeah, sure." He replied.

--

D sighed again as he stared the moon that is getting a golden tint. Q-chan looked at his master with worry as he flapped on his shoulder. The Count stroked his pet reassuringly but the rabbit-bat is not convinced.

Both of them cannot deny the fact that there are only twelve weeks left until the mating season, and the Benevolent Prince will sure to succeed in finding Goku. D laughed bitterly at Nataku's newly given nickname. _'Benevolent Prince', that's a fine way to describe him. _D thought with sarcasm.

Then he heard his bedroom door being knocked. "Come in." he said.

The door opened, revealing his totetsu and…

"Leon?" The detective gave him a small smile. "Hey, D." he greeted as he walked in. Both Q-chan and Tetsu know that they need some alone time, so the rabbit-bat flew out as soon as Tetsu closed the door behind him.

Leon walked over to the Count and sat down on the bed with him. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked in a soft and kind tone. D looked at him with sad-filled mismatched eyes. "No, Leon, I'm not all right," he answered him honestly. "It's my fault that the Benevolent Prince had killed Miss Witherspoon, and if I had known…"

Then he was cut off by Leon who crushed his lips into his, feeling his tongue exploring the warm cavern of his mouth. D can't help but moan as he deepens the kiss. After a few moments, they finally broke the kiss and gazed deeply into each others eyes as they breathe heavily.

"Don't blame yourself for your customers deaths, D," Leon told him, tucking D's bangs out of his eyes and back behind his ear. "We'll put the Benevolent Prince behind bars, believe it." D smiled as he nodded and pulled Leon in to another kiss, causing them to fall back into the bed.

_Leon, it will take more than just a cage to seal him. _D thought, as he felt Leon's fingers unbuttoning his night shirt.

(A/N: Well, that's that. Now let's see how the guys are doing!)

-

"Hey, Kai-chan?" Goku asked as he snuggled next to Hakkai who is stroking Hakuryu's hair on his lap. The kind man turned to the child with his warm green eyes. "Hai, Goku?" he responded. "So, why did Go-nii-chan acted all funny when Ojii-chan mentions the 'younger half sibling' thing?" Goku asked.

Hakkai now turned solemn as he looked down at Hakuryu's silvery tresses. "Well, Gojyo acted like that, because…he and Jien are not really fully brothers." He told him. Hakuryu sat up as he heard the sad tone in his master's voice, both the monkey and the dragon leaned in to hear the rest of the story.

"You see, back when Jien is a teenager, his mother is a really an unfaithful wife to his father," Hakkai continued. "From what I remember that Jien told me, his father always went to this young woman for some comfort. Her name is Jade, I think, and she and Jien's father are very good friends,'

'But slowly their friendship soon blossomed into love, and they started to see each other every now and then," Hakkai went on. "But few months later, Jien's father died in a car crash. Jien's mother was devastated, so she only satisfies her needs by…" Then slight anger came upon his normally green eyes.

"Sexually harassing Jien and she even forbid him to see Shunrei." Hakuryu looked at Hakkai with shocked red eyes. "His fiancée." He gasped in realization. Hakkai nodded.

"But somehow, Jien manages to keep in contact with Shunrei, and then later met Jade, whom he found out, was pregnant…with his father's last child."

Goku looked at him with realization. "Go-nii-chan." He said in a soft voice. "But fate is not really kind to Gojyo," Hakkai went on. "Jade soon died after she gave birth to him and as he grew, Jien's mother began abusing him, seeing the face of the man she married and the woman she never met. Both of them had enough of this and decided to move out as soon as Gojyo turned twelve. They broke contact to their mother, and soon start out life all over again. And being as men they were today."

As Hakkai had finished Gojyo's story, Hakuryu thought for a moment. "So, that makes Gojyo and Jien half-brothers, right?" he asked. "That's right." Hakkai replied.

Goku laid his head down on Hakkai's lap. "Well, that doesn't even matter to me," Goku said. "I don't care if Gojyo and Jien had a bad past, what matters are that they're here now, and only that matters."

Hakkai smiled as he stroked his dark-brown hair affectionately. "You don't know how right you are, Goku." He told him. Then Sanzo came in followed by Gojyo. "Oh, come on, Sanzo, its just beer!" he said.

"You will be dead if my clothes won't reek of beer!" Sanzo snapped at him, before turning to Goku. "Bed, now." He told him. Goku smiled as he nodded obediently. "Okay!" He said. He pecked Hakkai, Hakuryu, and Gojyo on the cheek before following Sanzo to his bedroom.

"Good night, minna!" he said. The three of them waved. "Good night, Goku, sweet dreams." Hakkai said. As Goku closed Sanzo's bedroom door behind him, Gojyo turned to his lover with a serious look on his face. "You told Goku and Hakuryu?" he asked.

Hakkai nodded. "Yes, Gojyo, I did." He admitted. Hakuryu looked at the redhead. "It's not like it's a secret or anything, right?" he spoke. Gojyo nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Nah, I guess not. You and the chibi saru deserved to know anyway." He said.

"So, bedtime, you guys?" Gojyo asked. "We've got a big day ahead of us." Hakkai smiled at his lover. "How right you are, koibito." He replied.

* * *

(Pants) Now that's…one helluva long chapter. 

Ratty: I just can't believe that you are writing this gay-romance crap. You are a helpless bi-atch.

I'll smack you if I had enough strength. Please review, you guys, while I go and buy a ticket to a hot spring resort. PHWHEW! Oh, and I do hope if you all enjoy the first appearance of the Kougaiji gang and the enhanced origins of the Sha brothers. Since I have no idea who Gojyo's birth mother is, I decided to make up the name, how his old man meets her, and how she died and/or disappeared. Oh, my aching fingers!

Oh, and the 50 of the credit goes to Mijuku-Gaki, for her idea of Nataku's serial killer title "The Benevolent Prince"and her special gift in sarcasm...lets give her a big hand everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

DVA: All rise for Son Goku and Warrior Nun.

Warrior Nun: Order in the fanfiction network and welcome back to Devotion, I'm really glad that you totally liked the fourteenth chapter! And including the appearance of the Kougaiji gang.

Son Goku: Before we can continue to the story, here's a pop-quiz to all of you Sanzo fans: Where the hell does he keep his paper fan?

Warrior Nun: Hmm, good question. Might be another one of those weird world mysteries besides the Bermuda Triangle.

Son Goku: You've got a point there. Here's our new chapter: The Intertwine of Fate Begins

* * *

Chapter 15: The Intertwine of Fate Begins _

* * *

__As time quietly passes by,_

_The wheels of fate slowly began to turn._

Quoted by The Merciful Goddess from episode 40 of Saiyuki. (Merciful, my ass!)

* * *

Leon slowly awoke to the morning sun; he looked down at the most beautiful thing within his arms, D. The count looked so peaceful when he is asleep; smiling Leon brushed the bangs away from his eyes and kissed his forehead. _Even he's asleep, he still looks beautiful. _Leon thought to himself. To be honest, he was about to comfort D only by talking, not by…ahem, having a night of their lives together. But it feels so…right. 

Then he heard his cell phone muffled vibrating nearby. Leon carefully laid D down so he wouldn't awake him. Leon looked around for his pants until he found them lying on the floor. He picked them up and took out his cell phone.

"Hello?" he whispered into it. "Leon! Where were you from last night?" Jill's voice replied from the other line. Leon paused as he looked over at the count that is still asleep. "Don't worry, I'm at D's place. He need some comforting after watching the yesterday's news." He told her.

There was a short silence at the other line before he had heard Oohing sound. "You have given the Count some _comfort._" Jill giggled. Leon blushed furiously as he knew the hidden meaning behind that word. "Would you shut up!" he whispered furiously at her. "Is there something else do you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, do you find anything about the Benevolent Prince?" she asked, now sounding serious. Leon shook his head. "Nothing, not even witnesses that saw how he looks like," he told her. "If you ask me, this guy is good."

"Whatever, Leon, anyways you've deserved a break," Jill told him. "I'll go and find some info on Witherspoon. I hope I can get something there."

Leon nodded with agreement. "I hope so, too." He said.

"Okay, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Bye."

"See ya." Leon then hanged up his cell phone and started to get dressed. After he was done, he quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and left it on the bedside drawer. Leon leaned down and kissed D on the cheek, before leaving.

But from what Leon knew, D was listening to Leon's conversation the whole time. Tears slowly rolled down from his mismatched eyes. Wiping them away, he got up from his bed and gets cleaned up for he has some work to do.

-

Sanzo and Goku both slowly awoke to the sun and gaze into each others eyes. "Good morning, koibito." Sanzo greeted smiling. Goku smiled back. "Good morning." He greeted back. The blond leaned in and softly kissed upon the monkey's soft scarlet lips.

Goku smiled as he kissed Sanzo back, then next thing he knew their innocent morning kiss had became deep with passion. Goku giggled as he pulled away from him. "It's too early, you know." He told him. Sanzo smirked as he leaned his forehead against his.

"Since when have you become the master?" he asked in a teasing tone as he caresses the little monkey's cheek. Goku giggles some more as Sanzo came on top of him. "Don't forget, I'm your master…you're the pet." He reminded him. Goku smiled as he gently pushed the latter off of him.

"Sanzo, breakfast now. Night-activities later." He told him. Sanzo smirked as he pulled his pet saru close to him. "You're no fun!" he whispered huskily into his ear and lovingly lick the ear lobe. "Sanzo! That tickles!" Goku squealed as he burst out with giggles.

"Come on, Goku, let's get breakfast." Sanzo told him.

-

The two lovers walked into the kitchen, finding Hakkai making some pancakes. The brunet looked up and saw the two as a smile came upon his face. "Oh, good morning, you two," he greeted. "Sleep well?"

Gojyo who is at the table with Hakuryu looked up from the newspaper he's reading with a suspicious look on his face. "You two didn't do 'it' last night, were you?" he asked. Goku's face now has a reddish tint to his tanned cheeks. Sanzo blushed slightly, making it unnoticeable. "Are you asking to die?" Sanzo asked threateningly.

Gojyo just only shrugged as he went back to his newspaper. "I'm just asking, that's all." He replied. "No need to get your panties in a wad." Hakkai chuckled lightly as he set the plateful of pancakes on the table. "Maa, maa, Koi, no making fun of your roommates." He told him in a motherly tone.

Hakuryu took a good look at something on Hakkai's neck before saying: "Ne, Hakkai, ano…is that a red mark on your neck?" Hakkai gasped a little as he clamped on the spot where Hakuryu saw the mark. Everyone couldn't tell what kind of expression that Gojyo has, because his face is covered by the newspaper, but his hands are clenching tightly on the sheets.

Goku lets out a burst of laughter while Sanzo just chuckled. Hakuryu also can't hold back his laughter. Hakkai cleared his throat as he readjusts his glasses, trying not to show the fact that he's embarrassed. Having enough, Gojyo threw down his newspaper in frustration as he is blushing in embarrassment.

"OKAY, I'M COMING CLEAN! I JUST GAVE HAKKAI A HICKIE THIS MORNING WHILE WE'RE TAKING A SHOWER!" he snapped.

Sanzo smirked at him as he sat down at the table. "And I thought only Goku and I take a shower after we…have some _fun._" He chuckled. Goku stopped laughing as he blushed adorably. "Sanzo! Stop that!" he whined in embarrassment. Sanzo smiled as he pulled Goku into his lap.

"Oh, shut up and eat your breakfast!" he told him as he speared a few pancakes onto his plate. Goku pouted cutely as he snuggled closer to his master. "Okay." He said. As everyone was getting their share of the pancakes, Hakuryu was about to grab some butter until Goku spoke up.

"Ne, Hakkai, is it okay that we can go to the park again?" he asked. "And this time with Sanzo, Go-nii-chan, and Ojii-chan?" Hakuryu looked at his little friend with worry. "But, Goku, what about that guy who is fondling you?" he asked. "Do you think he might be there?"

Goku gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it's not like he knew I was going there," he told him before turning to Hakkai. "So, can we go? Can we? Can we?"

Hakkai smiled kindly at him. "Of course, Goku," he answered. "And I suppose you are right…"

-

Meanwhile outside…

"It's not like that kid…what's his name again? Li Nataku is going to be there. I mean, he has to know the exact time when you are going. So, we can go this afternoon." Hakkai's voice cracked over the transmitter. Bryan and Lizzy grinned with wild excitement as the elder demon boy switched the speaker off.

Bryan and Lizzy smiled at each other with self-satisfaction. "Report to the Boss?" Lizzy asked. Bryan nodded. "Report to the Boss!" he answered.

--

"Tweedle Dee and Dum to Watch-Bird. Come in, Watch-Bird!" Bryan's voice cracked over the radio. A man with wild greasy dark green hair took up the head phones and placed it on his head. "This is Watch-Bird, what is your status report, Tweedle Dum-dum?" Watcher asked as he readjusts the volume a bit.

"That's Tweedle _Dum_, you idiot! Dum, not Dum-dum! Get it right!" Bryan snapped over the radio. Watcher rolled his blue eyes as he was about to continue. "That is a mistake, Dum-_duh_!" he said with a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, status report, demon seed."

"We've heard where the Sanzo party is going," Lizzy's voice replied. "To Los Angles Park, afternoon. Tweedle Dee and Dum-dum out."

"That's Du-"

But Watcher quickly switched the radio off and ran out of his dark room to report this to his leader. Knowing his superior, he could be either training or meditating. Passing a few of his comrades who are snacking on cheap ramen, he finally found the second-in-command,

"Lieutenant Saya!" He wheezed, as he ran up to her. Saya gave the human a bone-chilling glare from her hazel eyes. "What is it, Watcher?" the demon woman asked in a cold tone. Watcher gulped a little as he shrank back a little. He knew very well that besides his leader, Saya is the most feared demon in the gang. No one knew about her background but there are some rumors about that she came from a powerful demon clan that manipulates shadows and darkness.

Then Watcher felt the shadows lingering around him. The man gulped back a lump of his throat as he stared at the emotionless demonic woman in front of him, feeling cold sweat trickling down his neck. "Well, I'm waiting." Saya coldly said in an impatient tone as the shadows came closer to him. Watcher shook his head to clear his mind and decided to say it to her quick.

"Dumb and dumber had a report; they say that the kid and his friends are going to the park again this afternoon." He reported. Saya's pale beautiful face had a slight amusement to it. The shadows retreat back to the walls. "Bryan and Elizabeth, huh?" she asked in a slight amused tone. "I will report this to Nataku-sama. Until then, Watcher, please take a bath. You reek of garbage."

As she left, Watcher lifted one of his arms and took a whiff. Drawing back from the smell, he earned some snickers from his comrades. "Oh, shut up, you dolts!" he snapped at them.

---

Saya opened the door that leads to her leader's meditating room, greeted by the sweet smell of incense. She saw her superior sitting cross-legged on the bamboo mat, in deep meditation. Nataku is only clad in black karate pants, his ebony hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Even though his eyes are closed, he can sense Saya's presence.

"Report." He commanded.

"Bryan and Elizabeth say that the Gaia monkey is going to the park again this afternoon." She replied. "And this time he might be bringing some friends of his."

Nataku opened his golden eyes and smiled with satisfaction. "Excellent, this might be a good time to meet his owner…and court a little bit more with my future mate." he said. Then he faced Saya who is by the door. "Now go." Nataku ordered.

Saya bowed in respect. "As you wish, my lord." She said, before leaving.

Nataku continued to meditate, as he inhales the sweet aroma of the incense. _Finally, I will get to meet the owner of my mate. _He thought maliciously. _And soon, he will pay for taking away his virginity before me._

After few moments of meditation, Nataku finally got up and get ready for his meeting of Goku…and his owner.

-

Meanwhile at the college cafeteria…

"Oy, Onii-chan," Lirin spoke up as she was about to start on her breakfast. Kougaiji looked up to his little sister from his omelet. "What is it, Lirin?" he asked.

"Can we go to the park this afternoon?" she asked. "When you and Yaone-chan are free sometime today." Yaone took a sip from her decaf coffee. "Well, we'll see if we're free this afternoon," she said before turning to her boyfriend. "Isn't that right, koi?"

Kougaiji nodded as he took a bite on his omelet. "Yeah, we'll take you the park, Lirin," he told her. "It might be a good time for us to start sightseeing and doing our studies their." Lirin smiled at the two teens. "Arigato, Onii-chan and Yaone-chan!" she said, before digging into her pancakes.

Kougaiji smiled warmly at his younger sister, before turning to the newspaper that says on the heading "The Benevolent Prince kills again!" He nudged Yaone who is about to eat her scrambled eggs. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Kougaiji pointed at the article on the front page. "Listen to this, 'Another baffling and yet bizarre murder from the killer known only as "The Benevolent Prince", and his victim, Renee Witherspoon, a 28 year old woman is found dead in the alley with her cat skinned alive. Authorities say that she died from a broken neck, that suspected to be broken with bare hands,"

Yaone covered her mouth in shock as she read the article. "Oh my god." She managed to say. Lirin looked up from her pancakes and walked over to see what they are reading. "What are you guys reading?" she asked curiously. Lirin quickly read the article until she got to,

"The most disturbing message that the police came across says 'Come out, come out, my little mate.'" Lirin read out loud. Then she turned to her older brother. "What the hell is this! It's boring!" she exclaimed.

"It's called breaking news, Lirin," Kougaiji told her. "It tells us about the serial killing here." Lirin looked at her brother with a surprised expression. "Serial killing, huh? Wow, I'm beginning to see the difference between Japan and American now." She said.

Kougaiji nodded. "Yeah, America is a lot different from Japan," he said. "From the explanation from the killer, he only goes after people who own some kind of pet at night."

Lirin gave her brother a toothy grin. "Oh, come on, Onii-chan, we're not gonna let some animal rights activist stop us from having fun this afternoon," she said. "Besides, the police will handle it!"

Yaone looked up to the girl with a soft smile on her face. "I suppose, you're right, Lirin," she said. "Perhaps the police will." Kougaiji nodded in agreement. But somewhere in his gut that he somehow doubts it for some reason.

-

Meanwhile at Jien's hotel…

As Jien came out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth, he switched on the TV and it shows the news on Michael Jackson's plan to have another nose job. (2) His cell phone suddenly rang and Jien returned back to the bathroom and spat the foam out.

He walked over to his bedside drawer and took out his cell phone and pressed the green button. "Hello?" he spoke into the phone. "Morning, Bro!" A familiar voice responded. Jien smiled at the sound of his younger brother's voice.

"Hey, Gojyo," he greeted. "A little bit early for a wake up call, huh?"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. Anyway, the little monkey wants to go to the park this afternoon, and he wants you to come along too." Gojyo said.

Jien blinked in confusion. "Monkey?" he asked.

"Goku"

Jien nodded in understanding. "Oh, well, sure, to make the kid happy. The more, the merrier." He answered. "And besides, I'm planning to go sight seeing anyway."

"Good, how about 1:30, we pick you up?"

"Sounds great, I'll be seeing you. Bye."

"Later, man."

Then they both hanged up their cell phones, and Jien set his down before getting ready for breakfast.

--

Somewhere outside, Akito listened carefully into the radio. He then pulled out his walkie talkie from his back jeans pocket. "Their departure time is 1:30 p.m." he reported in to the miniature radio.

"Good, now come home, Akito." Saya's voice cracked in response. Akito nodded before gathering up his equipment and materializing out of sight.

-

Meanwhile at the pet shop…

"Thank you, come again!" The Count said as he watched another happy customer leave with a newly adopted pet. But he is filled with dread that his customer and the pet are going to meet the same fate by Nataku's hand, just as the same with his earlier victims. _I can't just sit around here! _D thought to himself. _I have to do something, and fast. But, how? I can't risk the animals' lives. Nor Chris and…Leon. _

"Hey, Count." Tetsu's voice broke D's train of thought. D shook out of his thoughts and turned to his pet totetsu who has an uncharacteristic look of concern on his face. "Yes, T-chan?" D responded.

"You all right?" The totetsu asked. D let out a sad sigh. "I wish I am, Tetsu, but…I can't just sit around and do nothing while Nataku is out there killing innocent people!" He said. Ten-chan overheard his master's conversation with his housemate, and walked in.

"You're right about that, Count. Cause killing humans is your job." Ten-chan said in a joking tone. Tetsu glared at the kitsune. "Ten-chan! This is serious!" he scolded. Ten-chan glared at him back.

"Well, I'm trying to lighten the mood here, and I don't see YOU helping, Goat-boy!" the kyuubi no kitsune snapped at him. A vein throbs on the totetsu's forehead as anger flashed in his amber eyes.

"Take that back, ya dumb fox!" Tetsu yelled. Anger blazed within Ten-chan's red eyes, like fiery coals. "Is that all you got, fur rug?" he jeered. Tetsu was now officially pissed off. "Okay, that's it! Prepare to die, Goth boy" he growled coming after him. But D stopped him in time, holding on to Tetsu as he tries to get out of his master's grip on him.

"Come on! Bring it on!" Ten-chan teased at the totetsu whose claws are unsheathed. "Tetsu! Ten-chan! Please, stop fighting!" D pleaded as he held on to the enraged totetsu. The rest of the animals in the pet shop watched the scene before them as beads of sweat drops appeared on their heads.

"Should we stop them?" a bear asked. (A/N: Don't ask, I just saw one in the manga.) The snake near him seems to be having a hard time whether or not to let them fight. "I don't know, to be honesssst." He answered. Gloria covered her golden-hazel eyes from the scene before her and shook her head. _Those two are so immature! _She thought to herself.

Then her sharp ears picked up footsteps coming down the steps. Two sets of footsteps to be exact. She couldn't tell if it's Leon and his partner or not, but her sixth sense tells her that it might be another desperate couple who had lost a child. Or, so she thought.

"Hey, T-chan, Ten-chan, we're getting customers here!" she told them, and both of the fighting animals stopped immediately. Everyone get back where they are and tries to act normal. Ten-chan morphed into his fox form and scampered back into the back room. T-chan went back into his natural form and took his place on the couch.

D straightens his cheongsam and fixes his hair. He turned to the doorway to greet whoever is coming in. But from what the Count and the animals are about to see is going to make quite an impact. The door opens revealing a beautiful and elegant-looking young woman.

She has long raven hair that is pulled up in a high pony tail, leaving the rest hanging in front of her right eye. Her skin is lightly and yet beautifully tanned, making it looked like she has an aura around her. She has a slim hour-glass figure and is dressed in a white cheongsam with two silts on both sides of her skirt that shows her long bare legs and a green sash hanging on her arms. Behind her is a man in his 30s or 40s dressed up in a chauffeur's outfit, he has graying hair and a mustache.

Her eyes, however, is coincidently the same color as Sanzo's…except it has a mischievous and devilish gleam to them, not cold and distant as Sanzo and a darker color too.

_Could she be his mother? _Both D and the animals thought as they stare in awe at the beautiful woman before them. Forgetting his manners, D quickly bows down in respect.

"Welcome to my pet shop, madam," he greeted. "And please, pardon my rudeness." The woman stared at him for a second before smirking at him. "No need for the introductions or the manners, I'm just passing by." She casually replied as she walked in. The sounds of her high-heeled sandals echoed in the shop. The chauffer seems to be reluctant to come in.

"But, miss…" he began. The woman looked over her shoulder and gestured the elderly man to come in. "Oh, come on, Jiroushin," she said. "It's not like these animals here have rabies or something." Then she continued on with a chuckle, making everyone in the room sweat drop. The man now known as Jiroushin sighed as he stepped in.

D stared at the strange woman as she made her way to the fish tanks. "Um…miss?" he asked. "Umm-hmm?" the woman answered as she stared at the little fishes. "I didn't get your name when you came in here." D said as he walked up to her.

"Bosatsu, Kanzeon Bosatsu. CEO of the gaming company called Bosatsu Corporation and aunt of someone with the name Genjo Sanzo." She simply said, tapping the glass with her manicured red-polished fingernail. All of the animals and D were shocked…not to mention surprised.

"You're…you're the aunt of Mr. Sanzo!" D exclaimed as he took a step back. Kanzeon stood up and smirked at him as she stared at the Count with her devious eyes. "Of course, he didn't tell you about me, didn't he?" she asked, with a slim eyebrow raised.

"But…I never knew that Mr. Sanzo had other living relatives, to be honest." D confessed. "At first I thought you're his-"

"Mother? A sister, perhaps?" Kanzeon asked, as if reading his mind. D nodded. "Yes." He simply answered, amazed by her ability to say what he was about to say. Kanzeon just smiles as she faced him. "So, I guess that droopy-eyed sour-puss didn't mention a word about me, didn't he?" she asked, placing a hand on her slim hip.

D shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not." He answered. Then he also had forgotten something. "Oh, I completely forgotten my manners," he apologized, bowing down. "I'm…"

"Count D, I know." Kanzeon said. "And I have to admit, you're quite a cutie." She added, chuckling mischievously. D blushed slightly. "Um…thank you, Mrs. Bosatsu." He thanked her. "Please, call me Kanzeon, Count," she insisted. "And also, just so you know, I'm not married. Yet."

Then she took her seat on the couch across from the Count's. The count took his on the other couch, and Tetsu crawled onto his lap. Kanzeon stared at the strange animal for a moment before speaking up. "That's a totetsu, right?" she asked. The Count stroked Tetsu's fur before answering. "Yes, he is." He responded.

"I guess, the little guy is the last of his kind. Tell me, what is his name?"

"Tetsu, but I sometimes call him T-chan."

Kanzeon put on a smile of amusement. "T-chan, huh? What a cute name." she commented. D looked up and faced the woman before him. "Ms…I mean, Kanzeon, is there a reason why that your own nephew didn't mention about you?" he asked.

Kanzeon sighed as she crossed her legs and leaned onto the arm rest. "Unfortunately, yes, he always wonders why he's related to a wonderful woman like me," she said. All of the inhabitants sweat dropped. "I mean, every time I come to visit him and his daddy, Koumyou, he always addresses me as "old hag". Ungrateful bastard." And that cues one more sweat drop for each inhabitant.

D perked up to the name of Sanzo's step father. "You knew, his step father?" he asked. Kanzeon nodded. "Yeah, he and I go way back. And I'm Genjo's real father's big sister, by the way." She said.

"Ah." That was all that the Count has to say. Kanzeon took a look on the surroundings before turning back to D. "So, it seems you know about my nephew well, how is he?" she asked, now sounding concern.

D was a bit surprised by the sudden change in Kanzeon but didn't show it. "Your nephew is fine, last time he came here, he adopted a pet monkey." He answered. Then a wicked grin quickly came upon Kanzeon's beautiful face when she heard the word "pet".

"A pet, huh? About time, he shows some signs of life." Kanzeon said. "Honestly, that guy is just plain boring as Hell."

_Well, he looks more angry than bored. _D commented to himself. "Are you visiting him by any chance?" He asked with concerning. Kanzeon stared at him strangely before responding. "Yes, why?" She answered in a questioning tone.

"It's just that a serial killer that goes by the name the "Benevolent Prince" is on the loose in this city, it will be dangerous for you at night." D explained. Instead of showing any fear, the Count and the animals could have sworn that they saw a glint of amusement shone in her lavender eyes.

"Really now?" she asked. "Well, this country is more amazing than I thought." Jiroushin, D, and the animals all stared at her as if she's on crack. "B-but, Bosatsu-sama! You've heard what the Count said!" the elderly man exclaimed to her. "It'll be dangerous for you to visit your nephew at this time!"

Kanzeon turned to her chauffer and glared at him.

"Quiet!" she ordered, but not harshly. "I know what Count D said, and I know perfectly well that the city is in panic that this killer is on the loose." Then she turned to the Count. "To be honest, I was getting bored in the office back at Tokyo. So, I came to America to find some excitement, and there I have it."

"You mean to tell me that you rather sit back and watch the results of dieing innocents!" D exclaimed, causing Tetsu to jump off in shock and fright. "Is this like a dinner theatre to you!"

Kanzeon stared at the man calmly with her cool purple gaze. "Of course not, I just want to see if other people will settle this on their own, before turning to an expert." She replied honestly.

D calm down a little and Tetsu, now knows that his master is okay, jumps back onto his lap. "I…suppose you're right, Kanzeon." He said.

Kanzeon looked over at the clock on the wall before standing up. "Well, it's been fun talking to you, Count, but I have to go." She said. Then she turned to her driver. "Let's go, Jiroushin." Jiroushin bows in response. As they are about to leave, Kanzeon paused by the doorway and turned her attention back to D.

"Oh, and remember one thing before I leave, D." she said. D looked up to her with curious mismatched eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kanzeon gave him a soft smile. Not a wicked, mischievous grin, but a sincere smile. "Things that doesn't change are so lame." She said, before leaving. D looked after her puzzled as he heard the sound of the car leaving. _What does she mean by that? _He thought to himself.

All of the pets that have their eyes on her are all silent until Tetsu jumps off of D's lap and morphed back into his human form and says,

"Okay, that was weird." All of the animals nodded with agreement.

-

Nataku arrived the park early, dressed in his usual attire and his golden eyes are shielded by his sunglasses. When he first arrived here, he knew that everyone is staring at him. Nataku could sense that the people are staring at them in awe, and most of them are drooling at the sight of him.

Nataku smirked to himself as he passed a small group of giggling valley girls. Sure they are cute and all, but he needs his clan to be revived again…and someone more beautiful then those stupid air-headed human females. And to do so, he must prepare for the mating season…that's when he heard from a reliable source that Count D owns a special type of monkey. A _Gaia _monkey.

He is really pissed off when he found out that the last of his kind was already adopted by a human. Count D was supposed to punish the inferior species, and yet, he cares for a human child…who only communicates through thoughts that only animals and the ones that are close to him can hear.

But none of that matter, D isn't worth killing anyway. Besides, he wants him to be the first one to hear about their wedding night. (A/N: aka, mating night.) As he found an empty bench that is across from the tree where he met Goku face to face. The exact same place where he court him. Nataku rests his arms on the bench and relaxed.

Then he had heard the giggling valley girls again and this time their nearby, whispering one to another. Obviously, whispering about him. "Like, oh my god, that guy looks sooo hot!" Valley Girl A squealed. Nataku cringed slightly at her squeal. God, could they be more annoying? "He looks Asian, do you think he's from China or Japan?" Valley Girl B asked.

_Well, duh, I am from China, you air-headed bitch. _Nataku thought to himself. Then he turned his head towards them and takes a good look at their appearance. Their clothing is bright, loud…and too lacey. Not to mention ridiculous! Their hair looks like that they are died in a bleach color. The girls squeal loudly when they noticed him staring at them.

"Oh, my god, he's totally staring at me!" Valley Girl C squealed, jumping up and down like an idiot. Valley Girl A punched her on the arm. "Like, Ow!" VGC winced as she tenderly rubbed her arm. "As if! Why would he be looking at you?" VGA asked. "He's, like, so totally digging me."

"No way, he's looking at me!" VGB yelled. Nataku mentally rolled his eyes as he turned away. Then he checked his watch that says 1:25, five minutes until 1:30. Then he looked around at the scenery around him, suddenly hearing silence from the valley girls. He shifted his eyes over them and found them whispering to VGA before, the two valley girls stepped back so they can clear away for VGA.

Nataku resisted a groan as VGA made her way towards him. She sat down beside him…just about few inches from him. They both sat with silence before VGA decided to make her first move. "Like, hi!" she greeted. Nataku said nothing, instead only grunted in greeting.

The VGA pouted a little before continuing. "My name is, like, Clara, and I like can't help but notice that you are staring at me," she said. Hearing this, Nataku wants to barf. "So, anyway, who are you?"

Nataku turned and stared at her through his dark sunglasses. "Li Nataku, from China." He flatly answered, before turning away. That cues Clara to squeal loudly, and Nataku resisted the urge to kill her on sight. "Like what a cute name! For a totally cute Chinese boy like you!" she said.

Then she stopped squealing, and Nataku is grateful for that. He is almost deaf in one ear. "So ok, do you totally like, I don't know, go out with me sometime next Friday?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

Nataku checked his watch again which is now 1:27, before turning to Clara. "No, I'm waiting for someone else." He answered bluntly. Clara looked heart-broken, tears are threatening to fall (A/N: 0.0 uh-oh, time to bring out the row boat…and my raincoat). "G-Girlfriend?" she asked, sounding hurt.

Nataku looked at her emotionlessly. "Actually, a lover whom I'm about to court with. Now shoo." He said, making a waving hand motion to make her go away.

Then tears flows out of Clara's blue eyes and then she starts crying, tears flowed out like two geysers. Nataku magically whipped out an umbrella to shield himself from the tears.

Then Clara ran off and the girls followed her, finally leaving Nataku in peace. _Just three more minutes and Goku will be here. _Nataku thought as he smirked. _Now, all I have to do is to wait for him…and his master._

-

1:30

"Well, here we are minna." Hakkai said as they entered through the park gate. He looked up into the sky and sighed. "Sure is nice today, good thing I packed us our lunch so we can have a picnic." In his hands is a picnic basket that is covered by a sheet.

Gojyo lit his cigarette and took a drag. "Yup, sure is pretty." He commented as he blew out a stream of smoke.

Sanzo turned to the two boys, Goku looks so cute in his new outfit, wearing a long black and yellow turtle neck shirt with sleeves that are attached to his short-cut shirt sleeves and are almost reaching to his palms, a pair of yellow spandex-looking short-shorts that show off of his beautiful tanned legs and hiker-looking boots with socks that matches his shirt. He looked eager to play in the park again.

Hakuryu wore his usual attire and still has sunglasses on and ski hat to hide his red eyes, ears and horns. For some strange reason, he looked tensed and worried.

_I wonder what's wrong with him. _Sanzo wondered. Goku looked up to his master with eagerness sparkling in his topaz orbs. "Ne, Sanzo, can Haku-chan and I go play while you guys set up the picnic somewhere?" he asked. Sanzo smiled down at him as he knelt down and kissed his brow. "Sure, saru, but don't get hurt, okay?" he told him.

Goku smiled up to his lover and master. "Hai!" he said. Then he turned to his older friend.

"Come on, Haku-chan, let's go to that tree with the pretty flowers!" he said to the platinum-blond, before running off.

Hakuryu broke out of his train of thought and then realized that Goku has already taken off. "Ma-matte, Goku!" he called after the chibi saru as he ran after him. Jien chuckled as he watched the boys ran. "Those two seemed to be close, huh?" he asked. Then he turned to Gojyo. "Almost reminds you of two certain brothers, eh, Go-chan?"

Gojyo blushed at the sound of his childhood nickname. "Oy! I told you not to call me that anymore! I'm not a little kid!" he yelled at him, blushing furiously. Jien laughed as he ruffled his younger brother's hair. "But it's such a cute name, Go-chan!" he teased.

Hakkai chuckled lightly at the two brothers. "I agree with Jien-san, koi. It is such a kawaii name!" he agreed as he laughed along with Jien. Sanzo looked after Hakuryu for a moment, before turning to his brunet roommate. "Oy, Hakkai." He spoke up.

Hakkai turned to Sanzo, now serious. "Hai, Sanzo?" he asked.

"Have you noticed that Hakuryu is getting tense ever since we got here?" he asked. Hakkai thought deeply for a moment before answering. "Actually, I did. But that's not the only thing he's tensing up over." He confessed. "He also tenses up whenever Goku says Nataku's name."

Sanzo took out his box of cigarettes and pulled out a stick. "I have no idea who the hell is this Nataku, but there's one thing I really understand." Then he paused to light his cigarette. He took a long drag and blew out a stream of smoke.

"He and Hakuryu must have hated each other." He said. Hakkai nodded. "Could be." He said.

-

The other side, same time…

"Wow! This place has lots of people here!" Lirin gasped with surprise. Yaone nodded as she and Kougaiji carried their books and homework. "It seems like a wonderful day to have a picnic," she said. Then she held up a basket full of food. "Good thing, we've packed our lunch."

Lirin turned to her older brother with eagerness sparkling in her eyes. Today, she wore a yellow tank top and a pair of baggy grey jeans with a sleeve torn off from the right leg. She wore her usual boots and she's also wore her favorite jacket. "Ne, Onii-chan, can I go play? Can I? Can I" she asked. Kougaiji smiled down at his younger sister. "Sure, why not?" he answered. Lirin gave out a squeal and gave her big brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Sankyuu!" she said, before running off. "And don't go to far, you hear me?" he called after her. Lirin looked back and waved. "I won't!" she replied before running off. The couple walked over to a tree and sat down in its shade, cuddled close together.

"Weird day at college, huh?" Yaone asked.

"You can say that again, Ni Jenyi is one nutty professor." Kougaiji agreed. Then he turned to his girlfriend. "So who do you think dropped him on his head when he was a child?"

Yaone giggled as she shrugged. "I don't know, but he is sure attached to his stuffed rabbit!" she said. (A/N: Another pop-quiz, why does Ni is so attached to his bunny doll?)

Kougaiji dragged his book bag to him. "We should be starting on our work, Yaone." He told her. Yaone nodded as she took her book bag towards her. "Yeah, we can't fail on our first day on campus now, do we?"

-

As Goku reached for the tree, he turned around found his friend catching up to him. "Ne, Haku-chan, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Hakuryu took a deep breath before giving Goku a reassuring smile. "Hai, hai, daijoubu, Goku." He told him. "I just need to rest for awhile before I have enough energy to play with you."

Goku smiled now knowing that his friend is all right. "Okay!" he replied cutely. Hakuryu smiled softly to him before climbing up to the tree and rest on one of its branches. He removed his sunglasses and hat and then relaxed as he kept on a look out. But unknown to them, they are being watched by Nataku, who is expecting Goku to come.

_So, he does bring along a friend. But where is his dear master? _He thought maliciously. _No matter, I'll seduce Goku-chan until he comes._

Then he made his way to the earth-child, who is busy making flower chains.

-

Leon slowly walked down the park path as people are doing their stuff around him. _Two people are murdered, _He thought to himself. _They are owners of some kind of animal and get killed in a gruesome way. The Benevolent Prince leaves the same message, and no evidence. _

He sat down on a park bench as he thought of it over. _And D seems to know the killer, and feels guilty and responsible for the deaths of his customers, it's not every day that I seen him that guilty. _Leon thought as he took out a cigarette box from his pocket. Then images of Count D flashes through his mind for a few seconds before he light his cigarette.

_Could he tell me who the Benevolent Prince really is? _Leon blew out a stream of smoke before leaning back. _Or is it…that he's too afraid? _

-

As Goku is making his flower chains, he sensed a presence behind him. _Too _familiar presence. He chose to not notice behind him and hope that _he _would get the hint and leave. But he thought wrong.

He felt two strong arms encircling around his waist and holding him close to this person's body. "Hello again, cutie." The familiar bone-chilling voice greeted in a seductive tone. Goku shivered at that tone and desperately tries to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Would you please let go?" Goku asked, trying sound polite. He heard a chuckle and then felt a slimy wet tongue running over his ear lobe, making Goku shake. "Why? Don't you miss me?" Nataku asked as he held him tighter.

Nataku played with Goku's silky tresses, running his long white fingers through them. Hakuryu watched Nataku fondling with Goku as he waits for the right time to appear. Then he saw Nataku lowering one of his hands towards to Goku's thigh. _Just a little more time…_

Nataku is completely aroused by the sight of Goku in his new outfit, it makes him look delicious. Nataku smirked as he lowers one of his hands to his leg. "You've have a nice pair of legs, Goku-chan," Nataku cooed as he caresses Goku's thigh.

Goku tries to shout out for help, but when he opens his mouth, he couldn't get the sound out. He closes his eyes as tears are about to form. _Someone…anyone…help me. _He prayed silently as he felt Nataku's hand slowly lowering into his inner thigh.

His prayers are answered as a white blur came down and grabbed Nataku's hand away. Nataku blinked and turned to whoever grabbed his hand. As he turned around, he saw a pair of angry blood-red eyes. Nataku smirked as he saw who he is.

"Dragon Prince Hakuryu of the Western Seas." He greeted. Hakuryu gave him a cold death glare.

"_War _Prince Nataku of the Heavens." Hakuryu greeted. Goku turned around and then smiled when he saw his best friend. "Haku-chan! You've came to save me!" he cheered happily. Hakuryu smiled warmly at him before turning back to Nataku with an angry face.

"I've been told that you're supposed to be executed 500 centuries ago, Nataku," Hakuryu stated as he let go of his hand. "I've never thought to see you alive face to face."

Nataku gave him a half-smile as he lets go of Goku and stood up to face him. Goku scampered to Hakuryu's side to get away from him. "And I never thought to see the son of the Dragon King Goujun face to face, it's quite an honor." He said in a sarcastic tone as he glared at him.

Hakuryu glared back at Nataku. "Like wise, Nataku," The dragon prince scowled. "But there's only one thing that I don't understand, why are you still alive?"

Goku looked up to his friend in confusion. _What is he talking about? What's going on? _Goku thought. Nataku laughed as he stared at Hakuryu trough his sunglasses.

"What am _I _doing alive?" he asked in a mocking tone. "I'll tell you why, because I want to rebuild my clan to its former and powerful glory, and by doing so, I need an alpha female to mate with. And since Goku and I are the only Gaia monkeys alive, I guess, we're meant to be together to bear our children." Then he steals a lustful glance at the child.

Goku is both shocked and confused. _Na-nani! _He thought to himself. The chibi saru could have sworn Hakuryu growling in an animal-like manner. That sound coming from him scares Goku a bit.

"So let me ask you a question, why are you doing with the Count?" Nataku asked mockingly. "Did Daddy disown his heir to the throne of the Western Seas kingdom?" Hakuryu glared angrily at him. "For your information, I just want to have a vacation from home." He growled, scowling at the older boy.

"And also, I swear on the grave of my ancestors, I will not let you mate with Goku!" Hakuryu swore as he protectively blocked Goku from Nataku's lusty view. Nataku sighed as he covered his eyes, even though they are shielded by his sunglasses, and shook his head.

"Almost every where I go, everybody is against me," he said in a pitiful tone. Then he looked back up to the younger boy before him with an evil grin on his face. "And even the dragon prince himself, what will I do to get pass everyone…so I can put Son Goku in my marriage bed?"

That makes Goku even more uncomfortable for some reason. Then next thing he knows, Hakuryu did something that he never done in a million years. WHAM! Hakuryu, the best and oldest most kind and gentle friend that Goku has ever known…had punched Nataku, causing him to skid across the park! There are some shocked gasps, and even Goku himself is in shock. "Hakuryu…" he managed to say.

Nataku managed to break by planting his feet to the ground. He swaggers a bit as he stood up straight, showing some blood trickling down his chin. He spat out some blood and grinned evilly at Hakuryu. "So, the baby dragon learned a few moves from his daddy." He said with amusement.

Hakuryu set into a fighting/defense pose. "Oh, Otou-sama taught me more than that," he said. Then he looked over at Goku, who looked scared right about now. "Stay back, Goku, this might get dangerous." He told him. Goku looked reluctant to leave his best friend, but nodded as he stepped far away back.

Nataku smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's get it on, Baby dragon!" he jeered.

Hakuryu glared at him back. "Bring it on, Bitch!" he challenged him. (A/N: wow, shocker, Hakuryu cusses.) Then Nataku charges at Hakuryu at full speed, with his fist ready to punch Hakuryu!

* * *

Warrior Nun: That is that, you guys! Next chapter is the fight between Hakuryu and Nataku, who will come out the victor? Which one will survive? And where's the popcorn? 

Ratty: When you read the next chapter, just imagine the theme song of Mortal Kombat for a background music thing. It's going to be one helluva fight, damn.


	16. Chapter 16

DVA: Today on Devotion, prepare the Mortal Kombat soundtrack, because there's going to be a tussle between a Gaia monkey and a sea dragon. Plus, two parties' fates intertwine when they met each other. What kind of danger will they face later? Grab some popcorn, GS and PSoH fans, its story time!

Please welcome a monkey and a nun who wields around a samurai sword, its Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

Goku: NOT A MONKEY! Welcome back to Devotion.

Warrior Nun: Today, we'll be witnessing the fight of the 21st century between Nataku and Hakuryu. Who will come out the victor?

Goku: Plus, two companies that are destined to meet. What kind of dangers will they face together?

Warrior Nun: Here's Chapter 16, The Park Combat and Meeting of New Friends. You are so a monkey.

Goku: NOT A MONKEY!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Park Combat and Meeting of New Friends 

As Leon continues to relax on the bench with a lit cigarette in his mouth, feeling the sun's rays on his skin. Then two presences passing by…and one of them sound excited. "Come on, dude! We're gonna miss it!" a male voice said. Judging by the sound of his voice, he sounds like he's a stoner. "But can't we, like, break them up or something?" the other asked, sounding unsure. "I mean, someone might get hurt."

Leon perked up to the last sentence. _Huh? _

"Dude! Those two are like Bruce Lee against Jackie Chan, man!" Stoner guy said. "Except, the Gothic Asian guy is getting his ass kicked by this freaky Chinese kid!"

"Well, okay." His friend replied, giving in. Then they both ran off. Leon sat up and took the cigarette out of his mouth. He looked after the direction where the two boys have ran off…and for some reason, he also sees a several people coming to the direction where the boys have headed.

_What's going on over there? _Leon thought. _Could there be a fight between two little boys who are imitating Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon? I'd better go and check it out. _

With that, he crushed the cigarette between his fingers and tossed it to the garbage can next to him, before running off to the direction where the boys have headed.

-

As the Sanzo and company looked for Hakuryu and Goku, they saw some people walking towards to a small crowd by a tree. _Wait…that is the exact same tree that Hakuryu and Goku went. _Hakkai realized. _But what's going on over there? _

"Oy, oy, what the hell is going on over there?" Gojyo drawled in a questioning tone. "Some street performance, perhaps?" Jien suggested as he shrugged. Hakkai saw a little boy passing by, and stopped him in time.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what is going on over there?" he asked in a kind tone. The boy looked up to him as he pointed over to the crowd. "I don't really know," he answered honestly. "But from what heard from the big kids, there is a fight between another big kid and a weird kid."

Hakkai blinked. "Weird kid?" he asked. The boy nodded.

"Uh-huh, from what I heard that his kid has white hair," he replied. "And he has red eyes."

The four men perked up to the description. There's only one kid that they know who has inhuman white hair and red eyes…

_HAKURYU! _They all thought. Hakkai smiled warmly down at the child. "Well, thank you for telling us." He said. The boy nodded. "No problem, bye!" then he ran off to join the crowd.

The foursome stared after men stared after the kid as they thought of what he said.

"Hakkai, you don't think…" Sanzo began. Hakkai shook his head, showing that he's unsure. "To be honest, I don't know, Sanzo," he answered. "I never thought of Hakuryu being a violent type."

Jien looked over them with an eyebrow raised. "The first time I met him, he's a nice kid." He said. Gojyo shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. "Could be, but like they say, looks can be deceiving." He said.

Sanzo looked at the crowd for a moment before dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushed it underneath his heel. "Well, we've better see what's going on," he said. "Goku's there with him, and I don't want to see neither them hurt."

Hakkai smiled as he knew that Sanzo is worried over his pet…and lover's well-being as well as his pet and son. "I understand, Sanzo." He said, before they all run towards the crowd.

-

Lirin looked around the scenery as she walked around. "La-la, La-la, La-la," she sang to herself. Then she saw two teenagers with pimples passing by, they looked like they're in a hurry. "Come on, man!" Dude A told his friend. "We're gonna miss it!"

"Like I'm gonna miss some dude getting his ass kicked by a junior!" Dude B laughed as he caught up. Lirin looked after them with curiosity, before scampering up to a tree nearby." She got to the highest top and saw a crowd of people gathering around two boys…who are fighting!

Lirin grinned as she saw this. "SUGOIIII! A TUSSLE!" She crowed before jumping down to join the crowd. _I bet this going to be a day to remember! America rocks after all! _Lirin thought to herself hyperactively.

--

As Kougaiji and Yaone finished their school work, they both heard a small group running by them. "Hurry up, you guys, I'm not gonna miss some high school kid getting his ass kicked by a little guy!" the first one said.

"I'm not gonna miss this for the world!" Guy B said. "You got that right, man!" Guy C agreed.

The couple looked after the group before looking at one another.

"Kougaiji, do you think…?" Yaone began.

Kougaiji shook his head. "We should stay out of this," he suggested. "Let them handle on their on."

Yaone nodded before putting away her things, and then something hit her. Not physically, mentally. "Kougaiji?" Yaone spoke up, sounding nervous.

The crimson haired man looked over to her with a concern look. "What is it, Yaone?" he asked. Yaone had a fearful look in her saffron orbs. "Where's Lirin?" she responded. Kougaiji thought over what the group had said and then it struck him.

"Oh, shit, not again!" he groaned. Then he jumped up to follow the same direction as the group. "Come on, Yaone!" Kougaiji called over his shoulder. The purple-haired woman jumped up and ran after him with worry filling both of them up.

_Lirin…you better not be hurt! _Kougaiji thought as he and Yaone picked up speed.

-

(Just imagine the Mortal Kombat theme song as a background while you all read! )

As the crowd began to gather around, Hakuryu dodged Nataku's fists and blocked his attacks. He kept on defense until he ducks down from Nataku's rolling kick and struck his foot out to trip him. But Nataku jumps up and tries to kick him again, but Hakuryu rolls away. Both of them are ignoring the awed voices as they fight.

Goku watched on the sidelines, feeling hopeless. He never knew that his friend is a martial artist…and cusses. All he can do is pray that Hakuryu could win, who knows what Nataku might do to him if he wins.

Hakuryu delivered some of his share of punches as he tries to hit Nataku. The older boy smirked as he dodges Hakuryu's advances. He skillfully blocked the dragon prince's kicks and punches, smiling in mockery at him as he tries to hit him. "What's the matter? Is the baby dragon getting tired?" Nataku taunted.

This made Hakuryu extremely angry and then he tried to connect Nataku's face with his fist, but Nataku caught it with his hand. Hakuryu's eyes widen as he saw that evil smile on his face. Then Nataku punched the dragon in the face and then kicking his stomach hard.

Hakuryu gasped and held his stomach in pain as he fell to his knees. _He's…he's too strong! _Hakuryu thought with dread. The people gasped as they watched the prince falls. Goku's golden orbs widen in horror. "Haku-chan!" he cried as he was about to run over to him. Hakuryu held his head up, part of his snow white hair covered his right eye.

"S-stand back, Goku!" he told him. Goku didn't want to leave his best friend like this, but he nodded and step back to the tree. Nataku smiled evilly as he looked down at him as if he's the most pathetic creature in the world. He walked up to him and kicked him in the face. Goku tried his best not to move from the spot, even though he desperately wants to help Hakuryu.

"Just look at you," he said in a mocking tone. "I never expect the son of Goujun himself to be such a softie when it comes to cute little Goku here." With that, he yanked harder, hearing him winced in pain which widens Nataku's smile.

Hakuryu have a pained look on his bruised pale face but he glared angrily at Nataku. "Damn you, Nataku…God damn you to Hell!" Hakuryu cursed. Nataku grinned as he rose up his fist. "I've already seen Hell…Dragon Prince." He whispered to him. Hakuryu closed his eyes for the impact. Goku shut his eyes, not wanting to see what's coming.

Then he felt someone grabbed his hand. "Alright, that's enough!" a familiar male voice ordered. Hakuryu slowly opened his eyes and then smiled weakly in gratefulness as he recognized the person's voice. "Detective…Orcot." He managed to say. Nataku turned and saw a blond haired young man with angry blue eyes staring down at him.

Nataku growled softly. _Tch, just what I need, D's idiotic human pet and love-slave that I've heard about. _He thought angrily. Goku opened his eyes and then smiled as he saw the blond detective there to stop Nataku. "Leon-nii-chan!" Goku exclaimed happily.

Leon looked over to him with a bright smile on his face. "Hi there, kiddo!" he greeted.

Then Hakuryu and Goku heard other familiar voices. "Hakuryu! Goku-chan!" a familiar voice called out. Hakuryu looked over and said,

"Hakkai?"

-

Goku turned and saw his master and friends pushing their way into the crowds. "What in God's name!" Jien exclaimed as he saw the scene before him. Goku smiled in relief as he saw the blond.

"Sanzo!" he squealed as he ran over and hugged his owner and lover.

Leon looked over and saw them too. "Genjo? Gojyo?" he spoke up.

Nataku let go of Hakuryu and burned with jealousy as he watched the touching scene of a pet and his master. He's even glad that the other blond let go of his hand. Jealousy raised as he watched Sanzo hugged _his _future mate back.

Sanzo looked up and saw Nataku. He and the teen get into a glare match, not saying one to another. Gojyo looked over to the crowd and waved his arms. "Alright, people, nothing to see here!" he told them, waving them away. "Come on, move it along!"

The people groaned as they walked away. Grumbling "just when that guy is going to kick the kid's ass" and "Sure is cool, though". Hakkai ran to Hakuryu's side and set him into a sitting position while cradled his body to his. "Hakuryu! Daijoubu?" he asked.

Hakuryu wiped the blood from his mouth before responding to his owner. "Hai, hai, daijoubu desu ka." He answered.

Hakkai smiled with relief. "Yokatta!" he said. Hakuryu looked up to him with guilt filled red eyes. "Gomen nasai, Hakkai," he apologized. "I was the one who started the fight; it's not really like me."

Hakkai smiled reassuringly at him. "It's alright, Hakuryu, it's not your fault. Really." He told him.

Sanzo looked up and saw Nataku who is staring at him, with pure anger and jealousy. "Who are you?" he asked in a demanding tone. Nataku finally sees his chance to get his name; he tries to look innocent as he introduced himself.

"My name is Li Nataku," he said. "Are you by any chance this boy's father?" _And what I mean is…his adoptive owner? _

Sanzo shook his head. "No, I'm his adoptive father," he answered bluntly. _And owner/lover. _Sanzo mentally added. "And you've said that your name is Nataku, right?"

The raven-haired boy nodded. "Yes, I did." He answered.

Sanzo shot him an angry glare. "Are you the one who has been fondling with my Goku the other day?" he angrily asked.

Nataku pretends to be shocked. "By whatever do you mean…Mister...?"

"Genjo Sanzo, and don't lie to me!" Sanzo said angrily.

Nataku chuckled as he pocketed his hands. "Mr. Sanzo, I believe that you've misunderstood me, I was actually being playful to the kid!" he lied. _Actually, I was courting him…until you've slept with him, you bastard!_

"Don't give me that, Goku told me that you're molesting him!" he pointed out as he pulled Goku close to him in a protective manner.

Leon whipped his around at the word molest. "WHAT!" he exclaimed.

Sanzo looked over to the detective. "Shut up and go away, Orcot!" he told him. Leon looked away with a humph. Jien looked over to him and patted him on the back in a friendly way. "Don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't mean that." He told him.

Leon looked over and sees him. "And who are you?" he asked.

Jien held his hand out. "I'm Jien, brother of Sha Gojyo, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He introduced himself, smiling.

Leon smiled back as he shook Jien's hand. "Like wise, I'm Leon Orcot, co-worker of your brother and Genjo." he said.

Sanzo rolled his eyes before turning back to Nataku, whom he had sworn that he saw a smirk on his face. An _evil _smirk. "I don't want you anywhere near my Goku or seeing your face, you hear me?" He asked warningly.

Nataku nodded showing that he understood. "I understand, sir. Sorry to bother you." He said as he passed by. He stole a glance at Goku and lustfully smiled at him. Goku whimpered as he cowered behind Sanzo.

Nataku smirked to himself as he leaves. _Now that I've found out who is Goku's owner, there's only a matter of time that his time will come. _He thought evilly.

Sanzo glared after Nataku suspiciously as he watched him leave. _That kid…_He thought, until he heard a whimper. Sanzo looked down and saw Goku buried his face in his blue polo shirt.

"Is he gone?" he asked, not looking up. Sanzo smiled a little as he gently removed his chibi saru's face from his shirt. "Yeah, Goku, he's gone." He told him gently. "There's no need for you to worry." (A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet of our favorite bouzo?)

Leon walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, what's that kid's deal anyway?" he asked. "Does he have a thing for little boys?"

Sanzo just shrugged. "To hell, I know." He answered coolly. Hakkai turned to Hakuryu who is now strong enough to sit by himself. "Hakuryu, can you tell me the reason why you fought with that person?"

Hakuryu stiffened up a bit. _Oh, no! How am I going to tell Hakkai and the others! _Hakuryu thought in panic. "W-well…I…" he began, trying to find the right words. But luck is on his side when he heard someone running up to them. Everyone turned and saw a teenage girl with orange hair that is tied back into a ponytail, hearing jingling bells from her hair band.

She had a disappointed look in her green orbs as she came closer. "What? The fights over already!" she whined. Leon shrugged his shoulders casually. "Sure, looks like it, kiddo." He said. "Mou!" the girl pouted as she stamped the ground.

Jien takes a good look at her before saying, "Hey, you're Kougaiji's younger sister from the airport."

The girl looks at the older man for a moment before pointing at him. "And you're that ojii-chan who pulled a cabbie for us!" she exclaimed. Then she paused for a moment. "What was your name again? Ji-Ji?" The girl asked innocently. Jien laughed as he walked over to her and knelt down to her height.

"Actually, it's _Jien_, not Ji-Ji." He told her, holding his hand out. "And what's your name, little missy?"

The girl smiled back as she shook his hand. "My name is Lirin Houtou, but you can call me Lirin-chan!" she introduced herself. Jien smiled at her nickname. "Lirin-chan, huh? Cute name." he commented.

Gojyo walked over and looked at Lirin before turning to his older brother. "Oy, Nii-chan, you know this girl?" he asked. Jien let go of Lirin's hand and looked up to him, before answering.

"As a matter of fact, yes, at the airport, along with her older brother and his girlfriend," he replied. Then he turned back to Lirin with a questioning look. "Which reminds me, where are they?" Jien asked.

Before Lirin can answer, a deep male voice called out.

"Lirin! Lirin!" it called.

-

Everyone turned and saw a man with red hair that is a shade darker than Gojyo's and much longer than his, and a woman with purple hair running up to them.

Lirin smiled as she quickly recognized who they are. "Onii-chan! Yaone-chan!" she called as she waved. Kougaiji was the first one to get to Lirin…and when he arrived, he gave Lirin a headlock, while everyone sweat drop as they watched.

"Kono baka! Do you know how worried sick we are!" Kougaiji snapped. Lirin struggled as she tries to get out of her brother's grip. "G-gomen, Onii-chan!" Lirin said, as she desperately tries to get out of the headlock.

Yaone sweat dropped as she tries to coax her boyfriend to let go of his sister. "Now, now, Koibito, please calm down and let go of Lirin." She told him in a soothing tone. Sanzo and company watched by the sidelines as they stared dumbfound.

Gojyo was the first one to speak up. "Oookay, that was freakishly familiar, do you guys?" he asked. Hakuryu nodded. "Yup, except Sanzo isn't that angry and beats up Goku." He added.

Jien laughed as he walked up to them. "Hey, nice to see you again, Kougaiji!" he greeted.

Kougaiji finally let go of his younger sister and looks up to face the older man. "Jien?" he said with mild surprise. Yaone looked to his direction with a surprise expression. "Sha-san?" she asked.

Jien chuckled as he puts his hands on his hips. "Nice example of disciplining your kid sister there!" he joked. Kougaiji smiled a bit as he shook his head. "My sister always ran off whenever there's a fight." He explained.

"And sometimes she joins in." Yaone added. Lirin looked up with a defensive look in her sparkling green orbs.

"But I wanna see the big guy gets his butt kicked by the little guy!" she protested.

Hakuryu lets out a chuckle, catching Kougaiji and company's attention. "I might happened to be the little guy that you're talking about, Lirin-san." He spoke up. Lirin blinked to that. "Really?" she asked as she came closer to him.

"Well, you sure looked weird." She commented. Then without warning, Yaone pulled Lirin away by the ear, by using her thumb and index finger.

"Itei! Itei! Yaone-chan!" Lirin winced. Yaone gave her a stern glare. "Lirin Houtou! That is so rude of you!" she scolded. Then she turned to Hakuryu and bowed in respect, and bent Lirin's head to bow down. "I'm so sorry of her behavior...ano…" she began to apologize.

"Oh, my name is Hakuryu," he introduced himself. Then he pointed to the others. "And this is my adoptive father, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo, Jien's younger brother, Genjo Sanzo, Detective Leon Orcot, and also, my younger brother, Son Goku."

Goku is doing his usual, hiding behind his master. Yaone smiled kindly as she lets go of Lirin's ear, then walked over and knelt down to his height. "Wah, kawaii!" she squealed. "Come on, Goku-chan, it's all right. I won't hurt you, I promise." She coaxed him in a kind soothing tone.

Goku peeked out behind Sanzo's back for a minute and then slowly came out into a view. "K-konichiwa, Yaone-san." He greeted shyly. Yaone smiled at his adorable little face. "Oh, he's so cute!" she exclaimed. Lirin smiled as she takes a look at Goku. "He is!" she agreed.

Kougaiji looked over and then smiled at the chibi saru. "You know I think he's cute too." He said. Then he looked up to the group of men. "I almost forgot my manners, my name is Kougaiji Houtou," then he pointed to the two women.

"And this is my girlfriend, Yaone Nezumi and my younger sister, Lirin. Please to make your acquaintance." He said as he held his hand out. Sanzo smiled a little as he shook his hand. "Like wise." He said.

-

Meanwhile…

A dark brown haired demonic teen is playing a gameboy as he lounges on a beat-up couch. A young man with dirty blond hair walked in and takes a look around before turning to his comrade. "Hey, Tyler, have you've seen the Boss lately?" he asked.

Tyler shook his head as he continued his game. He has a pierced ear and two studs under the corners of his lower lip. His hair is almost reaching to his shoulders. "Nope." He replied as he continued playing.

"Says something about going to the park to meet up with a kid that happens to be one of his kind." Then he pauses his game and looked up to his partner. "Why do you ask, Dakota?" Tyler asked.

Dakota just shrugged before looking at the clock. "I don't know, I mean, he's gone about an hour," he said. "And I was starting to worry for some reason."

Tyler resumes his game and soon got a little distracted. "Don't worry about the Boss, he'll be fine." He told him. Just then, the doors flung open, revealing none other than Nataku himself. Saya was the first to greet him. "Nataku-sama!" she exclaimed as he enters.

As Nataku passed his second-in-command, Saya notices the bruises upon him. "Nataku-sama, have you gone into a fight?" she asked with concern. Nataku kept on walking, not facing Saya.

"Yeah, with Goujun's brat." He answered. Saya gasped softly as she ran up to him. "You should be checked, Nataku-sama," she insisted. "You might not have enough strength to…"

"I'M FINE!" Nataku yelled at her. Then he calms down a little. "I need to be alone in my chambers." He told her before proceeding. Saya is reluctant to see her lord going off without medical care, but obeyed.

"I understand, my lord." She said, as Saya watched him walk to his chambers.

_Nataku-sama…_

-

"Here, put this damp towel on your face." Yaone told him as she held a wet towel to Hakuryu's bruised face. The dragon prince winced a little at the contact of his skin to the dampen towel. Hakkai turned to the woman with a grateful smile.

"Thank you so very much, Yaone-san." Hakkai thanked her. Yaone smiled back. "Oh, it's nothing, Hakkai-san, really." She told him.

Gojyo turned to Hakuryu with a serious face. "Hakuryu, you still didn't tell us what posses you to pick a fight with that Nataku kid." He said.

Hakuryu felt the beads of cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck. "Well, you see…" he began. That's when Goku came to his rescue. "He's protecting me from him!" he cut in. Hakuryu looked over to Goku with relief and gratitude on his face.

Sanzo looked over him as he wrapped an arm around his pet. "Is he, Goku?" he asked. The chibi saru the older man and nodded. "Uh-huh, Haku-chan is really is!" he answered.

Hakkai turned to his pet dragon and affectionately ruffled his hair. "Now that's a brotherly thing to do." He chuckled lightly.

Hakuryu laughed as he pushed his master's hand away. "Stop that!" he laughed. Jien thought for a moment before speaking up. "You know what, you haven't told me where exactly you adopt these two." He said.

Hakkai and Gojyo begin to panic, and Hakuryu is too. How can you explain to your brother and new found friends that your adopted sons are actually your pets from a pet shop? Luckily, Sanzo stepped in to save their skins.

"We've found them working at a pet shop in Chinatown, owned by a man named Count D." he said. "He's the one who let us adopt these two."

Jien stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Pet shop in Chinatown, huh?" he asked. "Sounds like a great place to visit."

Lirin looked up to her older brother with excitement in her green orbs. "Ne, onii-chan, can we go to the pet shop?" she pleaded. "Please! Please! Pretty Please with two cherries on top?"

Kougaiji thought for a moment. "Hmm, well we still have time to look around, what the hell?" he replied. Lirin grinned with happiness. "YA-HOO!" she cheered. Goku smiled up to the hyperactive girl. "You all should meet Count D, he's really nice!" he told them. Lirin looked down at him with curiosity.

"Really? He is?" she asked. Goku nodded. "Yeah!" he said. "He even has good tea and sweets." This made Lirin even more excited. "Really, really?" she asked excitedly as she jumps up and down.

Hakkai smiled as he helped Hakuryu up to his feet. "Well, then, minna-san, shall we enjoy our picnic together before going to the pet shop?" he asked.

* * *

Warrior Nun: Well, that's chapter 16, sorry for not having a longer chapter! And for having a short battle. Well, anyway, just so you all know I might be changing the genre…and as for the rating…the contestants are: 

T for teen and M for mature…please submit your votes on these ratings if you want lime or lemon scenes. So please, don't forget to vote.

Plus, there will be even more surprises for you in the next chapter...and I'm not telling you all. Sure hope you all liked the Park Kombat, Ja ne!

* * *

DVA: Coming up…later in the next chapter, a gift for you naughty and nice Sanzo/Goku fangirls! How can you girls read this kind of bull (beep) 


	17. Chapter 17

DVA: Test your might, Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

Warrior Nun: Is it some kind of school work?

Goku: I don't think so; we both don't have any homework last weekend.

Warrior Nun: Hmm, that's true. Welcome back to Devotion.

Goku: We really do hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. There is a possibility that there will be a lime scene or two in this chapter. So please, be aware.

Warrior Nun: And also, be aware of the fact that I don't own PSoH or Saiyuki. If I do, well…Sanzo might seduce Goku and scare off his admirers, Gojyo and Hakkai makes out in the closet and Leon and D getting eloped. Oh, and Nataku getting his ass kicked, by our favorite bouzo himself for fondling his monkey. But alas, I don't. Sure is fun to dream, though.

I'd like to thank to the people who have submitted their votes. The results are at the ending of the chapter here. Sankyuu! (bows)

* * *

Chapter 17: The Good, the Bad and the Worst news; The Houtou Family Secret 

"Well, I guess, that's all for today." D announced as he close the shop's doors and set up the close sign. Tetsu relaxed on the couch and placed his head on his clawed hands. "Hey, Count, have you seen Chris lately?" he asked. D turned to his pet totetsu with a calm expression. "If I got this right, he is playing with Philippe, Honlon, Pon-chan, and Ten-chan." He answered. Then the Count gave his pet a questioning look.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned him. Tetsu just shrugged. "Just wondering, that's all." He simply answered. D smiled as he took the tea tray from the coffee table. Tetsu used to be the bad-ass with his signature "I-don't-gave-a-damn" attitude of the pet shop. But spending his whole time with Chris, Tetsu seemed to soften up a bit. He didn't even make one sarcastic and/or mean remark of the pets.

Just as he was about to head straight to the kitchen, D heard a knock on the shop doors. "Now who could that be?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Count, are in there? It's us, Hakuryu and Goku!" a familiar boyish voice called in. D's ears perked up to the sound of that voice.

"Hakuryu? Oh, yes, I'll be there in a moment!" he called as he set the tea tray down.

Then D quickly walked over to the doors to unlock them.

-

(Hey, Shuko?) Chris spoke up as he and the girls and Ten-chan walked down the hallway of doors. Pon-chan grasped Chris's arm possessively as Shuko tries to keep in control for Kanan is itching to fight with Pon-chan again. The little dragoness turned to her young master with enigmatic eyes. "Yes, Chris?" she replied. Chris is silent for a moment as he tries to find the right choice of words.

(Um…do you know…about that scary guy from last time?)

Shuko stopped in her tracks as she heard the question. The others stopped also as they begin to feel uneasy. Chris, on the other hand, didn't notice. Waiting for his friend's reply, he decided to continue on.

(I just can't get it out of my mind, I still think about the time when the Count gets all tense and angry,) Chris goes on. (That is the first time I've seen him like that, and that guy…..he has the same eyes as Goku.) Then he stopped in his tracks, with Pon-chan who is still clinging to his arm. (Do you…do you guys know any of this?) He asked.

Both Ten-chan and Shuko stopped as they hear it. Ten-chan looked over to Shuko, who is silent for now. "Should we?" the kitsune asked. Shuko shook her head, her bangs swayed on her forehead. "No, it isn't the time yet." She told him.

Chris overhears them. (What? What are you guys talking about?)

Shuko turned to him with her Count-like smile as she walked up to him. "Chris, we will tell you…when you are ready." She told him in an enigmatic tone. Chris's face fell into disappointment before letting up with a small smile. (Okay…I guess.) He said.

Shuko smiled back. "I'm glad that you understand." She said. Then she turned around and proceeds walking. The others followed her lead. Pon-chan turned to the human boy with a flirtatious smile. "Don't worry, Chris-kun, you'll find out soon enough." She told him in a reassuring tone.

Chris turned to her and smiled back. (Yeah, I guess you're right, Pon-chan.) He replied, sounding like his normal cheerful self. Pon-chan nuzzled her cheek on his arm as she snuggled up to him. "I know….Chris-chan." She purred. Chris blushed as he stared at her confused. (Wha?)

Ten-chan looked over fearfully as he knew that the badger has almost crossed the line. "Uh-oh." He whimpered as the kitsune watched the dragoness being taken over by the wrathful middle sister. Honlon whipped her ahead back with fury blazing in her emerald eyes. "YOU! HANDS OFF OF HIM!" she bellowed as the dragon girl glares. "HE'S OURS!"

Both the kitsune and the blond boy sweat dropped. _Oh, boy. Here we go again! _They both thought in expiration.

Pon-chan glared back at Kanan as she lets go of Chris. "LIKE HE'S YOURS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she yelled back. "CHRIS IS ALL MINE FROM THE VERY START!"

Luckily for them, Shuko took over and stopped the fight before it even started. "Kanan! Pon-chan! Behave yourselves!" Shuko scolded both of them, even though she secretly agrees with her younger sister. Then Junrei took over…and the two boys are greeted by a wailing voice. "Yeah, your yelling is hurting my ears!" she cried.

Ten-chan and Chris both sighed with relief. "Thank you." They both said.

-

D smiled cheerfully as he opened up the doors top greet the people whom he knew and cherished. "Ah, Hakuryu and Goku! So nice to see you two again!" He greeted warmly as he saw the two boys. Goku smiled as he hugged the Count. "D-chan!" he squealed with happiness as he nuzzled his cheek against D's stomach.

"It's nice to see you too, Goku-chan," D greeted as he caresses the boy's chocolate silky tresses. Hakuryu gave him a small but warm smile. "Glad to see your business running smoothly, D." Hakuryu said. D smiled at the teen as he gently let go of the golden eyed youth. "Why thank you, Hakuryu." He said. Then he notices the bruises on the teenager's face. "Hakuryu, what happened to your face?" The Count asked with concern. "Did you get into a fight?" That's Hakkai's cue to speak up.

"Unfortunately, yes. He did." He answered for the dragon boy. "But only out of protecting Goku, not for the love of violence."

Goku nodded as he looked up to the pet shop owner. "Uh-huh, it's true, I was there." He piped up. Count D blinked at that. "I wonder, who do you fought with?" he asked the albino dragon.

Hakuryu motion to come closer to him in a whisper. "I'll explain later." He whispered in a quiet tone, so that no one could hear. D nodded in understanding as he stood in a straight posture. Then he saw four new people with them. "Um, pardon me, but you are?" he asked.

Gojyo thumbed to the older man beside him. "This is my older brother, Jien," he introduced him. "He's visiting from Yokosuka." Jien smiled as he waved a little. "Hi, there, nice to meet you." He greeted warmly.

Kougaiji bowed in greeting. "I'm Kougaiji Houtou, and this is my younger sister Lirin and my girlfriend, Yaone Nezumi." He introduced himself and the girls. "We're from Osaka."

D smiled as he bowed in return. "It's nice to meet you all as well," then he gestured them to step in. "Please, come in, I'll make us some tea at the moment."

-

As Tetsu was about to take a quick nap on the couch, he heard footsteps coming in. He got up and saw his owner and his favorite monkey and dragon….and also their owners. Then he also saw a tall, muscular man with them, who bears bit of resemblance to Gojyo. He has facial tattoos and has the same cocky look on his face.

Another walked in and this one is two inches shorter than the tall one. He has maroon colored hair and he also has tattoos on his face, but only a different design and on his left cheek. A purple-haired woman walked in with him, she is extremely beautiful, perhaps more beautiful than that crazy lady who claims to be Sanzo's aunt. Then last was a teenage girl who is looking around in fascinations and awe.

The woman turned and saw Tetsu, then smiled and turned to the Count. "Ma'am, I didn't know that you and your husband also run an orphanage within the pet shop." She spoke up. Tetsu tried to hold back his laughter when D stopped by the kitchen door. Hakkai turned to Yaone as he sweat dropped.

"Ano…Yaone…that's a man," he whispered to her. "And also…he's Count D."

Yaone gasped as she drew back. Then she quickly bowed down a few times. "G-gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I thought you are a woman!" she cried out. D laughed softly as he looked over his shoulder. "That's alright, Yaone-san, I get that quite a lot." He reassured her. _And I do mean a lot._

"Now why won't you all make yourselves comfortable while I make the tea, I'll throw in some cheesecake that is to die for." He added. Hearing this made Lirin drool. "Yummy! That would be nice!" she said.

D smiled before disappearing through the doors. Lirin looked around before walking up to the totetsu. Tetsu pretends not to care as the little minx stared at him. Few minutes later, he begins to feel annoyed then turned to the girl with furious eyes.

"And what are YOU staring at!" he asked in a threatening tone.

Lirin continues to stare at him before responding. "So, why do you were a headband?" she asked in curiosity.

Goku and Hakuryu snickered as Tetsu stared at the orange haired girl in confusion. "Huh?" he asked.

Lirin pointed out the horns poking out of his red hair. "You have horns, so that's the part of the headband you're wearing, right?" she asked innocently.

Tetsu just stared at her as Goku and Hakuryu tried their best not to laugh. "BITCH, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he yelled at her.

Then he felt a punch on his shoulder and then he turned and saw two honey colored orbs glaring at him. Oh, and including a pair of curious innocent blue orbs and blazing red eyes. The totetsu glared back at the owner of those eyes.

"What?" he asked. Pon-chan said nothing but instead she flicked him on the forehead. Both Chris and Ten-chan sweat drop as they back away when they both saw Tetsu's angry expression.

"OW! WHAT!" he asked, glaring angrily at the girl with furious red eyes. Then she pulled him up close to her so that Lirin couldn't hear them. "You idiot, can't you see that this girl can see us!" she hissed at him.

It didn't take long for Tetsu to find that out. He whipped his head back to the teenage girl with shocked eyes. "SHE WHAT!" he exclaimed. Hakuryu knew that Lirin could see them, looking over to his right he saw the incense burning. He turned to the two animals and whistled their attention.

Both of them turned and were surprised to see Goku and Hakuryu there. "Goku? Hakuryu!" they both said. Hakuryu pointed his finger out to the incense burner to the right, and the two followed his finger and soon understood. "Oh." They both said.

Yaone smiled as she spotted them. "My, aren't you two a couple of cuties?" she said as she bent down to Pon-chan and Chris's height. "Tell me, what's your name, you two?" Yaone asked. The badger smiled up to the pretty lady before her.

"My name is Pon-chan," she introduced herself. Then she pointed over to Chris and Ten-chan.

"And this cutie over here is Chris, Detective Orcot's younger brother, and the guy in the Gothic outfit over there is Ten-chan."

Then she pointed over to the relaxing red-haired teen. "And this loser's name is Tetsu, but around here we call him T-chan." Pon-chan said. The youth shot up from the couch and glared at the girl. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOSER, GOLDILOCKS!" he exclaimed.

Pon-chan glared at him back. "WHY YOU, GOAT BOY!" she yelled.

"GOLDILOCKS!"

"GOAT BOY!"

Kougaiji, Lirin, Yaone, and Jien all stood in silence watching from the sidelines as they all watched the two kids fight. Yaone saw that Pon-chan and Tetsu seemed to get along with each other fine in one minute, the next yelling each other at the top of their lungs.

Jien turned to his younger brother who is also watching along with Hakkai and Sanzo.

"Are those two are always this loud?" he asked him. Gojyo nodded. "Yup, ever since we've first met them." The red head replied.

D finally came out with a tray full of tea and the cheesecake. He saw the fighting and a stern look came upon his pale face. "Pon-chan! T-chan! Stop fighting this instant!" he scolded both of them.

The two bickering animals saw the Count immediately and quickly settle down. "We're sorry, Count!" they both said, bowing down to him. Count D shook his head as he set the tray down on the coffee table. He stood up straight and bowed down to his shock-looked guests. "Please, forgive me, these two are still learning how to get along." He explained to them.

Kougaiji just flashed a smile as he held his hand up. "Oh, no, that's all right, Count," he told him. "I'm surprised that the orphans you have here really knew how to treat each other like brothers and sisters."

D smiled a bit sheepishly. "Um…yes…" then he pinched Pon-chan and Tetsu by the ears and dragged them to the kitchen, despite their pleas and pained noises.

"Excuse me, while I had a word with these two." He excused himself as he dragged the two animals into the kitchen. Everyone watched as they all sweat dropped. "Um…are they always like that?" Jien spoke up.

Ten-chan nodded. "Yeah….always." he answered.

-

Leon slowly walked down the street in silence. It's not really crowded today, and it's not loud either. A peaceful time to clear and open up his mind….for once! Normally, Leon should be heading for the pet shop…but since Sanzo and company had some plans with him, he decided to let it slide for now.

He sure was grateful to Hakkai, who invited him to join them in their picnic. Though he does have to admit, that Kougaiji guy's younger sister eats like a horse…he hardly had some of the food, but manages to get some. The food is a lot different from the food he usually eats, which are burgers and sodas.

But these are oriental and healthy…and not that greasy. Hakkai and Kougaiji's girlfriend's cooking are like heaven, but they are only secondary to D's cooking.

_D…_

Leon stopped for walking and thinks about it. D is upset lately, ever since the first mystery murder….and he seems to know about the Benevolent Prince and obviously doesn't want to talk about it. Usually, he had this calm expression on him whenever there is a tragic death happen to a customer of his. But this time it's different.

He always looked upset and guilty whenever he watches the breaking news. It's always the same thing. The same murder before dawn with a cryptic bloody message. No evidence and no witnesses.

That made him shook his head. _Yeah, right. Like anyone could wake up before dawn to see the murderer's face. _Leon thought as he laughed to himself. Then he thought it over for a bit. _Although…it is very unusual for a serial killer to make a killing before dawn. Normally, serial killers like the Benevolent Prince kills by night. But this guy…he's different. Or at least, that's the right word to it._

With that Leon proceeds walking. As he walked, recollections of the first night they had together flashed through his mind. He didn't know what came over him to force himself on D like that, it felt like he's taking advantage of him. But the sounds that D made had aroused him as he worked his magic on him.

It even feels right for both of them. Leon sighed as he stared up at the sky. _Maybe…maybe D is innocent for once. _Leon thought. _Maybe this Benevolent Prince is blaming on D so he will keep on killing and search for the person he is looking for. _Then another question came to him.

_But question is…who…_

_And why?_

-

"Ow! Let go already!" Tetsu winced as they are finally in the kitchen. "Yeah, what he said, Count!" Pon-chan pleaded. Then they are quickly both silenced as D glared sternly at both of them as he placed both hands on his hips. "You two know how to create such a ruckus." He told both of them.

"Hey, it's not my fault that carrot-topped brat questions my appearance!" Tetsu protested in defense. Pon-chan turned and glared at him. "Well, you insulted her and didn't know that she could see you, Stupid-head!" She pointed out. Tetsu turned and glared at her back.

D sighed as he rubbed his temple with his finger tips while hearing the two children fighting. "Enough!" he told them finally. Then they both silenced as they are told and looked down at the ground with shame. D sighed as anger swept away from his body and tried to sound calm.

"Alright, we all have to act that I also run an orphanage in the pet shop, if the incense burns out, try sneak in another batch as quickly as possible, understand?" he instructed them. Tetsu and Pon-chan nodded showing that they understood. "Crystal clear, Count!" they said in a union.

D gave them a small but bright smile. "Good." He said.

-

"Wow! The cheesecakes look so good!" she squealed as she stared at the pastries with hunger. Gojyo stared at her with disbelief. "You're hungry, again!" he asked. Lirin turned to the redhead with an offended look. "Yeah, you've got a problem?" she replied.

Gojyo just simply shook his head. "Oh, no, I don't have a problem, Lirin-chan," he said with a calm tone. Then in an outburst…"It's just the fact that…YOU HAVE A BOTTOMLESS PIT FOR A STOMACH!"

Hakkai turned to Kougaiji with a sweat drop. "Um…she really eats like a horse, doesn't she?" He said as he clearly recalls Lirin devouring almost all of their food. Kougaiji smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"She is my younger sister after all," he laughed as he took a cup of tea. "Mmm, good tea." Kougaiji commented after sipping his tea. Goku smiled as he politely handed a plate of cheesecake to Chris. "Here you go." He said. The blond boy smiled back as he took the cheesecake from him.

(Thank you, Goku!) He thanked him through thought.

Yaone sipped her tea and stared at the Chris and Goku who is handing a cheesecake over to Hakuryu, then to Sanzo with a strawberry on top of his. Sanzo gave Goku a small smile and kissed him on the forehead and whispered his thanks into his ear, making Goku blushed as he kissed him back on the cheek before going back to Hakuryu and Chris.

She turned to Ten-chan who is eating his cheesecake. "Excuse me, but can you tell me a little bit about that little boy over there?" She asked him. Ten-chan swallowed the piece of his cheesecake as he looked over at Chris's direction before answering to her.

"Oh, you mean Chris? Well, he's the younger brother of Detective Leon Orcot," he told her. Yaone's eyes widen. "Orcot-san? My friends and I have met him before we came here. I never knew he had a brother this young." She said. Ten-chan nodded. "Yup, he is the older brother of that little guy." He said.

Then she looked over to him with concern as she watched Hakuryu and Goku chatted with Chris, who only has a happy expression and seems to know how to communicate without speaking. "But…why is he not talking?" she asked.

Ten-chan's cheerful face turned solemn as he heard those words. "He can't talk, because of what happened long ago…" he said as he poked at his cake with his fork. "Leon and Chris's mother died giving birth to him, so his relatives took him in and raised him as their own…until on that very day, Chris's older sister-or to be more precise, his cousin- yelled the truth about his real mother…and her death."

Yaone stared at Chris with concern and sympathy as she listens to the story. "That poor little boy." She whispered. The guys are also listening to the story and they are also staring at Chris with the same sympathy. Well, all except Lirin who is too busy stuffing her face with cheese cake. _That poor boy…_Hakkai thought.

Ten-chan nodded as he took a bite from his cake. "The shock made him lose his voice, and he hasn't spoken to anyone ever since." He finished the story after swallowing the cheesecake. Then he turned to the others. "And now he lives here with Count D and the an-err, I mean orphans." He said, almost saying animals.

Kougaiji looked over to Chris again, who is now laughing along with Goku and Hakuryu. "That's understandable." He spoke up.

"And he will leave this Garden of Eden one day…until he regains his voice." A smooth voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Count D…and Pon-chan and Tetsu who are standing behind him. "Oh, hey, Count, knocked some sense into those two?" Ten-chan greeted in a half-joking manner.

Tetsu pounded his fist, showing that he will hurt him sooner or later. Ten-chan shook with mocking fright. "Ooh, look at me, I'm quaking in my little boots." He whimpered mockingly.

Then the kitsune stopped when he saw the stern glare from the Count. The Chinese man looked over his shoulder as Tetsu quickly smiled at him in a pathetic fake innocent manner.

D rolled his eyes before turning to his guests. Hakkai chuckled lightly as he took his tea. "It's hard being the headmaster of the orphanage, huh?" he asked in a jolly tone. D sighed as he made his way to his seat.

Goku looked up and then smiled as he saw D. "Ne, D-chan, can we play in the back room?" he asked. D turned to the earth-child and smiled. "Yes, you may, Goku-chan." He said. As he stood up Goku looked over to Lirin before he leaves with the others.

"Can we also bring along with Lirin-chan?" he asked the three older boys. Ten-chan, Tetsu, and Hakuryu looked at each other before getting into a huddle, Pon-chan and Chris joined in too.

(Can we, you guys? I mean, she looks like a fun girl to hang out with, even though she's a bit odd.) Chris whispered.

Pon-chan looks reluctant. "I don't know, she looks…off." She admitted.

"I'd say, we'd give Lirin a chance, I mean, she's a spirited girl…with some spunk to go with." Hakuryu whispered.

"Haku is right, she is kinda cute though." Ten-chan added with a sly smile. Tetsu stamped on his foot hard, even though he's bare-footed.

"Ow! What!"

Tetsu ignored the kitsune as he turned to the dragon prince. "So, could we or not?" he asked.

Hakuryu thought for a moment before making his final decision. "Okay, she can." He said.

(Yay!) Chris cheered. Goku smiled as he turned to Lirin. "Oy, Lirin-chan, wanna come with us?" he asked. Lirin finished her sixth cake before answering. "Sure! I love to hang out with you guys!" she answered cheerfully.

Then she bounced up and ran over to the group who are opening the door to the back room. Hakuryu stayed behind with the grown-ups. Goku looked over to his best friend with a questioning expression. "Aren't you gonna come with us, Haku-chan?" he asked innocently.

Hakuryu nodded at the younger boy. "Go, I'll catch up to you guys later." He promised. "I need to have a word with the Count at the moment."

Goku nodded. "Okay! We'll be at Philippe's room!" he said in a cute way before leaving with the others.

Jien chuckled as he watched the little imp leave. "Kids can be so cute these days, weren't they?" he asked. Kougaiji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they are, even though they can be a handful occasionally." He said. Then his face turned solemn.

Count D grew concern when he saw this. "Mr. Houtou is there something wrong?" he asked. Kougaiji shook his head. "Oh, no it's nothing, really." He lied trying to sound cheerful as he sipped his tea.

But D could tell that he's lying. "Kougaiji, I know that you are lying, could you please be so kind to tell me what troubles you?" he asked politely. Hakuryu sat down beside Hakkai as he took a cup of tea from the tray.

Kougaiji sighed as he looked up to the pet shop owner, deep violet meets eyes of enigmatic golden and violet. "To be honest with you, Lirin actually is…my half-sister." He said. Silence had come over the room and the animals…or most likely people are peeking in to hear the man's sad tale.

D and Hakuryu are aware to their presence, but the others aren't. Kougaiji began his tale. "You see, when I was a little kid, I've always hated my father…" he began. "He always hurts my mother by betraying her love by sleeping with some whore." Then he paused as he takes a good look from everyone. Yaone remains silent, as if she understood her boyfriend's hatred. In which…she does.

"And that woman whom he always sleep with, Gyukoumen Koushu, is ten times worse when I met her." He went on. "Whenever that ugly old bitch looks at me, she always touched my face saying that I have the same beautiful face as my father, and that she wanted to adopt me when my father accepts her as his true wife."

Then he smirked. "I guess, she's not only blind and ugly, but she's also delusional too. Anyway, she also says that she hates the earrings that I wear." He pointed to one of his triangular earrings. "These are identical to my mother's by the way, to remind me never to forget who bore me and to never abandon my mother."

"A child's love and devotion to his mother, how sweet." Hakuryu said with amusement. D sipped his tea before asking Kougaiji. "Tell me, how you met your younger half-sister?" he asked.

His face grew solemn as he stared down at the ripples of his tea. "Neither my mom nor I knew that Koushu is pregnant…nor did she." He said. "I was walking home from school one day, until I heard the baby's cries. It was coming from the dumpster and that's when I saw her."

"Lirin." Gojyo guessed. Kougaiji nodded before continuing. "I found a slip of paper with her name on it, and that's it. I knew she couldn't survive in the age she's in, so I took her home with me. Mom seemed to taken a liking to her and officially adopted her."

Yaone giggled as she took her boyfriend's arm into hers. "I remember the time when you've told me that Lirin is the cutest thing that you've ever seen." She said. Kougaiji blushed a bit as the others snickered. "No, I didn't. That was Mom!" he protested.

Yaone laughed as she pecked the blushing man on the cheek. "Anyway, by the time when Lirin turned five…Gyukoumen and that bastard of my father came knocking on our doors." He continued. "As much as I knew that Lirin is the child of that bastard and that old hag, I don't want them to take her from me without a fight…and I knew Mom wouldn't either."

Now it's Yaone's turn to take over. "Kougaiji told me that his mom and his father are having a court session to gain custody over Lirin. His mother won the case, and they both officially signed the divorce papers, making a happy ending for them." She said with a finishing touch.

"Did Lirin know about this?" he asked. Yaone and Kougaiji both nodded. "Yeah, she did when she turned 13; Lirin takes it okay and went on with her life." Kougaiji said. Then he smiled a little. "She's such a feisty little tyke, always gets into fights and acts like a boy."

Yaone smiled as she remembers. "I remember the time when I first met her, at first she thinks I'm stealing you from her!" she said. Jien smiled as he rests his head on his hands. "You know, what Kougaiji? You and me are alike in some ways." He said.

Kougaiji looked over to the older man with confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. Jien thumbed over to Gojyo who has his arm around Hakkai. "Gojyo here is my younger half-brother," he said. "But unlike you, he learned who his true mother is. The harsh way."

Kougaiji looked down at his drink with regret. "Sorry to hear that, really."

Gojyo just shrugged. "Hey, no big deal, I'm doing just fine." He casually said. "Luckily Nii-chan is here to fill me in on the details on what my real mom is like. At first I thought she died because of me."

D smiled as he sets his cup down. "Well, all problems always worked out in the end and everyone always get true happiness there." He said in a philosophical manner. Then he turned to the young dragon prince who is sitting patiently.

"Hakuryu, do you have something that you would discuss with me?" he asked. The platinum blond nodded as he stood up and motioned D to follow. The Count stood up as well and followed him to the kitchen.

Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo looked after them with suspicions as they followed them. Jien, Kougaiji, and Yaone, however, just relaxed as they enjoyed the tea and the sweet smell of incense. "I wonder how Lirin is doing with the kids?" she wondered.

Jien smiled at the woman. "Don't worry, she's fine as long as she's with them." He said before sipping his tea. Kougaiji stared at his tea as he thought about his beloved sister. "I sure hope you're right, Jien." He said as he took a sip.

-

Lirin looked around in amazement as she walked down the hallway of countless doors. "Wow, I didn't know that the pet shop is this big," she said. "I always thought it would be smaller both inside and out!" Ten-chan just smiled as he walked alongside with her. "It's just like they say, looks _can _be deceiving." He said.

Chris turned to Goku with a worried look on his face. (Hey, Goku?) He spoke up. Goku turned to his friend at the sound of his voice in his head. "What is it, Chris?" he asked.

(Are we…also bringing along Honlon too?)

Goku blinked before responding to the question. "Yeah, I think so, why?" he replied. Chris stayed silent as if he's trying to choose the right words. (Um…do you think that Lirin is going to…like her?) He asked. Goku blinked with confusion.

"What do you mean, Chris?" He said.

(Think about it, Shuko, Kanan, and Junrei are three heads sharing one body, right?)

"Uh-huh."

(SO, do you think Lirin is going to _like _them?)

Goku thought for a moment before understanding what Chris was is saying. "Oh…now I get what you're talking about, don't worry, Lirin will love Honlon, you'll see." Goku told him.

Chris wasn't sure that he could be relived after hearing a cheerful response from his chocolate haired friend. _I hope you're right, Goku. _Chris thought as he sweat drop at the sight of his predictive image before him…one about Kanan yelling at Lirin, and Junrei filling up the whole room with her tears…and Shuko trying to reason with them.

-

The three men peeked into the kitchen, seeing D's back facing them. "Hakuryu, what is it that you have to tell me?" he asked. Hakuryu is silent as if he's reluctant to tell him what he has to say….but he has to. Goku's life…and everyone else's are on the line.

D understood about the situation here. "It's…about Goku, isn't it?" he asked.

Sanzo perked up to the sound of his lover's name. _What? Goku? _He thought.

Hakuryu nodded and looked up to the pet shop owner with red eyes filled with regret. "Yes, D-sama, it's about Goku," He said. Then a sad smile came upon his face. "Don't worry, he didn't get hurt." Hakuryu told him as if he read his mind. "But that's not what I have to discuss with you about…" His hands clenched into tight fists as he was about to let it out.

"HE….found him."

D gasped as his mismatched eyes widens with horror. "No…it can't be…." He spoke with shock and disbelief. Gojyo was confused…he knew that Hakkai and Sanzo are confused also. "Oy, what are they talking about?" he whispered to them. Hakkai just shrugged. "I don't know, let's just listen some more." His green-eyed lover whispered back.

They all listened carefully as the dragon boy and the shop manager spoke. "I can't believe it either…but he did, Count, he did." He told him. "He even found out about Sanzo also." Sanzo was now curious about who they are talking about. _Are they talking about me and Goku? And who is after Goku? _His mind conjures up a puzzling question after another.

"I fought with him…just to protect Goku, but he's too strong." Hakuryu said, as tears slowly flows down his pale-white cheeks. "It's only a matter of time until the Mating Season…" Then he looked up to D with a tear streaked face. "We have to stop Benevolent Prince Nataku before it's too late!" he exclaimed.

A shock came up on the three men as they all held back their gasps. _Li Nataku…!_ Sanzo thought, his purple eyes widen with shock. Gojyo is shocked also. _Aw, fuck…the Benevolent Prince is that kid we've met in the park! _He thought to himself. Hakkai is shocked as well, but he's also wondering about the Mating Season that Hakuryu had mention. _Mating Season…could this mean that Nataku is not human? _He questionably thought.

"D, we've only have 11 weeks left, and Nataku has already managed to…._court _with him," Hakuryu continued ending the last sentence with bitterness in his normally kind voice. "But we have to do something before he strikes again…or worse." Then he broke down into soft sobs.

D understood of what is Hakuryu is talking about. He pulled the dragon boy into a comforting hug and gently stroking his back. "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay." The Count whispered soothingly to the prince's ear. Hakkai held back the urge to go in and comfort his pet himself, but he couldn't blow their cover.

He stood up and walked back to his seat in silence, leaving D comforting the albino dragon. Gojyo understood what his lover is doing and followed him. Sanzo, on the other hand, stayed a little longer before standing up and walking after his roommates as he thought over what they said.

_So the Benevolent Prince is Li Nataku himself...but why is he after Goku? Is he even human…or perhaps…_

_Something else._

-

They all stood before the giant doors with an intricate but beautiful design of a Chinese dragon. Lirin is intrigued by this as she looked up. "Now that is one big door!" she commented. Tetsu rolled his eyes as he lets out a snort. "And you have no idea who's behind this door." He muttered. He looked over to his human friend who is standing in front of them as he was about to open the doors.

"So, are you sure about bringing Honlon along Chris?" he asked, sounding like he's afraid. Chris looked over to him with a surprised expression. (Tetsu, are you scared?) He asked innocently. Tetsu looked taken back, the others snickered a bit. "WHAT! Me, scared? You've got to be kidding me!" he said, crossing his arms over his bare chest and turns his face away.

Pon-chan looked over to him with a smirk. "You're so in denial, T-chan!" she giggled. Tetsu looked over to her with a dangerous aura radiating from him. "Are you asking to get chewed up and spited out, Raccoon?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Pon-chan glared at him. "I liked to see you try, Goat boy!" she taunted. Then they went into a fierce glare match, Goku could have sworn that he'd saw some static electricity coming from their eyes. Ten-chan sighed as he watched the two glared at each other.

Lirin looked over to Tetsu with confusion in her green orbs. "Hey, T-chan?" she spoke up. Tetsu broke off the glare from the little girl and turned to the orange-haired teen. "What!" he demanded in a rude tone. Lirin ignored the rudeness and pointed over to Chris. "Ano…Chris-kun didn't say anything." She said, pointing to the blond boy.

Realizing this, Tetsu tries to think up of an excuse that explains his talking to Chris. "Err…umm, uh, yeah…you see, um, it's like this," Tetsu began, trying not to sound like a complete idiot…even though, he already sound like one. "It's what happens when a mute like Chris here is, um, close to one person or more he cares about…has the ability to talk to them without his voice."

"Oh, like a sixth sense without any dead people?" Lirin asked innocently. Everyone sweat dropped at her question. "Err…yeah, something like that." Ten-chan said. Grinning widely, she turned to Chris who is really confused. "You have a sixth sense…and you don't see dead people! That's so awesome!" she exclaimed. This causes everyone, except Chris, to fall down.

(Um…yeah.) Chris said, as he turned his attention back to the doors. With all of his strength, he pushed the doors open. Inside was a large and beautiful room, the pillars are snaked by the curling dragon statues. Again, Lirin is intrigued. "This…is one cool pet shop slash orphanage…I mean look at this place, its fit for a king!" she commented.

"Why, thank you, miss." A smooth Count-like female voice spoke up.

-

Hakuryu pulled himself away from the Count and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry, Count, it's just that the thought of Nataku claiming Goku as his own brings me some bad images." He said, sniffing. D gave him a comforting smile as he took out a handkerchief and dabbed away the Hakuryu's tears.

"I know, Hakuryu, I know," he told him. D placed the piece of cloth on the counter and opened up a drawer, pulling out a black tanto (1) out of it. Then he pulled out another handkerchief and wrapped around it. "If Nataku plans to abduct Goku, give him this before he does so," he instructed Hakuryu as he handed the tanto to him.

"I don't know if Goku has the will to use it, but he will to drive him away if he gets…too close, if you know what I mean." Hakuryu nodded as he tucked it at the back of his pants. "I understand, Count." He said.

They both walked out of the kitchen to return to the guests. D looked over his shoulder to Hakuryu. "Hakuryu, shouldn't you be with Goku and his friends, liked you've promised?" he asked.

"Oh, you're right, I almost forgot about that." The dragon prince said. "See ya, Count." He waved as he left for the back room. Jien looked up from his chat with Kougaiji and Yaone over to D. "Hey, what do you and Hakuryu discussed about?" he asked.

D smiled kindly to the taller man as if nothing wrong happened. "Oh, nothing important, really, Mr. Sha." He told him. "Just a little chat over the importance and beauty of life."

Sanzo's amethyst eyes narrowed at him. _Tch, importance and beauty of life, sounds like bull shit if you ask me. _The blond thought, as he took his tea cup. _At least we knew who the Benevolent Prince really is…and who is after. _Then an image of Goku with his beautiful smile flashed through his mind, and he stared down at the ripples of his cup.

D noticed the silence that Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai are having and he grew suspicious. "Is there something wrong, gentlemen?" he asked as he walked over to his seat. Gojyo looked up and tried to look innocent. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong, we're just enjoying the moment of silence." He said.

Hakkai smiled along. "Yes, and like they say, silence is golden." He said in a cheerful tone. Sanzo just grunted in response. D's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he stared at the three men. _Did they eavesdrop on Hakuryu and me? _He thought to himself as he took his cup. _If so, they might do something foolish and get themselves killed…and the human race will meet its gruesome end when Nataku's clan raise up again._

Sanzo looked at his tea one more time, before he took a sip from it. _Goku…I promise you…I will protect you. _

-

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice and found…

"Shuko!" Goku squealed with joy as he ran up to the girl to give her a hug. The dragon girl smiled as she hugs the boy back. "Nice to see you again, Goku." She said. Then she looked over and saw Lirin. "Goku, who is that girl?" Shuko asked.

Goku lets go of Shuko and looked over to Lirin. "This is Lirin-chan, a girl I met in the park." He introduced her. Lirin smiled as she waved. "Hi-ya, great to meet ya!" she greeted.

Shuko gave her an enigmatic smile as she bowed down. "Please to meet you too, Lirin." She greeted back politely.

"You act just like the Count, you know that?" Lirin asked as she takes a look at her. Shuko sweat dropped as she heard it. "Yes, I get that often…" she said, didn't want to tell her that the Count is her father.

Then she turned back to Goku. "So what brings you here, Goku? And where's Hakuryu?" she asked.

"I just wanna show Lirin-chan around here and meet you guys," Goku answered. "Oh, and Hakuryu is catching up to us, he's talking to the Count for now. We told him that we'll be at Philippe's room."

Shuko nodded in understanding. "I see." She said.

Tetsu looked around in the empty room before turning his attention to the Chinese girl. "Hey, where are your sisters, Shuko?" he asked putting his hands on his hips. Lirin looked over to him with surprise. "Sisters?" she asked.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, Shuko here has younger triplet sisters," Ten-chan told her. "She's the eldest sister."

"And the responsible one I might add," Shuko added. "They are asleep in any case you all are wondering."

Tetsu and Pon-chan lets out a sigh of relief. "That's good!" they both said. Lirin leaned in over to Ten-chan. "Hey, what's up with them? Are Shuko's little sisters are that bad?" she whispered. The Gothic fox shook his head as he covers his mouth so that no one can hear. "No, but let's just say that the middle sister is violent and the youngest sister is a cry baby." He told her.

"NO I'M NOT!" a voice that sounds suspiciously like Shuko bawled. Everyone turned their attention to Shuko who is quickly wiped away her tears. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've got something in my eyes." She said, wiping both of her eyes. For some reason, she's a bit stiff…in fact, everyone was stiff. And Lirin, being Lirin, didn't notice. She looked around for the source of the voice that sounds like Shuko and didn't found it.

"What was that?" Lirin asked finally. As everyone tries to make up this excuse, Shuko has come to the rescue. "I believe that my younger sister has overheard Ten-chan and claims that she's not childish," Shuko explained as she tries to keep in control.

Lirin buys it, hooked line and sinker. "Oh, that's understandable!" she said. Everyone secretly sighed with relief. _Thank god, she's stupid. _They all thought.

-

Meanwhile…

As Hakuryu walked down the halls, he pulls out the tanto from the back of his pants and unwraps it a bit so he can examine it. He pulls it out a little and stares at the blade. There's nothing special about it, but to him and the Count, it's the only thing that gives Goku all the defenses he needs.

"So, is that a gift to the little monkey?" a familiar female voice from behind asked him. Hakuryu turned around and saw the cheetah leotard clad woman leaning against the doorframe to Milford and her room. Inside was a jungle-like place, with all the trees and bushes.

"Oh, hey, Gloria," The dragon prince greeted as he rewraps the tanto.

Gloria waved at him and crossed her arms across her almost bare chest. "So, is that for Goku-chan, or something?" she asked again. Hakuryu looked at the knife and nodded. "Yeah, it's for him." He answered. Concern came over the cheetah woman. "He finally found him, didn't he?" she asked.

Again, Hakuryu nodded as he tucked it behind his pants.

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit around here doing nothing while that maniac was on the loose in the city." Gloria stated.

Hakuryu looked up to her with red eyes filled with doubt. "I know, Gloria, but how? Even together with our natural instincts, he's still stronger than all of us, stronger than me…" he then paused as he placed a hand over his stomach, feeling a bruise forming on it.

Gloria was surprised. "You, Hakuryu?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right, me." Hakuryu said. "I, the son of the Dragon King Goujun of the Western Seas, have been beaten by the world's most dangerous monkey species." Gloria didn't say anything and Hakuryu decided to continue.

"Ever since the day when I first met Goku…I always see him crying whenever he's alone or in a dark place…I've made a promise to myself that I will protect and watch over him until he find's his special someone," he went on. "But now, I don't know if I can still protect him…knowing how weak I am…"

Then he felt a stinging slap on the side of his face. He turned back and saw an angry expression on Gloria; her pupils in her amber eyes are now slit. Hakuryu stared at her in shock. "Gloria?" he managed to speak out.

"Are you finished yet? You're rambling like a coward!" she said in an angry voice, tears are slowly falling from her eyes. "If this is how you really feel, then you are a weakling! Just think about all of those innocent people out there…and our friends…do you care about their deaths? Do you!"

Then she cried softly as Hakuryu stared at her and then hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Gloria. Really." He finally spoke. Gloria furiously wiped away her tears as she glared at him. "I-if you want to be strong…" she began. "Then start by protecting your loved ones for as long as you can. If you don't, then I will never forgive you." Then she turned and leaves, closing the doors behind her.

Hakuryu stared at the ground for a moment, after hearing what Gloria said. "I know, and I will never forgive myself either." He softly said. Then he turned his foot and walked off to where Goku and the others are meeting him.

-

Meanwhile…

Leon walked a few blocks and then stopped for minute. He sighed as he lightly rubbed his eyes. "I'm such a softie." He muttered, before walking into the direction where it leads to his apartment. He has to clean up and looked his best if he wants to pay the one he loved an evening visit.

-

"So…where are we going?" Lirin asked as they all walked down the hallway. Goku turned to her with a smile on his tanned face. "We're going to Philippe's room, it's just down this hall." He said. Lirin blinked with curiosity.

"Who's Philippe?" she asked again.

"Philippe is a good friend of ours," Ten-chan told her. "And you'll love him, he's pretty awesome."

_I wonder what he looks like…_Lirin wondered as they all stopped at the door that they are looking for. (This might be the place.) Chris announced, before pushing the doors open. Lirin was greeted by the warm sunlight, which made her to shield her eyes from it.

As her eyes began to adjust and clear up, she wasn't prepared to what's going to happened next. Before her was a white-sandy beach, with palm trees and…an ocean? _What the…how did I get outside? _Lirin thought with shock.

Everyone went inside the "room", while Lirin is still standing there in shock. Goku turned his attention to the shocked girl and grew concern for her. "What's wrong with Lirin-chan?" Goku asked Tetsu. Tetsu looked over to her and quickly understood. Lirin is human…and this is no ordinary pet shop with rare animals that are thought to be mythical.

"Probably not used to the brightness in the room, don't worry she'll get used to it." He told him. Goku just shrugged and walked back to Lirin and took her hand. "Come on." He said, pulling her in.

Lirin absentmindedly followed as she looked around her surroundings. She tries to piece something logical as she was lead by Goku. That is…_if _she can think of anything logical.

_This…this isn't possible; this got to be a trick! _Lirin's mind screamed. _There's no way in hell that there's a beach in some closet-room place. I know, maybe…Count is some kind of alien from that one show I saw…what's it called again? Oh, yeah, Taken! _

As she thought of that, panic comes to her.

_Oh, no! What if the animals are also aliens? I'll get debrainified! Onii-chan! Yaone-chan! Taskete! Onegai!_

Goku and the others noticed Lirin's stiffness and sweat drops appears on their heads. "Um…can we splash her with water? It always helps." Pon-chan suggested. "Leave it to me, dudes and dudettes!" a familiar surfer voice said. Then next thing they know a splash of water appeared and soaked Lirin head to toe.

Luckily, it did work Lirin breaks out of her train of insane thoughts. "H-hey, what the…" she sputtered. As she clears her eyes from the water, Lirin saw a diver-suit clad boy about at age of thirteen to twelve, he has short jet-black hair and warm brown eyes that vaguely doesn't have pupils.

"Hi there, Sweet-Cheeks!" The diver boy greeted warmly. Lirin was taken back; she glared down at the boy in the water. "Who are you calling "sweet cheeks", Fish boy!" she demanded. But the diver seemed to be amused. "Wow, sweet cheeks with spunk and attitude! Hey, Chris, is this your girlfriend?" the boy asked, turning his attention to Chris.

Chris blushed heavily. (Uuumm…)

Then Honlon (who is now taken over by Kanan) and Pon-chan possessively grabbed both of his arms and glared down at the boy angrily. "SHE'S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" they both bellowed. Then they turned to glare at each other over the sweating blond boy. (Um…what they said.) Chris said.

The diver boy stared at them for a second before answering. "Okay, that's cool." He said casually. Then he turned back to Lirin. "I'm sorry about calling you "sweet cheeks", miss, I just think you're cute," he apologized. "And I'm Philippe, by the way, please to meet you." With that he held his hand out.

Lirin took his hand and shook it slightly. "I'm Lirin Houtou, like wise!" she greeted back now cheerful. Ten-chan watched by the sidelines amused. "Wow, she gets over it pretty fast." He commented. "Yeah, she does." Goku agreed. Philippe looked over to Goku's direction and smiled. "Hey, Goku-chan!" he greeted.

Goku smiled back brightly as he waved. "Hey, Philippe, it's good to see you!" he greeted back. Then he looked over to Chris and the girls who are now in a fierce glare match. "Umm, can we…stop them?" Goku asked.

Ten-chan looked over and shrugged. "I don't know, normally I just let them be to let it out of their system," he said. "But with Hakuryu around, he might lecture both of them out of this." Philippe looked up to Hakuryu's name. "Hakuryu? He's here? Where is he?" he asked.

That's when Goku speaks up. "He said, he has something to discuss with the Count for a moment. It's something important, I think." He said. Philippe blinked, and leans on the rocks and rest his chin in his arms. "Important, huh? What might that be?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know, but he'll be here any minute now." He replied. Then on cue, the doors open, revealing none other than Hakuryu. Goku turned around and smiled widely as he saw his best friend. "Haku-chan!" he squealed cutely as he got up and ran to him. As he got to him, he clasped the dragon boy's waist and nuzzled his cheek against his chest.

"Haku-chan, I'm glad you're back!" Goku said as he looked up to his friend. Then to his surprise, Hakuryu's kind crimson eyes are no longer cheerful…instead they are now sad. Goku grew worried about the older boy. "Haku-chan?" he spoke in a chibi voice that is filled with worry and concern.

Hakuryu could still feel the stinging pain that Gloria gave him…and what she said to him. "If you want to be strong, then start by protecting your loved ones for as long as you can…if you don't, then I'll never forgive you." Gloria's voice echoed in his head. Hearing this, the albino dragon knelt down to Goku's height, kissing his forehead and hugging him tightly and close to him.

Goku became speechless with confusion and surprise; the others notice this and were confused also. It took awhile for Goku to recover his surprise and finding his voice. "Haku-chan…ano, what's that for?" He asked finally. "Yeah, Haku, what's that for?" Pon-chan asked also, not letting Chris's arm go.

"What she said!" Kanan growled before turning to glare at Pon-chan. Chris could feel his arms numbing up but he looked over to Hakuryu who is still holding the monkey close to him. (Hakuryu?) He spoke up. Hakuryu's bangs hidden his crimson eyes…and luckily, they didn't see a tear drop falling into the white sand.

"I….I don't know." He finally responded, his voice is barely audible, but they all hear it clearly. Hakuryu knew that they wouldn't understand what he is doing…but he couldn't tell them about Goku's terrible future that lies before him.

"I just don't know."

-

Kougaiji looked at the clock as he finished his tea. "I think, we should be leaving right now." He said. Yaone looked at the clock also; she as well finished her tea. "Oh, you're right, Kougaiji. It is getting late." She said. "We need to get Lirin." The woman stood up and about to head for the door.

But D stopped her in time. "Maybe, I'll get her for you, Nezumi-san." He insisted. D set his empty cup down and stood up from his seat. "And I will bring Hakuryu and Goku along too, if you and your friends are finished with your stay here." He added.

Hakkai nodded. "That would be nice, thank you Count." He thanked him. "Hai, arigato, D-san." Yaone thanked him also, bowing down. D just gave them a smile before entering through the door that leads to the back room.

-

Hakuryu let go of Goku and stood up with his trademark smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I just felt like hugging Goku, that's all." He said, covering up his sadness. Ten-chan looked at him with doubt. "I don't know, you looked out of it when you've arrived here." He said. "Yeah, first you looked depressed and now you're normal self, what's up with that?" Pon-chan asked, letting go of Chris's arm. "Spill it, pretty boy, what are you hiding!" Kanan demanded, letting go of Chris's other arm.

_Good, I thought they've never let go! _Chris thought with relief, glad to feel his arms again.

Lirin stared at Honlon, shocked by her sudden personality change. Shuko sees this and quickly takes over. "Err…I mean, are you hiding something by any chance?" she asked, now polite. Lirin stared at her strangely before shrugging and turning her attention back to Hakuryu. Shuko softly breathed out a sigh with relief.

"Oy, Hakuryu!" Lirin called out. Hakuryu turned to her. "Hai, Lirin?" he responded. Lirin walked up to the dragon boy with suspicion glowering in her green orbs. "Tell me, how the hell your orphanage keeper-head kept a beach in a closet, huh?" she asked. That's when everyone starts sweating.

"Well, uh…"

"You see, it's like this…"

"When…someone is living alone…"

Everyone is talking at the same time as they all tried to make up an excuse for this. Chris knew very well that Lirin couldn't hear him, so he tries to make up an excuse to tell one of them what to say. (It's a magic trick!) Chris blurted out.

"It's a magic trick!" Goku said, hearing that first. Everyone all quickly decided to play along. "Yeah, a trick!" Tetsu said. "From China." Pon-chan piped up. Lirin, again, buys it. "A trick, really?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Oh, yes, it's an ancient Chinese trick, an illusion to be precise." Hakuryu said.

"Wow, I never knew that Count D is also a magician, neat!" Lirin said.

Then the doors opened, revealing the Count. "Lirin, Hakuryu, Goku, it's time for the three of you to go." He told them. Disappointment came upon Lirin. "What? I was just getting to know Philippe!" she whined.

D smiled patiently at the teenage girl. "Don't worry, Lirin, you'll get to know Philippe next time you'll come here." He told her. Lirin looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess, you're right," she said, walking out of the doors. Then she turned around and faced him. "Oh, and by the way, neat trick you've got here." Lirin added, before leaving.

D blinked in confusion before turning to the gang. Everyone sweat dropped as they all shrugged. "We had to do it, Count!" Tetsu said. (Honest!) Chris piped up.

"No need for explanation, everyone," he told them, before turning to Goku and Hakuryu. "Now you two, your owners are waiting. And we all have to escort Lirin-san to the main room."

Hakuryu nodded. "Sure, Count." He said. He and Goku turned to their friends. "We'll be seeing you guys later." Hakuryu said. Chris waved them goodbye. (See ya, Goku! Bye, Hakuryu!) He said. "Come back soon if you've got the time!" Pon-chan chimed in. Goku smiled as he waved back.

"Bye-bye, minna!" he said, before he and Hakuryu leave.

As they left the room, Hakuryu soon realized that he had forgotten to give Goku the tanto. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said, as he pulls the handkerchief wrapped knife out. Hakuryu knelt down to Goku's height with the tanto in his hands.

"The Count wants to give you this," The dragon said as he hand it to the boy. Goku looked at it curiously before unwrapping it and sees the tanto knife. "It's something for your defenses; I hope it will be useful to you." Hakuryu went on. The saru pulled it out a bit and saw the blade.

Goku looked up to Hakuryu with wide golden orbs. "Haku-chan…"

Hakuryu smiled kindly to him as he held his hands into his. "Consider it as a gift from me and the Count, Goku." He told him. "I don't know if it will help you in the future, but…you know." Goku pulled the knife back into the holder and threw his arms around his neck.

"Arigato, Haku-chan." He whispered in his dragon-like ear. Hakuryu smiled as he hugged his little friend back.

"Hey, Count, you know that Shuko girl?" Lirin's voice echoed out. "Does she have a split personality or something?"

-

Meanwhile…

Nataku threw another punch at the bag and continue to pummel it with his kicks and punches. He is covered in sweat, and he had treated his minor wounds by himself. After meeting with that Sanzo-human, he was fueled with jealousy that someone that is better-looking than him owns a beautiful angel like Goku.

_Damn him to Hell for looking so much better than me, that mother fucker! _He thought with fury and envy. _Not only had he corrupted Goku before I do, but he's hotter than me! Now how the fuck should I get Goku now!_

As he was threw a last punch, his fist went through the bag and into the wall and creates a crater-like cracked hole. He can feel the pain in his fist, but for some reason to him…it felt good. An evil smirk came upon his face.

"I'll kill him…and I'll make his death slow and painful, and Goku will watch," he said to himself in an insane tone. "And I will take Goku as my own and the clan will rise up again!"

Then he threw back his head and laughed insanely, his crazed laughter echoed through the darkness of the training room.

-

"So…what do you think you guys?" Gojyo asked as they all sat in the dinner table, having evening coffee. Hakkai had a thoughtful and serious look on his face. "Well, we all now know that the Benevolent Prince is that boy we've met in the park," he said. "And whom he is after…Goku."

"And he is murdering D's customers so he can blame it on him," Sanzo stated. "Including the animals."

"But there's one thing that still bothers me," Hakkai said, before sipping his coffee. Gojyo and Sanzo both turned to him.

"What is it?" his redheaded lover asked.

"D and Hakuryu said something about the mating season, and that must have meant that the "Benevolent Prince" isn't human."

Sanzo stared at Hakkai with narrowed purple eyes. "So are you saying that Nataku-kid isn't human?" he asked in his usual gruff tone. But both Hakkai and Gojyo knew that Sanzo is worried about Goku as well.

"Yes, that might be, but don't you think it's odd that he always has his eyes covered?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai held his chin thoughtfully. "You know, come to think of it, we never seen his eyes." He said.

Sanzo sipped his coffee before saying what he has to say. "Do you think that maybe…Goku isn't the last of his kind after all?" he asked. Gojyo and Hakkai both looked up with shock. "NANI! But that's impossible!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"Yeah, unless…there is also a survivor." Hakkai said.

Sanzo stared down at his coffee, seeing his reflection in the dark brown liquid. "The Count is hiding something, and I'm certain that it's something that has to do with Goku," then he looked up to Hakkai. "Which reminds me, where is he?"

"Knowing him, he's still getting ready for bed." Hakkai told him.

Sanzo set his coffee down and stood up. "Then it's time for me to hit the hay." He said, walking away. Hakkai looked at his mug which is half full. "But you didn't finish your coffee yet, Sanzo." Hakkai stated.

Sanzo looked over his shoulder with an expressionless glare. "Wrap it up for me, will ya? I'm gonna drink it tomorrow morning." He replied. Then the blond left for his room. Gojyo looked after him shaking his head. "How typical." He said. Hakkai sighed as he took the mug into the kitchen.

"At least, he wasn't thinking about wasting it, koi." He told him as he placed the mug into the fridge. But Gojyo shook his head. "No, I mean, it's typical for Sanzo for going into his bedroom while Goku is changing," he said. "If you ask me, I think he's going to screw him."

Hakkai looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What makes you think of that?" he asked.

"I mean, think about it, koibito, Sanzo and Goku are in love right?"

Hakkai nodded. "Uh-huh, that's right."

"So…Sanzo is going to make Goku _his _again for the second time." Gojyo said and then grinned proudly at his theory.

Hakkai stared at his lover for a moment with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the counter behind him. "So, what you're saying is that Sanzo will have sex with him about two times now, right?" he asked. Gojyo nodded as he leaned back with his head resting on his hands.

"Damn straight!" he replied proudly.

Than Hakkai smiled as he laughed lightly. "Sometimes I always doubt your dirty theories, Gojyo!" he laughed. Gojyo sat back up and glared slightly at his green-eyed lover. "And why, pray tell, do you say that?" he asked. Hakkai could have sworn that he saw a lusty glint in Gojyo's ruby eyes. But he made it looked like he didn't noticed it.

"Well, for starters, you have a dirty mind." Hakkai said, turning his face away. A smirk appeared on Gojyo's tanned face. (A/N: 0.0 uh-oh…RUN, HAKKAI! RUUNNN!) "Oh, really?" he asked in a husky tone. Then he stood up and walks over to Hakkai and placed his hands on either side of him.

"Well, then…can you read my dirty mind?" Gojyo asked seductively, his face is close to Hakkai's. Hakkai smiled seductively as he slightly closed his emerald eyes in a seducing way, and placed two of his fingers as he did so. "Hmm, I see me, naked, and chains and several bottles of whipped cream." He said in a fortune-teller like manner.

Gojyo's smirk widens. "You've got the naked part right." With that, he placed a rough and bruising kiss upon Hakkai's lips. He attacked Hakkai's mouth hungrily as if begging for entrance. And to his satisfaction, Hakkai opened his mouth and allow Gojyo to slip his tongue in.

Their tongues battle for dominance, while Gojyo slowly sneaked his hand under Hakkai's t-shirt, and starts caressing his smooth pale skin. _God, sure wish we have some chains and whipped cream! _Gojyo thought, as he lifted Hakkai up on the counter and felt his legs wrapping around his waist and his fingers buried in his red hair.

* * *

Warrior Nun: There, that's that! Sorry for the sudden ending, but there will be more surprise for you, 39 fans! As for the 58 fans, please feel free to party. But hold that bottle opener, because there will be a more surprises for you, yaoi fangirls. So please, stick around. Oh, and consider this a late Valentines Day gift to all of you. Happy Valentines Day, minna! 

Ratty: You have one dirty mind, Penguin. Dirtier than my-

Warrior Nun: OKAY I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Oh, I almost forgot, the results! Here (pulls up the rating score)

M: 3

T: 0

The winner is...M! That is gift numbertwo for you guys, and be sure to be here for gift number three! The rating will change by the time the new chapter is up. Ja ne!

(1) A tanto is a japanese knife, or dagger. Used for stabbing and slashing (obviously). And its always been a favorite weapon among the ninjas and the yakuza.


	18. Chapter 18

DVA: Today on Devotion…grab the mop and bucket, yaoi fangirls, cause there will be lots and lots of monkey sex. Plus, we'll find out if Count D will spill the beans to his dear detective. Grab some popcorn and locked your doors so your parents and your annoying little bro or sis (if you got one) won't come in, it's story time!

Please welcome a nun who always made me wet my pants whenever I see her big-ass gun, it's Warrior Nun!

Warrior Nun: Hello and welcome to our new chapter of Devotion. Normally you would all be greeted by me and Goku, but he's not here right now…says something about doing something important with that monk who acts like he has a stick up his ass. (If you ask me…I think they're having a little "alone time" …but that's my theory). Anyway, please welcome my temporary co-host, Link.

Link (walks in drunk): Zelda? Zelda? Where is she?

Warrior Nun: ano…Link…are you okay?

Link: No, No, this can't be right! This isn't Ganon's castle! ZEL-DA-A-AA! (Then breaks down in tears)

Warrior Nun: 0.0…ooo-kay. Well anyway, here's our new chapter…but be forewarned…there will be some lemon scenes, so ready the mop and bucket, you naughty yaoi fangirls. Plus…I don't own Saiyuki or PSoH…those two belongs to the greatest manga creators in the world! Link, are you going to be okay?

Link: ZELLL-DAAAA! I WANT MY ZELDA!

Warrior Nun: I'll take that as a no.

* * *

Chapter 18: Second Passionate Night and the Arrival of a Mysterious Visitor 

Goku stared at the tanto knife in his hands, his night shirt…or to be more precise, Sanzo's night shirt was still unbuttoned and it bears out his nearly naked lithe body. The only thing that covers his…ahem, private parts was the underwear that he wears.

Then he heard someone nearing at the door, thinking quickly, Goku went to the place that pops up first thing in his mind…Sanzo's drawers. He opened the first one and hid the tanto knife underneath the shirts. And that's where he found an orange paper airplane.

Staring at it curiously, Goku picked up the origami and closed the drawers. He was on his knees as Goku examines the paper airplane, not noticing the opening and closing of the door….and the click of the lock, nor the presence behind him...until he felt two lanky and yet strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

Goku giggled as he felt his master's face nuzzling against his neck and his hands feeling his bare chest. "Sanzo, that tickles!" he laughed. Sanzo smirked as he rests his chin on his little lover's shoulder. Then he noticed his monkey holding something in his hands.

"What you got there, koi?" he asked.

Goku held up the paper airplane to his golden-haired owner. "I found this in one of your drawers." He simply said, secretly hoping that Sanzo wouldn't look through his drawers and finds the tanto dagger underneath his shirts. A solemn expression suddenly appeared within his master's flawless face as he took the airplane from him.

He looked at the plane with sadness as he remembers his childhood days with his beloved step-father. Goku looked up to his sun with worry and concern. "Sanzo, daijoubu?" he asked. Sanzo just sighed in response as he stood up and picked Goku up to place him on the bed beside him.

Goku laid his head on his guardian's lap, and relaxed as he felt Sanzo's hand caressing his hair. Sanzo stared at the airplane before responding to Goku's question. "Aa, daijoubu desu ka…demo…" then a sad tone appeared in his voice.

Goku turned his face to look at the sorrowful face of his master…a face that he has never seen before. "My father…he always make paper airplanes, orange ones to be exact," he began as he played with Goku's long strands of silky tresses. "He rather makes them than giving some of those sorry excuses for students' lectures. He said that you can only fly them in a blue sky." The earth-child stared at the sun with curiosity.

"The blue sky?"

"Yeah, the blue sky."

Goku sat up and looked at Sanzo with the same cute curious face. "But…why?" he asked again. A small sad smile appeared on Sanzo's lips. "I don't know…I'm still looking for an answer." He simply said, holding it up to get a good look at it. "But…I can still remember that day…"

_Flashback…_

"_Ano…Tou-san, why aren't you at the lecture?" Genjo spoke up as he approached his stepfather on the porch. The older man looked up to the boy from a paper airplane he was almost finishing making. "Oh, Genjo, I'm just making paper airplanes." Koumyou told him as he finished his fifth one. _

_Genjo looked over to a pile of orange origami paper and airplanes beside his guardian. "That is a lot of origami paper, you've got there." Genjo commented as he stood by his father. Koumyou smiled kindly to his step son as he finally finished his airplane. _

"_To be honest, I don't really judge myself qualified to pass down teachings to others," he said as he points the origami towards the sky._

"_But…I do make pretty good airplanes." With that…he shoots it towards the clear blue sky, and Genjo softly gasped as he watched with awe and wonder. _

_Koumyou watched also, with a kind smile upon his elderly but yet youthful face. "Isn't beautiful, my child?" he asked, as they both watched the airplane soar through the sky. "The orange brings out the blue, the opposite colors that enhance each other creates a beauty that we both see now," Koumyou continued in a mystical way._

_Genjo continued to stare at the soaring airplane until he heard his stepfather laugh lightly. "I'm sorry, it's rather boring to you, doesn't it?" he asked. But Genjo shook his head. "No…not at all…" he managed to say. _

"_It is beautiful."_

_End of flashback…_

"And that's when I found something that I wanted to protect," Sanzo told Goku who listened very carefully. "But when I lost him…I found out how worthless I am…and that my hands were full just taking care of myself. That's when I started to avoid love…because if I do…I might experience that pain all over again. I'll be alone."

Goku stared at his master with sympathy. "Sanzo…" he spoke softly.

Sanzo lowered the airplane and continued to stare at it. "But all that is changed…because of one thing that brings me out of my realm of darkness." He told him, sounding a little bit relieved. Goku looked at him with curious golden orbs. "What would that be?" he asked.

Sanzo set the plane on the bedside drawer and then faced Goku with amethyst eyes that are usually hardened and cold are now soften and warm. "You." He answered with a tone filled with love. Hearing this, Goku blushed cutely as the rosy color tinted his adorable tanned face. Sanzo smiled softly as he came closer to him.

"You are the one who taught me how to love again and brought light to my dark world," he told the chibi saru as he wrapped an arm around him. "Ever since I first met you, I couldn't believe anything that is beautiful and innocent would exist in this world."

Goku listened as his blush deepens, making him even more cute…and desirable. Then he smiled as he came up to Sanzo's lips and pecked them. "It's very sweet of you, Sanzo, thank you." He said.

Sanzo smiled as he kissed his pet back. Then their kiss became deep with passion, and their tongues engaged in dance/battle for dominance. As they kiss, Sanzo slips the silk night shirt off of Goku's bronze shoulders and gently pushed him down to the mattress, Goku giggled as he was pinned by his lover.

The blond looked down at the beautiful brunet beneath him, lovingly brushed away the chocolate bangs from his cute face. "You know, the bed seems to be cold," Sanzo whispered in a loving tone as he fingers laced with Goku's. "How about we warm it up a bit?" Goku smiled in response at him before pulling him down for another deep and passionate kiss. Sanzo eagerly ravished his mouth as he enjoys the sweet taste.

-

Hakuryu sat silently as he stared at the moon, which is getting more gold. Sighing sadly as he sipped his glass of water that he had brought along with him before bedtime. But, he cannot sleep…the very thought of Nataku taking Goku away had come back and it's going to give him another sleepless night.

"11 weeks…11 weeks until the Harvest Moon." Hakuryu whispered to himself. _Until the Mating Season. _He mentally added.

He knew very well that he's no match for Nataku, but Hakuryu remembers of what Gloria told him…right before she slapped some sense into him, literally. He absentmindedly rubbed the cheek where she slapped him. _"If this is how you truly feel, than you are a weakling!" _Gloria's voice echoed in his memory.

Recalling this, Hakuryu cried softly as tears slowly falls from his red eyes. "I…I am a weakling." He sobbed softly. Then he lifted his head up as he slipped his hand into his pants pocket as he wipes away his tears.

Hakuryu pulls out a beautiful pearl that is attached to a golden chain. The pearl pendent is wrapped by a small golden dragon; Hakuryu stared into the small but piercing ruby eyes melancholy in silence.

"My darling…do you think of me as a weakling?" he asked the dragon pendent and then stared at it as if waiting for an answer. The silence is the only answer it has given to him, and then sighing again, Hakuryu pocketed his pendent back in.

Then he turns to his glass of water in his pale hand, and it's only half empty. Hakuryu stared at his reflection in the water, before he took a drink from it. And that's when he heard a moan of pleasure coming from the living room. The dragon prince turned his head to the sound of the moan, sounding suspiciously like Hakkai's.

"What the-?" Hakuryu said as he got up from the window sill and heads for the living room to check it out, bringing along his glass of water.

-

**Warning: The next few of scenes might be graphic and cannot be viewed by those who are below of 14 and up. Including your parents who are in the same room as you. So yaoi fangirls please escort the children and your parents out the door before moving on to the next scene. Bribe them with candy or money and/or throwing them out the door if desired or the "please excuse me, I have to read this alone" method doesn't work. Those who are not used to lemon scenes, please feel free to skip this chapter, or skim down to the ending where it's safe. And also, I am not responsible for emotional/mental scars and/or bleeding eyes.**

**Thank you.**

**-From Warrior Nun.**

-

Gojyo tears Hakkai's shirt off as they both fell onto the couch. Gojyo pulled away to remove his clothing, throwing them off on the floor somewhere and then pinned the latter to the couch as he started to suck upon the skin above his pulse point. Hakkai gasped with pleasure and started to moan as Gojyo starts to work his way down to his chest. "Oh…Gojyo. Oh, Gojyo." The brunet whispered as he shivered with ecstasy.

Gojyo licked his navel as he nears his jogging pants, and that's when he smirked evilly. He went back up to Hakkai's tantalizing mouth, and ravished him hungrily as his hands tugged on the pants. "Gojyo…please, take me…_now._" Hakkai murmured into Gojyo's mouth. Gojyo pulled away from his beautiful lover and smirked down at him, his red eyes gleamed with lust

No matter how many times he touched him, no matter how many times he ravished him…Hakkai always have an unnatural ability to fascinate him. The latter caress the brunet's pale soft cheek; his face came closer to Hakkai's and lets his red locks fell upon his lover's face. "I was planning that…koibito." Gojyo whispered to him, his voice is laced with burning desire.

Hakkai smiled at him as he buried his soft hands into the redhead's hair and pulled him down for another kiss. Gojyo kissed him passionately as he tugged Hakkai's pants off…including the underwear too. Feeling his lustful desire building up as he sees the most beautiful thing beneath him.

There is Hakkai, breathing heavily and covered in sweat as he stared up to him with longing desire. His face was flushed with redness. His bare chest heaved up and down as Gojyo's wine-red eyes trailed down to his bulging harden erection. Smirking to himself as he lowers to Hakkai's erection and just as he was about to put it in his mouth….he heard someone spat out something.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" a familiar voice shrieked.

-

Hakuryu walked down the hallway, hearing the moans and gasps as he nears the living room. "Oh…Gojyo. Oh, Gojyo." Hearing his master's voice in his super-hearing ears. Yup, it's Hakkai, all right. It seems that Gojyo is also there with him too. _What are those two doing? _Hakuryu thought to himself as he took a drink from his water.

But nothing prepares him to what he was about to see. As he enters the living room, shock came over the dragon boy. There is Hakkai and Gojyo…both sweaty….and naked…..and Gojyo is about to suck on Hakkai's cock!

This causes Hakuryu to spit his water out as he sees the scene before him. His red eyes are as wide as dinner plates that almost take up his whole face, which is redder than a tomato. Hakuryu opened his mouth to say the first thing that comes to his mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

That got Gojyo and Hakkai's attention, and when they saw Hakuryu who is standing there, staring at them in with his face filled with shock and reddened with embarrassment. They realized that they are naked and their faces became red with embarrassment as well. "N-NOTHING! GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!" Gojyo yelled as he waved furiously at the white dragon.

Hakuryu quickly bolted back into Hakkai's room as the two flush-faced lovers quickly gather up their clothing.

(A/N: LOL- THAT'S TOO FUNNY! Now to Leon and D.)

-

D sighed again as he paced back and forth in his bed room. Q-chan watched his master with concern as he paced back and forth, trying to come up a plan. "Q…" Q-chan squeaked, stopping D in his tracks. D smiled down at the rabbit creature.

"Don't worry, Q-chan, we'll think of something…" then a face of sorrow came upon his beautiful face. "I hope."

Tetsu leaned outside of the door, with Honlon and Ten-chan stood by him. Pon-chan appeared out of the darkness…with hands behind her back. "Is Chris asleep?" Tetsu asked quietly without looking at her. Pon-chan nodded. "Yeah, he is." She answered.

"D was acting a bit odd, ever since Hakuryu talked to him." Shuko whispered. "Yeah, so is Hakuryu, what do you think happened?" Junrei asked. Ten-chan shrugged. "I don't know, but there's something's stinks around here, and it's not Tetsu's dinner…or Tetsu!" he said.

Tetsu glared at the kitsune. "Hey, you can say all you want about my food…but leave me out of this!" he hissed. Pon-chan rolled her eyes as she covered her honey orbs. "Oh, boy." She sighed. Ten-chan glared back at the totetsu. "Well, it's not my fault that you've smelled like a dog!" he snarled.

"Will you two shut up!" Kanan growled, getting between the two rivals. "If you both can't keep quiet, Count will hear…." Then the door opens, revealing a disapproved Count D with a disappointed look. A _scary _disappointed look.

"….us." Kanan whimpered as she cowers under the Count's disapproved stare.

D tapped his foot as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And how long have you all been standing here?" he asked.

Shuko took over and bowed respectively to her father. "Forgive us, Count, for eavesdropping you," she apologized. "It's just that this afternoon that you and Hakuryu have been odd after your talk."

"So, what's wrong? Did Hakuryu wanted to go back to his Daddy?" Ten-chan asked in a joking tone. That earned him a sharp jab in his side by Pon-chan. "Ow! What!"

Then he quickly shut up when he saw Honlon was taken over by Kanan, and cracks her knuckles. "Ten-chan…in any case that you didn't notice….THIS IS A SERIOUS CASE HERE!" Kanan bellows in his ear. The shape-shifting fox pulled back as he rubbed his ear with his little finger.

"You don't have to yell, you know!" he snapped. Kanan shook her fist at him.

"You're asking to die, Goth boy?" she threatened. Than Shuko took over in time. "Kanan, Ten-chan, stop this senseless fighting. We're here for the Count's explanation!" she scolded. Then she turned to the pet shop owner. "Count, if you please."

D smiled at her with gratitude. "Thank you, Shuko," he said, before turning to everyone. Q-chan flew over and perched himself on D's shoulder. "Everyone, I believe Goku is in grave danger."

Tetsu is now serious; his face shows concern for the well-being of his little friend. No doubt that everyone was feeling the same thing. "What do you mean, Count?" Ten-chan asked.

The animals are not prepared for what the Count is about to tell them…

--

Leon drove up to the pet shop and stepped out of his car. He was dressed in a clean but simple black t-shirt with a character of a cute bear and the message saying: "Laugh when pleasant, enjoyable" and the sleeves rolled up and a pair of blue jeans. His mane of blond hair was not in its usual ponytail; his shoulder length hair blew against the slight wind.

Leon could have sworn that there's a fog coming up from the streets, but paid no mind. All that matters is D…and getting answers from him. He checked to see if the doors are unlocked, then to his surprise…he heard a faint but audible click.

Suspicions are rising as Leon tested the door knob. And to his surprise, it's open. "Come in, Detective Orcot." A familiar female voice introduced. Leon did as he was told as he stepped in, greeted by Gloria herself. Leon smiled a little at her, even though she had a sorrowful expression.

"Nice to see you again, Gloria." He greeted, pocketing his hands in his jeans pockets. Gloria bowed a little to him. "And to you too, Orcot-san." She greeted back. Normally, Leon would be ticked off if someone other than D called him with a Japanese honorific. But now's not the time, D is the only thing in Leon's mind.

"Have you been expecting me?" Leon asked, now sounding polite. Gloria nodded, her solemn expression remained unchanged. "Yes…" but then a short pause. "Well, actually, no, it's just that my sixth sense have told me that you're coming."

Leon nodded in understanding. "I see." He said.

Gloria stared at him for a second. "You came here for D, do you?" she asked.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, for answers."

Gloria seemed to be hesitating but then walked over to the door that leads to the back room and opened it. "Follow me." She silently commanded. Just as she was about to step in, Leon followed her.

(A/N: Okay, to be honest, I have no idea where D's room is, but I put it in somewhere in the back room where the pets are.)

--

"What!" Ten-chan's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Nataku finally found Goku!" Pon-chan gasped with disbelief. Tetsu balled his hands into fists, feeling his claws biting his palms.

"That little mother fucker! He even beat the shit out of Hakuryu!" he cursed.

"That's terrible, what are we going to do?" Junrei whimpered. Then Shuko took over. "There's nothing we can do. Yet." She told her. Suddenly, Kanan jumped in…err, takes over.

"Well, I say, we'd hunt him down and kick his ass!" she suggested, pounding her fists. Everyone looked at her in shock. "KANAN!" they all gasped. Kanan looked at everyone with obvious confusion and oblivion. "What?" she asked.

Then Q-chan picked up a sound of footsteps from the right and squeaked. D turned to his companion with worry. "What is it, Q-chan?" he asked the rabbit/bat…rabbat creature. Tetsu stepped up and sniff the air. "Who is it, T-chan?" Pon-chan asked the teen.

Tetsu sniff the air one more time before answering to the badger. "I smell…Gloria…and…" He sniffed the air once more. Then a look of surprise appeared. "ORCOT!" D whipped his attention to him. "What!" he exclaimed.

"Time to go…good night, Count." Shuko quickly said as she turned her heel and quickly walked off.

"Yeah, I'd better hit the hay." Ten-chan said, stretching out his arms. Pon-chan nodded. "Us too, come on, T-chan." She grabbed Tetsu by the seat of his pants and dragged him off before he could run off and give Leon one of his greeting "nips".

"H-hey, wait! Can I just get one tiny bite from Leon? Just one! Come on!" Tetsu begged as he was dragged off. D smiled in amusement as he shook his head. Then he turned to Gloria who appeared out of the shadows…along with Leon.

D began to recall their first night together and he felt his face getting warm. He turned away from Leon and looked at the ground instead. "G-good evening, Leon." He greeted, not looking at him. Leon frowns a little when D couldn't look at him in the eye.

"How's it going, D?" he softly greeted back.

Gloria looked at the two men and got the picture. "Well, I guess, I'll leave you two be," she said. "Good night." As she walked off, Q-chan flew along with her, and left the two men alone. Leon and D stood in silence for a moment, until D is the first one to break the silence.

"Do you…want to come inside?" he asked. Leon looked up and nodded. "Yeah…sure." He said.

They both stepped inside of D's bedroom and they both sat on the bed. Again, there's silence. After a few moments, Leon was the first one to start the conversation. "D, I think it's time to tell me." He said. D looked at him with confusion.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"Tell me why are you so moody ever since the first murder from the Benevolent Prince and who he is." Leon explained, sounding serious. Fear came upon D as he feels cold sweat on his back.

"Um…I guess, there's no murdering of one of my customers today, isn't there?" he asked, changing the subject. At first D honestly thought that Leon is going to lose his temper as usual, but to his surprise, Leon gently held his hands into his.

"D, please, tell me. Everyone's life is on the line, the person that the Prince is looking for is on the line, Hell, even your animals." Leon looked deeply into D's mismatched eyes. "D, if you really want to help…you have to tell me."

D looked back into the pleading sky-blue eyes and then gave in. "The Benevolent Prince's real name is…Li Nataku." He finally spoke.

With shock, Leon drew back when he heard it. "Nataku! That kid I saw in the park this afternoon!" he exclaimed.

D stared at him with surprise. _What…!_

"You…saw him!" he asked with disbelief.

Leon nodded. "Yeah, I did…right where I heard that he's picking a fight with Hakkai's kid, and also, I heard from Sanzo that he's fondling Goku." He told him. _Courting him, doubtless…obviously, Goku didn't know about the mating season. _D thought to himself.

D looked at Leon with serious but yet sad mismatched eyes. "Leon…if you're thinking about hunting him down and put him behind bars, it'll take more than just a cage and chains to seal him." He said.

"You'll die by doing that." D added softly, almost sounding like he's going to cry. Tears flow softly from his purple and golden eyes; Leon leaned in and kissed them away. D looked up to him with his face flushed lightly.

Leon smiled softly at him as he brings him into his arms. "Then I'll die trying Chris…for the people…for you." He whispered lovingly to him.

D blinked in surprise. "Me…?"

Leon nodded. "Yes, even you." With that, he leaned in for a soft and passionate kiss. He licked D's lips as if begging for entrance, which that D has happily granted. The shop owner moans with pleasure as he kissed his lover back.

After a few moments, they both broke apart for a lack of air. Leon gently pushed D down into the mattress and they both looked deeply into each others eyes. "Do you mind if I stay over for the night again?" the blond asked as he brushed away the bangs from D's face, smiling down at him.

D smiled back as caresses his lover's cheek. "You don't have to ask…although, I don't really mind if you stayed here for awhile." He cooed.

Leon smiled as he leaned down and nuzzled against D's neck and unbuttoning his nightshirt while doing so. "Now that I liked." He whispered huskily. Leon sat up and took off his t-shirt, bearing off his muscular chest as D slipped his shirt of his own, revealing his flawless ivory skin.

Leon pulled D up for another kiss as the raven-haired man undid his belt, while Leon undid of what's left of the Count's clothing. Unaware to them…there are certain eavesdroppers listening. Gloria smiled as she, along with Ten-chan and Honlon, pushed Pon-chan and Tetsu. "Come on, you two, you're both too young to watch those kinds of things!" The cheetah woman whispered to them.

Tetsu looked over his shoulder and glared dangerously at Gloria. "NOT A…"He began but Ten-chan quickly clamped his mouth shut. "Quiet, T-chan, we don't want to ruin Leon-san and D-sama's alone time together, don't we?" The fox whispered to him as he dragged him off back to Tetsu's room as the totetsu was dragged away, making muffled sounds.

-

Two figures sprinted through the darkness, jumping one rooftop to another until they finally landed on one for a rest. Bryan sat down on the ledge of the roof, looking tired. Obviously. "Oh, man, I'm so tired." He groaned. Then he turned to his younger sister with a whiny look on his face.

"Come on, Liz, I'm sick of going out, and my belly needs food! We could have eaten dinner if the Boss didn't force us out to check on his future mate!" the older demon whined childishly. He receives no answer from his younger sister. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" he said.

Lizzy faced him with a ticked off look on her face, a vein throbs on her forehead. "AND I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT!" she snapped. Then next thing that Bryan knows, Lizzy whacked him square on the head with the paper fan of doom. THWACK! "We'll never get to there if you take a break every five minutes!" Lizzy yelled as she stamped Bryan's head.

"OW! You don't have to be such a hard ass, you know! And I'm you're older brother, show some respect!" Bryan wailed.

Then he quickly shut up when he saw the murderous aura radiating from Lizzy. "Oh, I'll show you some respect….WHEN YOU BE SERIOUS HERE, DAMMIT!" she snapped at him. Bryan pouted as he crossed his legs. "Well, you don't have to know that as a fact." He said.

Lizzy rubbed her temples in expiration. "Yes, I do." She answered, gritting through her fanged teeth.

"Should we call for a couple replacements, then?" Bryan suggested. That earned him a kick square on the head, almost made him to lose his balance. "Whoa…whoooa!" Bryan gasped as he successfully grabbed the railings.

"Shut up or I'll kick you off a building, you hear me!" Lizzy demanded.

Bryan nodded quickly as fear rises up inside of him. Lizzy turned away with her paper fan leaning against her shoulder. "Good." Then she disappeared. Bryan quickly disappeared after her.

-

**Note to all yaoi fangirls: If there is a homophobic or two, or perhaps more in the same room you're in, now's a good time to escort them out the door. If they refuse…well…use force. As known as: kick them out. Please enjoy the next scene, 39 fans.**

Sanzo and Goku kissed each other passionately as they caress each other's skin. The blond slips his fingers down into the waist-band of Goku's underwear and slowly slip them off. Goku is also taking off of Sanzo's pants and the older man threw them somewhere on the floor, along with Goku's underwear.

Goku moans softly as Sanzo begins to nips his neck and then moves down to his beautiful bronze chest, as he ran his hands up and down on Goku's lean thighs. Sanzo couldn't help but feel aroused by the delicious noise that his pet makes. _God, I love that sound he makes! _The older man thought to himself as he licks a sensitive nipple.

"Oh, god!" was all that Goku could muster out, preventing himself not to scream. An evil smirk appears on Sanzo's lips as he lowered to Goku's bulging hard erection. He ran his tongue up and down to it, and when Sanzo put his mouth into it, he felt fully aroused when he hears Goku finally screams out his name.

"OH, SANZO!" he cried out.

He couldn't stop the feeling, Sanzo's blond head bobbed up and down on Goku's boyhood. The blond ran his tongue over it again as he began to grope the boy. Goku grabbed the sheets as he moans Sanzo's name over and over as he willed his master to go faster while beginning to thrust into his mouth.

The boy's breathing is hard and ragged with pleasure as he arched his back and finally released into Sanzo's mouth. The older man happily welcomed the warm, creamy liquid, drinking every last drop of it. Then Sanzo got up from the bed and walked to his drawers, letting Goku to catch his breath.

The blond pulled out a tube of lavender-scented lube with a smirk on his lips. Goku sat up and stared at it curiously before turning his adorable face to his owner. "Ano…what's that?" he asked. Sanzo smiled seductively at him as he walked back to him, gently pushing the chibi saru to lie back down onto the bed.

"Just relax, baby, you'll feel pain in one minute." He hushed him. Goku stared at him for a second and then nodded. Sanzo put some lube on his right hand and gently lifted up his rear. The latter gave the boy a wondering look. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Goku nodded again, signaling Sanzo to put one finger to the entrance and pushed it in. Goku lets out a gasp of pain which it quickly changes to pleasure. Then Sanzo added two more fingers into the boy's ass, working his way inside it as he stretched the little hole.

When Goku gave Sanzo a nod, the blond pulled his fingers out and added lube to his own erection. He then pulled his pet up, so that his rear is positioned over Sanzo's own hard cock. "You sure you're ready for this?" Sanzo asked. Goku nodded once more. "Yes." He softly said, and then bracing himself as Sanzo slowly lowered him, trying his best not to thrust into the saru.

When he was completely inside of Goku, he began to pull in and out, going slow at first and then speeding up. Goku gripped the sheets tightly as he groans with ecstasy. "S-SANZO!" Goku cried out in a pleaded tone.

"GO-KU!" Sanzo groaned as he continues with the steady rhythm.

"SANZO!"

"GOKU!"

"SANZO!"

"GOKU!"

**

* * *

****We interrupt your viewing of this scene to show you this…**

Kagome: Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha: Kagome…

Kagome: Inu-Yasha…

Inu-Yasha: KAGOME!

Kagome: INU-YASHA!

Warrior Nun: GOKU!

Goku: Warrior Nun?

Link: ZEL-DAAA!

Everyone….

Warrior Nun: um…okay. Back to the story.

* * *

"SANZO!" Goku cried out once more as he finally hit to the climax, spilling semen onto his and Sanzo's chest. Sanzo lets out a cry as he came inside Goku, before dropping on top of him in exhaustion. Both were panting and sweating heavily from their climax, Sanzo lifted up from Goku with a loving smile on his lips as he pulled out of the boy's sweet ass. 

Gently he pulled him up to give him a light kiss. "Aishiteru, Goku." Sanzo whispered lovingly into his ear, holding him close. Goku smiled as he hugged his lover back. "I love you too, Sanzo." He whispered back. Sanzo picked Goku up and carried him into the bathroom to get clean up before going to bed.

-

"Okay, we're here!" Lizzy signaled as they reached their destination. She stopped on the nearby rooftop and waits for her older brother to materialize beside her. "GOOD!" Bryan spat out in exhaustion as he materialized beside his younger sister. "Oh, man, I'm so hungry!" And that earned him about twenty whacks.

Within a few minutes, Bryan was on the ground all passed out. He had at least twenty bumps on his head, as his brown eyes swirl. Lizzy turned away with a huff as she lifted up her binoculars. "Now, lets see how our little monkey and blondie are doing." She snickered.

She shifted her binoculars to Sanzo and Goku's bedroom window and saw what made her blush furiously. Lizzy saw Sanzo carrying Goku out of the bathroom, looking a bit wet…and mostly naked! "OH…MY…GOD!" she gasped as she watched them get to bed. Bryan sat up and looked up to his sister. "What's up, Liz?" he asked. "See them naked?"

Lizzy nodded as she lowers her binoculars. "Unfortunately, yes." She answered, sounding shocked. Bryan looked at her confused. "What? Here, gimmie that." He said, as he held out for the binoculars.

"Okay…but it'll blind ya." Lizzy said as she handed him the binoculars. Bryan gave out a snort. "I've seen worse." He bragged as he lifted the binoculars up to his eyes. Lizzy sighed and closes her eyes as she counts down from 3. When she gets to 1, Bryan dropped the binoculars in shock…then screams in terror as he covered his eyes.

"GAAH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" he shrieked.

"I told you that it'll blind you." Lizzy said flatly.

"And…and…THEY HAD SE-"But Lizzy covered her ears as she horribly sang some song to drown out the last word. "FRUUTY OATY BARS, THEY WILL MAKE A MAN OUT OF A MOUSE…FRUUTY OATY BARS, THEY WILL BURST OUT OF YOUR BLOUSE…(1)!" she sang.

Bryan turned to his sister with an irritated look on his face. "Dammit, Lizzy, now the oaty bars theme song is stuck in my head for the rest of the night!" he said. "Anyway, we have to report this back to the boss, and fast!"

"So that the boss will know that that blondie is fucking his future mate?" Lizzy asked.

"That too, but mostly…I NEED TO BE FED!"

THWACK!

"OW! WHAT?"

-

Nataku is relaxing in his huge pool-like bathtub, feeling the hot water draining away the stress he had and clearing up his mind. The steam float gently up to the air, and appeared to be grey on the blue tiling. Nataku sighed as he leaned his head back on the cement pavement, his long black hair flow freely in the water.

He closed his golden eyes as he thought about Goku…thinking what will it be like taking a bath with that little angel. Caressing his beautiful bronze skin…playing with his silky chocolate tresses…gazing lovingly into those pretty, innocent golden orbs of his…and….

Then his thoughts, or should I say his _fantasies_, were interrupted when he heard the knock on his bathroom door. "Enter." He commanded, not getting up. The door opened revealing the red leather clad demoness with the ear phone in hand. "Nataku-sama, Bryan and Elizabeth have a report." She informed, handing him the ear phone.

Nataku took the little device from his second-in-command and put it into his ear.

"Report." He ordered. The Gaia monkey is silent for a moment, listening to what the siblings have to report. Saya watched carefully and patiently from the sidelines, looking stiff. Then all of a sudden her lord stood up from his bath.

"WHAT!" Nataku exclaimed, whamming his fist to the pavement. The sound of his angry voice made the shadow demoness flinch a little.

Nataku was trembling with anger as he was silent again for a moment. "Never mind, just come back to head quarters, you idiots…" He growled, before taking the ear phone off and tosses it over his shoulder to Saya. The beautiful demoness caught skillfully in her hand and stared at her leader with midnight black eyes filled with concern.

"Nataku-sama…" she spoke out.

Nataku still have his back on his lieutenant, not responding. "Get out." He quietly commanded. Saya stared at her lord with concern eyes at the moment before bowing down. "Hai, Nataku-sama." She said, before leaving the bathroom.

Nataku's eyes are covered with the shadows of his ebony bangs; his naked body is trembling with unholy anger.

"FUCK!" Then next thing he knew, Nataku slashed a mermaid statue in one corner…leaving five claw marks on its face. Nataku stared at the statue with narrowed eyes before turning his attention to his nails that are now claws. He stared at them in a minute before forming his hand into a tight fist, feeling his claws biting his palm. It should be painful…but to him, it felt good.

_Genjo Sanzo…you will meet death soon…_

_Right after I kill you with my own two hands._

-

Morning came, and Sanzo slowly awoke to find a sleeping angel beside him. A smile crept upon his face as he laid eyes on his beautiful pet, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He lifted a hand up to caress Goku's smooth cheek, hearing a sigh in his sleep.

_That night we had together…is truly amazing. _Sanzo thought to himself. Than he heard his cell phone vibrating inside his bedside drawer. Groaning softly to himself, Sanzo carefully got up from the bed, not wanting to disturb Goku's sleep.

He opened the drawer and pulled out his cell phone and pushed the call button before holding it up to his ear. "Hello?" he whispered into the speaker.

"Genjo! It's me!" a familiar female voice responded on the other line.

"Jill?"

"Chief wants you and Gojyo's here in the fourteenth precinct ASAP! We've got another one!"

Sanzo looked over to Goku, who is still asleep. "What about Leon?" he asked quietly. "I'm going to call him later…right now, get your asses over here!" Jill replied. Sanzo nodded. "Yeah, I understand. Gojyo and I will be there." With that, he hanged up the phone.

Sanzo got up from his bed and head for the showers to get ready. After a quick shower, he got out and get dressed into his red collared shirt and jeans. Even he dressed plainly; he still looked damn good in that attire. Then he took out a sticky note and pen and scribbled something down and then stuck it to the bedside lamp, before turning his attention to his pet.

The latter leaned over and kissed Goku on the cheek, looking down at his pet with love. "Aishiteru, Goku." He whispered into his ear, before quietly leaving the room.

-

Sanzo walked into the living room and found Gojyo and Hakkai cuddled together on the couch with a blanket covering both of them. Rolling his eyes and groaning, he walked over and pulled the blanket off of them with force, waking up the two lovers who are thankfully clothed.

"THE HELL, SANZO!" Gojyo snapped as he glared up to the blond. Then he quickly shut his mouth when he saw Sanzo's trademark death glare that clearly says "shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep". Sanzo stared at their clothed bodies with suspicions before asking, "Weren't you two supposed to screw each other and wake up naked as usual?"

Both Gojyo and Hakkai blushed furiously as they both remembered the night before…when Hakuryu walked into them. _That is so embarrassing! _They both thought. "Well?" Sanzo asked, as he tapped his foot impatiently.

They both tried to come up a reason to tell their roommate why they are fully clothed in bed. "Well, uh, you see…" But Sanzo cut them off. "Never mind, get ready, Gojyo." He ordered. The red head stared at the latter with confusion.

"For what?" he asked.

Sanzo turned to him with an expressionless glare. "For work, baka, or do you want to go to the precinct naked?" he replied. Gojyo seemed to be taken back. "Wait, work? Now?" he asked again in bewilderment.

Sanzo nodded. "Yes, work…" then he kicked him in the face causing him to fall out of the couch. "NOW!" ending it with a demonic tone. Gojyo stood up with a foot imprint on his face and a vein throbbing on his fore head that looks like it's going to explode.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M GOING, YOU DAMNED DEMONIC DROOPY-EYED BASTARD!" he snapped at him before leaving. "BUT I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Hakkai laughed as he watched his lover sprinted off to their bedroom to get ready. "You and Gojyo never fail to entertain me." The brunet laughed as he turned to the blond. "So do you and Goku…sleep well?"

A smile crept on Hakkai's lips when he saw the slightest blush on Sanzo's cheeks. _Koibito is right after all. _Hakkai mentally chuckled to himself. "Y-yeah, we slept well. Really well." Sanzo answered him quickly, hiding his lavender eyes underneath his blond bangs.

_Goku really know how to make those sounds…they are simply arousing, even when he screams out my name after I..._

But Sanzo's thoughts are interrupted when Gojyo came in dressed in a black t-shirt with a cute kappa on it (a/n: lol- kappa, Gojyo…get it?) and a pair of hip-hugging jeans. "Oy, Sanzo-sama, what about breakfast? You know I can't function well without food!" he whined.

But Sanzo ignored him. "Quit your bitching, and let's go. You can survive one day without food." He coldly replied to his partner. Gojyo groans as he followed his partner. Hakkai could have sworn that he heard his lover is muttering "I can't believe I have Satan for a roommate!"

Smiling in amusement, Hakkai shook his head as he waved them good-bye. "Ja ne, Sanzo and Gojyo, I promise to deliver your lunches this afternoon!" he said. Sanzo waved over his shoulder as he and Gojyo walked out.

"Ja!" Sanzo said before closing the door. Hakkai get up from the couch and starts to make breakfast.

-

The sun shone through the windows, shining upon both Leon and D. They both slowly awoke to the morning sun, before gazing lovingly at each other. D looked up from the strong arms of his blond lover as he smiles. "Good morning, love." He greeted softly.

Leon smiled back at the beauty he held in his arms. "Morning, D-chan." He greeted back. Then they both leaned in for a soft passionate kiss…but that is spoiled by Leon's cell phone ringing. Both Leon and D pulled away from each other as they both groaned. Leon turned to his lover with a reassuring glance.

"I'll be right back." He told him. Then he got up from the bed and starts to search for his pants. D watched as he brings his knees up to his chest, fortunately the blanket covers his lower half of his naked body. _Now that is amazing…_D thought dreamily to himself as he recalls the night they had together. It was a second time that they had-

"Found it!" Leon said as he picked up his pants. He digs into his back pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone. Leon pressed the call button and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he said into the cell phone. D watched Leon who listens to the other line for a second and then pulled back from the response which is sounds almost like Jill. Which it is.

"Leon!" he and Leon heard Jill shout out. Leon cleared out his ear, while putting his cell phone to another. "Jill?" he asked.

D stared at his lover silently as Leon speaks with his partner on the other line.

"We got another one? You want me there now?" Then he paused as Leon listens to Jill. "Okay…I'll be there in a minute." Then he hanged up the cell phone. Leon is silent for a while, almost reluctant to tell D.

But the Count seems to know. "It's…one of my customers, right?" the raven-haired man asked. The latter nodded. "Yeah, it is." He softly answered.

"I see." D softly said in a sad tone. Leon could tell that D is now upset and guilty. The blond leaned over and kissed D's scarlet lips. "Don't worry, love, it'll be over soon." Leon cooed to him. Then a lecherous smile came upon his lips. "Why won't we get cleaned up?" he asked.

D smiled back as he giggled. A shower with Leon? Sounds like fun to him! "Sure, why not?" D responded, before kissing his lover back. Then both he and Leon got up from bed and head to the bathroom, with Leon's hand snaked around D's waist.

This will be a good morning for them…if you know what I mean!

-

Hakuryu woke up groggily and shuffled over to the bedroom door. His eyes are redder than usual…only because he's up for a couple of hours washing his eyes out after walking in on Gojyo and Hakkai's…..freak-on. If that's not enough, it also gave him disturbing dreams…dreams like a place that is pink and sugary like Wonderland and a panda inviting him over for a swim and when he got there, the panda turns into jello.

Or is it, about being at school and trying to catch the bus before it leaves, and a talking dog whose owner has the accent of Count Dracula (2)?

Either way, it's freaking him out.

_Man, last night's is embarrassing; I walked into Gojyo-kun and Hakkai's…love-making! _Hakuryu thought, blushing heavily at the memory. _I think I know why Gojyo often acted perverted around Hakkai when I'm around._

The dragon boy sighed as he head for the bathroom in the hallway to get ready for breakfast.

-

Goku stirs in his sleep and rolled over to get some warmth from his lover. But he didn't feel Sanzo's presence, opening his golden orbs and stood up and found him gone. "Sanzo?" he whimpered. Then he saw a sticky note on the bedside lamp.

_Goku,_

_Gojyo and I are at work._

_Will be back later._

_Love, Sanzo._

Goku smiled as he read the note that his sun had left him. He will come back; after all, being a detective is his job. Feeling a bit sore from last night, Goku got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom.

-

As Hakkai is about to get the eggs and fishes from the fridge, Hakuryu came in with a new outfit on. Today, he wore a white cheongsam-style shirt with long sleeves that are a bit baggy (kinda like Inu-Yasha's, but not that baggy) and blue baggy pants. Hakkai noticed him came in and greeted to his pet with a smile.

"Ohaiyo, Hakuryu, did you sleep well?" he greeted. Hakuryu turned his head away from his master; his cheeks are tinted with crimson. "Ano…not really, to be honest." He answered.

"Sou ka." Hakkai said, blushing a bit as well. He understood what he meant since…Hakuryu walked in on Gojyo and Hakkai.

Hakuryu regain his composure and turned his attention to Hakkai. "Say, what kind of breakfast are we having this time?" he asked.

Hakkai smiled at the dragon boy. "Well, I'm about to prepare some miso soup and grilled some fish, before I can prepare the others," he said. "Wanna help me with them?"

Hakuryu nodded. "Sure, I love to." He replied.

Then they both suddenly heard the doorbell rang. _Did Sanzo and Gojyo forget something? _Hakkai thought to himself, before turning his attention to Hakuryu. "I'll get that, Hakuryu, would you take out the eggs, fish, and pickled beets?" he insisted. "I'll take care of the rest right after I see who it is."

"Okay." Hakuryu said, before going to the fridge and take out the food that they need for breakfast.

Hakkai walked over to the front door and opened it, seeing a beautiful young girl who looks about Hakuryu's age…and have characteristics that are a bit similar to his. She has a pair of black horns that are a little longer then Hakuryu's and are curled a bit by the ends poking out of her midnight dark hair that is hangs half way down her back, she even have a pair of beautiful sapphire orbs, and soft-looking pale skin but not quite as pale as Hakuryu's. Her ears are similar to Hakuryu's also, except a bit longer and straighter.

She wore a black Chinese style jacket (think Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell: STAG season two) with a peek-a-boo at the bottom to expose bit of her cleavage while the rest is thankfully covered by the rest of her black tank top and a pair of short-shorts and a pair of Chinese slippers with thigh high nylon-like stockings. Around the girl's neck is a golden necklace with a pearl pendent with a small golden dragon wrapping around it.

The girl smiled cheerfully up to Hakkai before politely asking, "Hi does a boy named Hakuryu lives here?"

* * *

Warrior Nun: O…M…G….I WROTE LEMON SCENES! I WROTE LEMON SCENES! 

Ratty: Yeah, yeah, we know…you made my eyes bleed, you bi-atch.

Warrior Nun: Shut up, Ratty! Be lucky that I don't have much strength to send you into oblivion. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy the lemon scenes…I just hope I won't get flamed. (picks up fire extinguisher) I'M READY FOR YOU ALL! I GOT THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER AND I'M NOT AFRIAD TO USE IT! Oh, and 39 and 58 fans…please clap your hands if you're happy.

(1) From Serenity…that movie rocks! And also, I do not own the fruity oaty bars theme song.

(2) One of my freaky dreams…I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY MEAN!

* * *

DVA: Coming up, we'll all know who this girl is. Hmm, do you think she'll give me her phone number? 


	19. Chapter 19

DVA: Presented by the fruity oaty bars…its Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

Warrior Nun: Hello and welcome back to Devotion…home to the lime squares and lemonade, freshly squeezed and very sugary sweet just the way I made them.

Goku: Earlier in the chapters, we were introduced to a girl who is looking for Hakuryu. Who is she exactly?

Warrior Nun: Now's the good time to see who she is…please enjoy chapter 19!

* * *

Chapter 19: Dragon Princess Ozawa of the Eastern Seas; Hakuryu's fiancée

"This is Jane Jackson, and we have breaking news for you, San Francisco," an African American lady greeted on the news. "The Benevolent Prince strikes again…and this time a little girl and her canary. Usually he leaves behind a message that says "Come out, come out, my little mate" but now he leaves behind a new message…"

"Your days are now numbered, Genjo Sanzo." Nataku repeated along Jane as he hears the news. He and his loyal followers are all watching the news…grinning proudly at his work. Saya turned to her leader with a questioning stare. "Nataku-sama, when are we going to obtain your future mate?" she asked. Nataku leaned back against the create behind him as he crossed his legs.

"We'll have him when six weeks have passed, that's when Sanzo and his company's guards are down…and where Goku will be in our claws." He told her. Bruce looked over to Nataku with his muscular arms crossed as he leaned against the pavement wall. He is now in his true demonic form.

"And what about his owner, sir?" he asked. Akito looked over to his superior also. "Yeah, and what about his friends, Nataku?" he asked also. The raven-haired teen looked over to them with a cool expression.

"If the others get involved kill them and make it look like an accident," he told him. "But leave Sanzo to me…he and I have a score to settle with." Saya stared at her leader for a moment before asking him another question.

"And what about the Count? Surely, he'll get involved too."

Nataku just chuckled as he laid his head behind his head. "Don't worry, with all of this going on and the whole city not able to get any sleep…I doubt he'll even dare try to mess with the likes of me."

-

Meanwhile…

Kanzeon was only clad in a bathrobe as she watches television in the suite she checked out. She watched the news with amusement glowing in her amethyst eyes, not hearing Jiroushin coming in. "Bosatsu-sama, how long are you planning to let your nephew know that you're not here to see him?" he asked. "Surely, the Count would have informed him that you visited his pet shop the other day."

Kanzeon casually crossed her long legs as she relaxed on the couch. "Oh, be quiet, Jiroushin, I'm sure D has forgotten to tell that droopy-eyed bastard that I'm here after all of this drama going on...and don't call me Shirley." The raven-haired woman added for some laughs.

Sadly as she predicted, Jiroushin didn't get the joke. Or, maybe he's too serious. And that's when the scolding comes in.

"BOSATSU-SAMA! You know very well that there is an insane killer on the loose! And if you're-"

"I'm not planning to buy a pet, Jiroushin…if that's what you're about to say." Kanzeon cuts in.

"Y-yes, but-"Jiroushin began. Then he saw Kanzeon holding her hand up to signal "be quiet".

"Relax…I'll let Genjo know that I'm here sooner or later," she told him. Then a devious smile crept on her crimson lips. "But first, I have to watch this show…it's really getting good."

Jiroushin opened his mouth to protest but then sighed as he quickly surrendered. No matter how hard he tried…Kanzeon still wouldn't listen his reasoning. "I'll go and get your breakfast, Bosatsu-sama." Jiroushin sighed as he turned to leave.

"Make my eggs scrambled, Jiro!" Kanzeon called after him.

-

College…

"Not only the Benevolent Prince is after his "mate", but he's also after one of the police officials…looks like the Prince has a grudge against his rival, folks..."

Kougaiji listened to his radio carefully as he dried his maroon hair with his towel. He turned his radio off before dressing up and leaves to find Yaone. _The Benevolent Prince is now after Sanzo…but why? And who is he after?_

-

Hotel…

Jien got out of the showers and switched on the television, which it shows the news. "Police officer Genjo Sanzo is now officially number one on the Benevolent Prince's list…" Jane continued. Jien looked over in shock. "Nani!" he exclaimed as he turned up the volume a little.

"We don't know what Sanzo feels about being the rival of the Benevolent Prince for the love of the person he was looking for, but we'll keep you all up to date until we get some interviews from him."

Jien watched the TV with shock and confusion. "Sanzo…the Prince's number one victim?"

-

The Sanzo Residence…

Hakkai stared at the girl with characteristics that vaguely look like dragon's, before finally finding his voice. "Ano, I'm sorry, but who are you?" he asked. Before the girl can answer, Hakuryu came in. "Hey, Hakkai, who's at the door?" but his voice now failed him when he saw the girl.

The girl turned to Hakuryu and locked eyes on his, her sapphire orbs locked on his ruby ones. It took a while for him to get over his surprise, and say the first thing that comes out of his mouth.

"Y-you!" He gasped.

The girl smiled sweetly at him …before running over and gave Hakuryu a headlock! "What the?" Hakkai exclaimed. He hopelessly watched Hakuryu struggle in the girl's death grip as his arms are flailing like mad. But the strange dragon girl kept her strong grip on the poor dragon boy as she laughed a beautiful laugh.

"After all these years, and you still haven't blocked my advances, do you, Hakuryu?" she laughed.

Hakkai looked at her in surprise. "You know Hakuryu!" he asked. The teen looked over her shoulder as she kept the head lock on the albino dragon. "Yeah, he and I are engaged." She calmly but cheerfully told him.

This shocked Hakkai like a toaster tossed into a bathtub. "EN-ENGAGED!" he exclaimed. Then he turned to his pet. "Hakuryu is this true?" Hakuryu managed to look up to his master as he tries to loosen Ozawa's headlock.

"Y-yeah, we were betrothed since we were like dragonlings (1)." He gasped.

"THAT YOUNG?"

The Chinese girl nodded as she smiled brightly. "Yeah, we may not look it, but we're actually pretty older in our dragon years, so don't worry, Mister…"

"Hakkai, Cho Hakkai." The brunet introduced himself looking over to Hakuryu whose face is turning blue. Before he can speak up to remind the stranger to let go of Hakuryu who looks like he's going to suffocate of she won't let go, Goku walks in with a new outfit on.

He is dressed in a mauve sweater-like shirt and a pair of pale green jeans. His brown hair is a bit damp, meaning he just finished showering. In his tanned hands was a picture frame…Hakkai's green eyes widen as he laid eyes on it. _That picture…_

Goku stared at the girl for a moment before saying, "Ano…who are you, one-chan?" he asked politely. "Onee-chan" turned to Goku and then let go of Hakuryu who gasped in a lungful of air and breathed heavily to catch his breathing. "Wah, kawaii!" The girl squealed as she knelt down to Goku's height.

"Hi there, I'm a good friend of your friend here, so tell me, what's you're name, you little sweetie pie?" she asked in a sweet tone. Goku blushes a little as he looked down at his feet in shyness. "S-Son G-Goku." He said shyly.

The girl placed her lily-white hand underneath his chin and gently lifted up to get a good look at his face. "You're such a cutie," she commented. Then she turned to Hakuryu. "Can we adopt him after we get married, Hakuryu?"

Hakuryu took another deep breath before answering to the black-clad girl. "No…unfortunately." He answered. The girl puts on a pout as she stared at the platinum-blond. "But why not?" she asked in a disappointed tone.

Hakuryu held up finger 1. "Okay…number 1, we're different species and he can't breathe underwater…let alone inhabit in it…" Then finger two holds up. "2, we have to provide a full-blood heir…" And last finger three. "And 3…YOU RAN OVER AND GAVE ME A HEADLOCK, DAMN IT!"

The girl just shrugged. "Feh thought we might catch up some good old times." She said. "Well, you should at least say hi than give me "I miss you" headlock." Hakuryu pointed out.

"Whatever, wimp."

Hakkai stepped in with confusion. "Ano, Hakuryu? Can you tell us who this young lady is?" he asked. The girl now notices Hakkai's curiosity and stood back up and faced him. "Oh, please pardon my rudeness; I'm Ozawa (2), dragon princess of the Eastern seas." She introduced herself politely.

* * *

Well, that's it folks, the intro of Ozawa, dragon princess of the Eastern seas and fiancée of Hakuryu. But one question still remains…why is she here? We'll find that out in the next chapter until then, see ya soon! And there will be a plateful of lemon squares for you all in the future…if ya know what I mean! HA, HA! Oh, and sorry for not having a longer chapter, minna-san.

Dragonlings: Baby dragons, and their way of saying "kids".

Ozawa…came up by a very, very good friend of mine. Chibi Jak, if you read this I just want you to know that this chapter is for you! 50 OF THE CREDIT TO YOU!

DVA: In a moment…we'll find out the origins of Hakuryu and his girlfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

DVA: I just can't help but fall in love with Son Goku, and Warrior Nun!

Goku: Welcome back to Devotion, a story with short and long chapters and was written by a girl who is a rookie in shounen-ai and/or yaoi, but still….gets the reviews.

Warrior Nun: Good eyes, Goku-chan, on today's chapter, we all get to sneak a peek into Hakuryu's past.

Goku: Plus, we'll find out what was Nataku is planning this time…will D and the gang will stand a chance against him? Find out in this chapter…or in the future chapters.

(Ratty pops up) Warrior Nun is 100 perverted!

Warrior Nun: Would you get over it already? It's just one chapter!

Ratty: Yeah, one chapter is enough to make my eyes bleed, you bitch!

Goku: Deal with it, Ratty! Here's the new chapter: Hakuryu's Origins

* * *

Chapter 20: Hakuryu's Origins 

"So, what did we have?" Sanzo asked as he and Gojyo walked up to Larry who is taking pictures for evidence. Larry turned to them with a sorrowful look on his face. "We've got another one…this time a little girl." He told them, as he lifts up a sheet and reveals the girl's corpse.

She's no older than 7, she has a bob cut blond hair and wore a yellow jumper with a green shirt underneath. The girl looked peaceful, even in death…Sanzo saw that her right arm is torn off, leaving a bloody stump. Nearby is a canary that looks like it was crushed and then was dissected. Its insides were spilled out of its little body. He turned his face away from the gruesome sight.

Gojyo clenched his hand into a tight fist, as he grits his teeth. "That bastard!" he cursed under his breath.

Larry nodded. "Yeah, I know…and she's only a little girl too." He said sadly, tears are threatening to fall. "Excuse me, I…think I've got something in my eye." Then he walked away to sob in a corner.

Sanzo stood over the girl; his eyes are shadowed by his bangs so there is no telling what he is feeling. Gojyo trembles with anger and then raised his fist and punched the wall, almost breaking his knuckles. "DAMMIT!" he cursed out loud.

Just then Leon's car drove up and the blond detective stepped out and jogged over to the crime scene. "What happened here!" he asked as he came up to the duo. But when he saw the little girl, he turned his face away from the gruesome sight.

Then he looked over to Gojyo and Sanzo with a melancholy expression. "He got her…didn't he?" Leon asked.

Gojyo growled as he nodded. "Damn straight, he did…killing those people is bad enough, but right now he's gone too far!" he snarled, his blazing eyes harden with fury. Leon never seen the redhead like this before…but then again, anyone can sometimes react like this when a child is killed. Okay, maybe always.

Then he turned to Sanzo who is now bent over the girl, looking at her with sympathy. "Genjo?" Leon spoke.

"What next…?" Sanzo said softly. Leon blinked in confusion. "Genjo?"

"All those innocent people…and this kid…what next?" he asked, but Leon can sense the anger from him. The latter turned away from Sanzo for a moment to see the very same message again. But this message is different…and it made Leon's blue eyes widen with horror. "Gojyo, Genjo, look!" he exclaimed pointing at the message on the wall.

Both men looked over to Leon and saw the message which chilled their blood ice-cold. (A/N: Obviously, you all knew this.) On the wall, the bloody letters spelled out:

_Your days are now numbered, Genjo Sanzo _

-

Sanzo residence…

"Ozawa? That's a pretty name." Hakkai commented. Ozawa smiled as she bowed down respectively to him. "Why thank you, Hakkai-san." She thanked him. Goku looked up to his best friend with large tawny eyes. "Ne, ne, Haku-chan, if your girlfriend is a princess…does that mean you're a prince?" he asked innocently.

Hakuryu began to sweat as he turned to Goku with one hand rubbing the back of his head. "Well, yeah…ano, I guess I forgot to mention that back at the pet shop." He said sheepishly. Ozawa threw an arm around Hakuryu's shoulders and pulled him close to her.

"Me and Haku-chan here go way, way, back…and it's a pretty long story." She told him with a warm smile. "You don't mind of telling me that, would you?" Goku asked as he looked at her with pleading orbs of gold. Ozawa smiled kindly down at the chibi saru. "Sure, why not?" then they all heard Ozawa's stomach growled loudly.

Ozawa laughed sheepishly as she held her stomach in embarrassment. "I guess I forgot to bring something to eat!" she said.

Hakkai laughed lightly as he head for the kitchen. "Well, luckily for you, we're about to make breakfast, you're welcome to join if you want." He insisted.

Ozawa smiled in gratitude. "Domo arigatou gozaimasou, Hakkai-san, and um…sorry for barging in and…" But Hakkai held his up as he smiles kindly to her. "Oh, don't worry, Ozawa-san, please take a seat, and tell us your story while we eat." He insisted.

-

Pet shop…

"Another one?" Gloria asked as she walked into the living room. Tetsu nodded as he kept watching the television. "Yeah, and this time a little girl." He answered.

"What!" the cheetah woman leaned on the couch to get a better look. She saw the paramedics transporting a little girl inside the ambulance; her right arm is being placed in a cooler filled with ice.

Gloria held her hand up to her gaping mouth. "Oh my god…" she managed to say. Ten-chan is also sitting with Tetsu, wearing a solemn expression on his usually mischievous face. The kitsune nodded as he hears Gloria's shocked words.

"I agree with you on that, Gloria, I really do." He said. Chris turned to the older woman with a sad and worried expression lingering on his innocent face. (Count saw it too, he didn't say anything and just left the room,) Then he looked up to the cheetah with tears that are welling up in his blue orbs.

(Why did the Benevolent Prince killed those girls? Why did they do to deserve that!) Gloria stared down at the boy with sympathy. "Oh, Chris," she cooed as she was about to bring her hand down to wipe away the tears that are about to fall.

But Chris quickly and furiously wiped the tears away on his sleeve. (T-Tetsu said that I w-w-wouldn't be strong if I cry a-all of the time) the blond hiccupped as he tried his best not to cry. Tetsu hears this and got up from his seat beside Ten-chan, and walked over to Chris and knelt to his height.

To the boy's surprise, Tetsu wrapped his arms around Chris and held him close. (T…chan?)

He felt the teen's hand making small soothing circular motions on his back as he held the boy to his bare chest. "It's okay to cry once in a while…but just remember, just be strong, kid. Be strong." The totetsu whispered to him.

As Chris hears those words from his dear friend, tears finally found their way out of his blue orbs and he let out a sob. "Shh, shh, just let it out, kiddo, just let it all out." Tetsu whispered soothingly to him. Chris buried his face into Tetsu's bare chest, and cried softly as everyone in the living room whispered soothing words to him.

-

Warehouse…

Nataku sat by his bedroom window, looking down at the streets with an evil smirk on his face. "Humans are such pathetic creatures," he said to himself.

"Indeed, Nataku-sama, indeed." A male mysterious and devious voice agreed. Nataku turned to the source of the voice, his smirk didn't leave his handsome face. "So, you've finally came out of the shadows…Chin Yisou." He said.

A young man in his late 20s stepped out of the shadows of Nataku's bedroom, wearing a smirk that is twisted as his. "Someone has to come out for fresh air once in a while, right?" he replied. Chin Yisou has silvery hair and has the same demonic features as Nataku's followers.

He wore a white Chinese shirt with long baggy sleeves that covered his clawed hands, a pair of silvery grey jeans and a pair of brown leather boots. His piercing bluish green eyes held an evil gleam. In his mouth were two small toothpick-like boards between his lips.

Nataku turned back to the window and stared out on the streets below once more. "Tell me, Yisou, do your mahjong tiles say that I will meet my future mate today?" he asked, not looking at the silver-haired demon but stares at his reflection on the window. Hearing this, Yisou shook his head.

"Gomen nasai, Nataku-sama, but you cannot see him today." He replied. Nataku turned to the fortune-teller with an obvious disappointed look on his pale face. "And why not?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Yisou slipped a hand into one of his sleeves and pulled out two blank mahjong tiles and held them up for Nataku to see. Then as if by magic, two Chinese letters materialized onto the tiles and it says "dragons" and "home".

"My tiles say that he'll be at home today, with two dragons guarding him." He told him. Nataku narrowed his golden eyes as he hears two dragons. "So who is with that dragon prince brat?" he asked.

Yisou's lips curled up in a twisted smile. "I never thought that you would ask that, my master," he said, as he slipped his hand into his sleeve once more. He pulled out another blank tile and held it up to Nataku. Then it materialized a Chinese letter onto the blank spot and it says "lover".

"It appears that the prince is engaged, Nataku-sama, isn't that interesting?" The fortune teller said.

A malicious smile came upon Nataku's lips as he hears this. "So, he has a fiancée, huh? This is going to be interesting." he said. Then the teen faced the latter with a satisfied and amused expression. "For a centipede, you never fail to amaze me, Yisou." He commented.

Yisou smiled back at his superior. "You're too kind, my master, you're too kind." He chuckled. "Especially the time you've rescued me from that infernal place called my home."

Nataku just shrugged his shoulders, still wearing his evil smirk. "It's nothing personal, Yisou…nothing personal."

-

Sanzo Residence…

As they all sat around the table eating breakfast, Ozawa tells her childhood story with Hakuryu. "Hakuryu and I knew each other since we were first hatched from our eggs," Ozawa began, after eating her grilled fish. "And you can say that we're friends from first sight."

Hakkai nodded, while Goku munched his breakfast. "So, what was your underwater palace like?" he asked, before taking a sip from his tea. That is Hakuryu's cue to speak up. "It's almost like the dry lands here, except a wee bit different." He said.

Goku swallowed his food before speaking. "So, is it pretty?" he asked.

Hakuryu turned his attention to his younger friend and smiled at him. "It's really beautiful, Goku, the scenery is really breathtaking, especially at sunset." He told him. Goku pictures a beautiful palace underwater…with colorful fishes swimming around.

"Wow, really?" he asked. The white dragon nodded. "Yeah, really, Goku." Hakuryu answered.

"Would you explain to us about your engagement? Was it set up by your parents?" Hakkai asked.

Hakuryu and Ozawa both laughed when the older man asked the question. "Oh, no, no, we've decided that on our own!" Ozawa said, wiping away a tear from her sapphire eye and holding back more of her laughter. Hakkai and Goku looked at each other in confusion before turning their attention back to the dragons.

"We're sorry, but to clear this up for you two, we decided to get engaged." Hakuryu stated. Ozawa smiled sweetly to him as she held his hand into hers. "You're the one who asked me to marry you when we were 16 thousand years old!" she teased.

"So, you two decided to marry each other, not your parents?" Hakkai asked.

Hakuryu nodded. "Yeah, by the time we've older, our love for each other grew stronger…and then now, we're couples to-be."

Goku looked over to Hakuryu with curiosity. "Then, why are you at the pet shop with us and the Count?" he asked.

"His father, Goujun, suggested that he should go on a bachelor's vacation before the day of our…mating." She said, saying the last word in a shy tone. Redness came upon her white cheeks, and Hakuryu turned his face away to cover his blushing face.

Goku was confused at the way they are behaving. "What? What's the matter?" he asked. Hakkai looked over to him with a smile on his face. "Ano, Goku-chan, I think it's better that you should find that later if you're a wee bit older, okay?" he told him.

Goku thought for a while before remembering his last night _activity _with Sanzo. "Ooh, you mean se-"

But he is quickly clamped shut by Hakkai's hand, who is chuckling nervously. "Kids these days." He said.

* * *

Warrior Nun: Again, I'm so sorry for not having a longer chapter, but in a moment, we'll take a break until we get into the next chapter…buh-bye, minna-san! Oh, and I do hope that you all like the first appearance of Chin Yisou. And before I completely forget, I own Ozawa. Ciao, you guys!

DVA: After the break, we'll be taking a peek into Hakkai's past...does he have something to hide?


	21. Chapter 21

DVA: Today on Devotion…we'll take a sneak peek on Hakkai's past and it's really filled with angst. Plus, we'll be preparing for the battle of the century, lock your doors so no one will barge in…IT'S STORY TIME!

Please welcome two people who are wanted for stealing the meat bun vent car: its Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

Warrior Nun: Hello and welcome to the exciting new chapter of Devotion! Home to glasses of lemonade and plateful of lime squares!

Goku: I hope you, fangirls, are totally excited on the battle between Sanzo and Nataku which is coming up later this week or so. Be ready, you guys!

Warrior Nun: Well, there's not much to say but…here's the new chappie.

* * *

Chapter 21: Prepare; Hakkai's Dark Past of Joy and Sorrows 

Police Department…

"I can't believe, you're now number one on the Benevolent Prince's hit list, Genjo!" Leon exclaimed as he followed Gojyo and Sanzo into the building.

"Yeah, who would have thought that guy is after you, he must be stalking you for some info or something." Larry said, trailing behind them.

Jill looked up from the paperwork she's working on. "Who's number one on whose hit list?" she asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Genjo is on top of the Prince's hit list." Leon quickly answered to her. Jill stood up from her seat with complete shock on her face. "WHAT!" she exclaimed. Sanzo turned to his three employees with obvious annoyance evidenced on his handsome face.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm now one of the Prince's number one victims, what's the mystery?" he asked bluntly. The three stared at him with amazement. "You're not scared?" Jill asked. Sanzo shook his head. "No." he simply said.

"Not even worried?" Larry asked.

"Absolutely not."

"Not even once?" Leon asked.

Sanzo is now officially annoyed. "No, no, and most of all…no. I'm perfectly fine!" the blond told them. "Are you sure?" Jill asked. Sanzo just shrugged. "I don't see what's the big deal is, but yeah, I am sure." He answered.

"Really now? Normally, people who are on top on someone's hit list would panic and go into hiding, until he or she is caught." Larry explained. Sanzo just gave out a grunt as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm not one of those people, am I?" he said.

Jill shook her head as she stared at him. "Genjo, you're one of the bravest guys, I've ever known." She said.

Gojyo nodded as he pointed at him. "Sanzo is calm just about everything." He told them. Sanzo nodded at Gojyo's statement. "Now, if you can excuse us, we'll be at the shooting range." He said. Then both Gojyo and Sanzo walked to the direction where the shooting gallery is.

When their out of the hearing point, Gojyo leaned in on Sanzo a bit. "You're worried?" he whispered

Sanzo nodded. "To be honest, a little." He whispered back.

"About Goku, right?"

Sanzo remained silent when he hears his lover's name. "Yes." He answered finally.

-

Sanzo Residence…

Goku is finishing up his breakfast, while everyone is enjoying theirs in silence. The chibi saru decided to break the silent moment by turning his attention to Hakkai. "Ne, Kai-chan?" he spoke up. Hakkai swallowed the last piece of his grilled fish before turning to his young friend.

"Hai, Goku-chan?" he asked.

Goku pulled out a picture frame from under his seat, and held it up to him. Inside the frame was a picture of younger Hakkai with a mohawkish hairstyle and a beautiful young woman with long silky brown hair that is tied back into a single braid and a pair of beautiful eyes that are similar to Hakkai's except a darker tone. She even has the similar kind aura as Hakkai's.

"Who is this lady, is she your sister?" Goku asked innocently.

Hakkai's normally cheerful face turned solemn as he took the picture from the child. "Iie, Goku-chan, she's not my sister…she's my former lover." He said, sounding sad. Goku blinked in confusion as he tilted his head to one side.

"She's your lover? I thought Go-nii-chan is." The golden eyed child said.

Ozawa leaned in on Hakuryu for a whisper. "Who's Go-nii-chan?" she asked. "Gojyo, my master's lover and roommate." Hakuryu whispered back.

"Oh."

Hakkai shook his head. "No, Goku-chan, that was…three years ago before I met Gojyo. Three long years." He said, sounding sad. The three youths looked at each other before looking at Hakkai with eyes that are filled with eagerness and curiosity.

"Would you mind telling us, Hakkai-san?" Ozawa asked.

Hakkai then looked up to her with his trademark smile. "Sure, why not? The three of you deserve to know anyways…it's not like it's a secret." He said as everyone leaned in as the older man begins to tell his story.

"You see, back in my youth in Tokyo, my parents died in a car accident on Christmas Eve, and I was only six years old back then," he began. "Then I was placed at a catholic orphanage…but I was rather unpopular with the other orphans." Goku stared at his older friend with curious topaz orbs. "Why? Do they hate you?" he asked innocently.

Hakkai turned to Goku and shook his head. "Iie, it's more like they're scared of me." He answered.

Goku blinked with surprise. "Scared of you?"

Hakkai nodded. "Hai, it's because since the day that my parents died…I have forgotten how to smile." He said. Then he looked down solemnly. "And ever since then, I've never give anyone the chance to become friends with me."

Hakuryu looked at his master with sympathy. "Hakkai…I have no idea…" he said.

Then he, Ozawa, and Goku saw a small smile appeared on Hakkai's lips as he caressed the woman's picture. "But as I grew up…I met her on that faithful day…the first woman who taught me how to live and smile again…Kanan, my first love."

"Kanan?" Ozawa spoke.

"Who's Kanan?" Goku asked.

"Hai, Kanan Watanabe, I've fell in love with her from the first day I've met her…and I believe that she felt that way too." Hakkai went on. Ozawa smiled as she cradled her chin on her palms. "That sounds romantic, if you ask me." She sighed dreamily.

"But…fate isn't really kind to us." Hakkai said, now sounding sad. "Few years have passed, and Kanan and I started to live together. I've got a job as a teacher at an elementary school and I came home late…finding Kanan unconscious on the floor." Then he paused as he furiously wiped away a tear that is threatening to fall.

"I've rushed her to the hospital, and found out that she has an incurable disease. I've stayed by her side for all times, hoping and praying that she will be better. But then one that one rainy night, death has taken Kanan away from me."

"Oh my god." Ozawa said softly.

Hakkai sighed as he placed the picture on the table. "And since that day, I thought…I'm nothing without her, until three years later, I met Gojyo." He said, a sincere smile now coming back to his lips.

"So how do you meet Gojyo, Hakkai?" Hakuryu asked. "Yeah, how did you meet Go-nii-chan?" Goku asked also. Hakkai looked up to the two boys with his cheerfulness back on his kind face. "It was a night to remember, I was walking down a street at night and it was raining hard, when I was cornered by some thugs."

Goku lets out a small gasp. "Were you scared, Kai-chan?" he asked.

"I was terrified, even though I've studied martial arts; I was too scared to use them." Hakkai told him. "And I seemed to be outnumbered, and they all said that I looked like a girl. Then they tried to hold me down to rape me!"

"That's terrible!" Hakuryu said.

"But that's when…_he _came in." Hakkai continued, almost sounding dreamily. "Just when they were about to tear my clothes off, Gojyo arrived at the scene just in time and fought off those thugs. I've never seen anyone like him before, and for some odd reason, I must have blacked out."

'But that's not the end of it, when I came to, I found myself in Gojyo's bed. You all can't believe how embarrassed I was when I found myself only in underwear while my clothes hung out to dry. Then he walked in, saying that I have to stay in bed because I might catch a cold." Then a tint of redness came upon Hakkai's pale cheeks.

"Go-nii-chan undressed you!" Goku giggled. Ozawa flashed the older man a fanged grin. "That was so naughty of him!" she agreed. Hakuryu gave the two a stern glare. "Alright you two, that's enough. Let Hakkai finish the story." He scolded them lightly.

Hakkai gave his pet a smile. "Thank you, Hakuryu, moving on, it's also the time when Gojyo said that it's a first time that he brings a man to bed." Then his blush deepens. "And he also lives with his older half-brother, Jien. He also helped me into bed." Ozawa almost burst out into giggles. "Naughty, naughty, naughty!" she teased.

The older green-eyed man cleared his throat as he continues his story. "Anyway, it was then I began to develop feelings for him. I know I only met him for one minute, but then I felt like I want to be with him for all times. You might say its love at first sight."

Ozawa looked at him with a face filled with wondering. "Did this Gojyo felt the same way?" she asked.

"I don't know if he felt the same way or not, if I told him how I feel…I'm afraid that he might reject me." He admitted. "Then when it comes to bedtime, I was shivering cold. Jien must have given me a blanket that is not thick enough, and I don't want to bother neither of them."

"So you almost freeze to death?" Goku asked.

Hakkai shook his head. "No, but here comes the best part, I didn't really know at first…but for some reason, Gojyo seemed to know about my problem." He told him. "Then what happened?" Goku asked again.

"I was pretending to sleep for a while, trying to look alright, but Gojyo seemed to see it through my act. So, from what I believe, he must have…" then he paused for a second as he blushes again. "Strip down to his boxers and climbed into bed with me…and hugging me from the back."

Hakkai's blushed deeper when he heard Ozawa's oohing sound and Goku's giggle. He even saw Hakuryu grinning at him. "That's sweet of Gojyo-kun!" the dragon prince said.

"But that's not the end of it, Gojyo also said that I'm the most beautiful for a man, and that he wants me to be by his side forever." Hakkai said, sounding like he's in bliss.

"Now that's romantic." Ozawa commented.

"Then we all started to live together, and then Jien decided to move out since he finally found the love of his life. Then later we've met Sanzo. Had some ups and downs, but we've managed to live together as friends." Hakkai finished his story.

"Great story, Kai-chan…but I feel sorry for Kanan, she sounds like a nice lady." Goku said. Hakkai gave him a gentle smile as he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, Goku-chan, I'm sure that all that Kanan wanted is to see me happy again, and that she wanted me to know that she's in a better place right now."

Then he looked up at the clock which is almost 9. "Well, I have to get ready to go; I've finally earned a job at a school library." Then he turned to Hakuryu. "Hakuryu, would you and Ozawa mind to watch the house and Goku, while I'm at work?" the white-haired boy nodded. "Sure, Hakkai, I'll take good care of Goku, like always." He said.

Ozawa gave the older man a smile. "You can count on me, Hakkai-san." She said.

Hakkai smiled at the two dragons. "I know you both will do a good job," then he turned to Goku and kissed him on the forehead. "You have to be on your good behavior now, you hear?" Goku nodded as he smiled sweetly at him.

"Hai!" he answered.

He gave the three a last smile before retreating to his bathroom to get ready.

-

Petshop…

D was in a beautiful dojo room that is a bit similar to the one room in the movie "The Matrix", except it has a few or several dummies in it. He is dressed in a black tank top and a pair of matching Chinese-style jogging pants and was barefooted, instead of wearing his usual robes. The count looked like he was in a fighting position, looking focused and in deep concentration.

Q-chan is nearby perched on top of a small urn of incense which is located near a small alter like case. Like those decorations you see in oriental dojo rooms. The rabbit-like bat creature watches his master as he was about to begin.

D took a deep breath and exhaled, before striking a punch into the air, and then another before doing a swift kick. Then he ran to the wall and ran up it before doing a graceful back flip and then landed in a center where the dummies are, making it looked like he's surrounded by them.

Then he pulled out a dagger hidden in his pant-leg, and slashed one dummy across the face, and then did a spinning back kick to the other few, causing them to be knocked over. D jabbed one dummy in its throat before stabbing it, and then with speed of a ninja, D finished off all of the dummies.

Breathing heavily a bit, D stood up and wiped a thin line of sweat from his brow. "Training, I see." A familiar young female voice said. D turned around and wasn't really looked surprised when he saw Honlon standing there. "Yes, Shuko." The count said.

"In any case, Nataku attacks, right?" Shuko asked again.

D remained silent for the moment before answering to the dragon girl. "Yes." He responded, glancing down at the dagger he held in his hand and gripped it tightly.

-

Police Department…

Sanzo loaded his smith and Wesson before cocking it and aimed it at the bull's-eye chart and then firing at it three times, making it into the center. Gojyo is sitting by the sidelines, having a smoke. "So, what do we do now?" the redhead asked. Sanzo lowered his gun before turning his attention to his co-worker.

"For now we have to keep our guard up for a while, and you have to practice on using a gun too." He stated.

Gojyo scoffed as he crushed the cigarette between his fingers and flicked it somewhere before getting up and took the gun from Sanzo. He then aimed at the other target next to Sanzo's and fired it, making it to the center. Then he faced the blond with a cocky grin.

"See? Easy as pie." He said, sounding overconfident.

Sanzo ch'ed as he grabbed his gun back from the latter. "I meant your _own _gun, not mine, you idiot!" he cursed. Then he popped opened the bullet holder and checked how many bullets he had now. Only two bullets left, Sanzo ch'ed again as he went back to the bench and took out his box filled with spare bullets.

"So, what are you going to do if Nataku has Goku?" Gojyo asked, as he went to the wall and leaned on it, before taking a drag from his cigarette.

Sanzo looked up from reloading his gun. "What am I going to do if Nataku has _my _Goku." He said. Gojyo nodded as he blew out a stream of smoke.

"Yeah, that."

Sanzo get back on reloading his gun for a moment before responding to the redhead. "Well, if that dumb-ass kid even think about touching of what's mine," then he aimed it at the target and fired until the gun is empty and there is a hole filling up the bull's-eye. "He'll be pissing lead, after I filled him with some." He finished after lowering his gun.

Then they both heard the door opening and both men turned and saw-

"Leon?" Gojyo spoke, seeing the blond detective. Leon looked up and gave them a small wave. "Hey, guys." He greeted. Sanzo walked back to the bench and sat down, before reloading his gun. "So, what brings you here, Leon?" Sanzo questioned.

Leon just shrugged as he pulled out his gun from holster and aimed it at one of the targets. "Oh, nothing, just the same as you guys. Our outburst of you being the Prince's number one prey has attracted the rest of the department," he answered. "You could have seen the faces on your admirers…Sanzo-sama." Leon added sarcastically as he smirks before firing a few times.

Sanzo glared at him slightly. "There's also another reason that you've come here, right?" he asked. Leon stopped and lowered his gun, before turning to the other blond with a serious expression. "What's it matter to you?" he asked.

Sanzo shrugged as he went back to his reloading. "Nothing, I thought you've got another reason to come here." He said.

Leon turned away from him and aimed at the target again. "Whatever." He grunted. And then he started shooting. But in truth, there is another reason why he came here. Leon came here for practice…no, preparation. In any case, if Leon gets the chance to see him face to face. _D…I'll protect you, even if I have to die trying. _He thought to himself with determination.

-

College…

Kougaiji looked around campus to find his girlfriend, until he found a mop of purple hair that is pulled back into a high-ponytail, sitting on one of the benches. "Yaone!" he called out running over to her. The purple-haired woman turned around and saw him running over to her. "Kougaiji, what's up?" she greeted as her boyfriend ran up and took a seat next to her.

"Sanzo is now the Prince's prey, that's what's up." Kougaiji said, as he catches his breath. Yaone couldn't believe her ears. "Nani!" she exclaimed.

"It's on the radio, this morning. The reports say that the Prince murdered once again, and he seemed to stalk Sanzo who is out with some person he's obsessed over and now, Sanzo is on top of his hit list." Kougaiji told her.

Yaone looked worried already. "Do you think the police will do their best to protect Sanzo-san?" she asked. Kougaiji shrugged as he leaned back. "To hell I know, but from what I do know, that Sanzo will watch his back." He said, sounding unsure.

_Let's just hope that the Prince isn't that dangerous. _The maroon haired man thought to himself as he stared up at the sky.

-

Warehouse…

Nataku is pummeling the new punching bag, beating it with strong punches and kicks. He is glistened with sweat, but paid no mind as he beats the stuffing out of the bag. Then he finished it off with a couple of slashes from his claws before placing one strong fist for the last time, causing the chain that is attached the bag to the ceiling to break. The teen breathed heavily before walking over to his towel and put it on his shoulders, before reaching for his water bottle and drank from it.

"Training again, I see." Yisou's voice spoke out from behind.

Nataku finished drinking from his water bottle and set it down again, before turning to the fortune-teller as he wiped the sweat off with his towel. "Yeah, I have to be ready in any case if that fool even dares to try to challenge me." He said. The centipede smirked as he glanced down at the punching bag, with its stuffing poking out of the claw marks and the two huge holes.

"I guess this is how I'm going to see your rival like this when he is dead." He said as his evil smirk widens. Nataku looked over and smirked evilly also.

"Funny, that's how I'm picturing him dead too." He said.

-

Hotel…

Kanzeon smirked as she watched the news. "Now this is a show." She said as she leaned back on the couch, munching on a piece of buttered toast. She is now dressed in her red cheongsam-style skirt with the silts on both sides reaching up to her hips and wore a pair of black leggings underneath, and wore a matching tank top.

Jiroushin glared at her with a serious look on his face. "Bosatsu-sama, for once, be serious, don't you know that your only nephew is in great danger?" he asked in a scolding tone.

Kanzeon chewed slowly as she lifted her feet up and rested them on the coffee table. "Oh, lighten up, Jiro, I know full well about that, and I think that droopy eyed bastard will take care of himself." She replied casually.

Jiroushin almost couldn't believe his ears. "You can't be serious, Bosatsu-sama, don't you at least worry about Genjo-sama for at least one bit?" he questioned the woman. Kanzeon sighed as she placed the piece of her toast onto her almost empty plate.

"Of course, I do, Jiroushin," she answered, now sounding serious. "Sure Genjo is an ungrateful brat, but I know full well that he can take care of himself. Just wait and see."

-

Sanzo Residence…

"Well, I'm going now, you three, be good!" Hakkai said as he finished putting on his shoes. He wore a polo shirt that matches his eyes and a pair of comfortable looking brown jeans. Hakkai pushed his glasses up and picked up his bag before leaving through the door.

"Bye, kids, just tell Sanzo and Gojyo that I've left for work when they get home, okay?" he said. Goku nodded. "We'll tell them!" he said in a genki voice. Hakkai smiled at them for one last time before closing the door and locking it.

Goku looked over to Ozawa's necklace before speaking up to the dark-haired girl. "Ne, Ozawa-chan, what's that?" he asked pointing at the pendent. Ozawa looked over to the boy before turning to her pendent. "Oh, this, it's kinda like my engagement ring to Hakuryu." She said, taking it off and showed it to Goku. "Well, they're about to be rings originally but Hakuryu and I decided to wear them as our pendent for our necklaces." She added.

Goku looked at the pendent with admiration, looking deep into its piercing sapphire eyes. "Wow, pretty." He commented with awe. Hakuryu put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his identical engagement pendent. "I've also have this, Goku." He said, holding it up to the saru to see.

Goku looked over and was bit surprised to see it's almost the same as Ozawa's. "Wow, yours is almost the same as Ozawa-chan's, except it has red eyes!" he exclaimed. Hakuryu nodded as he smiled at Goku's genki behavior.

Ozawa, on the other hand, giggled at this. "Oh, Haku-chan, he's so cute, why can't we adopt him?" she questioned her fiancé as she pouted her lips. Hakuryu turned to her with a serious expression on his pale handsome face. "Because, Ozawa, Goku already has…" then he paused looking over to Goku. "Um…Goku, can you be in Hakkai and Gojyo's room for a minute? Ozawa and I are going to have a grown-up talk for a minute, okay?" he asked, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Goku pouted cutely. "Mou, Haku-chan!" he whined.

"It will only be a minute, Goku, I promise." Hakuryu said gently to him. Goku looked down for a moment before looking back up with an adorable smile. "Okay!" he said. Then he begins to walk off to Hakkai's bedroom. "And don't forget the picture frame, Goku!" Hakuryu reminded him. "Oh, thanks, Haku-chan." Goku said turning to the table and grabbed the picture before going to his friends' bedroom.

Ozawa looked at Hakuryu, with curiosity. "Well, Goku already has what?" she asked.

Hakuryu took a deep breath and decided to say it. "Goku already has a mate, already." He said. Ozawa was surprised and shock. "A mate, at that age!" she exclaimed. Hakuryu nodded. "Yeah, I know." He said.

Then a smile came upon the princess's lips. "Well, that sounds fantastic! Tell me, who's the lucky guy or girl? No wait, what type of monkey is Goku-chan?" she asked.

"Goku's mate is Sanzo, and he's also his human owner, and Goku is a Gaia monkey." Hakuryu answered his fiancée's questions one at the time. Ozawa blinked at the answers that are given to her. "He has a human mate, and he's a Gaia monkey?" she asked. Hakuryu nodded. "Yeah, that's what I said." He said.

"Who's Sanzo?" the black dragoness asked.

"Sanzo is a good friend of Hakkai and Gojyo, and he's Goku's lover." Hakuryu told her.

"Wow, who would have thought that a human and the last being of the Gaia monkeys together? That's a great combo." Ozawa said, sounding happy. Then she saw a frown forming on her lover's face. "Hakuryu, daijoubu?" she asked, sounding concern.

"Goku…is not really the last of his kind." Hakuryu said, almost inaudible.

"Nani?"

"There is another Gaia monkey somewhere in this city, and he's waiting for the right time to get Goku…and kill Sanzo." Hakuryu said, sounding guilty. "I saw him…and I tried to fight him but he's too strong. I thought I might die." Then he looked up to Ozawa with guilt. "You probably think that I'm weak, do you?" he asked.

Ozawa stared at him with an expressionless face before smacking him upside the head. "Itei!" Hakuryu winced holding his head. "Kono baka, if you talk like that then you are weak." Ozawa told him in a scary tone, her sapphire orbs are glowing.

Hakuryu just stared at her dumbfound, and then Ozawa continued talking. "Listen, if you really wanted to become stronger, than start by protecting the ones you care about, and if you mope around, then you are a weakling that is waiting to die." She told him. Hakuryu sighed as he shook his head smiling.

"That's the almost exact same thing that Gloria said." He said.

"Gloria? That cheetah girl you've told me about in one of your letters?" Ozawa asked.

The white dragon nodded. "Yeah, that's her." He said.

"Ne, Haku-chan?" Goku's voice piped up.

The two dragons turned and saw Goku standing there. "Are you two done talking now?" he asked. Hakuryu stared at him and then smiled. "Hai, we are now." He said. "Say, Ozawa? Why don't we practice our kung-fu for fifteen minutes on the roof top for good old times?"

Ozawa smiled at that. "Yeah, I liked that. Hey, Goku-chan, do you want to come along and watch us?" She said. Goku nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun!" he said. Hakuryu went over to the counter and found a spare key. "Shall we go then?" he asked, heading for the door and then unlocks it.

Goku nodded. "Yeah!" he said excitedly.

Hakuryu opened the door and bowed down like a gentleman he is. "Ladies first." He said. Ozawa giggled as she went passed him. "Hakuryu, you're such a gentleman!" she commented. Goku went out of the door along with Hakuryu.

"Ne, Ozawa-chan, Haku-chan, can you teach me kung-fu too?" Goku asked as Hakuryu closed the door behind them.

* * *

Warrior Nun: (gasp) what kind of dangers will our friends have to face? What is Nataku planning? Will Sanzo and co. protect Goku? How will Sanzo defeat Nataku? Why am I asking YOU all of these questions! Find out next time on this exciting adventure of Devotion! 


	22. Chapter 22

DVA: Today on Devotion…Sanzo and Gojyo meets Hakuryu's fiancée. Plus, after six weeks, it happened. Sure wish I can tell you more but Warrior Nun will kill me in my sleep if I tell you all, its story time!

Please welcome dumb and dumber, aka: Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

Warrior Nun: Remind me to hunt DVA down and kill him with my new iron club I bought from Onis R Us.

Goku: I'm sure I won't forget that, WN, welcome to Devotion, a story that is filled with romance, action, senseless and yet bloody violence, of course and for you fangirls, yaoi and/or shounen-ai.

Warrior Nun: I'm glad that you all love the last chapter…just wait until you see this one!

Goku: Here's chapter 22, fangirls, and…fangirls. Or maybe there is a fanboy or two out there somewhere, if there are any fanboys.

Warrior Nun: I highly doubt there are.

* * *

Chapter 22: Kidnapped. 

Later that nightfall…

Ozawa and Hakuryu sat on the couch pillows on the floor as they both glanced lovingly down at Goku, who is sound asleep on Ozawa's lap. The black dragoness sighed as she stroked the boy's hair. "Just look at him, Hakuryu, no wonder why this Count D you're talking about in one of your letters is crazy about him." She said. Hakuryu nodded. "Yeah, and so is the rest of the shop." He added.

Then they heard the door unlocking and the dragons turned around and saw Hakkai coming in. "Hey, guys…" he greeted loud at first. Then he quickly quieted down when he saw Ozawa putting her finger to her lips and let out a shushing noise.

"Gomen nasai, so how was your day?" he asked them. Hakuryu turned to him with a positive expression on his face. "We played some games and watch TV, and that's it." He replied, leaving the part where they practice kung-fu out. Hakkai smiled at what his pet and his friends are doing.

"I'm glad that you all had fun," then he turned to Ozawa. "Did you have fun as well?" he asked politely. The princess nodded. "Hai, Hakkai-san." She answered truthfully. "That's good to hear." Hakkai said as he walked over to the sleeping form of Goku. He gently lifted him up and walked over to Sanzo's room.

Hakkai gently placed the saru on the bed and pulled the sheets up to him. He gently placed a kiss on the child's cheek and smiled as he sees Goku snuggled underneath the covers. _Such a sweet little angel, its no wonder why Sanzo loved him so much. _Hakkai thought to himself, as he leaves the room. He gently and quietly closed the door on his way out.

The older man walked back into the living room, where he found Hakuryu and Ozawa sitting comfortably on the couch pillows, and Hakuryu's arm is around Ozawa, who is leaning on him. Hakkai smiled in amusement as he sees the loving couple together. "So, how about I make dinner before Sanzo and Gojyo comes home?" Hakkai asked.

Hakuryu looked up and smiled at his owner. "That sounds nice, Hakkai," then he turned to his fiancée. "Say, Ozawa, you don't mind if you hang around for dinner do you?" he asked. Ozawa smiled at her lover beautifully. "Sure, if your master didn't mind." She said. Hakkai let out a small and light laugh.

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all. Both of you are welcome to help me cook if you want to, and don't forget to wake Goku before dinnertime, okay?" Hakkai said.

"Hai!" Hakuryu and Ozawa both answered in a union.

Hakkai chuckled amused as he disappeared into the kitchen. Ozawa turned to her fiancé with a curious expression. "So, Hakuryu, does Sanzo and Gojyo are like your owner?" she asked. Hakuryu sweated as he turned his face away as he scratched his cheek. "Ano…not really, no." he said, almost sounding embarrassed. Ozawa blinked after hearing that from her boyfriend. "Then, what are they like anyway?" she asked again, as she laid her brunette head on his lap.

Hakuryu thought up of a word that is best describes them. "Well…they're different from Hakkai." He said. _Okay, so different is not the right word, but that is all I have to think up! _Hakuryu thought to himself. Ozawa blinked again as she shifted into a more comfortable position on her back. "How different?" she asked as she looked up to him with curiosity filled sapphire orbs.

"_Very _different." Hakuryu simply answered her as he handed her a book to read.

-

"Thank god, I'm glad that the fucking day is over, god dammit!" Sanzo cursed as he entered the apartment building. "Never say God's name in vain, Sanzo-sama." Gojyo said in a joking tone. "There's no such thing as God." Sanzo grunted as he and his redheaded roommate reached the elevator and pushed the up button.

"Oh, come on, Sanzo, it's not that bad being famous."

"Reporters that came out of nowhere and bugged you for interviews for their newspapers…it's not bad…IT'S A FUCKING NIGHTMARE DAMMIT!"

Gojyo cleared out one of his ears before turning to his enraged companion. "Oh, come on, what's wrong getting interviewed?" he asked as he and Sanzo entered the elevator. Sanzo sighed in irritation as he remembers it clearly. "How about those annoying questions, the flashing cameras, and the stalking reporters?" he said in a murderous tone as he pressed the 4 button.

Gojyo just shrugged. "I don't know, but I do find weird that one of the reporters climbed out of the toilet just to interview you." He said.

"Please don't remind me…I have to fend that crazy guy off, and besides, he smells like shit."

-

We're home!" Sanzo and Gojyo said in a union.

Hakuryu looked up from the book he was reading and saw the cop duo. "Oh, welcome back, Sanzo and Gojyo." He greeted. "Hakkai is in the kitchen making dinner and Goku is asleep in your room, Sanzo." The blond nodded. "Sou ka, sankyuu, Hakuryu." He said. As he was about to head for his bedroom, Sanzo spotted a brunette with dragon-like characteristics that is similar to Hakuryu's lying on his lap, also reading a book.

The girl looked up from the book she is reading and stared up at Sanzo upside down. "Oh, hi there, Hakkai-san's roommate!" she greeted in a friendly way. Gojyo leaned over the couch and looked at the girl before turning to Hakuryu with a sly grin. "Oy, Hakuryu, is that your girlfriend?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Hakuryu continues to read his book. "Yes, and she's also my fiancée." He casually replied.

Sanzo and Gojyo looked down at them with shock and surprise. "NANI!" they both exclaimed.

"And we're also royalty." Ozawa added as she gets back to reading her book.

"ROYALTY!" Gojyo exclaimed, not believing his ears. Sanzo takes a good look at their clothing and their behavior and scoffed. "Tch, you both don't _act _or _look _royal." He said. Both of the dragons nodded. "Yup, we know." Ozawa admitted. "We prefer to dress casual and act normal." Hakuryu said.

Hakkai looked out of the kitchen and then smiled as he saw his friends. "Oh, Sanzo, Gojyo, welcome back, I'm just finishing grilling the eel, it'll be done just a minute." He told them. (A/n: Mmm, I heart eel.) Gojyo puts on a lecherous grin as he walked over to his emerald-eyed lover. "Eel, huh? Well, my _eel _needs some attention, if you know what I mean!" he teased as he wrapped his arms around Hakkai.

Sanzo just rolls his amethyst eyes and then left for his bedroom.

Hakkai blushed as he felt his red haired lover nuzzle against his slim neck. "G-Gojyo, the-the kids…" he stammered as he blushes furiously. "Let them watch, koibito, it'll be like a mini life lesson for them." He whispered in a husky and yet seductive tone. Hakuryu and Ozawa sweat-dropped as they watched the scene before them.

"Um, do they always do that in front of you?" The black dragoness asked, blushing a bit.

"Always, ever since Hakkai took me in." Hakuryu replied. Ozawa stared at the couple for a moment before turning back to her boyfriend. "So, is that Sanzo?" she asked. Hakuryu shook his head. "Sanzo is the one with the blond hair, that's Gojyo." He told her. After a few minutes, Hakuryu looked over to Ozawa.

"Wanna take over Hakkai's shift and cook the eel ourselves?" he asked. Ozawa shrugged. "I guess so." She answered.

Then both he and Ozawa stood up and walked past the couple to check on the eels. "So, what now, should we wake Goku-chan up?" Ozawa asked.

Hakuryu shook his head as he flips the eel over. "Nah, I think Sanzo got this one, and besides…he's Goku's lover, after all."

-

Sanzo opens the door quietly and sees the sleeping angel in his bed. Smiling, he walked quietly over to his precious pet and sat on the bed next to him. The latter gazes down at the brunet, and caresses his smooth bronze cheek, hearing him purr and rubs his cheek against his pale hand. Then he bent down and gently kissed Goku on the cheek, before nuzzled against the crook of his exposed neck.

Goku stirred and slowly opened his eyes and looked up to his master lovingly. "Sanzo." He cooed in greeting.

Sanzo smiled at him as he gazes deeply into his golden orbs. "Hey, Goku," he greeted back as he held Goku's hand into his. They lovingly stared into each others eyes for a while, until the sound of Goku's growling stomach ruins the love scene. Blushing in embarrassment, Goku covered the half of his face with the covers.

Sanzo chuckled at the adorable face. "I guess you're hungry now, aren't you?" he asked in a kind tone. Goku nodded, looking cuter than ever. Then Sanzo picked Goku up bridal style and head out for the door. "Well, lets get some dinner then, Hakkai is making some grilled eel." He told him.

"Sounds yummy!" Goku said.

Sanzo smiled as he affectionately kissed Goku. As they both walked out of the room, Goku wrapped his arms around Sanzo's neck securely as he nuzzled against it; his brown hair tickled again his master's cheek.

-

"Ano, Gojyo can you stop fondling Hakkai for a moment? We have a guest you know." Hakuryu said, looking embarrassed. Hakkai looked up to Gojyo who is still nuzzling his neck. "Hakuryu is right, koi, we can do this sometime later and eat dinner." The green-eyed man told him.

The red-haired latter finally let go of his lover with a pout on his face. "Aww, you're no fun, you big meanie!" he whined.

Hakkai just smiled at him as he pecked his lover's lips. "Don't worry, we'll get our alone time soon." He told him. Gojyo puts on a face for a minute, and then smiled cheerfully. "Have it your way then, koi." Then he leaned in on Hakkai, staring at him lustfully. "But you still owe me one." He whispered to him huskily, before kissing him back, causing him to giggle.

Hakuryu chuckled as shook his head, while he and Ozawa set up the table. "That's cute!" Ozawa said, as she got the rice bowls.

Hakuryu smiled in agreement. "Yeah, I can't disagree with you." He said as he got the chopsticks.

Then Sanzo came in, with Goku held in his arms that makes them look like a newly wed couple. Ozawa was the first to saw them and smiled at the cute sight. "Aw, how cute, you two looked like you're both are getting ready for a honey moon!" she said.

Both Sanzo blushed at that comment, and so does Goku. The saru has heard of the honey moon before by Ten-chan about a few months ago…and Goku is a bit embarrassed when he heard the rest. Hakkai chuckled as he got the chopsticks. "Alright, everyone at the table." He said.

Hakuryu took over the rice cooker and began to fill each bowls with scoops of rice and passed them on to Hakkai who is cutting up the eels into little pieces. He then placed the eel pieces on each rice bowl equally before passing on the first one to Gojyo. "Sankyuu, Koi." He said, before eating his eel.

Sanzo turned to Goku who has gotten his eel bowl. "So, Goku, do you have a good day?" he asked. Goku turned to him before starting to eat. "Uh-huh, I have a great time with Haku-chan and Ozawa-chan," he said.

Sanzo nodded as he got his eel bowl. "Mm-hmm." He said.

"And from the very beginning, Ozawa wanted to adopt me after she and Haku-chan get married!" Goku added. Sanzo glared over at Ozawa with anger and, of course, jealousy. "SHE WHAT!" he bellowed, slamming down his fist on the table, making everything rattle.

Ozawa sweat dropped as she got her eel bowl. "Heh, heh." She chuckled nervously.

-

Bedtime…

"Do you think its okay for me to hang around here for a while?" Ozawa whispered who is now in her dragon form. "Sanzo-san is glaring at me throughout dinner time."

Hakuryu nodded. "Yeah, it is okay for you, Sanzo is just jealous, that's all." He reassured her. Hakuryu is also in his dragon form, perched beside his fiancée on the foot of the bed. Hakkai and Gojyo are already asleep, so the two dragons have to sleep in their real forms to get comfortable on the bed. Ozawa nodded as she laid her head down on the mattress. "I know." She said, as she folded her wings.

Hakuryu curled his neck around hers, placing his head on top of her resting one. He wrapped one wing around her body while folded the other one. "Ne, Hakuryu?" Ozawa spoke up. "Yes, Ozawa?" Hakuryu responded.

The black dragoness was silent for a moment. "Do you think…that maybe that we're able to protect Goku from this Nataku?" she asked. She received silence from her fiancé until he finally responded. "To be honest…I don't know."

--

"Sanzo?" Goku spoke up from the arms of his beloved master. He didn't receive any word from him and decided to speak up again. "Are you still mad?" he asked innocently. Sanzo was silent for a while before pulling Goku closer to him.

"No…I'm not mad." he finally answered.

Goku rests his head on Sanzo's broad chest, as he listens to what Sanzo has to say. "I'm just…a bit jumpy that's all." He continued. "We're working on a murder case, and I was getting a bit paranoid about your safety."

Goku blinked before smiling as he nuzzled against his owner's bare chest. "I understand, but you don't have to be worried about me, Sanzo…nothing bad will happened to me…" then he slowly fall asleep, looking so blissful. Smiling at his blissful state, Sanzo gently kissed his beloved pet's forehead and snuggled closer to him, smelling the sweet scent of his chocolate brown hair.

_Goku…I have to be worried about you…you're just too precious to me to lose. _That was the last thought Sanzo has of him, and next thing he knew, he too was giving in to the peaceful darkness of slumber.

-

The full moon is almost out, and it's nearly in its orange-gold color, Nataku smirked as he stared at the moon through his bedroom window. _Soon, by the time that the Harvest Moon mating season begins…you will be mine forever, Son Goku. _Then he unsheathed his claws and held it up to his face and lets out an evil laughter.

-

Six weeks later…

"Six weeks, and still no killings from our friend the Benevolent Prince." The chief announced to everyone at the meeting room. Jill looked over to him with a worried expression. "Do you think that maybe the Prince is planning on something bigger? You know, like how to get Genjo out of the picture?" she asked.

Leon puts on an uncharacteristic thoughtful expression, as he thought of it over. "That could be it…and what about the person he's after?"

"Yeah, we still don't know the gender." Larry agreed.

Everybody in the room nodded as they mutter among themselves. Sanzo and Gojyo listened in carefully. "So, what do you think that the Prince has in store for me?" Sanzo asked in a monotone voice. Jill faced Sanzo, looking obviously worried. "Don't you feel at least worried about your safety, Genjo? For all we know, the Prince might have a sniper gun or something!" she said.

Sanzo shot her his trademark glare. "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about the person that the Prince is after." He told her.

Jill blinked in surprise. "You actually do?" she asked.

Sanzo nodded, looking obviously annoyed. "Yeah, is that a problem?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Jill held her hands up in defense. "I'm just asking, that's all." She protested. Then the chief banged his fist to his desk, getting everyone's attention. "People, focus here, we have a crazed serial killer on the loose and we have to find out his identity and where he's hiding quick…"

Among all of the people in the room, Leon and Sanzo are the only ones who are half listening and have bigger things to worry about in their minds.

-

Pet shop…

"Its calm the past six weeks, isn't it, Count?" Tetsu asked as he relaxed on the couch. Chris is at school so it gives the pet shop the chance to discuss their secret situation. D nodded as he makes the tea. "Yes, _too _calm, to be exact." He answered.

Gloria looked over to her master with worry. "Do you think Nataku is planning to kill Sanzo?" she asked. Ten-chan nodded as he looked over to the count also. "Yeah, I mean, there hasn't been one killing of your customers and everything is way too quiet." He said.

D looked out the window, staring at the streets before him. "Perhaps." He responded.

-

College…

"I can't believe that there is no killing the past six weeks, do you think that the Benevolent Prince is already arrested?" Yaone asked. Jien shook his head before swallowing the piece of his subway sandwich. "I don't think so, the news says that the authorities haven't caught the Prince yet, let alone know what is his true identity is."

"Sure hope that Sanzo will get the Prince before _he_ gets him." Kougaiji said before biting on to his burger. Yaone nodded. "Yeah, I know, it's surprising that Sanzo-san is now the Prince's number one victim." She said.

"I hope, he'll be careful, who knows what might happen to him." Jien said.

(A/N: Please note that Lirin is back at home with Kou's mama. Just to give you all the heads up, folks.)

-

Sanzo residence…

"Oh, Goku-chan, you looked so cute in that outfit!" Ozawa squealed as she takes a good look at Goku. She is using Goku as a model for the outfits she made for him, and today, he is wearing one of her first creations: A golden kimono with cherry blossoms on the skirt and sleeves, supported by an orange obi.

His brown unruly hair is tied back from a red ribbon that Goku and Ozawa had found in one of Sanzo's drawers. They have no idea what purpose that the ribbon held, but it came to good use to tie Goku's long hair.

Surprisingly, the kimono is meant for a girl, not a boy. Goku stared at himself in the mirror before turning to the older girl. "It's nice, Ozawa-chan, but…it makes me looked like a girl." He said in a sheepish tone. Ozawa giggled as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I know, but that doesn't matter, you're still cute in that outfit!"

Hakuryu nodded as he stared at Goku. "Yeah, I agree with her." He said.

Goku blushed as he heard those comments. Hakkai came inside his room, dressed in a polo shirt with the color that matches his eyes and a pair of brown jeans. "Breakfast is…" then he saw Goku in his new outfit. "Goku-chan, you looked so adorable in that outfit!" he said. Goku blushed deeper, making his face redder than a tomato. "A-arigato, Kai-chan." He thanked shyly.

Hakkai smiled at the boy before getting to the part where he was about to say something important. "I've already made your breakfast, and I might be coming home late tonight." He told them. Hakuryu nodded. "Okay, we'll tell Gojyo and Sanzo that when they get home." He said. Hakkai smiled at his pet dragon. "Sankyuu, Hakuryu." Then he walked over to Goku and pecked him on the forehead.

"You be good now, Goku." He told him. Goku smiled brightly at the kind older man. "Hai, Kai-chan, have a good day." He said in a cute genki tone. Hakkai smiled back before leaving. "Ja ne, minna-san." He said, waving at them.

Goku waved back. "Bye-bye!"

-

Warehouse…

"So, Boss, when are we gonna strike?" a young woman asked in a sultry tone. She has long flowing black hair that reaches down to the back of her knees. From what she is wearing is a dark green snake skin gown that hugged her curvy body, making it almost looked like her second skin (think Lust's dress from Full Metal Alchemist if you all heard of it, except with the zipper a bit more down). Nataku stared up at the moon that is almost full and almost orange with the golden tint.

"Strike when everyone is asleep, so that no one could see you…and make sure that you and your sisters take care of Hakuryu and his lover also." He said, not looking at her. The woman lowered her eyelids, smirking as an evil gleam flashed in her snake-like bright yellow eyes. "I'll make sure that my baby sisters will get the job done." She said.

"Oh, and before that, make sure that my future mate wouldn't be harmed. One scratch and you and your sisters will be severely punished, do you understand me, Lillith?" Nataku asked in a dangerous tone, glaring up at the older woman. Lillith bowed in respect. "I understand, sir." She said.

-

Later that night…

Goku leaned on the sofa as he stared up at the clock that is three minutes till nine-thirty, hearing each tick.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

The golden-eyed child lets out a yawn and rubbed the water out of his eyes. He is still dressed in the kimono that Ozawa made him, and he wanted to show this to Sanzo. But for some reason, he and Go-nii-chan seems to be late. And Kai-chan also, he's always the first to come home.

_Go-nii-chan…Kai-chan…Sanzo…doko da, minna? _

Ozawa and Hakuryu came in and placed the black dragoness a hand on Goku's shoulder. "Goku-chan, you have to change out of this outfit and get ready for diner." She told him.

Goku tried not to look hungry, but his stomach gave it away by letting out a loud groan. "But Ozawa-chan, I want to show Sanzo my new kimono!" he whined. Hakuryu smiled gently down at his younger friend. "Well, you can show him that tomorrow, but right now, get into your normal clothes, off you go!" The older boy said, patting gently on Goku's bottom to get him going.

Showing defeat, Goku hopped off of the couch. "Hai, Haku-chan." He said. Ozawa smiled after him as he walked off to Sanzo's bedroom. "I'll be right with you if you need any help with the obi, Goku-chan." She told him. Goku stopped by the hallway door and turned to her with cute smile.

"Okay, Ozawa-chan!" he replied before disappearing into the hallway.

"Such a sweet little guy isn't he, Hakuryu?" she asked as she took the latter's arm into hers. Hakuryu nodded as he pecked her cheek. "Yeah, he is." He agreed.

Then the white dragon turned to his fiancée with a small smile. "So, want me to make dinner? I know this recipe for noodle soup that is to die for." He said. Ozawa giggled, nodded as she kissed gently on her would-be husband's lips.

"Alright, I'll be right back to help you out with the ingredients; I have to help Goku with his obi." She said before walking after Goku. Hakuryu smiled after his fiancée before heading for the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for the noodle soup. Then suddenly out of the blue, he heard the doorbell rang.

_Could that be Hakkai? _He thought to himself as he walked over to the door.

He opened it and saw three gorgeous women in black leather trench coats and wore dark sunglasses over their eyes, quite odd for some people to wear them at this time at night. Hakuryu narrowed his red eyes suspiciously at the strange women. "Can I help you, ladies?" he asked politely, with suspicions hinted in his tone of voice.

The tall woman with the long black hair grinned seductively at him, as she peered through her glasses. "Is this the Sanzo residence?" she asked in a sultry tone. There is something off about these women, but Hakuryu couldn't put his finger on it.

"So what business do you have here?" he asked, preparing to slam the door on their faces.

The woman smiled, showing her fang-like teeth as she took off her glasses, revealing bright yellow snake eyes. Hakuryu gasped as he saw what she really is. "You're…you're lamias!" he gasped in horror and shock, his red eyes are widened.

The second woman with the short spiky dark brown hair grinned, her teeth are also fanged. "Yes, and we're here for the Gaia monkey, by the way!" she hissed. Then next thing that Hakuryu knew, he saw the woman stretched out her arm and punched him in the gut!

--

"Alright, Goku, let's get you out of that kimono." Ozawa said as she prepares to untie the obi. Then both she and Goku heard a loud thud at the front door. "What was that!" Goku gasped. Ozawa narrowed her blue eyes as she stared outside, before turning back to the boy with a reassuring smile.

"Goku, why don't you wait here for the moment while I go check on Hakuryu." She said trying to make it sound like everything is going okay.

Goku looked up to her worriedly before answering, "Um…ok."

Ozawa smiled down at him and then knelt down so she's at Goku's height. "Hey, don't worry, okay, it might be something that Hakuryu dropped that's all." She told him. Goku just simply nodded. Ozawa smiled at him for one last time before going out of Sanzo's room. Goku stared after the dragon princess, sensing that there's something _really _wrong.

Remembering the tanto dagger that Hakuryu gave him several weeks ago, Goku went over to the drawer and pulled the dagger out form underneath the shirts, and then tucked and hidden it into his obi. Then he quietly tip-toed out of the room, feeling more and more anxious. _I wonder if Haku-chan and Ozawa-chan are all right. _Goku wondered, hearing some crashes as he nears the closed hallway door.

--

Ozawa came inside the living room and gasped when she saw her fiancé leaning against the wall, looked thrashed and beaten. Blood trickled down his lips and a bruise is forming on his right cheek. "Ha-Hakuryu!" she cried out, as she ran over to him.

"O-Ozawa…" he managed to say before wincing in pain as he held his rib.

"Aw, look at that, girls, a beautiful couple together at last." A mocking female voice said.

Ozawa turned to the source of the voice and saw three women who are clad in black leather trench coats and dark green skin-tight snake skin outfits that looked a bit skimpy on them. Each of them have a different hair-style, the first one has long hair that reaches down to her knees, the second one has short hair that is up in spikes, and the last one has a bob-cut style with half of her face is covered by her bangs.

The one with the bob-cut hair grinned evilly at Ozawa, who glared at her angrily. "Hey, Prince Charming's little girlfriend looks mad, do you think she found out that we have been fooling around with him, Succubi?" she asked the girl with the spiky hair. The bob-cut haired girl wore a tight-looking corset top and a short skirt to match, and she has thigh-high boots that hugged her long deathly pale legs.

Succubi grinned at her sister. She wore a tight mini top along with hip-hugging tight pants. "I guess with all the noise we made, I think she does." She laughed. The older woman glared at both of them, and they both immediately shut up. "Succubi, Camilla (1), will you two stop fooling around? We're here to complete our mission." She scolded at them.

Ozawa growled as she glared angrily at the three women, silts are forming in her sapphire eyes. "What do you lamia scum want!" She demanded. Hakuryu looked up at his fiancée, despite the sharp pain he's feeling. "Ozawa, be careful…they're Nataku's assassins, and they're here for Goku!" He warned her.

"Nani!" Ozawa gasped before returning her attention to the lamia sisters. "Is this true, lamia, you're from what's-his-face and you're here for Goku? Is that it!" The lamia leader looked down at the dragon princess with intimidating snake eyes, but Ozawa stood her ground.

"My name is Lillith, and yes, we're here for the little monkey." Then she looked over to Hakuryu who struggled to stand up back on his feet. "It seems that your fiancé is quite a fighter, but he's still no match for us, no matter how skilled he is." The black dragoness lets out a growl as she unsheathed her claws.

"Hakuryu is not the only one who learns kung-fu!" she snarled.

Lillith grinned as she sensed hostility from the younger girl. "Ooh, I'm so scared," she whimpered mockingly. Then she unsheathed her own claws, they are longer and deadlier looking from Ozawa's claws. "Well, then lets take it to the mat!" then the three lamias went head on to Ozawa, who stood protectively in front of Hakuryu.

Ozawa dodged and blocked the lamias advances until she gets a clear shot at their weak points. But she keeps on missing, since the lamias are faster than her, so in turn, they kept on slashing and beating her until Ozawa is on her knees.

She breathed heavily as she was on all fours. There are bloody slashes on her arms and her back, and her outfit is almost shredded off. Hakuryu struggled to keep his balance as he tried to walk over to his love. "O-Oza…wa." He said. But he was stopped by Camilla, who held him by the neck and held him up.

"Uh-uh, uh-uh." She scolded him playfully, enjoying seeing him struggle in her strong grasp.

Lillith chuckled as she walked over to Ozawa's defeated form. "So these are the children of the great dragon kings of the eastern and western seas, and here I was expecting more of a challenge." Then she grabbed Ozawa's neck and pulled her up close to her. "Any last words, before we take you and your little boyfriend out of misery?" she asked, drawing a thin red line on Ozawa's cheek.

Ozawa glared at Lillith with deep anger and hatred. "Go fuck yourself, you ugly bitch!" she cursed, and then spat at her beautiful face. Feeling anger arousing within her, Lillith growled as she threw Ozawa to the ground, hearing a loud and painful sounding thud and then lifted up her claws to aim at Ozawa's chest.

"YAMATTE!" a small but loud voice cried out.

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and found the source. "G-Goku…?" Ozawa managed to speak out. The child stared at the scene before him in horror before running over to the older teen. "Ozawa-chan, Haku-chan, what happened to you two?" he asked, pulling the older girl to his lap.

Camilla stared at the scene with a smirk before tossing Hakuryu's helpless body over to him, and Goku automatically pulled him over. Hakuryu opened his eyes, his vision is blurry a bit and then it started to clear up and saw the face of his dear friend.

A smile forms on his lips, and there is a cut on the bottom lip. "Goku…you…have to run." He managed to say, sounding like he's in pain. Goku fought back the tears as he shook his head. "Iie, I won't leave you and Ozawa-chan!" he said.

A wicked grin forms on Camilla's beautiful face. "What a cute picture…do you think, girls?" she asked her older sisters. Succubi lets out a small laugh as she placed a hand on her hip. "Feh, this getting way too easy." She said.

Lillith walked over to the boy and stared down at him. Goku shivered when he met the woman's snake eyes. "Why, hello there, little sweet meat." She greeted. Goku gulped back the lump in his throat as he stared back up at the snake woman. "W-who are you…and what have you done to my friends!" he demanded, trying to sound brave.

But his voice is a bit shaky…and he's really afraid. Lillith smiled evilly down at the frightened boy, looking amused at his beauty. _Feh, no wonder why Boss is so obsessed with this kid, he's quite a looker. _She thought to herself, before responding to Goku's questions.

"We need to put them to sleep for a while, so be a good boy and come with us." She said, sounding almost vague. Goku's eyes widen with horror and tears are flowing out fast. He shook his head furiously as Goku held both Hakuryu and Ozawa close to him.

"IIE!" he cried out.

Succubi growled with irritation as she stormed over to Goku, her boots make a stomping sound as she approached him. "Look you little brat, it's either the easy way or the hard way, come with us, or watch your friends die!" she bellowed. The Gaia monkey winced from the shrill sound of the lamia's voice and held the two dragons closer to him.

Succubi lets out an expired sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is harder than I thought." She muttered to herself. Camilla glared over at her sister. "You know, you can't persuade him that way." She told her. Succubi glared back at her younger sister.

"Oh, yeah, since when are you the expert?" she asked.

"Succubi, Camilla!" Lillith barked, getting her sisters' attention. "The neighbors are about to call the police soon, so we have to take him with us before the authorities come." She told them. Then Lillith turned her attention back to Goku, who is now shivering. "Sweetie…" The lamia leader cooed softly as he caressed his hair.

Then she gathered a bunch and yanked his head up, forcing him to look at her. His cheeks are streaked with tears. "You have a choice, come with us, or your friends die." She said, staring hard into his golden eyes. Goku is now positively afraid, he is shivering like crazy.

"Goku, don't do what she says." Ozawa told him, trying to get up from his lap, but then collapsed.

Goku thought for a moment, feeling Lillith's cold snake eyes boring into him. "Well?" she asked, sounding impatient. Goku stared into Lillith's eyes, feeling a bit brave. "If...if I go with you…will you please don't hurt Haku-chan and Ozawa-chan anymore?" he responded. Both dragons looked up to him in shock. "GOKU!" they both said in union.

Lillith grinned with satisfaction. "Good boy." She said, letting go of his hair. She held his arm tightly, making him winced a bit as they both stood up. Then she slugged him hard in the stomach, knocking him out cold. Hakuryu glared up at the lamia, watching her lifting him over her shoulder.

"You…you bitch!" he cursed.

Then he was responded with a sharp kick in the ribs. "Silence, boy." She told him coldly, hearing his groan of pain. Lillith turned her attention to her sisters and gave them a nod. "Let's go, the bedroom window is more safer exit than the front door." She commanded. Succubi and Camilla nodded. "Hai!" they both said, before the three of them walked into the hallway and disappeared into Sanzo's bedroom.

Hakuryu tried to crawl after them, but then collapsed onto the floor. "G-Goku…gomen nasai…" he whispered to himself, before his world turns black.

* * *

Goku: WN…Did you realized what you have just done? 

Warrior Nun: No, why would I?

Goku: Me, kidnapped by freaky lamia sluts! What will your fans think? What will Sanzo think!

Warrior Nun: Oh, don't worry; they're not going to kick my ass for this.

Hakuryu: Except for the part of what you did to me and Ozawa!

Ozawa: Yeah!

Warrior Nun: Oh, dear…I better get the fire extinguishers.

Note: Yes, yes, I know, Lillith is also the same name as the demon boss from Dark Heaven. But it's a nice name, don't you think?

(1) I've got the name Camilla from the Castlevainia info. And I don't own it.

DVA: Coming soon, the battle…begins. Prepare the popcorn.


	23. Chapter 23

DVA: Today on Devotion…it's finally here, the show down between man and an insane monkey. Who will come out the victor? Which man will take home the gold? To hell I know, you're the crazed fangirls with the yaoi fix…its story time!

She's neither a child nor an adult…and he's neither human nor a demon…its Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

WN: it's true, I'm not a child, but not yet an adult…I'm somewhere in between.

Goku: Welcome back to Devotion, the story where it gets more and more exciting by the minute! Except for the part where I get kidnapped and Hakuryu and Ozawa getting their asses kicked.

WN: Hey, I didn't mean that to happen to you guys…or _did _I?

Goku: You're evil, Warrior Nun.

WN: Funny, MijukuGaki said the exact same thing. Well, almost.

Goku: You know fully well that there might be a possibility that you'll get burned to death, right?

WN: I know…that's why I'm prepared. (pulls out something that resembles a gun that is crossed between a fire extinguisher, a fire hose, and a giant gun) That's why I armed myself with the Pyro Exterminator X 5000. Or, PEX5000 for short.

Goku: What if…

WN: I know what you're about to say…and, I've already have prepared gifts for the 39 fans in any case I write a sad ending. (pulls out a secret stash of weapons)

Here's a Chicago typewriter machine gun…a broad sword…a gun blade…some shurikens…oh, and for you, MijukuGaki, my dear fan girl, here's one for you: a voodoo doll of yours truly. Along with pins and other miniature torture devices you can use on me.

But don't use them yet…there are more action coming up next in this story, so hang on to those gifts. Oh, and the answer to you, Hikaru-san (if you're out there reading this), Kanzeon is not a goddess in this story…and Sanzo is not a god. They're both mortal in this AU fic…so, yeah. On with the story.

-

-Battle Status-

Sanzo

Race: Human

Choice of Weapon: Smith and Wesson

Even though he's human, Sanzo can still pull it off with a gun and is an expert when it comes to martial arts.

--

Nataku

Race: Gaia Monkey

Choice of Weapon: N/A, only his fists and feet.

Nataku is deadly when it comes to his martial art skills…but there is also an even deadlier skill that he has up his sleeve. Let's just hope that Sanzo will get out of this one alive!

-

* * *

Chapter 23: Hearing the Voice of the Loved One 

D suddenly senses that something is wrong as he locks the pet shop doors. _Wait…could it be? _He thought with dread, feeling fear rising up. Q-chan stared at his master worriedly as he perched upon his shoulder. "Q!" he squeaked. Ten-chan walked inside and stared at the Count with uncharacteristic serious and yet concern expression on his handsome face. "Count, what's wrong?" he asked. Gloria and Tetsu also came in. "D?" the cheetah woman spoke with concern.

D turned to his pet fox with his pale beautiful face filled with worry and dread. "Minna, Nataku has finally captured Goku!" he said.

He received a gasp of shock from Gloria as she covered her mouth. "No, that can't be!" she said.

"Q! Q-Q!" Q-chan squeaked also, as if saying "That's crazy!"

Tetsu growled as he formed his hand into a tight fist, feeling his claws biting his palm. "That bastard, so this is his plan, he wanted our guards down so that he can get to the monkey more easily!"

D quickly walked to the door and went inside, with the three animals following closely behind him. After a few twists and turns in the hallway, they finally came to D's room, and the Count walked over to one of his drawers, pulling out a black sleeveless Chinese shirt and begins to remove his elegant robe. Since he was wearing a pair of black leggings underneath the cheongsam-style robe, D has no problem of changing while Tetsu, Ten-chan, and Gloria are in the room.

"Wait, what about Hakuryu, is he all right?" Gloria asked.

Count buttons up the black shirt before reaching for the pair of leather cut-gloves. "I'm worried about him also, I'll be searching for Sanzo-san's home and retrieve him back here to care for his wounds before going after whoever got Goku," D said as he strapped the gloves on. Then he turned to the kitsune, with determined filled eyes.

"Ten-chan, I want you to find Goku's scent as possible and find the location of where they are hiding him." Then he turned to Gloria and Tetsu. "Gloria, Tetsu, you two will stay here and watch the pet shop, if Chris notices my absence, tell him that I'm out for some fresh air."

Gloria and Tetsu nodded. "Right." Tetsu said.

Ten-chan smiled as he gave the Count a small salute. "I'm on it, Count!" and with that, Ten-chan morphed into his true form, a silver fox with nine tails and both he and D, snuck out of the door of the pet shop as they looked around to see if there is a passerby this time at night. So, far there is not a soul in sight, so D relocks the door and he and Ten-chan ran through the foggy streets of Chinatown.

-

As the lamia sisters leaped from rooftop to rooftop, Succubi stopped for a moment as she looked around. "All clear, big sis." She told the eldest lamia. Camilla landed beside her sister as she sniffs around. Then she caught a scent of a human nearby and then grinned evilly. "A human, two o'clock in north in front of us." She said, as Lillith landed behind them.

"Well then, I guess we'll have some take-out dinner for the boss and the sleeping beauty we have here." She chuckled maliciously, as Lillith looked down at Goku, who is still unconscious in her arm.

_Sanzo…doko da…taskete…_

_Taskete…_

-

Police station…

Gojyo lets out a big yawn as he works on the paperwork before him. "My, god…is this boring!" he drawled. Sanzo looked up from his paperwork and glared. "You're telling me…I have to do millions of these things!" he said, staring at the huge stack before him. Jill stared at them sympathetically as she prepares to go home.

"Poor guys…at least, you know they feel, right Leon?" she asked, looking down at her partner.

Leon growled as he worked on his share of paperwork, which is a sky high for him. "Shut up!" he growled as he worked on the paperwork. Jill shook her head as she grabs her jacket and leaves. Leon's finished stack is nowhere near higher than the unfinished stack on his right. _Damn it, there goes my night off! _Leon cursed mentally as he worked on the paperwork.

Gojyo looked over to Leon's direction and smirked. "Feh, it's just like old times back in Tokyo, right, Sanzo-sama?" he asked. Sanzo ch'ed as he continued to work on his share of paperwork. "Urusai, baka no kappa." He snapped.

_Sanzo…_

Sanzo looked up and stared at Gojyo who looked like he's about to fall asleep. "Did you say something?" he asked. Gojyo opened one red eye and shook his head. Shrugging to himself, the blond went back to working on the spawn of Satan that is known as paperwork in the human world.

_Maybe I'm imagining things…damn this paperwork. _Sanzo thought to himself. Then he paused in his writing. _But that voice…it sounded so familiar. I must be working too hard. _

_Sanzo…doko da…_

_Taskete. _

Sanzo's lavender eyes went wide as he recognized whose voice it is. "GOKU!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and ran for the door. The papers fly everywhere, causing Gojyo to jump out of his sleep-like trance. "Oy, where the hell do you think you're going, man!" he demanded, as he also quickly jumped up and ran after the blond.

Leon looked up and ran after them also, ignoring the fact that the chief is going to have their heads if he finds out that they skipped out on their paperwork.

As Sanzo ran out the doors of the station, he kept on running…not stopping for a breath and not hearing his friend's plea to stop. The only thing on his mind right now is his precious pet and lover. _Goku…you better be alright. _He thought to himself desperately.

"OY, SANZO!" Gojyo's voice called out, sounding near.

Sanzo turned and saw Gojyo sitting in the front passenger seat of Leon's car, the window is rolled down. "You think you can run all the way to our apartment, do you, oh mighty Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo asked in a joking tone, and sounded concern at the same time. Sanzo stared at him and then a smile appeared on his face.

_Gojyo…Leon…_

"Hey, are you planning to stand there smiling like a psycho or are you gonna get in!" Leon asked.

Sanzo shook his head before glaring over to the other blond. "Of course, I am, dammit!" he snapped, before getting in.

Leon rolled his eyes as he opened the lock to the door of the backseat; Sanzo opened it and gets in. "Where to first, you guys?" Leon asked. "The city library, from this time…Hakkai is getting out, so we'll pick him up first." Gojyo told him.

"Oh, all right…as long as Sanzo explains what the hell is he thinking along the way." Leon said.

Sanzo nodded as he stared out the window. "Don't worry, I have a really good explanation." He muttered almost to himself. Sanzo stared up at the moon that is almost golden, and worry quickly fills him. _Goku, please be safe. _He thought to himself.

-

A dark figure leaped through the night, leaping from one roof to the next, not stopping until he reached his destination. The black clothed man finally landed on the balcony ledge, perching it on top gracefully like a cat upon a balance beam. Q-chan peeked out from the man's hair and squeaked.

D turned to it and puts a manicured finger to his lips, letting out a quieting shushing noise. Q-chan quickly hushed up, signaling his master that he's quiet. The Count smiled softly at his assistant, before turning to the glass window in front of him. Hopping down, D placed his hand against the window as he plans on how to get inside with out breaking.

_Damn it, now how do I get in? _D cursed mentally to himself.

Q-chan suddenly made soft squeaking noises, getting D's attention. As if understanding his little friend, D nodded as he smiled. "Thank you, Q-chan." He said. Q-chan nodded before flying up to the rooftop of the apartment building and then kicked the air duct opened, before flying in.

D has faith in his little assistant and friend, waiting patiently for Q-chan to go to one of the right air ducts to Sanzo's room. _Q-chan…no, Ojii-sama, please, don't let me down. _He thought with hope. After several moments, the window suddenly opened wide. D stepped inside, and saw a young-looking man dressed in a hooded black cloak, covering his face but not his mouth. The Count can see a small smile on his face.

"I didn't take that long, didn't I, grandson?" he asked, smiling.

D shook his head as he smiled back at his grandfather. "Iie, Ojii-sama, you didn't." he said. Count D the first (or _IS _he?) gave his grandson one last smile before transforming back into his animal form, Q-chan, and flew over to D and perched upon his shoulder. The young Count smiled at his grandfather, before searching the bedrooms.

After looking through, the three bedrooms, D head for the living room, shock came upon him as he saw the mess…and the fallen bodies of Hakuryu and his lover. _That girl must be Ozawa-sama that Hakuryu told me about…just what in God's name happened here? _D thought to himself. He ran over to Hakuryu and held him against his lap. "Hakuryu, Hakuryu…can you hear me?" he asked the dragon boy.

The platinum-blond stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His vision is blurry, but when it slowly clears up, he saw…

"Count D?" Hakuryu spoke, trying to get up. Then he fell back down, holding his ribs in pain. D gently placed his hand upon Hakuryu's chest as he looked down at him with concern. "Don't try to get up, now, tell me what happened here?" he asked.

Ozawa groaned, catching D's attention. "It's an ambush…those lamias, Nataku's cohorts, came and took Goku away. We tried to fend them off…but they're too much for us." She said. Hakuryu looked up to D with guilt-filled red eyes. "We've tried our best to protect him, D…really. But Goku sacrificed himself to save us…" then he lets out a hiss when he feels a sting of pain in his ribs.

D had heard enough. "Easy, you two, both of you have to come with me back to my pet shop…I tend your wounds there." He told them.

Ozawa looked up to the black-haired man, getting up and was supported by her elbows. "But…what about Goku?" she asked.

D looked over to the black dragoness with a reassuring expression. "Don't worry, I'll go after him later." He told her.

-

A young man is smoking on top of the rooftop of the apartment building as he stared up at the moon. _Man…the moon sure looks big tonight. _He thought to himself, letting out a long stream of smoke. "The moon looks beautiful tonight, isn't it?" a female voice asked. Her tone sounds seductive and alluring. The man turned to the shadows and stared at it in suspicion. "Who's there?" he questioned.

A figure stepped out and the man was shocked and intrigued when he saw the appearance of the woman. The woman is surprisingly beautiful; her leather outfit hugged her curvy body. Her hips swayed as the mysterious woman approached the man. Strangely, she wore a pair of sunglasses, which is really odd for someone like her to wear in this time of night.

The man smiled sexily at her as his eyes traveled down from her bob-cut jet black hair to her long bare legs which are covered by a short-short black leather skirt. "Why, hello there, sexy." He greeted in a sexy tone. The beautiful woman smiled back in a seductive kind of way. "Hello, yourself." She greeted back, sultrily.

"So, what's a pretty woman like you doing out at this time at night?" the man asked.

Camilla just shrugged as she came closer to him. "Oh, nothing…just out for a little fresh air…or perhaps a little fun with someone." She cooed as she knelt down before him, on all fours as she lean close to him. The man eyed her strangely as he stared at his own reflection of her glasses. "And…why are you wearing sunglasses at nighttime, are you some sort of vampire?" he asked, sounding half-joking as he crushed his cigarette against the concrete ground.

Camilla smiled wider as she inched closer to him. "Oh, no…something more than that." She replied as she leaned in to nibble on the man's ear while traveling her hand up underneath the man's t-shirt. The man shudders in pleasure as he felt the teeth scrapping lightly on his ear…which they felt unusually sharp. Then he felt a sharp pain on his ear…and his stomach. He lifted his hand up and was shocked to see his own blood on his hand.

Camilla pulled back and smirked at him with a bloody smirk. "I'm a lamia…somewhat close to the vampire." She said, licking the blood off of her crimson lips as she plunge her nails deeper into the wound in the man's stomach, watching him with glee as he slowly dies. Slowly Camilla pulled her nails out and licked his blood with relish, before lifting the dead man over her shoulder and leaped through the night.

-

Hakkai walked out of the library as soon as it closes. "Yare-yare, I can't believe I've been held back to check this lady's books out. How can she read about 40 books!" he said to himself as he head for the bus stop. Then he saw a sound of a car horn and looked over and saw-

"Gojyo, Sanzo, Leon?" he spoke.

Leon stopped in front of Hakkai and rolled the window down, revealing the concern-filled face of his red-haired lover. "Gojyo, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Hakkai asked, sounding worried. The redhead shook his head. "No, everything is not okay…Goku is in danger!" he told him.

Hakkai's green eyes widen in shock and concern for his young friend. "Nani, but how!" he exclaimed.

"Genjo told us." Leon said, pointing his thumb at the other blond in the back.

Hakkai blinked in confusion. "Sanzo, but how did he…"

Sanzo opened the door and scoot over to the other side. "I'll explain everything, right now, get in the car." He told him in a slight commanding tone. Hakkai nodded as he boarded inside the vehicle, before the car starts up again.

-

Pet shop…

D laid Hakuryu upon a futon mattress next to Ozawa, before standing up and search for his first aid kit. Ozawa stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Goku and her failed attempt to protect him. "I can't believe we're no match for the lamias, koi." She whispered to her mate-to be.

Hakuryu nodded as he stared up at the ceiling also. "I know." He said.

D smiled kindly to them as he knelt by Hakuryu's side with the first-aid kit. "Now don't talk so negative, we'll get Goku back…even if we die trying." He told them as he begins to unbutton Hakuryu's shirt. The platinum blond youth laughed softly at the last part. "Yeah, about the last part…I doubt my in-laws won't be happy if we don't give them a grandchild or two." He laughed, before wincing in pain.

D laughed also, as he pulled out some bandages. "I can't disagree with you, my prince." He said.

-

Hotel…

Kanzeon flashed her dark amethyst eyes opened as she smirked. "So it begins…" she whispered to herself mysteriously. Jiroushin walked up to her before bowing down. "Bosatsu-sama, would you like to have your dinner in the mess hall?" he asked.

The brunette shook her head as she stood up from the couch. "No, not yet, Jiro…" she answered. "I just felt like going to the pet shop."

Jiroushin stared at her confusingly. "But, my lady, you know by now that the shop is closed at this time." He told her. Kanzeon nodded as she walked over to the coat hanger and picked up her designer jacket. "Yeah, I know," she said as she puts on the jacket before turning to her chauffer with a devious smirk. "I just want to see my nephew…somehow, I have a feeling he might be there."

Jiroushin stared at her in confusion again. "But…how would you know that he might be there?" he asked.

"Aunt's instincts, hon, look it up."

-

On the way to Sanzo residence…

"Wait, you're telling me that you somehow can hear Goku's voice!" Hakkai exclaimed.

Sanzo nodded. "Crazy, but true." He said.

Leon looked over to the two men's reflection in his rear view mirror before speaking up. "Yeah, we also can't buy Genjo's story at first…" "Until, he pointed the gun at us." Gojyo added, as sweat trickled down his brow. Hakkai looked over to his blond friend and glared at him the way the mother glared at her child whenever he did something bad. "Sanzo, that's not very nice," he scolded.

Leon looked over at Sanzo's reflection and glared at him. "Yeah, what he said!" he agreed. Sanzo's right eye twitch as he pulled his smith and Wesson out again and pointed to Leon's head. "Just shut up and drive!" he ordered. Leon gulped as he proceeds driving. "Um…yes, sir." He said the sound of his voice shows that he's afraid.

"And pick up the pace will you!" Sanzo ordered again.

"YES SIR!"

Hakkai shook his head as the car speeds up a bit, hearing the angry honking cars. "Yare yare desu ne." he sighed.

-

Sanzo Residence…

"GOKU!" Sanzo called out as he opened the door. Then his purple eyes widen in horror as he sees the room before him. It was a huge mess, as if there is a fight in there. His heart beats hard against his chest as he ran in to find his pet. "Goku! Goku!" he called out again. Hakkai gasped as he and Gojyo came inside their ruined apartment.

Then the thought of Hakuryu and Ozawa came to Hakkai's mind. "Oh, no…Hakuryu, Ozawa!" he called out as he also ran in.

Gojyo walked in as he looked around in shock before running after his lover. "Oy, Hakkai!" he cried.

Leon walked in as he looked around. "My god…" he whispered to himself.

Sanzo looked through his room and then found his window opened. _That's strange…the people who took Goku away couldn't go through the window…or could they? _He thought to himself, before coming out into the hallway, meeting Hakkai who is finishing looking through his room. "Have you seen him?" he asked. Hakkai shook his head. "Iie, we couldn't find Hakuryu or Ozawa either." He replied.

Gojyo joined the two men from his and Hakkai's room, with the same worried expression. "Who could have done this?" he asked.

Sanzo looked to the ground as he balled his hand into a tight fist. "That's what I would like to know." He said, almost growling.

--

Leon looked around the room, seeing if there are any clues. _There's obviously a tussle in this room…and it's not a robbery either. _He thought to himself as he looked around. _The TV is still here, and it's a possibility that the silverware is still in the drawers. And Hakkai said someone with the name Ozawa, when there is only Hakuryu and Goku. A visitor, from what I'm guessing. _

(A/N: Wow…it's not everyday that you see Leon this focused.)

The blond walked around as he tries to piece the puzzle together. _Hakuryu and this Ozawa-person are trying to fend off the intruder who came into their home…trying to protect something…or someone. But who? _

Then a piece of elegant-looking paper caught his eye. Leon knelt down and picked it up and read it quickly, gasped softly as he saw the signature at the end. Leon then stood up and walked into the hallway to join the other three men. "Hey, guys…" he spoke up, getting their attention. Leon held the paper up to them. "You all need to take a look at this." He told them.

Sanzo took the paper from the detective and read the note.

_Sanzo-tachi,_

_I have Hakuryu and Ozawa under my wing…I will need your help in retrieving Goku back. Come to my pet shop. _

_D_

Sanzo suddenly growled as he crushed the message in his hand, his eyes are now blazing in unholy fury. "S-Sanzo?" Hakkai spoke up to know if his friend is alright, despite the fact that he sounds intimidated in his tone of voice. Leon looked at him with narrowed sky-blue eyes. "Hey, man, before you jumped the gun…D has nothing to do with this." He told them.

"I know…" he said. Then he turned to the detective with anger blazing in his lavender eyes. "It's just that he's the exact guy that knows what the fuck is going on, and that he has the gall to keep it from me!"

* * *

Uh-oh…somebody's in trouble…sure hope Sanzo won't beat the crap out of D for not telling him about what's going on and what-not. Anyway…sure hope that you all like the brief appearance of D's grandpa…and he'll be showing up more in the next chapter. Be sure to place your bets…obviously you all might be betting on Sanzo here. See ya then! 

DVA: Up next...the secrets will soon to be revealed...and then, the ass-kicking action.


	24. Chapter 24

DVA: His sin is gluttony, and her sin is writing yaoi stories…its Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

Goku: Welcome back and I'm sure that you're all excited for the upcoming gladiator battle between Sanzo and Nataku.

WN: I know I am…but the question remains: who will take Goku here home as the victor and who will be six feet under?

Goku: But before that we'll take a little inside peek on Nataku's origins and why he is so obsessed of me becoming his mate.

WN: it's because you're too cute for your own good.

Goku: Don't start with that, WN.

WN: it's true! You are cute! Heck, even Sanzo wants you to take a bath with him.

Goku: Think about talking that in front of the audience again…or else.

WN: Or else what?

Goku: Or else…I'LL REVEAL YOUR TRUE IDENTITY!

WN: GASP! You wouldn't dare!

Goku: Oh, I would dare…anyways, please enjoy this chapter.

Note: I do not own the characters of Saiyuki and Petshop of Horrors and the references from the shows, but I do own Ozawa and the other OCs.

* * *

Chapter 24: Secrets revealed 

Goku stirred as he slowly awoke, groaning in pain from the bruise forming on his stomach.

_Clink…_

That sound causes Goku to wake up quick, and sees his wrists in chained shackles. His kimono is slipping off of his shoulders a bit, revealing his beautiful tanned skin. The obi is a bit loose, and Goku is relived that the tanto knife is still there. "Yokatta…" he said softly to himself, before looking around to know where he is. He's sitting on a four poster king-sized bed that feels more comfortable than the bed that he and Sanzo share.

There are curtains closed around him, blocking his view from the outside of the bed. Goku crawled towards the end of the bed and pulled back the curtains and saw a beautifully furnished room that can be an emperor's. But Goku cares nothing for the room, all he cares about is that where he is…and who brought him here.

_Wait…those weird ladies must have brought me here… _Then the thought of the safety of his friends flashed through his mind, and panic dawned upon him. _Wait! Haku-chan, Ozawa-nee-chan…are they still alive?_

"Well, well, well, I guess I don't have to kiss the beauty from his slumber…how disappointing, I was planning to do that too." A familiar male voice said, in a mocking disappointed voice.

Goku gasped as he knew that voice, he slowly looked over and saw Nataku sitting by the window with the big orange-gold moon behind him, and it looks like its glowing. Goku couldn't tell if the older teen was really staring at him through the dark sunglasses of his, but he knew that he could feel the latter's eyes are boring into him. "You…" it was the first word that Goku managed to say.

Nataku smirked as he saw the shocked expression on his prisoner's beautiful face. "Yes, my dear Goku-chan…" then he paused as he removed his glasses, revealing malicious eyes that are golden like Goku's. Goku gasped loudly in shock as he sees Nataku's eye color.

"…me."

-

City streets…

A shadowed creature leaped from one roof top to the next, landing in one of the building's roof tops for a rest. Stepping out of the shadows, Ten-chan sniffed the air to catch any scent of Goku…and possibly his kidnappers. Then he caught a strong scent of lamia…and human blood.

Ten-chan looked down and saw a pool of dark crimson blood, seeing the moon's reflection upon it. _Looks like they killed someone here, obviously for food… _Then he lifted his nose up on the air and sniffed the lamia scent. The kitsune flashed his red eyes as he turned his head to the direction where the scent is headed.

"Over there." He whispered to himself, leaping out on sight.

-

Pet Shop…

Sanzo literally kicked the door down, not caring if he causes a ruckus throughout Chinatown. "D, YOU BETTER BE IN HERE!" he yelled. Leon sighed as he and Gojyo and Hakkai walked. "Oh, man…this guy is almost like me!" he said. Ignoring the growls of displeasure from the animals, Sanzo stormed into the pet shop, fueled by rage. "WHERE ARE YOU, D!" he yelled some more.

The Count calmly walked in with disapproval evident on his face. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here," he told him, sounding eerily calm. "And…I do hope that you will reframe the part of my property." D added, staring at the fallen door. Sanzo growled as he stormed over and punched D so hard, that he fell to the floor.

"D!" Leon cried out as he ran over to his fallen lover.

Sanzo ignored the angry growls coming from the animals and stormed towards the couple, roughly pushing Leon away from D and held him up by the collar. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION, D!" Sanzo bellowed. "Now…TELL ME WHY THE HELL NATAKU HAS TAKEN MY GOKU!"

D stared at him in shock. "You…you found out who he is!" he choked with disbelief as blood trickled down his lip.

Gojyo walked up to D also, with a pissed off expression. "Damn straight, we even know that he's the Benevolent Prince!" he added.

D went back to his calm exterior as he stared at the two men. "So, you eavesdropped on me and Hakuryu while we're talking." He said.

"You got that right, now out with it!" Sanzo yelled.

"Yamette, Sanzo, Gojyo!" Hakkai told them as he tries to pull them away from D. Leon ran in to help to, finally breaking D free from their grasps as he pulled his lover close to him protectively. Sanzo stared at them before smirking. "So…I guess, I was right after all." He said.

Leon shot him a glare as he pulled D closer to him, before wiping the blood off of his lover's lip. "About what, jack-ass!" he demanded.

"About you and D being together, that's what. I thought you're bent on putting D's ass behind bars." Sanzo replied.

Leon growled as he glared at the other blond. "Yeah, but that was before when D told me about that first Benevolent Prince murder!" he protested.

Gojyo shot him a piercing ruby glare. "So you know about this too, huh? Why didn't you tell us, the servers of the people, about this, you dumb-ass!" he yelled.

Hakkai stood between the two warring blonds, holding his hands up against their chests. "Stop it, you two, we're here to get answers not to cause a fight!" he told them. Then they all heard a devious laughter. "You're motherly as usual, Kai-kun." A familiar voice chuckled.

Everyone turned around and saw…

"Tch, Kanzeon Bosatsu." Sanzo said as he sees his aunt by the fallen door.

The older brunette smirked as she stared at her nephew. "Now is that a proper way to greet your aunt, after all these years?" she questioned. Jiroushin walked up to her with uneasiness. "Bosatsu-sama, now's not the time." He ushered her in a whimpering tone. Sanzo looked over and shot the chauffer a piercing glare. "Hello, Jiroushin." He greeted coldly.

Jiroushin flinch a bit as he managed to stare at his employer's nephew in the face. "G-good evening, Master S-Sanzo." He greeted. Leon stared at Sanzo with slight amazement. _Wow…Sanzo has a hot chick as an aunt and he can make that guy look like a wimp! _He thought to himself.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, old hag? Shouldn't you be back in Tokyo of that company of yours?" Sanzo asked.

Kanzeon shrugged casually as she walked over to one of the lizard tanks. "I'm taking a vacation, Genjo…doesn't it hurt to take one?" she asked.

"I don't care if you're on vacation or not, just what the hell are you doing here, you old hag!" he yelled.

Kanzeon stood up and smirked at her nephew. "Things that don't change are so lame," she said. Then she turned to D. "Isn't that right, D?"

Sanzo turned to D. "You met my aunt but didn't tell me!"

D smiled sheepishly. "Must have slipped my mind." He admitted.

"Are you all going to stand here and bicker, or are you here for answers you all seek?" a voice said, it sounds uncannily like D's. Everyone turned and saw…

"Ojii-sama." D spoke out.

"OJII-SAMA!" The Sanzo-tachi exclaimed.

D the first nodded as he smirked a little at the Sanzo-tachi's shock. "Yes, I'm D's grandfather, nice to meet you, Sanzo-tachi." He said, bowing a bit. Kanzeon eyed the man before smirking at him. "So, you're D's grandfather, huh?" she questioned. "Good-looking for a guy in his 50s or 60s."

D the first bowed in respect to her. "You flatter me, Bosatsu-san." He said.

"Wait, wait, you know who we are!" Gojyo asked.

"Yes, my other identity is Q-chan, now do you want to know about Nataku and Goku or not?" D the first said.

"Oh, yeah, that totally slipped my mind." The red head said.

-

Outside of the Warehouse…

Ten-chan follows the scent until he came upon an abandon warehouse. _This might be the place. _He thought to himself, as he landed on top of the rooftop. Then he saw two raggedly clothed teenagers guarding the entrance, armed only with two steel pipes. They looked like they don't put up much of a fight, but Ten-chan can tell that they are not human by their scent.

_So…demons, huh? This is getting more interesting each second. _He thought to himself before leaping down to find another way in.

--

Saya walked down the dark hallway that is only lit by the light bulbs that resembled Christmas lights, until she looked up and saw the three Lamia sisters, and the eldest is carrying a body of a dead man. Saya narrowed her soulless hazel eyes as she and the sisters walked passed each other without saying a word. This is Saya's cue to stop. "Oy." She spoke up.

The lamia sisters stopped in their tracks as they heard her voice. Saya turned around and eyed them coldly. "Have you three no eyes, do you know when to address your superior when you one?" Saya asked.

Lillith looked over and smirked at her. "Yeah, sorry about that." Then she turned to her younger sisters. "You hear that, girls? You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves."

Succubi and Camilla puts on a phony puppy dog look. "We're sowwy, big sistah!" they whimpered before turning to Saya and bowed down. "Hello." They both greeted. Then they turned their backs on her. "See ya, freak." Lillith said, as they begin to walk off. Saya glared at them as they are about to leave.

"Hold it right there, ladies." She ordered.

"What do you want, Saya? We got an appointment with the boss-man, make it snappy okay?" Succubi asked.

Saya eyed the dead man before turning her attention to Lillith. "I take it that happens to be your dinner, am I correct?" she asked.

"Uh, duh!" Succubi replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, half of this guy is our dinner; the rest is for Nataku-sama and his future mate." Camilla told her. Then a smirk came upon the lamia's beautiful face. "So…what now, Saya, are you thinking about standing by?" The shadow demon shot Camilla a cold hazel glare.

"What are you trying to imply?" she asked, her voice is sounding low and dangerous.

Lillith chuckled as she stared at Saya with cool yellow eyes. "Don't act like you don't know, Saya," she told her. "We know about your feelings for the boss, and we're surprised that you're actually planning to stand by and let Nataku go after he wants." Succubi leaned in on her older sister as she laughed at Saya.

"You may be the strongest out of the whole gang but you're the most pathetic low-life that I've ever seen. I bet that you're thinking that you should be Nataku's mate instead of that brat!" she jeered.

Just then the shadows around them surrounded them, holding the lamias in place. They can feel the tightening grip of the shadows but the three sisters remained calm as they stared at the usually calm and cool Saya, who is now angry. "You…you three are so impudent." She growled, making the shadows' grip tightening around them slowly. Lillith smirked as she flipped her bangs.

"I doubt that you'll kill us, and besides, it's not your nature to kill behind your master's back." She told her.

Saya growled again, her fist is trembling like mad. Then she slowly calmed down as she silently commanded the shadows to release them and returned where they belong. "I'm letting you three off the hook for now," Saya told them, before turning her back on them. "But someday…I will kill you."

Then she walked away and suddenly disappeared into shadows, leaving the three sisters alone. Lillith watched the shadow demoness as she walked off, before turning her attention to her younger sisters. "Shall we, ladies?" she asked.

Camilla and Succubi nodded. "Sure." They both said.

-

Pet shop…

"Ano, D-san, would you mind to tell us about what's going on?" Hakkai asked.

D the first nodded. "Yes, as you can see that Nataku and Goku are the surviving Gaia monkeys, the last of their kind," he began. "Their kind is known as "the creatures that are neither man nor beast", and they are often to be considering both."

"Both human and beast, huh, I'm not surprised." Leon spoke up.

"I trust that you know about the birth of the Gaia monkeys, am I correct, Sanzo-san?" D the first asked as he looked over to the other blond.

Sanzo nodded. "If my memory serves me correctly, they are born from the stone eggs that are gathered by the aura of the earth." He said.

D, the grandson btw, nodded. "Yes, but…I also left out something." He said.

Sanzo stared at the pet shop owner with confusion. "What is it?" he asked.

-

Warehouse…

Goku shudders as Nataku got off of the window and slowly walked towards him and tries to scoot away from him. Nataku smirked, seeing that the younger teen is scared by him when he nears the bed. "What's wrong, Goku-chan?" he asked in a mocking hurt tone. "You looked frightened." Then he grabs Goku's ankle and yanked him back, as the child lets out a shocked yelp and went on top of him, his black hair creates a curtain around their heads.

Nataku caresses Goku's cheek, smirking at him as he sees the younger boy trembles more. "You're so beautiful, Goku-chan," he cooed, pulling Goku up onto his lap. "I can't believe I've finally have you in my arms." Nataku wrapped his arms around Goku as he said so, pulling him into a close and possessive hug. Goku tries to squirm away when he feels Nataku nuzzling against one of his bare shoulders, his cold-dead skin against Goku's warm one.

"S-stop it…" The child whimpered as he tries to push away.

Then he hears a faint gurgling sound coming from Goku's stomach. A faint color of pink came to Goku's cheeks as he hears that sound that signals that he's hungry. Nataku hears it also, and a smirk came to his lips. "Well, well, well, you're hungry." He said, staring down at him, his golden eyes bore through Goku, making him squirm some more as he caress his stomach…even though he's still clothed.

"You…you can't be a Gaia monkey, I heard that D-chan…" he stammered.

"D lied to you, Goku-chan…he lied to you." Nataku cuts in, placing a fingertip against Goku's lips and began to caress them. "What the Count has said about your kind…our kind being dead was nothing but a lie…so that he can hide you away from me."

-

Petshop…

"As you can see, Gaia monkeys are more intelligent then humans and animals alike…they can assume in their human forms whenever they pleased. As for Nataku, he is one of the most powerful dominant males of the Gaia monkeys…from what I can tell, he's not really popular among the dominant males since his habit of stealing their mates and impregnating them of his own seeds," D explained. "He even has his own kingdom in the mountains, and even ruled it with somewhat iron fist."

"But…what's this got to do with Goku?" Hakkai asked.

Kanzeon looked over to Hakkai as if he's crazy. "Kai-kun, this guy is like an expert on animals, so let him talk, alright?" she said.

D's face saddens as he hears his former pet's name. "Females are often scarce once a year, so the dominant males takes other weaker males as their mates." He said. Hakkai stared at the Petshop owner with shock. "But…that's impossible." He said. D the first nodded. "Male pregnancy is indeed impossible, but when it comes to this kind of monkeys, anything can be possible." He said.

"That still doesn't explain why Nataku wants my Goku for his mate!" Sanzo bellowed sounding impatient.

D sighed as he stared at him in the eye. "On the night of the Harvest Moon…the weaker males will be in heat and soon they will be mated. But in Nataku's case…"

Sanzo's amethyst eyes widen with horror. "Masaka…" he managed to speak out.

D nodded. "I'm afraid that he will do that by midnight."

Gojyo looked over to D with serious ruby eyes. "Count, how do you know about Nataku?" he asked. D looked away; his mismatched eyes stared at the tiles of the floor.

"Because last year was the day I met him, face to face." He replied.

-

Warehouse…

"I could have been more powerful 500 years ago…until those damned gods killed my clan, every single one of them." Nataku said, as he caresses Goku's hair. "They left me alive and took me in for some reason…until I was put into a care of Li Touten, and realized that I'm now going to be trained as their assassin,'

He brought one strand of hair up and inhaled the arousing and sweet scent. 'They treated me harshly, and Touten treated me as if I'm some sort of tool or beast, instead of his own son. I have enough of it, until…I killed him." With that he grips Goku's hair, hearing him wince in pain. "I then became an outlaw of the heavens…I barely got out of there alive. I kept on running with only one thing on my mind, recreate my clan and let those gods who claims to be the purest and cleanest pay for what they've done."

Nataku buried his head into Goku's bare shoulder, making the younger boy flinch at the cold contact against his skin. 'When I finally lost the heavenly soldiers, I have no idea what to do…the females are also wiped out including the males." He went on. Then Nataku's pupils suddenly slanted a bit.

"That is until…I've met him." He spoke; his voice is laced with anger and hatred.

-

Petshop…

"I was out scouting around in the mountains of China that night, looking for a possible animal that I can take in for my shop," D said. "Just as I was about to reach Mount Kaka…I met Nataku. I didn't know why he was there, but I knew from the very start that his aura is radiating pure anger and hatred…but mostly evil.'

'Soon, right before I've reached the top of the mountain I managed to fight him while he's still in his weaken state and tossed his body down the cliff. At first I thought he was dead, but I never knew that he would survive and turn to…_him _for help."

Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo looked at each other in confusion before turning to the Count. "Him…who's him?" Hakkai asked.

A frown shown on D's face as he hears the word "him", he then took a deep breath before saying,

"My father."

-

Warehouse…

"So, do you think that Nataku-sama is going to like this?" Succubi asked her eldest sister as they all walked down the hall to their master's bedroom. Lillith looked over to their dead victim before replying to her sister's question. "I believe so, baby sister; I mean after all…Nataku-sama could eat just about anything as long if it satisfies him." She replied.

Camilla looked over to her older sisters with a smirk. "So…do you think that the child will be willing to eat human flesh?" she asked. "I mean, he's still an infant in their years after all."

Lillith looked over to her youngest sister with the same smirk. "Don't worry, he's Nataku-sama's bride-to be…I'm sure he'll find a way to feed that brat." Then they all laugh deviously…not knowing that they are followed by a certain kitsune…with nine tails.

--

"I thought I was a goner, until I suddenly awoke to the familiar sweet scent of incense. At first, I thought it was D and I quickly awoke to suddenly find him with longer hair. I was really confused at first, because the D I saw has shorter hair…until I was told that he was actually D's father." Nataku went on with his story as he rests his head upon Goku's shoulder.

Goku stared at him with shock and confusion. "D-chan…has a father?" he said with disbelief.

Nataku pulled back, smiling a malicious grin. "I guess he hasn't told you about his old man, didn't he?" his voice is as malicious as his smile. "Of course not, D only talks about his grandfather who sent him letters from the places that he has been around the world."

Goku's golden orbs are wide with disbelief; he is almost at loss of words. "I…I didn't know." He stuttered.

Nataku lets out a small laugh. "Of course you don't, after all you're still a naïve child when D took you in, and you still will be until you've reached your adulthood. D's father has provided me some interesting information, before he suddenly disappears out of thin air.

Then he shook out of his state of shock before getting the chance of scooting back away from Nataku. "W-wait…how did you know where to find me?" he questioned.

A malicious and devious chuckled was heard from the shadows behind Nataku. "That's where I come in, child." A young man with long silvery hair that is pulled back into a pony tail stepped out of the shadows, his bluish-green eyes held an evil gleam to them…almost similar to Nataku's. "My name is Chin Yisou, a centipede whose ability to see the future through mahjong tiles." He introduced himself, as he pulled out a blank mahjong tile from his sleeve.

To Goku's surprise, a kanji appeared upon the tile, saying "bride".

Yisou smirked at Goku's surprised expression before speaking. "I've met Nataku-sama…and his companion while on his search to find this place. And I am the one who provided Nataku-sama of all the information he needs, if he wanted some."

Then a form of shadows came up from the darkness of one corner and takes into a form of a beautiful young woman, with the same characteristics as Chin Yisou. Her cold hazel gaze sets upon Goku, who flinches at the mere sight of her. "And I am Saya, the sole survivor of the Shadow demons…I'm Nataku-sama's companion before he had met Yisou-san and a gift from D-sama, the third Count's father."

"You see…there are others like us, who are taken in by the kindness of our benevolent master, either abandoned or the last of whatever kind that is wiped out by that filth that you call humans." Chin Yisou said as he pulled out another tile that says "man".

Goku growled as he manages to gather little of courage. "Don't you dare call them filth, kuso jiji!" he snapped.

Nataku smirked as he gently turned Goku's face and brought it up to his, until they are almost close. "Such innocent but naïve spirit…that is what I liked about you, Goku-chan." He cooed as he brings Goku's face up for a kiss. Saya scowled a bit, as she forms her clawed hand into a tight fist…ignoring the pain in her palm. Yisou notice of this in the corner of his eye.

_Well, what do you know…_Yisou thought to himself.

Then to Goku's relief there is a knock on the door, causing Nataku looked over with annoyance. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Special delivery, boss…a dinner for two." A familiar sultry voice replied.

Nataku recognized the voice and then a smile crept to his face. "Sou na…come in, if you please." He said. Then the door opened, revealing the familiar three reptilian-eyed ladies who carried a body of a dead man. Goku gasped as he realized who they are. "You're those mean old ladies who beat up Haku-chan and Ozawa-nee-chan!" he exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at them.

Succubi and Camilla both flinched at the word "old ladies" and then began to lunges towards the boy but were blocked by Lillith and the man's carcass. "Let me at him!" Succubi yelled. "Come on, Onee-sama, you know what he called us…that also includes you too, you know!" Camilla told her eldest sister. Lillith nodded as she shot her younger sisters a stern glare.

"I know, but this is Nataku-sama's future mate…we have to respect both him _and _the kid!" she scolded the younger lamias. But deep inside of her, was a machine-gun armed chibi-version of her screaming, "THAT LITTLE DIP-SHIT, I'M SO GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!"

Succubi and Camilla hissed with frustration before glaring at the child, who shudders under their frightening snake-like gaze. Nataku sees this and then shot a warning glare. "Just leave us an arm and get out...or else." He ordered in a threatening tone. The black-haired teen mentally smirked as he sees the fear looming in their greenish-yellow eyes, before ripping off an arm with a sickening tug and tossed it over to Nataku who skillfully caught it in one hand.

"Quickly, girls, quickly!" Lillith ushered them to move out with the rest of the dead man's carcass.

Yisou laughed at their fear of their own master as he watched them leave with haste. "What fools they are, ne, Nataku-sama?" he asked the teenage Gaia monkey as he smirks.

Nataku nodded as he smirks also. "Hai, Yisou." He agreed.

Saya looked over to her lord and master, staring slightly at Goku with jealousy before speaking up. "Ano…Nataku-sama…" she spoke. Nataku looked over to his second-in-command when he heard her. "Nani?" he asked.

"Are you sure that's enough for you and your future mate?" the shadow demoness questioned.

Nataku just stared at her before giving her a smirk. "Well, of course, Saya, Goku is a growing boy, and he should learn to taste different foods." He told her. Saya nodded before she bowed. "I see…I'm so sorry to question you, my lord." She apologized.

Nataku just waved his hand. "Oh, no…it's fine," he said. "But would you and Yisou mind to leave us be?"

The centipede man nodded in understanding. "I understand, Nataku-sama," he said before turning to the right-hand woman. "Whenever you're ready, Saya." The shadow demoness glared at the child for the moment before heading out the door. "Let's go, Yisou." She commanded before leaving. The dark-haired teen stared after his lieutenant with utter confusion. "Now what has gotten into her?" he questioned. Yisou stared after Nataku's second-in-command with amusement before answering his master's question.

"Well, to be honest, my good sir, I don't know," he said, not telling the real reason. "Have a pleasant evening, master…I hope you and your future mate will enjoy it by midnight." Then with that he also left the room, leaving Goku alone with one person that he wants to stay away from.

Nataku stared at the dismembered arm for a minute before a smirk appears on his pale face. "Isn't this a pity? We're all alone…we have dinner in the bedroom…but we don't have any candles to lighten the mood," then he turned to Goku, with golden eyes that are filled with sinister lust. "What a pity." Goku shivers as he met the frightening gaze of Nataku's, and tried to get his legs moving for the door.

But Nataku seemed to have foreseen this, and grabbed Goku's arm with force, pulling him close to him held him securely around his waist. He then held up the arm to Goku's face, which he turned away from it with disgust. Nataku sees this, and kept the arm close to Goku's face. "Come on…eat it," he coaxed in a gentle tone that really sounds scary on him. "One bite wouldn't hurt."

Goku shook his head vigorously. "Iie!" he said in a stubborn way, trying not to inhale the smell of the bloody flesh.

Realizing that the younger boy is putting up a fight, Nataku decided to go for plan B. He removes the arm away from Goku's face and brings it up to his, and then bites it down a piece of flesh and chews it. Then removing his other hand from Goku's waist, he pulled the boy's chin and pried it open to crush their lips together. Goku tried to push the older boy away but Nataku pulled him closer to his body with his lips still on Goku's as the younger latter could feel the piece of the disgusting flesh entering his mouth.

Thinking that this is the only way to please his kidnapper, Goku forces himself to take the flesh and swallows it, as he tries not to throw up and hopes that the latter could pull away. But Nataku kept his lips upon Goku's and to his shock; he felt Nataku's tongue slipping through his lips. Goku lets out a scream as he tries to push the older teen off of him, but Nataku is too strong for a boy like him. Then moments later, Nataku finally pulled away, watching Goku gasped and tries to catch his breath as he cough.

Nataku smiled deviously at him as Goku finally started to breathe normally. "Isn't delicious?" he asked in a husky tone.

Goku tried his best not to vomit his "meal" and nodded weakly. Then to his horror, Nataku bite another piece of flesh off of the arm and pulled Goku in for another mouth-to-mouth offering. Goku closed his eyes shut as he felt the tears stinging his eyes and slowly falling down his cheeks.

_Sanzo…onegai…taskete…_

-

Petshop…

_Taskete…_

Sanzo gasped softly as he heard the familiar voice in his head. _Goku…_

"So, why would your father allow this Nataku find Goku?" Hakkai asked. D looked over to the latter with mismatched eyes of violet and golden. "Cho-san, do you know about the diet of the Gaia Monkeys?" he asked. "They eat almost anything, right, just as long as they are satisfied?" Sanzo spoke up before Hakkai.

D nodded. "Yes…and I also left out one minor detail in their diet." He said.

Gojyo raised a red eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"They can also eat human flesh."

Everyone stared at each other in shock, well, except Kanzeon; she's just making herself comfortable on one of the couches, and helping herself with some tea. _Now this is getting interesting. _Kanzeon smirked as she listens. Sanzo had enough of this and heads for the door. D the First sees this from underneath his hood. "Sanzo-san, where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

Sanzo looked over his shoulder, his violet eyes are blazing like amethyst flames. "To take a shit…I'm going out to find him, instead of sitting on my ass and chat." He said.

D looked at the blond as if he's crazy. "You've got to be insane, how you can find where Nataku is in a city like this!" he questioned.

"Believe me I will…right before Nataku even lays a hand on Goku." Sanzo said his voice is laced with a bit of pride.

D scoffs as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Even if you found Nataku's hideaway, he might be well-protected by his own henchmen…and believe me, I doubt they could be human." Then his expression calms down a little. "Anyway, why are you so eager to find him, even though it's going to risk your life? I know that you loved him, but why?"

Sanzo stood there in silent as D calmly and patiently waited for his answer. All eyes are on the blond detective as he opened his mouth to give out his answer. "I…I heard his voice." He said.

D blinked before staring at him with bafflement. "His voice?" he questioned.

Sanzo turned around and faced the baffled shop owner. "Yeah, somehow…I'm the only one who can hear his voice," he said. "Why am I the only one who can hear him while no one can?"

Then D the First stepped up. "I believe it's because that somehow, you and Goku have a spiritually connected." He said. Sanzo blinked as the expression of bafflement appeared upon his face. "We're spiritually…connected?" he asked, sounding bewildered.

"But how?" Hakkai asked.

D the First looked over to the brunet with his eyes covered by his hood, but his mouth is a frown. "It's kind of hard to explain, but the only answer to that if he and Goku…" then he paused as he cleared his throat. "Had an intercourse before the mating season."

Gojyo grinned as he looked up at his roommate. "You bet the hell that Sanzo really had an intercourse with his little monkey!" he laughed as D rolled his eyes from the redhead's perverted joke. Then next thing Gojyo knew, Sanzo smack him across the face with the paper fan of doom. "ITAI, SANZO, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Gojyo cursed.

Sanzo just shot him a glare before turning back to the door. "Try and get even with me later, bone-head…we have my monkey to save?"

-

Warehouse…

The Lamia Sisters' room…

The three sisters feasted upon the man's corpse, lapping up the blood and tearing the internal organs out. Camilla looked up to her eldest sister, who is just chewing the intestines quietly. "Lillith, are you going to let that brat to get away for calling us, old ladies!" she questioned.

Succubi looked up from feed on the man's stomach, with blood dripping from her mouth. "Yeah, what gives, sis!" she asked. "We could be kicking his scrawny ass right now!"

Lillith stopped feeding upon the intestines, before turning her attention to her enraged younger sisters with a calm expression. "If we do that, it'll be death upon us," she told them. "So, it will be wise of not angering Nataku-sama if he finds out if we harm his mate."

Camilla stared at her sister for a minute before nodding. "I guess you're right…" she said. "If it weren't for Nataku-sama…we, the last remaining of the lamia, will be long gone for good."

--

Outside of Nataku's room…

Ten-chan watched through the crack of the door as he watched Nataku force-fed the poor younger Gaia monkey by kissing him when Goku reluctantly accepted the meal. _This has gone far enough…_ he thought to himself, watching Goku finally pulling away from him. "I-I'm done…" he said, sounding almost disgusted by his dinner…and Nataku's occasional kisses.

Nataku smirked as he caresses his cheek, and seeing the child flinch at his touch. "Well, that wasn't it so bad, wasn't it…koibito?" he asked, licking away the salty tears off of his cheeks.

Being called koibito from his own kidnapper made Goku sicker to his stomach…not to mention being licked by him. He scoots away from the older teen to leave him to feed upon the remains of the flesh. _I should have used the knife now…but he might be even stronger than me, what should I do? _Goku thought to himself in panic. _Running away from him wouldn't be a good idea, he might have guards everywhere…not to mention that scary lady lurking somewhere. _

Then he saw an image of Sanzo, his owner…his lover, flashing through his mind, Goku's face saddens as he sees it. _Sanzo…doko da? _He thought.

Nataku licked the blood off of his lips before tossing away the arm that is picked clean, with specs of blood still upon it. He then looked over to Goku who has his back on him, not facing his pretty little face to Nataku. Seeing this made the older teen to narrow his golden eyes in suspicion. _Now what is he thinking about? _He thought to himself. Scowling a bit, Nataku crawled towards the boy and reached over and gently pulled his face towards his.

"Something on your mind…koi?" he asked, staring hard into Goku's beautiful golden eyes.

Goku forced himself to stare at Nataku back, seeing suspicion within Nataku's identical golden ones and shook his head. "No." he said softly. Nataku continued to stare at him long and hard, and doesn't really look too convinced. "Thinking about your owner?" he asked.

Goku silently gulped back a lump from his throat when his kidnapper found out. He slowly shook his head. "No." he answered again, hoping that Nataku bought his lie. Nataku smirked before placing another cold kiss upon Goku's lips, which the younger latter desperately tried his best not to flinch but still wouldn't respond to his kiss.

"Good…" he said in a seductive tone, as he trailed his hand from Goku's chin to his shoulder. "Because if you think about that impudent human…" then he grips Goku's shoulder tightly, making the younger Gaia monkey winced in pain as the older teen pulled him closer. "There will be consequences in the future." He whispered in a dangerous tone in Goku's ear.

Watching through the crack of the door, Ten-chan watched with disgust and anger as he sees how Nataku is treating Goku. _This has gone way too far. _He thought to himself as he pulled out a talisman out of his pocket and threw it into the darkness of the hallway, sending off a loud noise of boxes crashing as the kitsune scrambled up to the ceiling. That sound made Nataku looked over to the door as his grip on Goku's shoulder loosened.

"Now what was that?" he asked. Then he heard running footsteps and the door opened revealing Saya. "Nataku-sama, it seems that we have an intruder!" she said. Nataku didn't seem to look worried. "Is that so?" he asked, before turning back to Goku. "This will take a minute, koibito…" then he leaned to his ear. "I'll be looking forward for midnight." He whispered his hot breath tickled Goku's sensitive ear. Goku shivered with fear as he felt Nataku's breath.

Nataku finally let go of Goku as he got off of the bed. He looked over to Saya with a serious look on his handsome face. "Ikuzo, Saya." He commanded. The shadow demoness nodded. "Hai, Nataku-sama." She said, before leaving the room with him.

Goku sighed with relief as Nataku left, before jumping off of the bed and to the door and opening it, seeing the upside down face of Ten-chan with his mischievous grin. "Hi-ya, saru-chan!" he greeted in a cheerful tone as he jumped down in front of Goku. The brunet child smiled with happiness and relief to see his old friend again.

"Ten-chan, you've came to rescue me!" he squealed as he embraced the silver-haired kitsune.

Ten-chan smiled as he hugged the younger boy back. "It's good to see you too, Goku, but we're not out of the woods yet." He told him. Goku looked up to the older teen with confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked in curiosity.

Ten-chan smiled at him reassuringly. "You'll see…" then his red eyes suddenly went blank as he sent a telepathic message to D.

-

Petshop…

_D…I'm in Nataku's hideout. Abandoned Warehouse 13, west, there are guards lurking about…so be careful if you're even thinking about sneaking in. _

D mentally nodded before turning his attention to Sanzo. "Sanzo-san…I've received a message from Ten-chan, my kyuubi no kitsune, he says that Nataku is hiding out in Warehouse 13…and that's far west in the piers from what I believe." Gojyo opened his mouth to say something, but D cuts him off as he already knew what he is going to say. "And I will tell you how I got this message sometime later; right now…we need to get there within three hours before midnight."

"I think, we have an answer to that." A familiar voice spoke up from the back doorway.

* * *

TBC…To be continued, I know that you are all expecting the battle of the 21st century, but I eventually planned it for the next chappie a long time ago…I'M SO SORRY! And from what I can tell, you're all mad that Nataku molesting poor Goku-chan, I know…I hated myself for doing that to him, but my inner demon wouldn't leave me alone with that idea and she wouldn't shut up. Besides, both she and my brain are both insane! Anyways…please review and let me know if I made some mistakes. Oh, and if you're all confused about the explanation of Nataku's reason of finding Goku and making him his mate...I'm terribly sorry about that, but that's all I have to come up.  



	25. Chapter 25

DVA: They're almost killed by insane chain-saw wielding grandmas but came out alive…its Son Goku and Warrior Nun!

Warrior Nun: Hi and welcome back to Devotion, the story filled with intense action and lemon squares. From what I'm guessing from the previous chappie, you guys are really pissed at Nataku, aren't you? Aren't you?

Goku: We have nothing more to say but…enjoy this new chapter. Please note that Warrior Nun didn't own the cast of Saiyuki (including myself, of course) and the cast of Petshop of Horrors. She only owns the OCs that is used in this story…including the ones that she wants kill off. (And that's not Hakuryu and/or Ozawa).

Chapter 25: The Highway Battle

Everyone turned their attention to the back doorway, and saw Hakuryu and Ozawa trying to help each other stay up as Hakuryu leaned against the frame. "Hakuryu, Ozawa!" Hakkai exclaimed with relief. The albino dragon looked up to his master with a cheerful grin. "Yo!" he greeted, before he and Ozawa took a step forward and then stumble a bit.

D quickly walked over to them and helped both of them up. "Hakuryu, you and I both know that you and your fiancée are in no condition to fight." He told them.

Hakuryu looked up to the pet shop owner and smiled at him. "We never said that we want to fight." He responded.

D blinked and stared at them with confusion. "Huh?"

Ozawa looked over to Sanzo and lifted her arm off of Hakuryu's shoulder and limped over to him. "Sanzo…we're going to help you to find Goku." She told him. Everyone, except Kanzeon, stared at the dragons as if they were crazy. "WHAT!" they all exclaimed.

"Hakuryu, Ozawa, are you two crazy! Both of you don't look like you're in the condition to stand...let alone fight." He told them.

Hakuryu looked over to his owner with a calm expression. "But we can give you all a ride, at least." He said. Leon looked over to Hakkai confused. "What does he mean by that?" he asked.

Ozawa looked over to him with a smile. "You'll see." She told him before turning her attention to Sanzo. "I'll be giving you a ride while Hakuryu takes care of the others." Sanzo stared at her with an eyebrow raised before speaking. "Can you turn into a jeep?" he asked, almost sounding joking.

Ozawa shook her head. "Even better." She said.

Leon looked over to his lover with confusion. "D, what is she talking about?" he asked.

D looked over to his blond lover with an unreadable expression. "You'll see, Leon." He told him.

-

Outside of the shop…

Everyone stood at the shop as Ozawa stands before them. "Sure hope I have enough strength for the road." She said to herself before engulfing herself in a bright light, blinding everyone but D and Kanzeon. When the light slowly dies down, in Ozawa's place is a beautiful black motorcycle with silver dragon and flame markings. The problem is that it's a bit beat up, but still looks like it could function. Everyone, except D, Hakuryu, D the First, and Kanzeon, stared at what is used to be Ozawa with surprise.

"O…" Sanzo spoke.

"…za…" Gojyo spoke.

"…wa." Hakkai finished.

Leon is just speechless. "D…what just happened?"

/Well, aren't you gonna get on or what/ Ozawa asked through mind-link. Sanzo shook his head out of trance before walking over. "Err…hai." He answered before getting on. Sanzo stared at the dragon-motorcycle with concern. "But are you sure? Your wounds still need some recovering." He said. Then he looks over to Hakuryu.

"And that goes the same for you." Sanzo added.

Hakuryu just smirks as he lifted his arm off of Hakkai's shoulders. "Whatever." He said before he also engulfs himself in bright light and transforms into a green jeep. Again, Leon is speechless. "Well…I'll be damned." He finally spoke. D the First looked over and smirked at his surprised face. "Surprise?" he asked.

Kanzeon stared at the now-transformed vehicles and smirked. "This is getting interesting, indeed." She said. Then she looked over to her chauffer. "Don't you agree, Jiroushin?" she asked. But Kanzeon didn't expect any answer from him because he too is shocked as well.

Kanzeon and Jiroushin watched Hakkai and Gojyo get inside the jeep along with D, who got the back seat. The pet shop owner looked over to his shocked lover, understanding it quite well. "Leon, I want you to stay with my grandfather to watch the shop." He told him. Leon shook his head out of shock and stared at his lover with disbelief.

"What, why?" he asked.

"So, you can watch over the shop with grandfather while we're gone…and besides, you can't stand a chance against Nataku, he's very dangerous." D replied.

D the First nodded in agreement. "He's right you know, after all…you're human, and you can easily die."

Leon shot him a glare before letting out a snort. "We'll see about that," he said, smirking before jumping into the backseat along with D who stared at him with shock. "Leon, what are you doing!" he exclaimed. Leon looked over to D before responding. "You say that this Nataku is very dangerous, right?" he said, pulling out his gun from his holster and cocks it. "Well, I'm dangerous too."

D stared at him before speaking. "Are you insane! You'll get…"

But he was cut off when Leon crushed his lips upon D's crimson ones, giving him a sweet kiss. Kanzeon whistled as she watched the scene that is played before her with interest. D the First remained expressionless for his eyes are hidden under his hood, while Jiroushin watched with shock.

Leon finally broke the kiss, and smirks a little when he sees D's face a bit flushed. "Killed, I know…and I'm not gonna stay here while you go off and possibly won't come back alive," he said. "And I'm willing to put my life on the line for you."

D stared at his lover with pure shock at his sincere love. "Leon…"

Gojyo stared at the two lovers with interest. "Kinda like us, ne, koi?" he asked the emerald-eyed latter. Hakkai nodded as he looked over to his redheaded lover. "Hai, koibito." He agreed.

/Uh…hate to break up this warm lovey-dovey scene here, folks/ Hakuryu spoke up, catching everyone's attention. /But…we've got Goku to save/

Hakkai nodded as he buckled up. "Right, almost forgot about him." He said. Gojyo, Leon, and D buckled up also. Sanzo looked down at Ozawa, looking unsure. "To be honest here, Ozawa, I don't know how to ride a bike since I was a kid." He admitted.

He hears Ozawa's snort through his mind as Sanzo hears the engine purr to life. /Don't worry, Sanzo, just leave the driving to me. / She reassures him.

"Somehow, I don't know whether or not that I should trust you." The blond mutters to himself before holding on to the handles and drove off. Hakkai started the engine and drove off after Sanzo, leaving behind a puff of black smoke. Kanzeon watched after with a smirk. "There they go…" she said.

D the First nodded. "Yes…off to where the danger lurks and their fate being tested against them."

Kanzeon looked over to him with a devious glint in her dark violet eyes. "So…do you think that my droopy-eyed nephew's gang will survive this night?" she asked.

D the First looked over to her with slight surprise. "Do you doubt that your only nephew won't come back alive?" he asked. The woman just shrugged as she looked back. "Just wondering, that's all." She said, before going back inside the shop.

_Just wondering._

-

Warehouse…

Ten-chan blinked out of his trance-like state before smiling down at his little friend. "Are you ready to get a head start, while we wait for the others to come?" he asked the younger teen. Goku looked up to him and nodded. Ten-chan pulls out another talisman from his pocket and in a flash sliced the shackles off and then took his hand and led him to the door, before looking around to see if the coast is clear.

_I doubt that would distract Nataku for long, have to move fast until the others get here. _The nine-tailed fox thought to himself, before leading Goku out and ran through the dark halls with the only thing that provides light are the Christmas-light thingies.

It didn't take long for Ten-chan to realize that they have been going through twists and turns in the hallways. _Something is not right here…this hallway isn't like a maze when I first snuck in here, _Ten-chan thought. Then he realized something that causes him to stop. _Unless Nataku actually…masaka._

Goku stared up at his friend with worry, seeing his face now twisted in shock. "Ten-chan, daijoubu?" he asked.

The kitsune heard his friend's voice and looked down at him with a reassuring smile. "Iie, daijoubu desu ka, Goku-chan." He replied, before looking back up to strategize. Goku stared up to the older teen, looking not convinced. _Ten-chan…_

Ten-chan scanned the hallway with his sharp reddish-pink eyes, making sure that there are no booby-traps. _It may not look it…but this hallway might have some booby traps lying around in any case Goku escapes. _He thought before turning to Goku, now looking serious. "Goku, when I say three, we run, okay?"

Goku nodded, not sure that he understood him clearly. "Okay, but is this your plan?" he asked.

Ten-chan nodded. "Yeah…you can say that," He said.

"THREE!"

Then both he and Goku broke into a run through the hallway, Ten-chan kept his grip on Goku's hand as tight as he could. Suddenly out of the blue, darts flew out of the walls as Ten-chan pulled Goku up in his arms and dodges them in a lighting-quick agility, with the help of one of his talismans. Then trap doors opened in random places of the floor, Ten-chan leaps from one wall to another until they finally reached the safe-point.

Ten-chan sets Goku down and looks back unimpressed. "Well, that was crappy, I was expecting more than that, it's too cliché." He said. Then Goku senses something underneath their feet, and Ten-chan happens to be standing on something dangerous. "Ten-chan, look out!" he cried out as he shoves the kitsune back right before the spike sprang up, only to tear a hem of Goku's kimono.

Both teens stared at the spike, seeing how sharp and dangerous it is before it sinks down. "Well…this is new." Ten-chan said as he gently pushed Goku off of him. Then they both heard a spike springing up behind them, and then down. Ten-chan quickly realized that there might be more than just two underneath their feet, and he quickly grabbed Goku and picked him up in his arms.

"Time to go…NOW!" he yelled as the kitsune made a break for it, when the spikes sprang up and down in random spots on the hallway floor. Luckily for his skills, Ten-chan is able to dodge them easily. Ten-chan can see their way out beyond the rising and sinking spikes. "We're almost there, Goku…just hang in there!" he told him.

Goku nodded as they're nearing the end of the hallway. And just as Ten-chan was about to make a leap of faith, everything went by as if in slow motion…when a spike suddenly came up and grazed him on the arm. The kitsune cried out as he and Goku landed in the safe-zone within a dark room. "Ten-chan!" Goku exclaimed as he stared down at his friend with worry.

Ten-chan grinned up at the younger teen, despite the pain. "Daijoubu, Goku, it's just a scratch." He reassures him, as he held his wound to stop the bleeding.

_But…it's a bit deep, and it won't stop bleeding. _Ten-chan mentally added but didn't want Goku to worry too much on him.

But Goku didn't believe, so he turned to the hem of his kimono and ripped a long piece off before wrapping it around Ten-chan's wound. "Kono baka, you don't have to be so prideful…and it looks more than just a scratch." The Gaia monkey told him as he wrapped the shred of kimono around the wound. Ten-chan stared at him, before smiling as he ruffled the boy's chocolate hair a bit.

"You can always see right through me…how very like you." The white kitsune said.

"Ah, isn't this sweet…right, guys?" a voice said throughout the darkness, its tone is familiar and sarcastic. Both Ten-chan and Goku quickly recognized its voice and tries to find the source. "Nataku!" Goku exclaimed.

Then all the lights suddenly came on, almost blinding Ten-chan and Goku. Once they've both regained their vision, they were in shocked when they realized that they were surrounded by numerous people with demonic features…and found themselves in an arena-like room that is almost as big as a coliseum. Then Ten-chan and Goku both heard a sound of clapping and both of them turned to the source and found Nataku standing by the railing, looking down at them with a sadistic gleam in his golden eyes and a sarcastic smile.

"Bravo…bravo…" Nataku commented in a sarcastic tone. "Not only had you two made it out alive from the hallways of Death, but you've also found the Coliseum room. I have to admit I'm impressed." Then he held up a talisman charm, and Nataku's smile turned into a frown. "But also very pissed off." He added.

-

The Streets of San Francisco…

Sanzo rode through the streets of San Francisco, passing cars and felt the wind through his hair as he rode on while Hakkai and the others are following closely behind. Thankfully it's not traffic tonight, or they might be stuck in it while Nataku might be doing sick and unspeakable things to Goku. (A/N: And I do mean unspeakable.) The blond looked down at the motorcycle that he is riding on, almost looking doubtful. "Are you sure, you're going into the right direction?" he asked.

/Of course, I am…Goku has left a strong scent, and it's not too hard to find. / Ozawa replied. Then suddenly she almost skidded over to the other lane, almost hitting the car. The driver honked his horn in anger as he glared at Sanzo. "Watch it, you asshole!" he yelled as he gave him the finger before driving off. Sanzo glared after him before looking down at Ozawa.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Ozawa?" he asked.

/Yeah…I'm a bit weak from my injuries, but I'll be fine. / Ozawa responded.

Hakkai narrowed his eyes in worry as he stared up ahead at Sanzo and Ozawa. "She looks like she couldn't make it for the rest of the trip." He said. D nodded in agreement. "If only if she and Hakuryu would have stayed behind and rest…but then again, they're a bit on a stubborn side." He told him.

/Yup…we may not look it, but we are stubborn. / Hakuryu admitted. Leon gasped in amazement. "Holy shit…I can hear you, and you don't even have a mouth!" he said.

D nodded, looking calm at Leon's state of shock. "Hakuryu is only communicating with us through thought, Leon, so there's no need to worry," he told his blond lover. His calm exterior is still replaced with worry. "Except…for Goku's safety." D added in a grim tone.

Leon stared at his lover with concern before taking his manicured hand into his. "Hey, don't worry…we'll get him out alive, I promise you." He reassures him. D looked over, letting his mismatched eyes meet Leon's unusually calm blue ones that are usually flaming with anger and passion, before giving him a sweet smile. "Thank you." He said, as he gazes lovingly at him.

Hakuryu laughed mildly with amusement at the warm and sweet scene. /Kinda reminds me of a certain couple I know. / He said.

Hakkai glanced down at Hakuryu with a serious and stern expression. "Now's not the time to joke around, Hakuryu, right now, we're losing sight of Sanzo and Ozawa." Hakkai told him.

/Right, sorry about that. / Hakuryu said, before speeding up a bit, and passed a few cars to catch up to Sanzo and Ozawa.

Unknown to them…they were watched by an unknown man with sniper-vision binoculars. Watcher took out his walkie-talkie, still keeping his sights on the Sanzo-ikkou. "You guys ready?" he asked. "Oh, yeah, Watcher." Bruce's voice cracked in response. Watcher also heard an evil laughter on the other line.

"Let's take them out." Lizzy's voice said.

Watcher switched his walkie-talkie off, before starting up his motorcycle, and moved out to join the rest.

-

Warehouse…

Nataku held Goku tightly by the arm as they both watched Nataku's lackeys beat the crap out of Ten-chan…very brutally. The fox is getting punched hard until he fell down on all fours, and spat out blood. Then Tyler smirked down at the poor creature, before giving a swift kick in the stomach which causes Ten-chan to fell over and groans with pain. This allows the rest to kick him, Goku watched helplessly on the sidelines, not wanting to let this to continue on as he was about to make a move to stop them.

But Nataku sees this, and forcibly pulled him back. "Don't even think about, my dear." He cooed to him, his golden eyes are gleaming sadistically.

Goku stared at him; fright is shown greatly in his matching eyes. "But you have to stop this…he'll die if this continues on!" he pleaded, trying to find any pity and remorse within Nataku's similar topaz eyes. But unfortunately, Goku can't find any…instead just a sadistic cruel gleam. The older teen gave him a cruel smirk that sends shivers down Goku's spine. "In a mean time, koi…a lesson needs to be learn…" then he brings a hand up and caresses Goku's cheek. "And you'll be getting your punishment soon." He added as he trails his fingers down to his neck and to his exposed chest, smirking to feel the younger boy shudder.

Saya stepped up behind him, with an unreadable expression. "Nataku-sama, Watcher and the others are taking care of Sanzo and his gang right now." She said. Goku silently gasped at the mention of his master's name. _Sanzo… _he thought with hope, his golden eyes are sparkling at the sheer thought of it.

But Goku quickly frown as he notices Nataku's smirk widens as he looks over to his second-in-command. "Good…make sure that Sanzo and his gang are killed, if there are any survivors, I'll deal with them." He told her.

Saya nodded. "Understood, sir." She said.

-

The Streets of San Francisco…

As the Sanzo-ikkou (that's what we're calling them for now on) drove through the streets, the streets are now unusually clear as they move further. Sanzo looked around, feeling uneasy. _Something's not right here…usually there's at least a car or three at this time. _Then he snorted. _But then again, who would drive at this time at night? _

So on they all drive…until something crashed beside them, causing them almost to lose control. They all skidded on the highway, before regaining control. Sanzo looked over his shoulder and saw a pile of rubble and cracked rocks on a side of the highway street. _What the hell! _He thought.

Then next thing he knew he hears motorcycles from the distance behind them, and they're getting nearer. Leon looked over and pulled out his gun to prepare what's coming towards them. Hakkai looked over to the rear-view mirror and sees a small group of motorcycle bikers. _That's strange…could they be the ones who did that back there? _He thought.

D narrowed his mismatched eyes as he stared at them. Just as the bikers came to view from darkness, D's violet and golden eyes widen with shock as he sees that they're demons. "Demons!" he exclaimed. /Where/ Hakuryu asked.

Gojyo looked over his shoulder before turning his attention to D. "Demons? Are you off your rocker now, D?" he questioned. "Sha-san…in this world, there are things that are not supposed to exist still exists today," He told him his trademark mysterious tone. "Right now there is no time to argue about the logics…just speed it up!"

/You don't have to tell me twice/ Hakuryu said, before speeding up along with Ozawa.

Sanzo looked over to his rear-view mirror and sees a gang of bikers closing in on them. "Ozawa, do you have any idea who they are?" he asked.

/ Let's see…pointy ears, inhuman eyes, claws and fangs…my guess is demons. / The dragoness replied. Sanzo stared down at Ozawa as if she's crazy. "You've got to be shitting me, youkai!" he questioned.

/Eyes on the road, please. /

Sanzo set his eyes back on the road, and sped up as Hakuryu and the others followed them. Bruce smirked as he pulled out a rather huge gun and pointed at the Sanzo party. "Time to make some fireworks." He said, before firing around shot.

Hakuryu and Ozawa sensed this coming and did their best to dodge away from the bullets. /Great, they're packing heat/ Hakuryu exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. Leon growled as he fired back, but he unsuccessfully hit them as the demonic bikers dodged out of the way. "Damn it, can't hit one of them!" he cursed.

"Better save your ammo for later, Leon," Sanzo said to him. "I'll try to shake them off!"

Leon whipped his head to the other blond with utter shock. "What?" he exclaimed.

Sanzo looked over from the corner of his eyes with a fierce serious expression. "You hear me, Orcot." He told him.

"But there's like seven or ten of them, and there's one of you, how the heck are you gonna beat those odds!" Leon questioned.

Instead of responding, Sanzo pulled out his smith and Wesson and held it up with a cold blank look. "Watch me," he said before looking over to Ozawa. "Ozawa, let's go."

/ You got it/ Ozawa replied.

Then they both drove around and rode towards their pursuers. Hakkai watched them in the rear-view mirror as he frowns with worry. Gojyo stares at his lover's worried face for a moment before placing a reassuring hand upon his. "Hey, Sanzo will be alright…he can't die that easily, remember?" he told the brunet with a reassuring tone.

Hakkai looked over to him with a small smile that shows that he's a bit convinced. "Yeah…I guess you're right." He said.

/ Let's just hope that those two get out of this alive. / Hakuryu spoke up, his tone of voice sounds worried.

/ Are you sure about this, Sanzo/ Ozawa asked as they rode towards their pursuers.

Sanzo nodded as he prepares his gun. "If this doesn't work than noting will." He flatly replied.

/ Yeah, but there's like ten of them, and two of us. /

Sanzo shook his head as he narrowed his violet eyes. "Watch me." He said softly as Sanzo speed towards the biker demons.

Watcher smirked as he sees Sanzo speeding towards them. "Is this guy seriously mental?" he asked. Taylor noticed this and smirked. "My guess is that he's suicidal." He laughed. Bruce glanced back at them with a scowl and they both stopped joking.

"This guy might be tougher than we thought, so he shouldn't be underestimated, you got that, you couple of numb-nuts?" he asked.

Both Watcher and Taylor nodded. "Yeah." They both replied, before bringing out their weapons.

Watcher aimed at Sanzo with his handgun and started to fire. But the latter has the upper hand as he and Ozawa dodged the flying bullets as the came near. Sanzo came close to Watcher before pointing the gun to his forehead. "You're a demon, right?" Sanzo asked. "I wonder if a demon can die from a bullet that is made out of lead."

Watcher's beady eyes widen with terror as Sanzo slowly pulls the trigger.

"Oh, fu…"

BANG!

Bruce and the others gawked at the sight of their comrade dead in front of them as they all watched his body slumped limp and made his bike go out of control before crashing back. Bruce's eye twitched before aiming his big gun at Sanzo. "Cocky bastard!" he yelled before firing a few rounds.

Luckily for Sanzo and Ozawa, they both dodged away from the bullets easily. "Kuso!" Sanzo cursed softly. "Well, at least, that they're not demons from hell." He spoke to Ozawa, almost sounding like he's speaking to himself.

/ Well, there are ten or more still surviving from the Ming Dynasty in this world…and I'm willing to bet that this Nataku fellow convinced them to follow him/ Ozawa said. / Plus…they're no different from you humans, they live and die like you guys. /

A smirk appears on Sanzo's face when he hears it. "They can die like us humans, huh?" he said in an amused tone. "I'd guess this might be a good time to have a warm up before giving that shit-eater some ass kicking."

As Bruce kept on firing, he suddenly ran out of bullets. "Shit, I'm out!" the burly demon cursed out loud. "Now's my chance…" Sanzo said, before speeding up towards Bruce as he prepares to reload. As the blond rode towards him, Sanzo did the impossible…by the time he nears Bruce, Sanzo leapt off of Ozawa and as he soared through the air, he fires off his gun and hits the engine.

The motorcycle blew up along with Bruce, who did realized what happened right before Sanzo landed back on Ozawa perfectly. / WHOA, Sanzo! Are you a stunt-man or something/

"Just shut up and let me do my job." Sanzo flatly ordered to her.

/ Ok. /

--

Gojyo and Leon watched Sanzo in action with awe, bewilderment, and shock. "Well…I'll be damned." Leon spoke.

"I've forgotten that Sanzo could fight like that…from what I remember, he's a black belt in martial arts." Gojyo agreed. D also watched Sanzo fought the demons with awe and amusement. "That explains his way of fighting…he's quite an excellent fighter." He softly comments.

--

Both Bryan and Lizzy watched in complete horror and shock as Sanzo kills one demon after another. "Holy…" Bryan spoke.

"…shit." Lizzy gulped.

Another bike explodes and both the siblings ducked and dodged from the burning motorcycle parts and limbs. "That guy can't be normal." Bryan said. Lizzy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he can't be normal." She said.

The older demon revs up his bike before looking over to his younger sister. "Let's get out of here, or else that guy gets us!" he told her in a panicked voice. "You don't have to tell me that, you idiot!" Lizzy shouted over to her brother before revs up also.

Sanzo watched the motorcycle and the demon blew up in a blaze of glory in the rear-view mirror as they escape from the explosion. "I'd guess that's the last of them." He said. Then he sees two remaining bikers coming towards him.

/ On a second thought, maybe not. / Ozawa spoke up.

Sanzo checks the barrel of his gun and sees that he has only one bullet left. "Oy, Ozawa." He said.

/ Yeah, Sanzo/ Ozawa replied.

"How much do you want to bet that I can take these two out with one bullet?" the blond asked as he flips his gun up back into a normal position. He received a short silence from the dragon-girl, before hearing her reply.

/ I'd say a thousand bucks if you can't. /

As the two riders near them, Sanzo ready his gun. But to his surprise, they just rode past him. Sanzo hits the brakes and rode around as he stares after them in complete bafflement. "What the…"

--

Gojyo sees the two remaining demon bikers coming towards them as they drove. "Koi, it looks like that Droopy-Eyes didn't get all of them." He informed his lover. Hakkai sees their reflection in the rear-view mirror. "I can see that, Gojyo." He told the latter. Leon pulls his gun out and point right at them as they came nearer and nearer.

"Here they come!" he said.

Then the two demons went passed them. Everyone stared at each other in confusion before staring after them. / And there they go. / Hakuryu spoke up.

Sanzo rode up beside them as the wind blew passed his golden hair. "Minna, we have to follow them, that way they might know where they are keeping Goku." He told them.

D nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." He said, smirking a bit.

-

Warehouse…

Goku couldn't stand seeing his friend being beaten senseless, while he is standing there doing nothing but to stay at this horrible man's side and watch. The boy looked up to the older latter with pleading topaz eyes. "Nataku…stop this…onegai, I'm begging you!" he pleaded, his voice is choking as tears are threatening to fall.

Nataku looked over to him with matching golden eyes that are filled with no remorse, before sighing as he snapped his fingers. As if completely understanding the meaning behind the snap, the lackeys stopped their beating and stood away from the kitsune. Ten-chan is thankfully still alive…just barely. "Ten-chan!" Goku cried out, as he ran from Nataku's side and to the fox's.

Goku's tearful eyes are filled with concern, worry, and regret. "Ten-chan…gomen nasai…I'm so sorry for this…" he sobbed, as tears fell out of his eyes and onto Ten-chan's face. The nine-tailed fox grinned up to the younger teen, before weakly lifts up a hand to wipe away the tears.

"No need to worry…I-I've been to much more worse situations." He reassured him.

Goku sniffed as he smiled back. Nataku watched with an expressionless manner, before walking over and yanked the younger boy away from the kitsune. "Hanase, hanase!" Goku screamed as struggled in the dark-haired teen's grip. Then to his surprise, Nataku struck him across the face with the back of his hand. Ten-chan watched with mild shock which it quickly turns to anger as his eyes became slanted, while he claws the cement ground.

"Shut the hell up, you're little reunion with your pathetic friend here is over," he snapped at him. Goku looked up to Nataku with golden orbs filled with fear; his cheek is starting to bruise from Nataku's impact. Then a cruel smile appeared on his face. "It'll be a matter of time until the time of the Mating Season, so before we do that, let's just watch your little friend here be taken out of his misery."

Hearing this made Goku shock and afraid, he could have sworn that his heart almost stopped. "You…you can't do that!" he exclaimed.

Then the child earns another slap on the face which causes him to lose his balance from Nataku's grip. "It's for the good for our future children, Goku," he told him in a cold tone. "We have to make sacrifices as we wed."

Suddenly, the dark-haired teen is tackled to the ground by the silver-haired kitsune, and Ten-chan angrily punched Nataku in the face. "This one's for kidnapping Goku!" he shouted before connecting his fist to Nataku's face. But Ten-chan isn't finished yet; he brought his hand back to deliver another swing.

"This one's for hurting him!"

WHAM!

"And this one's for chaining and locking him up!"

WHAM!

"And this is for beating me shitless!"

Then Ten-chan brings his hand back once more. "And this…" he began before punching Nataku in the cheek.

WHAM!

"Is for me…I don't like you anyways!" Ten-chan stated with a huge grin.

Unknown to him, Saya knocks him out cold with a spinning back kick, sending him flying across the room. Goku's eyes widen with terror as his friend slid limp to the ground. "TEN-CHAN!" he cried out as he ran over to his fallen friend's side.

Nataku let's out a "tch" as he sat up. "That was rather anti-climatic, don't you agree, Saya?" he asked the latter.

The shadow demoness nodded. "Yes, sir." She replied.

Then both Nataku and Saya hear two pairs of running footsteps.

"Boss!" a pair of two familiar voices chorused.

-

Pier…

Sanzo rode up behind one of the warehouses, and got off of Ozawa giving her the chance to transform back into her human form. As she did that, she collapsed onto the ground on all fours. "Ozawa!" the blond exclaimed in concern. The black dragoness held up her hand as she slowly stood up. "I'm fine…I'm just tired, that's all." She reassured him.

The others drove up beside them, and got off of Hakuryu before allowing him to transform back into his own human form. "Man…that was my first ride on the highway." He groans as he stretched a bit.

Leon backed up on the wall and took a peek at the entrance on warehouse 13. "There are guards by the front, you guys," he whispered to them. "Not much, but they look like they're packing heat."

Sanzo pulled out his gun, as a dour expression appears on his flawless face. "And so are we." He told him.

Hakuryu stood by his future mate's side and stared at the men with serious and yet concerned red eyes. "You guys be careful, they're a lot tougher than you thought." He warns them.

Gojyo looked over to him with a huge cocky grin. "Hey, don't worry about it, Hakuryu, we may not look it, but we'll actually get through of it with a fight." He told him. Sanzo lets out a "tch" before looking over to warehouse 13.

_Goku, we're coming…just you wait. _

-

Yes, yes, it's not the BIG fight…but at least one certain battle scene makes it up for it, right? Up next is the REAL big fight…I hope you're all up for a real bloody massacre. Please review and let me know if I made any mistakes. See you all at the next chappie!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi! Sorry for the late update, smacked myself into a writer's block wall and have to recover for a while. Didn't know it can take a long time. Well, I hope you all aren't too bitter about this…if you are, (chains herself to a pole) BURN ME! BURN ME NOW!

Oh, and btw, I've got a Nataku voodoo dolls giveaway….made them myself, let me know if one of you need one! Or Ten….or perhaps, 9000…XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Saiyuki and Petshop of Horrors, just the OCs you see in this story, and including Ozawa and Hakuryu's human form. Plus, I'm painfully aware that I have numerous misspellings and such in the past. Man, I need to find myself a beta.

-

Chapter 26: Into the belly of the Beast

"YOU BOTH WHAT?!" Nataku bellowed his voice sends his minions trembling and backing up, fearing for their master's wrath. Goku flinched at the terrible sound as he held Ten-chan close to him. Both Bryan and Lizzy tremble under their master's anger. "We…we have to escape!" Bryan told him.

"That guy is way to strong for a human," Lizzy spoke up. "And besides, we can't stand a chance against him!"

Still angry, Nataku glared deathly down at them, making them quiver beneath his piercing tawny glare. "You're telling me that you two escaped, just because a mere human is packed with a gun?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone. Both the siblings gulped as they both slowly nodded in response.

Goku watched and listens to their conversation as he held his older friend tightly to him. _What are they talking about…could they be that…_then he silently gasped when he realized that the only person who has a gun. _Sanzo…he's coming for me. _

"Y-yes…sir." Bryan softly answered; his voice is shaking in fear.

Then suddenly, Nataku reached out and grabbed the siblings' throats in a lighting-quick speed and held them both up off of the ground. "You fools, haven't you both realized that you are leading them here…do you?!" Nataku questioned as he slowly tightens his grip on their windpipes.

"F-for…g-g-give us, b-boss…we d-d-didn't know…" Bryan gasped.

"W-we're just s-scared shitless, Th-that's all." Lizzy choked.

Nataku holds his iron grip onto them before dropping them onto the ground, glaring at them as they both are gasping for breath on all fours. Bryan and Lizzy both looked up to him with gratitude in their eyes. "Thanks, boss." The older demon brother wheezed. A smirk appears on Nataku's face as he continues to glare down at them.

"Don't mention it…" he said. Then he sheathed out his claws and slashed opened their necks, splattering blood over the floor. A few droplets hit Goku's face and his kimono as he stares at the gruesome scene being played before him in horror. Both Bryan and Lizzy coughed up blood as they both held their throats to stop the bleeding, but it proved to be fruitless. They both fell down onto the ground, bleeding to death, while being glared down mercilessly by their master.

"…ever, you couple of good-for-nothing imbeciles." Nataku finished, his claws are dripping from their blood.

-

Outside of Warehouse 13…

The demons are standing in front of the door, armed with only with crow-bars and lead pipes. One of the demons heard a clanking sound from behind of the neighboring warehouses and looked over. "What is it?" one demon asked.

The other shrugged as he gripped his lead pipe. "I'll go check it out, probably some human snooping around." He told him.

The demon guard walked over to one of the warehouses and disappeared behind it. Then there is a sound of a groan and a clanking sound of the pipe dropping. "What the hell?!" one of the demon guards exclaimed before all of them ran over to check it out. But then there is a sound of punching, bones cracking, and slashing.

Hakuryu looked down at the now-dead demons as he dusted off his hands. "Well, at least, I have enough energy left to start this one out." He joked slightly as he looked over to his fiancée who has her foot planted on top of a demon's head whose neck looked really twisted. The black dragoness looked back at him and returned a smile.

"You can say that again." She replied.

D wiped the blood off of his dagger blade with a handkerchief, before pocketing it. "Rather messy, not really my style." He commented.

Sanzo and Leon had their guns ready, before they turned to the dragons. "Hakuryu, Ozawa, you two are not in good condition to fight along with us," Sanzo told them in a stern tone. "So you two better stay here and rest."

Ozawa stared at the blond as if he's crazy. "You know, you don't have to play daddy to tell us that." She said in a joking tone.

Sanzo narrowed his amethyst eyes at her. "I would kick your ass if we're not in a situation like this." He told her in a low dangerous tone. D looked over to Sanzo with a serious expression; his usual smirk is now a deep frown. "Sanzo, this isn't the time to play around, we only have few more hours till midnight." He told him before running towards the entrance.

"Hey, wait for me!" Leon called as he ran after his lover.

Hakkai looked over to his pet dragon and gave him and his fiancée a smile. "You two take care of yourselves, ok?" he told them in a gentle but yet firm tone.

Both the dragons nodded. "Hai." They both chorused.

The brunet gave them one last smile before turning to his red-haired lover. "Ikuzo, koi." He said. Gojyo nodded in response. "Hai." He said before both of them ran after Leon and D. Sanzo watched them go, before looking over to the dragons. "Just stay here this time, all right?" he asked.

"Right, Sanzo." Hakuryu said.

"Now, go and get your little monkey!" Ozawa added, with a smile and a thumb-up.

Then Sanzo ran after his companions with his gun in hand and disappeared into the warehouse. Hakuryu and Ozawa stared after them, before the white dragon boy took a few steps forward. The female dragon sees this and shot her husband-to-be a stern ruby glare. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked.

Hakuryu didn't face her to see that she's stern, he could easily tell by the tone of her voice. "I'm going after them." He replied.

Ozawa cocked her head to one side as she stared at her fiancé. "You're joking, right? Hakkai told us to stay here…including Sanzo." She told him.

The platinum blond nodded. "I know…but, I'm responsible for keeping Goku safe," he replied. "And I've failed to keep him safe two times," then he looked over to his shoulder to face the dark-haired girl. "And I also dragged you into this mess, my love."

Then the clouds passed by the orange-golden moon, darkening the skies as the two dragons stared at each other in silence. Hakuryu sighed as he looked away. "I'm sorry, I never knew it would turn out like this…none of us do," he said. "Perhaps it's best for you to stay here, while I go and help the others."

Suddenly to his surprise, Hakuryu is embraced from behind as he felt the arms of his sweetheart wrapping her arms around his waist. Hakuryu looked over to his fiancée with a bewildered expression. "Ozawa…"

Ozawa rested her head upon her fiancé's back as she tightens her grip a little. "A thousand years, and you still haven't changed, Hakuryu," she whispered to him. "You're such a worry wart; you always blamed yourself in any situation…you're such an idiot."

Hakuryu smiled, letting out a soft chuckle as he held his beloved's hands with his. "I guess I am." He admitted. Then the white dragon looked over to the black dragoness with a small Hakkai-like smile. "So, are you ready to kick some ass?" he asked. Ozawa giggled as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Of course, I want to get back at those Lamia bitches for messing with us!" she replied.

-

Some big arena room…

Goku stared at the bodies of Bryan and Lizzy before him, as he slowly looks up to Nataku with pure shock. "How…how could you?" he questioned. "Th-they're your friends." Nataku looked over to Goku and his golden eyes are still cold, but a smirk appears on his face. He slowly walked over to the younger boy and knelt down before him.

"We've all have to make sacrifices for us, my love," he cooed softly to Goku, caressing his cheek and left behind a bloody trail. Goku flinched at the touch and held Ten-chan close to him. "But now you must do your share." Nataku added, gesturing towards the kitsune. Goku looked over to his older friend, who is glaring up at the golden-eyed Gaia monkey.

"NO!" the child screeched, holding the nine-tailed fox close to him.

Nataku glared down at him, before slapping him across the face. Goku fought back the tears as he glared up at the older boy; his cheek is reddening from the slap. Nataku stared back at the glaring golden orbs emotionlessly before speaking. "Now don't look at your future mate like that," he told him in a cold tone. "All you have to do is to get rid of all that stood between our love, starting with that vermin you call a legendary trickster fox."

Then that officially ticked Goku off. "TEN-CHAN IS NOT A VERMIN, HE'S MY FRIEND, YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, and that earns him another slap from the latter, but this time, it's much more powerful than the last. The impact causes Goku to separate Ten-chan and onto the floor with blood trickling down from his lip.

Goku spat out the blood as he wiped it off from his lip, before roughly being pulled up by Nataku, who forced him to meet with his cold, emotionless eyes. "Well, I guess I have to deal with your part, right before the time of our wedding night," then a lustful and malicious smirk appears. "And I promise you, I won't be that gentle."

Goku's eyes widens with terror, refusing what he mean by that. "Wait…you don't mean…" he stuttered.

Nataku's smirk widens as he nodded. "Yes, my darling, I do mean that." He answered.

This made Goku struggle in his grip as he tries to free himself. Nataku glared down at him as he tightens his grip. "Stay still and come with me!" he demanded.

But Goku shook his head vigorously as he tries to free his arm. "IIE! HANASE! HANASE!" He screeched.

Nataku can feel his patience wearing thin as he grips Goku's arm tighter. "Do as I say, or else I'll…"

"Nataku-sama!" Saya's voice cried out.

Nataku immediately look over to his second-in-command, seeing her running up to him. "What is it?" he demanded. Saya breathed heavily, before taking a deep breath to give out her report.

"Intruders…we have intruders."

Nataku stared at his second-in-command with disbelief and shock. "What?!" he exclaimed.

-

Hallway…

BANG!

A demon falls back dead with blood seeping from the forehead. Sanzo lets out a tch as he reloads his gun. "What a bunch of pussies." He muttered. Hakkai nodded as he dusted off his hands. "Indeed." He agreed. Near his feet are a few demons whose necks looked as if they were twisted back. Gojyo reloads his gun as he stares at Hakkai's share of killings. "Man…never knew that you can be that cruel, koi." He commented.

Hakkai looks over to his red-haired lover; his face is now dead serious. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures, my love." He told him.

Leon lets out a snort as he finishes reloading his gun. "You're telling me, these so-called demons are so weak." He said.

D wiped the blood off of his knife with a white cloth before tossing it upon a demon corpse. "It's best not to underestimate them, Leon," he said. "These are just scapegoats…we might be going up stronger ones if we venture further inside of the beast's belly until we reach our destination."

Sanzo hears running footsteps rushing down the darkened hallway as he flips the barrel of his gun in and points towards the darkness. "Well, bring them on…" he said as the first demon came to view. "I'll do anything to get my monkey back."

BANG!

-

Arena place…thingy…

"So…they somehow managed to find out where I have hid myself, huh?" Nataku spoke.

Saya nodded. "Yes, Nataku-sama, and I've already sent out the front line to hold them back," she said. "I doubt they'll survive that kind of number."

Goku's golden orbs widen in horror in the sound of that. "No…" he softly whimpered.

Then a demon ran up to Saya's side, looking like he's out of breath. "Lieutenant…" he wheezed. Saya shifted her cold hazel gaze upon him, causing the demon to shiver. "What is it?" she questioned coldly. The demon shrank back a bit before gulping back a lump in his throat to summon up courage to speak. "The-the intruders…have beaten the first line." He reported.

Both Nataku and Saya stared at him in shock. "WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

Goku smiled at the sound of this. _Sanzo…_

Ten-chan smirked at this as he looks up to Nataku, as he weakly gets up by his elbows. "Y-you hear that, you bastard…Sanzo is here…to take Goku b-back." He said weakly.

Nataku growled at the fox before turning to his lieutenant. "Saya," he spoke, getting Saya's undivided attention. "Yes, sir." She spoke.

"I want you to take care of those nuisances."

Saya blinked as she stared at her master in shock. "Nataku-sama?!" she exclaimed.

"Do whatever it takes…and make sure you bring back their heads as proof that you killed them, and bring along the Lamia sisters if you need to." Nataku ordered.

Saya nodded. "I understand, sir…I'll return with their heads as you command." She said, before materializing out of sight. The demon gave his superior a salute before running off, leaving Nataku alone with Goku and Ten-chan. Ten-chan slowly stood up, despite of him being seriously injured. He staggered a bit on his feet, as he glared at the dark-haired teen.

"You're not going to have Goku…not when I'm around." He told him, trying to keep on his feet as he shifted into a defensive pose. Nataku smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "I doubt you'll be able to stand when I land my fist to your face." He said. Ten-chan narrowed his red eyes before looking over to Goku.

He smiled at the younger boy before saying, "Daijoubu, Goku-chan, I'll hold this guy until your master comes."

Goku stared at him before nodding. Nataku smirks as he forms his hands into fists, sending off a loud cracking sound. "This is going to be fun." He said before he and Ten-chan ran towards each other into battle.

-

Sanzo shot a demon that is leaping towards him, before pausing to reload. "These fuckers kept on coming!" he cursed. Leon shot one demon who was charging towards him with a lead pipe. "Funny, that's my line." He said, watching the demon fall to the ground as blood gushed out of his forehead. Another demon charged behind him with an axe, but was taken down by a knife thrown to his windpipe.

"We have to keep moving, we're almost near to the main chamber." D told them.

Hakkai looked over to the Count with a cheerful smile. "Really, oh good…" then he pause perform a perfect spinning back kick at a demon sending him flying towards another demon, knocking them both down. "I was getting tired of putting these naughty children to bed." Gojyo smirked as he punched one demon in the face before shooting him in the face.

"Couldn't said it better myself, babe." He agreed.

Suddenly a demon charged towards the redhead with spiked-knuckled gloves, but Sanzo got him by shooting him in the heart, killing him instantly. Gojyo stared at the now-dead demon before looking over to the blond with a smirk. "Why, thank you so very much, Sanzo-sama," he said in a slightly sarcastic and teasing tone. "What will I do to repay you, my bold hero?"

Sanzo shot the latter an amethyst glare before simply replying, "Shut up if you value your life."

Hakkai mentally sweat-dropped at Sanzo's reply to his red-haired lover. "Yare-yare desu ne." he sighed.

Then they all hear a sound of clapping and approaching footsteps from the darkness. They all turned to the source of the sound, all in defensive pose. D prepares his thin dagger, as Hakkai raised up his fists while Gojyo, Sanzo, and Leon held up and ready their guns. A figure slowly approaches them as it continues clapping. When it came into a dim light, it reveals the curvy figure of an ice-chilling beautiful young woman with the same demonic features as the ones they've killed.

"Bravo…" she finally spoke. "Bravo…I never knew that you all go such great lengths to make it through this journey to the beast's belly."

Sanzo glared at her before pointing the gun at her. "You're in cahoots with this Nataku?" he questioned.

Saya glared back at the blond before replying. "You might say that…" then she rose up a hand and extend her nails into claws. "And I do believe that you all know that I won't allow you to get pass me, correct?"

Sanzo smirks at this. "And I do believe that you know that we're gonna have your ass filled with lead and be on our way?" he asked.

Saya lets out a chuckle as she smirks back at him. "My, what bold words you have," she said. "I really do have the pleasure to rip that tongue out, right before I offer your heads to Nataku-sama."

"Shall we lend you a hand, Saya…or three?" a seductive voice asked.

Everyone looked over Saya's shoulder and saw three beautiful women with snake-like eyes and evil looking smirks. Saya narrowed her hazel eyes before speaking. "You three, what are you doing here?" she questioned. Lillith's smirk widens before replying the other woman's demand. "Why are we here? Why to help you, of course."

Saya glared at her before turning her attention back to Sanzo and his group. "I don't need your help, I'll handle them myself." She said.

Succubi laughed as she walked over and leans against the shadow demoness's shoulder. "Oh, come on now, you can't hog the prey all to your self," then she turned her snake-like gaze upon the men. "Especially the yummy ones like them." She added lustfully. Count D glared at the woman with deadly serious mismatched eyes.

"I see, you three are lamias, I thought they're wiped out long ago." He said.

Lillith smirked as she glanced over to him. "Well, my little sisters and I are the only ones left of our kind," she replied in a sultry voice. "Finding a suitable mate is such a hassle for us…" Then she paused as she licked her lips seductively at the Count. "Perhaps, you'll be fit to be the father of our children."

Leon growled as he stood protectively in front of D. "I don't think so, slut." He said, pointing the gun at the lamia. Camilla smirked as she leans against her eldest sister. "Well, well, you're his lover I take it…I don't know what the Count sees in you, but you must be good in bed." She teased.

Leon glared at her as he cocked his gun. "How sweet of you, too bad it pisses me off for some reason." He growled in a sarcastic tone.

Lillith laughed as her nails unsheathed into lethal claws. "I love chatting with you all, but we have some unfinished business to take care of." She said in a deadly tone.

"Oh, really…and what may that be?" a familiar voice spoke up.

Everyone looked back and approaching from the darkness came…

"Hakuryu…Ozawa?!" D gasped.

-

Please review…and remind me of my mistakes. And sorry for the shortness.


	27. Chapter 27

I'm very sorry for neglecting this story, people…got too caught up with No Weeping for the Damned and Sweet Deadly Sin

Sorry for neglecting Devotion, people. So much stuff has been going on, like Sweet Deadly Sin, No Weeping for the Damned…and other stuff, mostly school. (Damn that national education facility). Anyways, here's what you're all waiting for…

Chapter 27: Rise of the Dragons

-Special thanks to my beta, Fall-chan-

Last chapter…

"Hakuryu…Ozawa?!" D gasped.

Ozawa smiled at the bewildered Count and the others, before giving them a small wave. "Hey, guys!" she greeted, "Hope we didn't miss something." Hakuryu said, smiling.

D was the first to get over his shock and glared disapprovingly at them. "What are you two doing here?!" he exclaimed.

Ozawa looked over to him before replying. "Do you actually think that we're just gonna sit around while you guys get all the fun?"

D glared at them disapprovingly.

"Fun? You're both seriously injured and you actually dubbed this fun?" he questioned, his bi-colored eyes are glowing with anger.

"Hey, those three kicked our asses AND broke our prides as the dragon royalty; do you think we let some minor wounds hold us down?" Ozawa pointed out as she pointed at the lamia. Hakuryu nodded in agreement.

"She has a point, you know." He said.

D could feel one of his elegant eyebrows twitch before saying what's on his mind. "You two are saying that you're going to go up against four women in your condition, so you both can play the hero?" he questioned.

Ozawa grinned as she nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "That's the plan, D!"

D felt his hands tremble as a growl escaped from his lips, and then next thing that Sanzo and the others know, he snapped. Well, kinda.

"YOU'RE BOTH INSANE!" D bellowed, making everyone around him winced. Who would have known that the count could yell like that?

"You're both not only in a condition to fight, but you have the nerve to waltz in here like two heroes from some horrible B-rated movie and claim that you can take these wenches on?!"

A sense of dourness came over the two dragons and their faces are now serious.

"We know what we're getting ourselves into, Count." Hakuryu responded.

"And we cared about Goku as much as you guys do," Ozawa added. "Plus, no matter what you say, we're helping you…whether you like it or not."

D looked really reluctant. Neither one of them are in good shape to take these women on, even if they're very skilled in fighting. But just when he was about to protest, he felt a reassuring hand from his companion.

"Leon." He spoke.

"Just let those two handle these girls, they're capable and you know it." He told him. D stared at Leon, amazed at his sudden thoughtfulness before smiling a little in defeat.

"I guess there's no point in arguing with that." He admitted.

Saya glared at this before speaking up, "Are you all done with this sappy reunion?"

In response to that, Hakuryu and Ozawa disappeared from their spot in a flash and the next thing that Saya and the lamias knew that they were kissing the concrete floor. Hakuryu looked over to the others as he held two struggling lamias down.

"Go! Hurry, Goku needs you guys right now!" he shouted.

Without any hesitation, Sanzo was the first to continue down the hallway, followed by Leon and D. Hakkai looked over to the two dragons and gave them a smile, fearing that it might be the last that he'll ever give to them.

"Don't you two dare die on us, ok?" he asked.

Ozawa smiled at him back as she tried to hold down her share. "Consider that a promise."

Hakkai felt someone grabbed his hand and saw that it was Gojyo.

"Hakkai, let's go." He told him. The brunet nodded to his lover before they ran to catch up with the others.

Saya watched them go, before growling and then muster all the strength she had to throw the dragon princess off of her. She didn't have to know that two other lamias got the prince off of them too.

"You won't get away!" she shouted before going after them.

But the demon was stopped when she felt something hard hit the back of her head. Slowly, Saya turned around and see Ozawa smirking at her as she tossed a small pebble up and down in her hand. The former glared at her in response, feeling her nails biting her palms as she tightens her hands into fists.

"Oh, come on now," Ozawa said in a tauntingly, "Don't tell me that you girls aren't gonna play with us."

Hakuryu nodded as he smiled a damnable smile. "Sou, sou, you can't just ignore us."

Saya lets out a scoff as the lamias gather around her, blocking their way on where Sanzo and the others have ran off to.

"You think you two can take on the four of us in that state?" she questioned.

Still smirking, Ozawa shrugged as she caught the pebble in her hand.

"I wonder." She said, tossing the pebble behind her before getting into a defensive stance. Hakuryu does the same as his red eyes narrowed at their opponents before them.

"So, four against two…how many can you get, Ozawa?" Hakuryu asked.

Ozawa's smirk widens a bit. "I'd say, let's get two each."

"Sounds like a plan."

Then within a minute all both sides charged each other for battle.

Only God knows the outcome on which side will win, if either survives.

Sanzo and the others ran down the hall, keeping a watch out for any demonic assassins who could appear out of nowhere. But so far, they haven't run into a single demon. Not even an underling.

"Damn it all, how long until we get to the main room?" Sanzo cursed.

"It shouldn't be long…Nataku's room might be up ahead." D replied.

The blond let out a tch and continued on running, as thoughts of Goku about to be raped by that bastard fills him with dread.

_For your sake, D, I hope you're right._

Ten-chan let out a grunt as he fell to the ground after having receiving a punch from Nataku. The fox spat out blood as he tries to get up onto his feet, ignoring the pain that was surging through his body. Goku watched helplessly from the sidelines, saddened by the sight of his friend in a frightful condition. His whole body was inflicted with wounds, bruises, and scratches.

Nataku smirked at the pitiful sight before him as he watched the latter struggle to steady his balance.

"You want more?" he mockingly asked, as he cracked his knuckles.

Ten-chan pants heavily before wiping the blood of his lip.

_I have to…I have to keep him busy…_

The fox straighten up before making a dash towards the raven-haired teen, and despite the fact that he's heavily injured. His fists were ready.

_Until they get here…_

Forcing his body to move, Ten-chan tried to land a punch on Nataku's damned smirking face. But, almost as if he could read his every move, the latter dodged any offences that were thrown at him. "Is this the best you got, huh, oh-great Kitsune?" Nataku taunted him as he dodged each punch and kick.

"Grr…keep still, asshole!" Ten-chan growled, still trying to land either his fist or foot onto the raven-haired boy…and trying to buy some time so that Sanzo and the others get here.

That damnable smirk is still on Nataku's lips, as he dodged each of the latter's advances, watching the fox's futile attempts in satisfaction.

_Well…I had enough fun. _He thought to himself.

Nataku stood his ground and waited for Ten-chan's fist come at him, as a triumphant grin appeared on his face.

"Huh, fool." Nataku spoke, loud enough for Ten-chan to hear before grabbing the latter's fist and jerks it forward so that he can connect his knee into the kitsune's stomach, hard.

Ten-chan's red eyes widen in pain as he felt the knee driving into his gut, and before he knew it, he felt fluids rising up in his throat. It was nearing his mouth, Ten-chan has no choice but to cough it all out, seeing his own blood splattered the floor.

_Damn it all…and here I thought I'm the most powerful… _Ten-chan mentally laughed in utter bitterness.

Ten-chan felt Nataku releasing his fist and letting him drop to the floor. And just before he reaches the concrete, he could have sworn to see Goku running over to him, with tears threatening to fall out of his beautiful eyes.

_Goku…please don't cry…_

"Ten-chan…Ten-chan!" Goku cried out, running as fast as his legs can to catch the older boy. When he finally caught him, the brunet boy musters all the strength he had in him before gently setting him down on the floor. The young boy didn't care about the blood getting over the kimono that Ozawa gave to him…all that is matters is how hurt Ten-chan must have felt.

"Ten-chan…" Goku spoke brokenly as he stared down at his friend in tears.

Ten-chan's braid was a complete mess; his bangs are sticking to his sweaty forehead. He could see bruises forming on the fox's face and his lower lip was split. The older teen looked up to Goku and tried to smile, despite the face that he's in a lot of pain.

"I-I'm…g-gonna be ok, kid…" he reassured him, trying to stay conscious since he lost almost a lot of blood.

Goku shook his head; his cheeks are now streaked with tears.

"No…it's not ok…" he moaned before looking up to Nataku with pleading eyes. "That's enough! Just stop this…Ten-chan needs help, please! I'm begging you!" Goku silently prays that the older teen could have at least a little sympathy. Even though, he killed his own minions.

Nataku glared down at the pathetic being within the arms of his mate-to be, before looking away with a scoff.

"And why should I do that?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's about to die, after all."

The young monkey stared at the latter with wide eyes in shock; he could feel his own body shaking as he held Ten-chan in his little arms. But the only thing is…that he wasn't shaking in fear, but in anger, anger at the thought that Nataku say that his friend is going to die. Gently, he laid Ten-chan down upon the concrete floor before slowly standing up with his head down; his eyes are hidden by his long brown bangs.

"Nataku…"

Goku's voice is soft, but Nataku and Ten-chan have no trouble of hearing him with their sensitive ears. The dark-haired teen slowly turned around and saw Goku reaching something into his obi. One of his dark eyebrows was raised in suspicion of this action.

_Now what is he up to? _He thought to himself.

"If you don't help Ten-chan…" Goku spoke before pulling out the tanto dagger from his obi and unsheathed the knife from the small scabbard. "I'll have no choice but to force you!"

Ten-chan kept hold of his conscious as he stared at Goku in disbelief. "G-Goku…don't do it…" he rasped out.

"I'm warning you, I'm really serious!" Goku spoke more, ignoring his friend's pleas.

Nataku stared at Goku with amusement before his thin lips formed a smirk. Seeing that hateful smirk, made chills tingling down his spine. Needless to say, he was getting a little scared on what Nataku has in mind.

"You, using force on someone like me?" he questioned. "Don't make me laugh…"

Then he paused for a moment as he thinks before going on.

"Although…there are some things that might help your friend here." then Nataku stepped forward and Goku automatically get into a defensive stance as he held the dagger in front of him.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" the young boy warned the latter.

But Nataku kept coming closer stopping in front of Ten-chan's body, before leaning over to Goku, so that their faces were close, too close. He placed a finger underneath Goku's chin and gently lifted up, like a lover would do.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll let you live…IF you do as I say." He proposed, his golden eyes are half-lidded with sinister lust.

Goku didn't like this where this is going, he could almost feel the dagger shaking in his hands. "A-and that is?" he asked, afraid of what the answer was. His fears are confirmed when Nataku's smirk widens before he leaned in close to Goku's ear, so close that Goku could feel his hot breath.

"Submit to me completely…all body, mind, and soul."

Goku's eyes widen into impossible diameters, he could feel sense of dread piercing through his heart, almost reaching into the core of his soul. The very thought of being Nataku's mate is more horrifying than ever. Ten-chan had his fill of being the patient who needs some nursing care. Lifting up on his elbows for support, he looked up at Nataku with a heated glare.

"There's no way that Goku would ever be your mate, you bastard!" He spat. "Gaia monkeys like you should have been stuffed trophies in some obsessive fur-trapper's collections!"

Nataku lets out a beastly growl before turning his attention to the fox upon the floor. And before Ten-chan could even react, he felt the clawed hand around his throat as Nataku lifted him up with an impossible strength. The nine-tailed fox struggled for breath as he began to choke. He could even feel Nataku's icy glare directed at him.

"I…just had…enough with you!" He heard Nataku snarled at him before flinging him to a wall.

Ten-chan hit the wall hard, and spat out blood before sliding down to the floor and lost conscious. Goku couldn't believe the treatment that Ten-chan is getting in his condition…his whole body is shaking and his breathing became harsher.

_I…_

_I won't forgive you…_

His hands are shaking violently as he stared at Nataku, who is smirking at his handiwork.

"Heh, that should shut him up." He heard him say.

_I won't forgive you…_

_I will __**NEVER **__forgive you…_

_I won't forgive you…_

_I won't…I won't…_

Than the sound of the knife dropping was heard.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

And then…

The coronet around Goku's forehead…broke into pieces.

Sanzo gasped softly as he felt a small sensation within him.

"Goku…"

TBC

Review please.  And Happy Easter Sunday.


End file.
